


末路已决(The Chosen End)

by CynthiaZnA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 125,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaZnA/pseuds/CynthiaZnA
Summary: The Chosen End from pyrrhiccomedy and wizzard890.中文翻译Cynthia.C&红场上的白宫&渊极&其他很多友善的冷战同好们.史向长篇正剧。互攻向。原作止于C65古巴导弹之前，催更请找原作者（如果真可能找到）。在下拙劣的翻译不抵原作二分之一，欢迎指正。tag不包括所有出场人物及提及cp，详情请见各章章前预警
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	1. Discrepancies　差异

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The chosen end](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/535711) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard89. 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：红场上的白宫 & Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，美国，叶卡捷琳娜大帝提及  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一七八零年，敏感的小美国似乎还没准备好初次面对俄式求爱。

\---

** **俄罗斯圣彼得堡，1780年春。** **

** **

说美国是****逃出****圣乔治大厅的实际并不准确。他看起来更像刚想起自己还有别的——很远的——地方要去，而且时间颇紧，不过顾忌着礼仪和可能引起的骚动才没拔腿跑起来。他大概这么走了一百来尺才停下，靠到墙边闭眼后仰，脑袋在墙面磕出****“********咚********”****的一声轻响。他看上去衣衫不整，面红耳赤，同富丽堂皇的冬宫格格不入——光是外交显然不至叫一个年轻国家如此头疼。

俄罗斯从不远的壁龛中迈出一步，衣摆扫过墙边。

美国睁眼眨了眨，四下张望一圈，“哦，呃——”他开了个头又哽住，手忙脚乱的拉直外套，理了理头发。“呃，嗨！我就——我是说，我没——我打扰你了吗？我刚就，呃嗯...”他心烦意乱的拿手背抹了把额头。

“打扰？”俄罗斯信步靠近，略微偏头。“当然没有。”

“那，嗯，那就好。”他的手指摸索着想要理正领巾。“我只是不确定——”

“不确定什么？在会议中途不辞而别是否有失体统？要是照你的外交辞令来讲。”

美国警觉的睁大了眼。“哦，我不是——我不是有意要冒犯任何人——我只是...”他猛地呼了口气，“我，呃，我想可能是...有什么误会。什么误会之类的。”

俄罗斯冷淡的看着他。“噢？”这男孩努力同领巾搏斗，手足无措——叫俄罗斯只想拍开他的手去亲自上阵。“女皇陛下说了什么？”

美国看起来就要昏过去了。“她，啊——”他嗓音一颤，脸色苍白几分，朝身后走廊尽头的觐见室投去不安的一瞥。“她很...热嗯—热情？”

另一个国家扬起眉来。“真奇怪，你是从哪儿来的？”他越过美国，顺着他的目光看去，勾起唇角。“没人跟着你。”

“诶哟我的妈，真是谢天谢地。”美国脱口而出，随即惊慌的抽了口凉气，捂住了嘴。“呃，我是说——我其实是说——啊哈哈，当然没人会跟着...”

这年轻的国家最终放弃了，重新靠回墙上，双手捂脸唉声叹气起来。

****他****年轻时有这么神经质吗？俄罗斯耸了耸肩，朝后靠到了他的身边，双臂环抱在胸前。“所以为什么会有人跟着你？你没说什么...蠢话吧？”

美国猛然一颤。“我，呃，我不觉得？我是说，我尽力没有，”他垂下手，扯着袖子瞪向地板。“不过，我是说，我肯定真的说了什么，是吧？不然她不会——女皇陛下不会就这么...我一定是做错了什么。”他抬眼看向俄罗斯，音调中满是沮丧。“我该怎么办？”

“我不知该怎么说。”俄罗斯在瓷砖上顿了顿足尖，“就当你多少冒犯了女皇陛下——”美国垂头丧气的模样叫他顿了顿，轻咳一声别开了眼。“又或者，可能真有什么误会，毕竟你****还是****这场游戏中的新手。”

“嗯，她...她...”美国慢慢涨红了脸，“我——我觉着我一定是误会她了。因为感觉——她好像...”他的脸红的都快要发紫了，“呃嗯...在-在向我****暗-暗示****什么...。”

“这就是这次会议的目的，美国。”俄罗斯瞧着对方脸上肆虐的红潮温和的说。“我希望你并不介意她把握你蓬勃的市场〈ride your growing market〉？因为这一切都是精心策划过的，对我们双方都颇有益处...”

如果美国再往墙上靠的紧点他就要消失了。“把—把握我的——****什么****？〈R-ride my what？〉”

“当然是你的市场。”俄罗斯看着美国交握在胸前手臂上的手颤抖起来，谨慎的继续。“它一直在稳步增长，我们觉得..."

“哦，对，我的市场。”美国抖了一下，“听着，叶卡捷琳娜大帝总是这么...强硬吗？”

俄罗斯眨了眨眼。强硬——啊。

** **啊。** **

** **

他深吸口气，靠上墙壁。吊灯上的玻璃在晨光中灼灼生辉，他尽力关注着它们——而非身边那个——还只是个男孩的国家。“她是位了不起的女人，”他风淡云轻到，音调低下几度。“任一方面都可称卓越，无论于公，”他呼出一口带笑的空气。“还是于私。”

“我——我，呃，我确信她的确如此，但她知不知道...我是说，她知道你，所以她一定也知道——你觉得她会不会是****搞混了****或者——”

“哦不，她并没有混淆什么。而且——如果你暗示的确是那个——那也是完全可能的。”俄罗斯在雪松的墙面上换了个姿势。“我记得英国和那位叫霍布斯的先生同样走的很近——”

“什么？”美国惊叫。“但—但是，为什么你们会——想想就！”他的声音由惊恐愈转愈轻。“见鬼，我该怎么做？她—她说我有一双迷-迷人的眼睛，还-还——”

俄罗斯面无表情的端详着他，美国也目不转睛地回看，那双“迷人的眼睛”睁的老大。俄罗斯叹了口气——长而微颤，几乎能被误认作一声浅笑。“受到一位女皇的如此赞美，你当做的就只有尽到礼貌，好好感谢而已。”美国刚要反驳，却因俄罗斯落在肩头的手掌闭了嘴。“尤其这赞美也的确属实。”

美国在他的手下整个僵住了，看上去活像只受惊的小猫。他舔了舔嘴唇，张开又闭上，最终彻底放弃了外交辞令那档事情大叫起来，“你们这些人都什么毛病啊？”

俄罗斯大笑出声，笑声在廊中回响，“我不知道，”他勉强说，不敢对上美国的眼睛——唯恐自己又笑起来。“你居然对这种事情如此敏感，不然这次会议可就有趣多了。”

美国挥开他的手，跌跌撞撞的从墙边退开了，“你说什么呀？”他问，“我做了什么？”

俄罗斯没有试图跟上他，只是占了美国空出的位置，因为憋笑双肩发颤。“我以为照你和****法国****尤为亲密的关系，陛下她的主动不会那么让你困扰——显然我错了。”

“****啥？****”美国大叫一声，双手猛地举成了国际通用的“退后！慢点！〈等等别过来〉”的姿势。脸上的紫色又回来了，“我不是——我从没——谁跟你讲——”

“法国作家伏尔泰是女皇陛下的密友，是他说的。他还说了——我该怎么表述呢——****联盟****已经建成。”

有那么一会儿美国就只是站在那儿，扭来扭去。最终他单手捂住了眼，另一只手撑在腰间，努力平复了一会儿之后才重新开口。“所以，你们这儿是****没有****‘含蓄’这个说法还是...”

俄罗斯不露声色的学着他的样子。“所谓‘含蓄’是英国人的发明，美国。他称之为含蓄的，我们称之为做作。”他抬起手指压上嘴唇。“这没什么值得羞耻，这点上弗朗西斯和我已经有多年的共识了。”

美国轻轻一震，姿势却没变。“好吧，我很高兴一位中间人让我们靠的更近。”他最终勉强说，听上去阴阳怪气。

俄罗斯感到一丝轻微的内疚，在他意识到之前，他的手已经搭回美国肩头，“我无意冒犯。”他轻声到。“我只是单纯的评论一下，嗯，我们之间的文化差异。”

他感觉美国的肌肉慢慢放松下来。过了一会儿他终于呼了口气，放下手来，然而仍然并不对上俄罗斯的目光。“当——当然，我也没觉得不快。我也没想冒犯你——我是说如果我有的话。我还...还不是很擅长这个。谢谢你的...”他的声音弱下去，眼神在两人之间飘忽了一会儿“耐心。”他终于找到一个合适的词。

至少这，为他赢来了一个微笑。俄罗斯捏捏他的肩膀，觉得自己已经很久没同这样...敏感的人相处过了。“不用客气。希望你不会用这些荒谬的话来指控我就是。”

“不——不，当然不会。”这回美国看向了他，回以一个微笑。“我把自己搞得跟个傻子似的，对吧。”他发出一声短促而自嘲的笑。“我很抱歉，我真想知道你们是怎么做的。自从我到这儿，你知道，每件东西都叫我觉得惊奇。我们没有****这样****的东西...”他眨了眨眼，带着真切的担忧对上了俄罗斯的视线。“你觉得我该去向陛下道歉吗？我不想让她觉得我有不安——我是说，我的确有点，但那是因为我——唔——”

“误解了她？”俄罗斯提示到。“但话又说回来，你并没有，不是吗？”

美国无助地耸了耸肩。

“最好的办法就是回到会议上去，装作什么都没有发生过。我了解我的女皇，她会尊重你〈不为美貌所折服的？〉的坚韧。”他的指尖压上美国脊背，把他朝觐见室轻轻一推。“如果她的确变得——你说的那样****强硬****的话，我会留意让她克制点的。”

美国致以他深深感激的一瞥，扯直自己的外套，跟上了俄罗斯的脚步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -叶卡捷琳娜大帝是于1762-1796在位的俄国女皇。她是一位杰出的政治家，但更为出名的是她旺盛的性趣
> 
> -美利坚合众国新政府任命弗朗西斯.达纳为他们的第一位俄罗斯大使，约翰.昆西.亚当斯担任他的翻译。尽管达纳在圣彼得堡呆了三年，但与英国的外交关系使俄罗斯始终无法官方承认美国。
> 
> -托马斯.霍布斯是一位著名的英国哲学家，以其政治论述《利维坦》著称。


	2. Poor At Apologies　不善致歉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：渊极& Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，美国  
分级：PG  
概要：一八一四年拿破仑被流放后，两个国家都找到了抱怨英国的理由。

\---

** **俄罗斯，圣彼得堡，1814年9月。** **

** **

这是一扇气势恢宏的屋门，大约二十尺高，饰有镀金雕刻的东正十字，还带了一点洛可可的浮夸。然后它被阿尔弗雷德一脚踹开，右半边摔上内墙又狠狠弹回，直冲他面门而去。他用前臂堪堪挡住，痛叫一声，却还是照原路冲进俄罗斯的房间。“我真是受够这些狗屁了！”

本已半立起身的俄罗斯又坐回椅子里去。“你弄坏了我的门锁。”他指出。

“——不好意思...我会赔的...但我再也忍不下去了！英国****还是****不愿坐下好好谈！他他妈想从我这里得到什么？他做的全是无用功，这整场战争在拿破仑被放逐后就毫无意义了，他就是不愿****松一口气****——”

“你至少——能关一下门吧？”俄罗斯抬头，在美国把那块可怜木头踹回门框时不由一震，“你又对你的胳膊做了什么？”

“什么？”他低头看向自己绑着夹板的右腕，因闪现的回忆脸色发红。“我们一周前在华盛顿打了一架，他对我单臂抑颈〈某种格斗技巧〉的时候我告诉他他是个不要脸的混球。等等，不对，我告诉他连法国都比他好。所以他折了我的手腕。”他抬眼看向俄罗斯，“我承认，我抓的时机不是很恰当。”

“既然如此我当然不好说什么。”俄罗斯回答，倾身好看清美国手上的伤势，“虽然我也难以想象你会指望他有什么反应。”

美国在另一个国家拉住他前臂时痛呼一声。“我以为我能动摇些什么呢。”

“你不总是吗？”

“他在我的国会大厦里，他烧了我的国会大厦！那又不是军事目标！就因为他，害的第一夫人得把一张乔治肖像塞进裤****哦哦哦哦哦哦哦****——”他在俄罗斯试着扳动他的手指时受伤地瞪他一眼，抽走了胳膊。“是。它真的断了。谢谢你。”

“你们的统治阶级三番五次地让我震惊，那张肖像是有多——”

美国将空出的左手撑上俄罗斯椅子的扶手，尽力露出一副恐怖的威胁样子。“这不好笑，俄罗斯！”

俄罗斯推开他从红木椅上站起身来，木料嘎吱一声。“我也没觉得多有趣。我只想感谢上帝幸好我的值钱家当都比较轻便。”

“也没那么大啦。”美国咕哝道，“她把它从画框里切下来了。也不是说我真的有看她是怎么呃，打包它的。但我肯定那一定还是很淑女的，成不？”他后退一步，小心翼翼地揉着手腕。

“我还是没弄清你究竟来这儿做什么。”俄罗斯在走向酒橱时偏头说，“不知是我疏忽了呢，还是你忘了解释。”随着玻璃碰撞发出的轻响，他从柜子深处拿出了一个暗绿的瓶子。“马德拉？”

“哦...”美国眨了眨眼，“嗯，对不起...啊好的，谢谢你。我只是...我只是希望你给我一些建议。”

俄罗斯满上两只杯子——其中一只更满些，轻柔地摇晃，让琥珀色的液体沿着杯壁打转。“我想这是一七四〇年的，”他把更满的那杯给了美国，向他举杯致意，“你那时候还很小，对吧？在那时想象你未来会同你的宗主国开战，简直是痴人说梦。”

“他不再是我的宗主国了。”他盯着自己杯中的酒液，愣了好一会才反应过来道谢，祝酒辞般又加了句：“他就是个混蛋而已。”

俄罗斯轻笑一声，浅浅抿了口酒。“英国当然不是我会选择的同盟〈company〉，他现在越来越难对付了。”

美国哼了一声。“难对付？他挑起了一场对我的战争，出于...出于泄恨。这可不止是‘挺难对付’。”

“那么，****很****难对付。”俄罗斯晃着酒杯将它放下，“说实话，我也受不了他。”

“为什么，他对你做了什么？”美国吸进一口混有酒香的空气，晃晃酒杯抿了一口，表情一亮：“嘿，这真不错。”

“葡萄牙的。”俄罗斯冲他笑笑，把玩着酒杯沉下了脸色。“我年轻时从没听过英国。事实上，我们真正说上话是在——是在快五十年前了。那时他支持普鲁士那无赖，迫使我与奥地利，啊，还有你的法国朋友结盟。后来的一段时期，我又要同时支持他们两边。你可以见得这并非自愿，但这总有那么些时候国家必须服从君主的命令，不管那命令有多****蠢****。”

“什么，你是说你是被迫支持英国和普鲁——嘿，我记得这个，别提醒我！是那什么奥地利什么继承战争的事儿吧？那和法印战争是同时的？我记得英国确实为此担忧了一小会，但随后他说你有了一位新皇帝。然后你倒戈攻击你的旧同盟，然后...他一直在讥笑你这位新皇帝。他叫什么？”

“彼得 亚历山大耶维奇 罗曼诺夫。知道英国的幽默一如既往地粗野真是妙极了。”俄罗斯拿起他的酒杯喝了一大口，正是法兰西曾教过美国****永远****避免的那种做法。

“哦，彼得！这就对了！他毙了一条狗，仅仅是因为它吃了他的玩具兵，这是真的吗？嗯，在他****二十多岁****的时候？”

俄罗斯用空出来的手捏了捏鼻梁。“是只老鼠。那狗...是因为别的。替他辩解一句，那是他****最欣赏的****玩具兵。”

美国哼笑一声，靠到了俄罗斯桌边。“你知道，这很好地解释了我为什么很高兴我没有国王。像这样的人是绝对选不上总统的。”

“你****才****选了不过五任而已。”俄罗斯回答，将头发往后一拢。“你该对人类的无限可能抱有信心。”

美国冲他举了举杯，做出一个嫌恶的表情。“对他们有多擅长发疯与做出荒唐选择抱有信心？我看算了吧。”

“给他们多点时间他们都会做到的。这样我情愿事先有所准备。”俄罗斯倾身扯来一张羊皮纸，暂且将它充当杯垫。可怜的桌子呻吟一声。“就像你该对英国有所准备一样。”他对美国扯了扯嘴角，“在某些方面，国家和人类也没那么不一样。”

美国做了个鬼脸，别开目光。“我知道。”他沉默了一会，喝了口酒，“他还是对我很生气。”

“而这困扰到你了？”又一口。俄罗斯再次满上他俩的杯子，并不指望美国会点头。“几年来整个欧洲都在窃窃私语，议论英国护到身后的那个，特别的小殖民地。他倾注心血，总是在说它又成长了多少。而我们都看到了你是怎样愚弄他。”他耸耸肩，“他还要气好久呢。”

美国脸红了，略微闭了闭眼。但当他重新睁开时，他坚定地看向了俄罗斯。“那他也只能捱着了，”他平静地说，“我现在是自己的国家了。他小气的...****恃强凌弱****改变不了什么。”他喝了一大口酒。

俄罗斯轻敲瓶颈，看着美国咽下一大口酒。“或许你该先发制人，让他知道你比他想象的更成熟。你的确反击了，但国家之间可不只是武力。有时一点外交手段也是必要的。”

“你是用外交手段对付拿破仑的吗？”

“一开始是。”

“但之后它失效时，你烧掉了自己的农田。”

“毁掉总比留给法国人好。”

美国眨了眨眼，忽然担忧地看向他。“嘿，这有困扰到你吗？我是说...英国挑起战争的原因是我不愿中断和法国的贸易往来，但拿破仑实际上...我是说，他侵略了你。你也有对我不满吗？”

“说实话，是的。”美国皱眉，但俄罗斯继续下去。“你本可退一步和英国协商，但你没有，而是开启了这场荒谬的战争。这想都不用想，美国。成千上万的英国部队陷入战局，就因为你急于证明你可以好好照顾你自己了。”他朝美国受伤的胳膊扬扬头，“所以你恫吓且争论，在战争中负伤。现在你怎么，想要我的认可？”他逼近，近到能闻见美国身上的酒香。“我的士兵被冻死。我的女人被强暴。而我的农民烧掉了养活他们的口粮。”

一段漫长的，空洞的，可怕的沉默。美国垂下那双蓝眼，低下了头。他后退半步。“不，我不要你的认可。”他小心地把杯子放到羊皮纸上。“我很抱歉——我似乎浪费了你太多时间。”

俄罗斯叹气，紧紧地闭了闭眼。“别。”他低吼道，“是我失言，我没有这样对你说的立场。”他伸手，美国畏缩了一下，才发现他的目标只是酒瓶。

他清了清嗓子，回过神来。“或许吧，可是...你说的有理。”他站直，低头看着自己掌心。“我不觉得我能无视英国，以及他对我主权的威胁。但你说的对，欧洲的完整比我的骄傲更重要。我对...法国的政治处境百感交集，自他的君主制垮台后一直如此。我敢肯定若是我的边境受到拿破仑野心的威胁，我的反应定会有所不同。”他蜷曲手指，抬头瞧向俄罗斯，“请原谅我的莽撞。”

另一个国家露出了绷紧的微笑。他松开了手。“没什么好抱歉的。”他起身走到房间另一头，手指无所事事地叩击着门框。“我们似乎总在向对方道歉，这不很奇怪吗？”

“我不觉得我俩有谁实实在在的道歉了。”美国指出。俄罗斯指尖一顿。

“我很肯定我有。难道你不是真心的吗？”他面无表情的瞥了他一眼。美国盯了他一会儿，随即大笑起来。这声音在拱顶的房间里显得太过响亮，然而俄罗斯咧开了嘴。

“你真是个奇怪的国家，美国。”他伸手，握住了美国完好的那只手，轻轻晃了晃。

美国笑着，捏了捏他的指尖才松开。“而你有那么一点混蛋，但我觉得我可能蛮喜欢你这点的。

“很好。我可不想看到我们在这样的小事上产生分歧。” 俄罗斯顿了顿，撇撇嘴。“但我说的关于英国的事仍然成立,先发制人对你更有好处。”

“我不会去向****他****道歉的。他还是个混账。”

“我肯定他也不指望你会，以及没错你说对了。但你们不能再这样下去，你知道你贸易伙伴的名单在越变越短。”他将手背到身后。“而且要是我告诉你我们不想念你的皮草，那我就是在撒谎了。”

“****说到这个****你知道，现在才九月份，为什么这么****冷****？”美国重新拿起杯子，一饮而尽。

“因为...”他顿住了。美国瞥见了他脸上闪过的，一丝极其类似痛苦的表情。“因为俄罗斯****总是****很冷。”他解开左手的袖扣，卷起袖子露出手腕。美国瞥了他一眼，手指抚过了那片暴露在外的皮肤。而在他抽回手时，另一人迅速的放下了袖子。“感受到了？”

美国搓了搓自己的指尖。“你像冰一样。”他语气中透着好奇。他抬眼想要开口，却在最后一刻收住了话头。

另一个国家扬起眉。“是的，但我已经习惯了。幸运的是法国并非如此。”他看向了美国厚重的外衣，嘴角微微上扬，“看来你也不。”

美国耸肩。“我会有办法的。我有时候也很冷。英国永远习惯不了普利茅斯，波士顿这些地方的冬天。有那么一会儿我还觉得这会赶走他，叫他一去不复返。当然之后他沿着我的海岸线往****南边****去了...”

“如果他一去不复返了，你还会有灵魂吗？”俄罗斯重新扣上了扣子，“你那时还是个孩子。”

美国放下了杯子，动了动下巴。“不会，”他承认，“如果他登陆后不多久就离开，我就不可能会被他照顾了。” 他用拇指抹去嘴角的一点酒痕，“那样我猜，我就会被法国或者荷兰带大了。”他看向俄罗斯，点了下头。“我会和他谈谈的。我相信对他来讲，比起在毫无目的战争中空耗国力，回归贸易是个好得多的选择。”

“你一定得说服他。我想我们都知道这里的赌注可不止贸易路径而已。”俄罗斯推开了门的残骸，后者尖叫抗议。他退到一边，给美国让路。后者扮了个怪相，揉着受伤的手腕踏进了走廊。脚步声在墙壁之间回响。“我只是想一个人待着而已。你觉得这可能吗？”

俄罗斯对上了他的眼睛。“啊，当然。”

他转回了自己的书桌，没有再发一言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1812年9月，俄罗斯官员在圣彼得堡向美国外交官提出调解日益紧张的英美冲突。俄方希望能保全他们依赖的美国商业，并确保更多的英国部队能够脱身对抗蚕食俄罗斯领土的拿破仑法军。虽然美国接受了第三方中介的邀请，英国却拒绝参与。
> 
> -1812年6月，拿破仑携一支六十五万人的军队入侵俄国。五个月之后是一场灾难性的撤退，剩余的士兵不到三万人。绝大多数的大军团士兵在俄罗斯军队的焦土战术和将要来临的寒冬面前或死或散。1814年4月6日拿破仑退位，被流放厄尔巴岛。
> 
> -1814年8月24日，英军入侵华盛顿特区。他们〈仅〉遇到了无组织抵抗，焚烧了大部分的美国政府建筑，包括总统官邸。多莉麦迪逊，当时的第一夫人，据说将詹姆斯.麦迪逊的办公室中兰丝唐呢绒的乔治•华盛顿肖像从画框中切下，藏在裙中带出了白宫。
> 
> -1815年初，美国与英国签订了根特条约。1812年战争结束，俄罗斯并未援助。


	3. Favorites　偏袒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：渊极& Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，美国，英国  
分级：PG  
概要：对根特贸易协定的仲裁。英国不确定他给美国来上一拳的理由到底是因为这是这挑剔、自命不凡的白眼狼应得的，还是因为他试图叫他清醒些，再好好考虑一下同俄罗斯做朋友的事。

** **伦敦，1821。** **

美国冲进了英国的办公室，大步走到桌前甩下一沓文书。“我们需要****谈谈****。”他宣布。

英国正了正他的墨水瓶和笔夹，抬头看向他。“看在上帝份上，这回你想要什么？”

“有没有那么点儿可能你还记得根特条约？我知道记忆总会随着年龄增长生锈，所以我提醒你：那是我们上次停战的时候？拿破仑被流放所以你没理由再挑刺儿的时候？我们一致同意归还所有我们偷来的东西的时候？”

“是的，我记得那该死的战争是怎么结——”

“成，那你有没有你真的还回所有你偷走的东西的记忆呢？”

英国皱起眉头。“你是在暗示我——”

“不你没有，因为你没还，”美国吼到。“尤其是那大概二百万美元的私人财产——”

“——啊，你是说奴隶的事，没错吧？”

“这——”美国猛地一戳摊在桌上的纸张，“是你家外交官的说辞。我不知道他们在说什么！完全不知道！”

“我很震惊。”

“看看这个——你觉得它说的通？”美国一手扫向顶上的那沓文件，引发了一场小规模的雪崩，纸张纷纷飘落在地。英国朝后挪了挪椅子，将靴子后撤一寸，避开地上散落的残骸。“这里——成吧，你是这么说的‘美利坚合众国要求的奴隶赔偿并无争议’。这意味着你不反对自己应该付钱，对吧？然而这是胡说。顺便说一句，你自1814年以来****除了****反对这个基本上啥都没做了，但不是重点。然后是——”更多的纸张滑落在地，在瓷砖上铺成一片“****这儿****，‘我们不能考虑归还任何’...什么什么的...‘在条约生效前运走的财物’...你的官员总是这样说话吗？基本上它的意思就是所有你在条约签订之前偷了运走的东西，你就不用付钱了。”

英国润了润嘴唇。“这要复杂的多——”

“他们说的完全自相矛盾！”

“但鉴于我们讨论的是奴隶制——”

“我不想再和你吵奴隶制的破事儿！我只是想让你欠债还钱！”

“如果你是这个口气，我们别想达成任何协议。“英国厉声到。

“没错我们不会！”

一阵沉默。

“既然如此，你或许愿意缓和你的态度。”英国试探着开口。

“我有个更好的主意。”

“噢你当然是了。”

“我要求仲裁。”

英国眨了眨眼，靠进了椅子。“请你再说一遍？”

“因为我真觉得再谈下去我一定会忍不住给你一拳的。”美国如此做结。“而我不认为这是什么外交的好方法。”

“的确一般不是。“英国敲着桌沿不规则的纹案。“好吧。仲裁。我同意仲裁。仲裁人是法国了我想？”

美国的回答叫他大吃一惊。“不。我想要俄罗斯。”

英国重新坐正了，踩上桌下的文件。它们散开了，声音如同叹息。“什么？为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”美国反击。“俄罗斯怎么了？他现在可是欧洲的救星，毕竟他替你们所有人打败了拿破仑，不是吗？”

这句话里有十几个英国可以反驳的地方，他选择了：“美国，仲裁者应该友善。”

“你什么意思？”

他瞪了他几秒。“我的意思是，俄罗斯和****任何人****都不友善。”

“才不是。”美国揣起了胳膊。“俄罗斯对我一直很好。” 

“...是吗？”

“没错。”

“...****俄罗斯？****”

美国盯了一会儿天花板。“嗯，我不知道‘好’这个说法合不合适。”他坦白，将目光转回英国身上。“但他的确把我当成大人看待，这和你们相比就已经够好了。”

“是他够傻才对。”英国嘟囔。“是什么让你觉得他会乐意参与这冗长的争论？”

美国将一缕额发朝后甩去。“他已经答应了。”

英国目瞪口呆，然后突然闭上了嘴。“你已经和****俄罗斯****谈过了？”

“我说了我们处得很好！我不知你们对他都有什么意见。我只是那天和他谈起扩张北太平洋贸易的事儿而已。说实话，我有点佩服〈admire 有爱慕意〉他。”

“...因为什么？”

“哦，他都忍了你们几千年了，”美国怒道。“我觉得这就很了不起了。”

“很好，”英国直起了背。“我接受他作为我们的仲裁者。我和你一样厌倦了这些文书。”

“那我希望****很快****就能在华盛顿见到你。“他说罢，转身离开了。

英国实际并不介意那些文件。他早就习惯这个了。只是他突然很想看看俄罗斯同美国共处一室的样子，并没有什么特别值得深究的理由。

\---

华盛顿并没有他记忆中的熊熊大火，但他仍难忘记美国国会图书馆熔为废墟时他爆裂的愉悦。这是整个磋商中唯二让他感到宽慰的，另一件是他确信俄罗斯****还没****和美国滚到一块儿去。至于谈判中的其他事情，只让他恨不得找根绳子吊死。他们竟用他世上最恨的几个字作结！

“美国胜诉。”俄罗斯宣判。

“什么？”英国怒道

“真的？”美国大笑。

俄罗斯瞟了他一眼：“你不该这么惊讶的。”

“不不不，我是说，我当然会胜诉，我只是不觉得——”

英国咬紧牙关，脑袋痛得一抽。“荒唐！你们怎么能指望我赔偿这些，我凭良心不能承认他合法拥有的财产？所有逃到大英帝国航线上的奴隶必须被解放为自由人——

“哦，‘逃’。”美国冷笑，“里边有一半儿是你从别人家里偷出来运走的！”

“——****按照****习惯法，”英国盖过了他的声音，按着桌子站了起来。“这和偷窃珠宝完全不同——”

“哦别，请不要假装你的良心和这有什么关系。”美国也站了起来，“你真以为我不知道你对被弄到你船上的人做了啥吗？你直接把他们运到西印度转卖了！”

“这——这是因为同拿破仑作战时的军费太——”

“于是你抢走我的财产，把它卖掉，来支撑你和我的战争！我该问你要利息！”美国握紧了桌子边缘。

“正如我一再强调过的，战时利率的确定并不在此次会议的讨论范围内。而且你所要求的金额也已经不可原谅地高——”英国愤懑的一指。

坐在他们中间的俄罗斯沉进椅子，单手撑住了脑袋。

美国倾身朝他逼去。“不可原谅？这比你偷走的一半还少！我刚刚放弃让你全额赔偿——虽然这是你在那狗屁协定中早就同意过的，但我知道你为对拿破仑的错误处置破费不少——”

“你对拿破仑战争又懂什么，你甚至懒得与他停止贸易——” 

“哦你不是替我这么做了吗！我的商人受到的不可估量的损——”

“我会再这么做一次的！”英国大吼。他离的太近，唾沫星子都溅到美国脸上。

美国的表情扭曲了。“你个混蛋！别再告诉我我要干什么！我不再是你的殖民地了！”

英国猛然伸手，揪住了他的领子，他身子一扭，膝盖抵住了桌子。英国扑上去，拽住他的胳膊，本要掀翻桌子把他打倒在地，却被俄罗斯抓住衣摆丢回了椅子，反倒嗑的他自己牙齿咔哒一声。

他冲着俄罗斯眨了眨眼。而后者正拎着美国的衣领站在那儿，像只猫妈妈叼着她的小猫。他毫不客气的将这个年轻国家丢回了椅子上。美国理了理头发头发，朝他投去一个受伤的眼神。“你们两个，”俄罗斯说，“拜托，都闭嘴成吗？”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

俄罗斯宣布：“英国，你将付给美国相当于二十五万英镑的美金，将它们运到这里是你的义务，其中一半****现付****。”

英国试图辩解，“这是——”

“这是我的最后决定。”他打断。

“偏袒。”英国咕哝。俄罗斯假装没听见。“现在，假设我们的事情都办完了，我要去喝上一杯。等我离开这个房间，你们两个尽可以随意厮杀，那就不是我的问题了。”他离开桌子冲自己摇头，整平自己的外套，径直走出了会议厅。

“嘿，谢谢。”美国赶忙喊到，门在他身后关上了。

英国隔着桌子有气无力的瞪他。美国瞥他一眼，脸微微一红，起身整理起散落的文件。

英国看着那个年轻的国家，几秒后终于没忍住叹了口气。“美国。”

美国慢条斯理的整理着自己的东西，没有抬头。

他顿了顿。“你和俄罗斯...有什么交往吗？”

美国眨了下眼。“有啊。当然有了。”他指尖沿着文件的边缘滑下，将它们码齐。“我们有好些贸易协议，还在着手战时共同保护我海外商业利益的——“

“我...不是说那个方面。”

美国顿住了。他抿紧了唇。“这比起我和谁贸易来更不关你的事了。”

“是。我知道。但你们有吗？”

美国站直了，对上英国的目光。“不。我们没有。我们是朋友，仅此而已。”

英国感觉如释重负，也的确小小的呼了口气。“太好了。听着，别太...亲近那个家伙了。我不想看你出什么事儿。”

美国办了个怪相，把纸头拍在了桌上。“彼此彼此，我肯定。”

“我认真的。”他站起身来，轻轻扣住了美国的手腕。他尽量压住漫上脸颊的红潮，设法让声音保持平稳。“我对我们从前亲密的关系还没有...完全麻木。无论我们之间有什么...纠纷，我不想看到你受伤。”

“除了你谁能伤我。”美国甩开他，扯平了袖口。“我知道你最想要的就是看我爬回大英帝国。得了吧。这永远不可能发生。我做的好极了。我靠战争把你丢了出去，也不需要你告诉我该和谁做朋友。”

“俄罗斯不可信。”英国不由怒道。

“谁又可信了？”美国反驳。“至少当他对我说谎时我能感觉到他是有所隐瞒，而你和法国还有其他国家就是为了好玩儿这么做的。我试图将政府系统建立诚实与尊重之上——别和我扯奴隶的事儿，我已经受够和你的争辩了。要不是你一开始的奴隶制，现在我们也不会在这儿纠缠了。别给我来什么‘我已经摆脱它啦所以我当然有权发言’的狗屁，你的经济可不是基于农业的——“

英国用手势截住了他的话头。“我没想提奴隶制的事。”

“俄罗斯是唯一一个没把我当小屁孩儿看，而相信我的体系能成的人。”他总结到。

“俄罗斯自己也差不多就是个过度发育的孩子。”英国咬牙，指尖敲打着腿侧。”他或许看上去挺文明的，但实际就是个野蛮人。”

“你也是这么评价我的。”美国抱起了胳膊，手里还攥着他的文件，像抄起一面盾牌似的。英国皱起了眉。“不。我只说你落后而已，没说你野蛮。”

美国白了他一眼。“哦，那我看就还是我们这些落后的，格格不入的，过度发育的小孩子一起玩好了。”他朝着门口走去。

英国抓住了他的胳膊。“你这是在犯傻——”

美国狠狠地甩开了他，以至让他一个不稳撞上桌沿。“我不需要你的意见！”

英国看着他踏着俄罗斯的脚步走开。

生平第一次的，他意识到美国再也不会属于他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -兄弟们嗯...这部分真的写了很多。1821年，美国要求俄罗斯仲裁解决关于在1812年战争期间“走丢”的奴隶的赔偿争端——又或者是沙皇亚历山大提出仲裁，美国接受了。无论如何，英国不情不愿的答应了，然而全程固执己见。英美关系那时候非常糟糕了。俄罗斯人最终做出决定对美国的确有利，然而它也并非一蹴而就：尽管基本结算在1822年就定下了，直到1827年俄罗斯才终于得以从大小争论中脱身，起身去找个地方喝上几杯。
> 
> -至于争端的实际内容，关于“被偷走”(如果你是个美国人)或“被解放”(如果你是个英语人，并且要么消息不太灵通，要么不介意扭曲那么一点点真相)的奴隶们只是1783到1830年左右之间一系列冲突中的一个。从现代的角度看，英国无疑是正义的。然而他伸张正义的方法未免实在有些低劣，所以真要召起什么对他的同情也着实挺难。在这儿你可以读到一篇关于这个的很有趣的文章。


	4. A Slice Of The World　世界一角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯，美国  
分级：PG  
概要：1823—在总统门罗发布了他新的——日后我们会称之为门罗主义的——外交政策之后，美国去和俄罗斯谈了谈他太平洋沿岸的殖民地问题。不敏感的提及了一些敏感话题。美国被会飞的机器吸引了注意，而且有很多很多心理活动。

** **加利福尼亚州罗斯堡。1823年冬。** **

** **

美国没有去看太平洋。比起禁锢他东部各州的灰水，它总是看起来更蓝，更温暖，更宽阔。但每每他一路颠簸回家之后，他总不由怀疑这差别不过是他的想象而已。这块地方被纳入地图才刚刚二十年，而美国清楚自己对未知或许喜欢的太过。这片土地不是他的——目前为止，但总有一天它会是的。而依门罗总统所言，****已经****。

他经过零星的木头墙壁和小仓库，朝着海滩小跑过去。不出所料的，他在海边看到了那个身影。

美国停在了他的身边。片刻的沉默之后，他提起了话头。“真是好景色，你说呢？”

俄罗斯转身投来一瞥，将目光又转回了水中。“无与伦比。你的水域比我的明亮多了，也温暖多了。”

他们看着浮沫涌上沙滩。

“我很难相信你千里迢迢而来就是为了和我在海边站站。”俄罗斯看了眼自己的同伴。“况且你似乎有点...兴奋。”

美国承认的笑了笑，嘴上却说：“我就路过和你说说话很奇怪吗。”海风吹乱了他的额发。他的脸颊因喜悦而泛红，将它撩到了一边。

”真难过。“但他的肩膀微颤着。美国知道他在笑，只是一点点。起风了，俄罗斯自被风扬起的乱发间看向他。”，所以，这次特殊访问的目的是什么？不会是另一个关于飞行器的想法吧？”

美国瞪大了眼。“不，但你有听说法国的那些气球吗？有传言他现在几乎都能驾驶它们了。我得把他的计划搞到手，我打赌我来的话一定能成。” 

“我相信你可以的。毕竟，那是法国。三个月之后他会分心，把这档事完全抛到脑后，好像从没见过它似的。”俄罗斯向前走了几步，踏上了潮湿的沙子，留下一窝浅穴。 

“真苛刻。”美国咧嘴一笑。

“你知道这是事实。”

“我记得他对我还保有三分钟热度的时候，现在他连...哦等等，我在说什么呢。“美国把自己拖回主题，沉默下来。他已经措了几个小时的词，一路上都在反复演练，然而那些话现在听来生硬极了。他润了润嘴唇，尝到一股太平洋的咸味。他打量着他身前不过几英尺的俄罗斯，海浪拍打着他的靴尖，暖风吹起他的头发。他感到一丝内疚，微微瑟缩了下。“呃...”他试着开口。

俄罗斯回头瞥向他，眼里盛着笑意。“怎么？找不着舌头了么？这可不像你，美国。”他稍稍侧身，示意美国站到他身边。“看来这要么非常重要，要么纯粹是异想天开了，我不觉得我还能等着你吊我胃口。”他左侧的唇角一扬，美国已同他相熟到足以认出其中真心的笑意“快说。”

美国垂眼，站到俄罗斯身边，步伐沉重，磨损褪色的靴子踢上迎面而来的波浪，溅起一阵水花。“就是...”他顿住了。****算了吧。他想说。你难得看起来心情很好，让我跟你讲讲我在来的路上看到的一个熊一样的家伙吧。****但实际上，他还是设法说了下去。“嗯，你有听我老板说过吗？就是，呃，关于这块大陆的事。”

俄罗斯的表情没变，目光却转向了海天相接的尽头。“你也该割一块自己的地盘了，不是吗？以防欧洲又来叨扰，将你的土地据为己有。”他将重心移向了远离美国的一边。“英国也支持你这么做。” 

“去他的英国。”美国立即答道。“这对他也适用。”他反身扮了个鬼脸，露出一个不带笑意的微笑。“但我不觉得他有意识到这点。目前还没。”

“那么，有人意识到了吗？“俄罗斯问，用手背抹去溅到脸上的海水。“法国一定气疯了。”他转身走上沙滩，沉身坐下，双臂环住膝盖。“西班牙又会怎么想？我肯定他有收回墨西哥的野心。”

美国站在原地，没有看他。他摇了摇头。“没有人气疯，还没有。没人觉得我是认真的。”

“哦？“俄罗斯的指尖在腿上敲打着漫不经心的节奏。“这真奇怪。你革命的时候他们也没当真，我还指望他们已经学乖了呢。啊，好吧，”他厌倦的耸了耸肩，似乎终于被海浪的韵律影响。“我相信这次他们会记住的。”

美国探询的瞥了他一眼。“呃，俄罗斯？”

一阵沉默，好像过了一百万年，俄罗斯才终于眨了眨眼。“我真心希望你能换个话题。为了你好。”

美国后退半步。海水涌进他脚跟留下的痕迹，裹挟着沙粒抹平了它。“嗯，我本想说你似乎没什么不满的，但我猜现在我是不能了。”

“我想也是。”俄罗斯平淡的说。他的肩线紧绷着，停在膝盖上的手指却放松的如同死物。

美国离开水边，退到他的身边坐下，蜷起一条腿来，另一条折在身前。他将手肘支在膝头，使劲儿扯了扯头发，才看向俄罗斯。“怎么了？”

“你****知道****，美国。“俄罗斯用右手撑地，朝后靠去。“我本不该解释这些的。我的人在这里很开心。他们可以交易，可以出海，他们人数不多，但从没做过什么需要被连根拔起的事。可你似乎认为把地球割去一般不仅是你的权利，更应该由那些人失去一切来支撑。”他收紧了胳膊，美国可以看到他前臂上留下的沙痕。 

美国盯着他看了几秒钟，发出一阵难以置信的笑声。“你说什么呢俄罗斯？我不会强迫任何人离开的。”

“为什么不呢？“海上跟着他们爬上沙滩，活物般轻轻磨蹭着他们的鞋尖。俄罗斯将双腿后收些许，左手松松搭上膝盖。“他们不会给你带来任何好处。”

“什么...？你有时很奇怪，你知道吗？“美国扭转身来，面对俄罗斯盘腿而坐。“他们也不会给我带来什么伤害啊。总统只想阻止更多的欧洲殖民而已——我干嘛要找已经在这儿的人的麻烦。在你心里我到底是什么样的混蛋啊？”

俄罗斯吞咽一次，从拍打靴尖的海浪上移回目光。“我并不是试图质疑你的人格。我只是以为你会采取最合理的行动。”他停顿了一下，眼光扫向美国，好像刚刚想起什么似的。“你觉得这‘奇怪’？”

“啊我的意思是...”美国指了指背后的群山，罗斯堡在那儿沉静的呼吸着。“这些人只是想好好生活而已。他们是农民和猎人，又不是...间谍或士兵。我为什么要找他们麻烦？”

海风更劲，俄罗斯摊开手掌，将头发朝后抹去。“这我不好说。但鉴于你最近是如何对待你那儿的原住民的，我不觉得自己的推测纯属空穴来风。“他扯起嘴角，笑容冷淡。美国像被打了一巴掌，脸唰的就红了。尽管如此，他还是嗫嚅着开口。

“那都是合法的。”

“当然是了。因为你这么说了。“俄罗斯看着红潮在对方脸上漫开。“要是我没记错的话，他们也是猎人吧。”

美国在沙地上握成了拳。“说到底你又干嘛要在意这个？”他问。

俄罗斯自己的手也不由得握紧了，距另一国家的手不过几寸之遥。“我只是不想看你对伪善视而不见。毕竟，”他温和地说，“我们不应畏惧自省。你不觉得吗？”

美国沉下了表情，身体前倾。“我无所畏惧。”他宣称到。“我不会动你的殖民者或者你的什么狗屁堡的。无论如何我们是****朋友****，不是吗？”他咬紧牙关，试图掩盖音调中的疼痛。

飞溅的海浪拍上俄罗斯的靴子。他不露声色的看了美国良久，最终伸出手去，指尖小心的挑起了他的下巴。“我们是朋友吗，美国？“他说的缓慢，谨慎，在潮流的轰鸣中几不可闻。“也许我们只是恰好站进了同一个角落。”

美国感到心跳沉下一拍。他躲开了对方的触碰，却在俄罗斯抽回手时攥住了他的手，将它贴到了耳侧，即使另一个国家微微用了力也没有松手。“我想，”他对上了俄罗斯的目光，“即使我们不是朋友，那也是因为你不想。“他的音调中重又显出一抹受伤。“而我不知道那是为什么。”

“我也不知道。“俄罗斯的唇抿紧了，似乎完全没意识到自己刚才说了什么，在另一个国家的掌心里蜷起了手指。“我——我并不是想要敌化你。”

美国的眉毛绞到了一块儿。俄罗斯的语气中有什么，让他——只是一瞬——想要落荒而逃。他放下他们交握的手，试探着开口。“我知道。我只是...至少我们对彼此还算公平，对吧？为什么你就不能给我个机会呢？”

俄罗斯搭在膝上的手指又颤抖起来。“我给过了。”他低声到，目光瞥向美国的手——它已几乎同他自己的一般大了。

美国因他坐立难安的模样投去一抹探询的目光，又收回了视线。“啊...好，”他说，终于松开了他，总觉得自己刚才错过了什么重要的事情。

潮水涌了上来，一下子吞没了他们脚尖同水面之间的距离。俄罗斯飞快的站了起来，掸掉了裤子上的沙粒。“是啊，”他重复道，“这是件好事。”他把头偏向一边，低头看向美国。“你没事吧？”

美国也站起身来，单手将头发朝后拢去，回忆着最后一分钟的谈话。俄罗斯说了印第安人的事——然后他问他们是不是朋友——然后俄罗斯一副****那种样子****，问****他****说他们究竟是不是朋友...然后就****发生了什么****，他也不确定的事，但他确定俄罗斯突然就变得紧张。然后现在他——美国停下来审视了他一眼。现在他打算改变话题了。

虽然这从没对俄罗斯起过作用，美国还是直截了当的发问了。“你怎么回事啊？”

“怎么回事？”俄罗斯拍了拍手，始终直面着他的视线，甩开了扑到脸上的头发。“你不怎么擅长把握谈话的缰绳，不是么？”

“只是和你在一起的时候罢了——有人能从你这儿讨到主导权吗？我是说，你一般都指望人们不注意听你说话的吗？还是只针对我？“这话中毫无幽默可言，但美国已几乎是微笑着了。

俄罗斯仅勾起一边唇角的微笑又回来了。“美国，要是我发现有哪次你居然从我们的对话中分心的话，我可是会相当受伤的。”

美国叹了口气，放弃了一问究竟的打算。“我真不知道我为什么会这么喜欢你。你这儿有什么喝的么？”

“不是每个人都能喝到的，”俄罗斯耸肩。“但为你可以破个例。大概。”

“大概这就是原因了——你对烈酒举世无双的慷慨。”，他们将海滩抛在身后，朝着罗斯堡走去。美国忍不住朝他投去一瞥。“所以，嗯，关于我将整块大陆划归名下的事儿，我们算是谈妥了吧，现在？”

“现在，”俄罗斯轻笑一声。“但总是有之后的，对吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -俄美关系发展期间，伊万.库斯科夫于1812年在加利福尼亚罗斯堡建立了一个俄罗斯殖民地。
> 
> _1823年12月2日，在他每年向国会发表的国情咨文中，詹姆斯.门罗总统概述了一系列后来成为被称为“门罗主义”的原则。这些原则主要要求欧洲人远离西半球事务，并限制了其对美洲大陆的进一步殖民。
> 
> -1830年美国政府才颁布了第一部印第安驱逐政策，但早在这之前，对美洲原住民的待遇至少也需要以“非人道”来形容。


	5. Excuse　借口

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：美国/俄罗斯  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一八五五年克里米亚战争期间，数以百计的美国医护人员赶往前线，救治俄方伤员。顺带一提，这次美国扮演的是医生的角色，而事实证明当俄罗斯可以以含鸦片成分的止痛药为借口的时候，他会变得相当放纵。

\---

** **维勃利堡〈现芬兰堡〉，芬兰，俄罗斯帝国属地，1855年8月7日。** **

** **

近日不散的硝烟与火，远处轰鸣的炮声，被遮蔽的大海。尖啸着破空而来的炮弹在错觉中慢下了速度，似乎挑衅着他有否避开它的胆量。

他没有。

现在，只有天知道多久之后，他身下的地面依然隆隆作响，将惊人的震动导至他的双手和肩膀。俄罗斯呼出一口潮湿的空气，它一路爬过他的气管。有什么东西糊到他的脸上——****嗅盐****，再没什么这样难闻的东西了——他因刺鼻的气味呛咳起来。

有人跪在他的身侧，他只能看见投在天空蓝色背景上的一个模糊轮廓。有手指按上他的颈侧，他试图躲开。有人要攻击——不，不是攻击。他眨眼赶开脑中的雾气，略微集中精神，这才辨清了那人非战斗的制服和袖章——医生扶稳他的头，再次按上他颈颚的交界处。

又一阵炮声撕裂了空气。那是港口的英法舰队对维堡造船厂的集火。医师跪伏在他的身上，好像这样就能替他挡下这面音墙。他靠的很近，俄罗斯的眼前也逐渐清晰，让他看见了一头灿烂的金发，而贴在他颊边的一点微凉大约来自一副眼镜——

当炮声终结，其后的寂静几乎同噪音一样伤人。他想医生大概在说些什么，但他只在耳鸣过去之后听见了——“——他妈糟透了。你受伤了吗？”

“我...”他发出一个微弱的单音，猛地闭上了嘴。这医生的口音是陌生的。不是自己人。他眯起眼来，眼睛火烧火燎。“没受伤，”他设法压下喉间刺痛开口。”是枚炮弹。”他朝左边虚弱的挥了挥手，却被医生低语着压下了。

“好了，放轻松。”

这语气让他挣扎着坐了起来。

医师把他轻轻推回原位，查看着他的肩膀。“应该已经没事了，他们朝北边去了，想到战线的另一块儿去碰碰运气。击中你的那枚炮弹怕是迷路过来的。”他瞥了眼俄罗斯，拿拇指推了推眼镜。“别动成吗？你之前被震晕，可能都不知道自己受伤了。让我看看。”

他的镜片映着微光——尽管周围似乎根本无光可映。俄罗斯认出了其后的那双眼睛，那整片海滩上唯一没有被硝烟遮蔽的蓝。

“****你****在这儿干什么？“他感到肩膀上的疼痛，知道自己一定是被击中了哪里。有血流过身侧，从他的肋骨上淌过。他当即决定不去提它。

“嘿，这是对就要给你鸦片酊的人该有的态度吗？“美国从药箱里拿出一个密封的玻璃瓶，扭开木塞，把它抵上俄罗斯的下唇。“喝。”

俄罗斯勉强分开嘴唇，喝了一大口。“唔很好。〈我很好〉”他抵着玻璃摇头，在舔掉唇上残余的液体时做了个鬼脸。恶劣。

美国开始解他外套的扣子。炮火在远处咆哮。

俄罗斯僵了一下，猛地攥住了他的手，然后因这突然的动作抽了口凉气。该死的。这下他感觉到的血是热的了，浸湿了他制服的里侧。“你，”他发出刺耳的一声，眼神带上怒意，“以为你在干嘛？”

美国握紧他的手，露出一个恼怒的表情。“隔着这天杀的外套我要怎么检查你有没有受伤？”

“我说了，”俄罗斯在鹅卵石的地面上挪了挪身子，“我没事。没有别的你可以照料的人了吗？需要你照料的那些？“他的感觉自己的肺里满是玻璃。他笨拙地(鸦片酊一定是起作用了)搭上美国的肩膀想要推开他，却被抓住了手腕。他把他的手安分的放回地面，他张嘴想说话，俄罗斯大炮雷鸣般的轰响将他们俩都淹没了。

他们定在原地，互相瞪着，直到慢的不像话的二十秒过去，东北方向的最后一响湮没于背景的喧嚣。

美国重新坐起来，在腿上擦了擦手。“说实话，没有。”他说，几乎语带指责。“多数人都足够聪明到呆在他妈的里面了。”

俄罗斯把胳膊放回身侧，比他实际想要的慢了一点。世界的边缘看起来微微模糊。“‘多数’不是‘所有’，美国。如果我们能...能这样聊天的话，我显然不需要你的帮助。”他的眼睛眯缝起来，把头靠回地上。“我没有受伤，而且...就算我的确有，我自己也能行。你不属于这里。这不是你的战斗...还有我希望你不要再这样盯着我了。”

他看着美国完全迷茫的表情，好一会儿才意识到自己刚才说的都是俄语。

美国摇了摇头，嘲讽的哼了一声。“是是是，你****好极了****。”他接着回去对付俄罗斯的纽扣。“你不记得我本来就该在这儿吗？去年我跟沙皇说过的，几百个我的医生和护士要过来帮你。该死，我们听说情况的时候...”他拉开俄罗斯的外套，将它推过他的肩膀。他整个右半边的衬衫都被血浸透了。美国咬着牙抽了口凉气。“见了个鬼的，俄罗斯。”他喃喃到。

俄罗斯的眼睛向下瞥去。血比他想象的要多。“没那么糟的。”他伸手去摸自己的伤口，被美国一把抓住手腕。但俄罗斯只是收回了手，盯着上面的血渍。“没有。”

美国从药箱里抽出一把剪刀，开始剪开俄罗斯的衬衫。“别跟我争这个了，”他厉声道。“不要动。”

俄罗斯缓缓呼吸着，觉得剪切布料的声音仿佛盖过了港口的炮声，但那是不可能的。金属冷冷的贴着他的皮肤。他从半阖的眼帘间看着美国，一瞬间突然的，头晕目眩的，好奇他能否叫美国割伤他。

他感觉自己的衣领被解开，织物被从皮肤上剥离。美国解下他腰上的水壶，将其在俄罗斯肩膀上方倾覆，涌出的水流溅上他的脖颈与脸颊。他颤了一下。美国抓起一把医用镊子，钳住卡在俄罗斯肩上的东西时表情只剩下专注。他瞥了眼俄罗斯的脸，然后****突然****用力。

他眼前的世界一暗，等它重新清晰起来的时候，美国把一片扭曲的，大约三英寸长的碎片举到了他的眼前。“撒谎是件蠢事儿。”他告诉他。

“没，撒谎。“俄罗斯咕哝一声，看着弹片上淌下的血滴。”我说了我很好而且——”他在美国将另一股水流倒上伤口时痛嘶出声。他试着动动肩膀，结果立刻就后悔了。他咽下一句呜咽，几乎痛恨起自己来。

“别动，”美国嘘他，猛地打开一瓶碘酒。“你为什么不能好好照顾自己呢？为什么不多带点护士到战场来呢？”他把碘酒撒上伤口，它一路烧到了骨头。“还有你为什么就不能****别动****呢？我想帮你！”

因为即使隔着鸦片粘稠的蓝色烟雾你听着也幼稚又任性，****我不喜欢这个****。俄罗斯把他受伤的一边从美国手下解救出来，躺的舒服了一点。

美国把弹片丢到地上，单腿压住了俄罗斯的胯，左手把他按回了地面。他从包里摸出一卷绷带。“少来这套，不然我就上氯仿了。别以为我不会。”

“那你就等着拖我进去吧，”俄罗斯吼道。“你为什么不把那玩意儿缠到自己嘴上而不是我身上呢？”他猛地拍上了美国的肩颈，手指陷进他的肉里。

美国皱着脸僵了一会儿，然后甩头咬住俄罗斯的手——很用力的那种——撤走了自己的肩膀。他把末端固定在俄罗斯的胸口，将绷带推滚过他的肩膀，然后越过他——将整片沉重的白色天空挡在了身后，抓住那团绷带把它又拖了回来。他把第一圈棉布缠的太紧。“我想猜我是只能把你抱回去啦，****亲爱的****。”他终于松了口。

俄罗斯茫然的瞪着美国在他手上留下的牙印。那已经开始流血了。“这...”他顿住了，闭了闭眼，过了一会儿才再一次试着开口。“这现在绝对弊大于利了。”

美国无视了他，拿绷带缠紧了俄罗斯的胳膊。他能感觉到纱布平整的展开，对伤口施加着轻缓的压力，他在美国鼻子底下挥舞着那只受伤的手，指关节敲到了镜框。“你能把这个也治好吗？”

“是是是，给你个亲亲痛痛飞走。该死的。”美国喃喃，用脸颊把俄罗斯的手轻轻挡开了。“别打扰我。”

俄罗斯发出一声虚弱的大笑，晃了晃脑袋倒回地面。他盯了一会儿上方的天空，硝烟与火依旧没有散去。“眼镜是新的。”

美国固定好绷带坐了回去，膝盖还卡着俄罗斯的髋骨。“有几年了。”他回答说，又剪下一点绷带摆在腿上，往一团棉花上倒了点碘酒，按在了俄罗斯手上。一阵刺痛从他的指尖刺一路冲上了手腕。美国利索的拿起他的手，绑上了那根短些的绷带。“我觉得——”

他的嘴唇翕动着，话音却被接二连三的枪声淹没。他因这突然的干扰翻了个白眼，挪挪身子贴近了俄罗斯的耳朵。“我觉得我带着还挺好看的，不是吗？”

“老气。”，俄罗斯说，声音轻的让美国不得不把脑袋贴的更近。他的手被困在他们两人之间，关节被压在美国制服粗糙的布料上。一阵温暖的光晕穿过了他——又是鸦片——压在他胯上的重量突然减轻了。“看起来老气。”他屈起手指。美国的纽扣很咯人，而他的指尖在他收紧手指时蜷在了他的掌心里。

“你还有什么伤要告诉我的吗？“美国温热的气息拂过他的耳朵和颈侧。“我不觉得你会想我剪掉你剩下的衣服自己检查。”那“认为”二字上是否加诸了最为甜蜜而微不可闻的强调？枪声从他们头顶扫过，掩体在身下震动。

俄罗斯缓缓眨了眨眼，试图聚焦在美国的脸上。****伤口。哦。****“我的屁股，”他设法开口。“可能是中了一梭子。左边。“他牵着美国的手，把它拉到自己所言的那个地方，然后松开。他将那只完好的胳膊垫在脑后，润湿了嘴唇。

美国抬头看进俄罗斯的眼睛，往下略微移动几寸。“要是我这样坐着你不舒服的话，你该早点说。”他分开手指，坚实而温暖。“我没感觉到什么血。可能只是擦伤。“他的拇指从柔软的臀肉上拂过，沿着骨骼的曲线下滑。闪烁的又一瞥，他的表情柔软的几乎不能被称作一个坏笑。“这样疼吗？”

不。但某些方面而言，是的。光是那暖和的压力就足可能留下淤青了。于是俄罗斯罕见的说了实话。“有一点儿。”突然的，他肺里的烟雾又厚重了几分，他想象它们在他体内盘旋。他咳了一声，引来美国的视线。****哦，看呐。还有云呢。****

** **

美国略微加重了力道，拇指重新画出一道轨迹。他的手指轻轻按进俄罗斯的臀缝，让它夹住了裤子的面料。“这儿呢？”

俄罗斯呼吸一滞，却没有伸手抓住他的手。“是的，”他喃喃。在烟雾中眯了眯眼睛，挣扎着不让自己在——在疲惫中动摇。他在左手的臂弯中后仰，喉咙随着吞咽的动作颤动。

美国将目光移回他的工作上——如果“工作”真的还可以用来形容他正在做的事儿的话。俄罗斯衬衫的左侧从剪刀下幸存下来，美国的手现在潜进了那底下，抚摸他的身侧。他的指尖按过他肋骨之间的缝隙，俄罗斯因此浅浅抽气（His fingertips pressed in and found the small spaces between his ribs whenever Russia took a shallow breath.无法翻出神韵请自行理解），而从他最下一根肋骨滑至裤腰的动作几乎就是撩拨。在那里，一阵逡巡的犹豫之后，美国的手指跨过了他的皮带，他的弹药袋，然后是贴合上来的手掌，经由他微凸的髋骨，下行至他的膝弯。

“我没感觉到什么肿起来的地方，”他做出结论，泰然自若的抽开了手，拿胳膊推了推眼镜。“你觉得你能走吗？”

俄罗斯猛然睁开了眼。有那么一会儿世界似乎在他眼前旋转。他抬起头，小心翼翼地坐了起来，臀部贴进美国手里。另一个国家依然跨在他腿上，俄罗斯的动作几乎让他们的鼻尖蹭到一起。“如果你能管好自己别来帮我的话。”

他臀上的手收紧了。美国露出一个挑衅的笑，距他的双唇仅有咫尺之遥。“你确定不要我抱你吗？“他垂眼打量着俄罗斯，拖长了调子：“你会是个****漂亮的****新娘的。”

“你抱不动我的，你尽可以试试。”俄罗斯咕哝道，只想靠到美国肩上好好睡上一觉。炮火的咆哮开始逐渐远去，被大海的声音吞没。太安静了——让他们的呼吸显得太过明显，太过相似。俄罗斯屛住了呼吸，想要打乱这种同步，但美国可能注意到了，视线滑到了他的唇上。更糟了。

美国的微笑柔软下来。“我当然可以。不过是打横抱而已。“他从俄罗斯身上滑下，单膝跪到他的旁边，单手搂住了他，把他完好的那边手臂架到自己背上。“来吧，让我们到里边儿去。我会让你假装你能自己走的。”

“****Svoloch.****”****混蛋。****虽然美国可能以为这是谢谢的意思。俄罗斯搭着美国的上臂，任由自己被领着走过雉堞。当清楚自己被击败时，战役的全程也就过半了〈或者是失败是成功之母的意味？〉。美国的手指陷进他的右胯，推着他前进。他只绊住了一次。

美国带着他走进维勃利堡的主殿，在角落里找到一个铺盖。他帮着俄罗斯躺平，在他旁边蹲下，把一条毯子披到他的肩头。当他开口时，他的声音里有着什么——什么柔软的东西。“睡吧，” 他低声说，“睡吧，你这个难搞的王八蛋。”

直到毯子披到身上俄罗斯才意识到他到底有多冷。他把它拉过肩膀，犹豫地翻过身趴下，在扯到肩膀时呼吸一颤。他从温暖的被单里伸出手来，抓住了美国的膝盖。“这个，”他咕哝到，冲绷带下露出的圆形伤口点了点头。“我们会再谈到这个的...之后。”他把脸埋进了臂弯。

一阵停顿，他知道另一个国家在笑。美国拂过俄罗斯的头发——仅一次，然后起身离开了。

***

** **一周后** **

** **

俄罗斯俯视着码头上的混乱：被扔进船舱的板条箱砰砰作响，士兵歪歪扭扭的列队前行，村里的姑娘们挤在他们身边，叫喊着道别，跳上前去送上最后一吻。而盖过这一切的，是海浪轻拍船体时发出的细碎声响。

”终于可以离开这该死的岛了。”美国在出现在他身边时兴高采烈的宣布，上下打量了他一眼。“嘿，你看起来好多了。”

“感觉也好多了，”他答道，装模作样的检查着自己的右手。美国留下的咬痕周围的皮肤肿着，略微发紫。“虽说这让我担心了一段时间。你得提醒我回报你一点一样疼的东西，”他停顿了一下，盯着附近潮湿石头上生长的藻类。“好让你睹物思人。”

“你就指望着吧。”，美国保证到，把医药箱换到了另一个肩膀。

“我希望你没有计划着在其他无辜受害者身上用你的鸦片酊，”他笑道。“我本来挺好的，你知道。没必要把事情搞成——那样。”

美国嘴角一抽。“确保你得到恰当的治疗是我的工作。”

“我一直就觉得‘适当的治疗’应该包括给你的病人****来上一口****。”

“是啊，我听说你这个怪癖了。”

俄罗斯的大笑几乎能响彻整个码头。他缩了一下，迅速的捂住了右肋。“该死的。”他冲身边的国家扬了扬眉。“你是想搞裂我的伤口吗？——你是不是很困扰我居然不会就这么轻易放过你？”

美国抬头看向他，表情无辜。“我很受伤。毕竟我只是来帮忙的。”

“所以你做的都是“帮忙”了咯？”俄罗斯模仿着他的强调，把背包重重的丢到了码头上。“我不确定你为你行为所找的...借口的本质。****我****那时被下药了，毕竟。”

美国打量了他几秒，眉毛微微翘起，随即咧嘴一笑，掀开了自己的药箱。他把一个空瓶子塞进了俄罗斯手里。

上面标着****鸦片酊****。

“我六月就到这儿了，”他说。“我给你的东西弄混你脑子的效果不会比海水更好。”他的表情扭成了一个坏笑。“你的借口是什么来着？”

俄罗斯，二百年来，第一次脸红了。他看着手里的小瓶子——玻璃在晨光中冲他眨眼——然后，一声不吭的，把它丢进了海里，尽全力的那种丢。“如果我的手感染了，”他低吼道，“你会第一个知道的。”

“嘿，指不定那真是鸦片酊呢。也许我设法溜出了包围圈呢。“美国始终带着那一抹坏笑。“我猜你是永远也不会知道了。”他握了握俄罗斯的前臂。 “祝你土耳其好运。照顾好自己，成不？”

他把药箱往肩膀上耸了耸，悠哉悠哉朝着码头走去。俄罗斯一路目送着他的离开。

在最为不切实际的一瞬间（For a wild instant），他想知道自己能不能合情合理的给这油嘴滑舌的小王八蛋的来上一枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -维勃利战争（芬兰战争）发生在一八五五八月七日至九日，八十艘携带千余门火炮的英法战舰将位于维勃利的俄属芬兰造船厂封锁了两日，却始终无法突破俄罗斯的炮火。直到最终撤退时，他们也没能让一个士兵成功登陆。当时的估测显示联军在撤退前发射了至少两万枚炮弹。尽管堡体本身遭到了严重损毁，俄方的实际伤亡却很少。
> 
> -克里米亚战争非常复杂，我不打算深入去写，只要知道美方观点偏向俄方利益的就成。虽然美国依旧贯彻着他长期以来的军事中立，美国人民还是找到了支援俄方战备的方法。其中之一的就是成千上百的美国医护人员赶往前线，救治俄军伤患。
> 
> -这和这部作品无关然而我觉得这真的相当聪明：大不列颠在战时一直在骚扰俄罗斯的船只，因为他们是海盗，而我们都知道海盗的作风。所以美国人伪造了俄国船只和美国私人企业的交易，这样俄国海军就可以在美国国旗的掩护下行动了。这不是很机智吗？
> 
> -碘酒是一种含酒精的局部杀菌药剂。
> 
> -鸦片酊，当然，是一种含有鸦片和乙醇的，十九世纪被广泛使用的止痛药。后来它的使用量减少了，因为你知道，鸦片，但有时仍会被用于应对剧烈疼痛。


	6. jealousy　嫉妒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一八六一年，俄罗斯带着农奴制被废除的好消息拜访了美国，却发现他因内战站在了崩溃边缘。

\---

** **1861年7月，纽约。** **

俄罗斯绝想不到他某天会出于个人意志来到这个地方。夏季的纽约太热、太满、太有大都会的样子。然而他现今正站在美国夏日的天空下，带着一头大汗瞪着百老汇和春天街街角的一列公寓，身影分开了人群。他终于闪身躲进门廊，抬手敲了敲门。

俄罗斯并没什么和别人分享自己社会进程的习惯。在他多年浴血奋战挣扎求生的过程之中，他从没感到过这种需求。但是现在，有大事发生了，实打实的发生了，他才意识到自己没有什么可以告诉的人。

漫长的一段沉默——漫长到足以激起一丝微小的，却足以蔓延成火苗的失望——然后门开了。美国在阳光中眨了眨眼，冲他笑了起来。“是你！”

他的热情让俄罗斯不由也露出了相似的微笑。“希望我没有打扰？”

“不！没事儿！快进来！“美国一把拉开大门，上楼时几乎绊倒。“我只是，嗯，你知道，我前几天刚想到你呢！你看起来好极了！”他揉了揉自己的头发，一只手摸索着打开楼梯转角上平台的门，将俄罗斯引进他昏暗的公寓。他朝着死寂的壁炉和冷眼旁观的家具们一挥手——“****随便坐！****”——又开始跑来跑去，把窗户使劲儿拉开。

俄罗斯打量着这在阳光下畏缩的房间：精美的摆设，布满墙面的油画，以风景居多，还有些狩猎的场景。多么美国。他沉进了靠近窗户的椅子里，叠起了双腿。“你家很漂亮，”他实话实说。“我还从没来过这样特别的公寓。”

美国回头一笑。“这没什么，”他反对到。“我只是在附近有些慷慨的朋友。要喝点什么吗？”

“不了，谢谢。“俄罗斯放任自己的视线滑过他的背影。他看上去瘦了，在衬衫的掩盖下都是如此。“我想和你讲些我国家发生的事，如果你有时间的话。”他解开上衣，耸肩让它摊到了椅子上。

美国转身穿过房间，跌进了靠近俄罗斯一侧的沙发里。“你是说这其实是一场社会访问了？你不只是想谈贸易和铁路？我怎么敢拒绝此等殊荣呢。”

“你是该如此。”俄罗斯轻笑到，向他凑进一点。“我们之前谈到过农奴制，是吧？就是...我国家的人们，我们管理农民的特殊方式。“美国点了点头。“嗯，它结束了。彻底结束了，皇帝陛下几个月前通过了法案。“椅子在他向后靠去，看向美国的脸时发出轻微的嘎吱声。

美国眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，然后撑着扶手向前倾身，将一条腿盘到了身下。“等等，什么？真的？你是说——整个系统？你就——”

“是的。”俄罗斯勾起了一边唇角。美国脸上的茫然比千万人的解放更叫人喜悦。（After the liberation of tens of thousands of people，America's bewilderment was the best part of all of this.如有错误请指出）“贵族认为最好是自上而下的废除它，而不是等着它自下而上的瓦解。预防措施，你知道的。”

美国的表情由困惑转为震惊，最后终结于纯然的喜悦。“这真了不起！俄罗斯，恭喜你！而且这还是——和平结束的？没...没碰上问题？”

“你知道让每个人都满意有多难。在几个村庄发生了暴乱——大半的雇农不相信宣言是真的。”俄罗斯挥了挥手。“他们会赶上的。”

“是啊，没错，这说的通。”他似是突然想起了什么，那阴影便在他眼中徘徊不去了。他的微笑黯淡了几秒，屈起了手指。“会解决的。你们真是——哈。真是一大步...”

俄罗斯都为自己的自豪感到些许荒谬了。“我当然希望如此。很抱歉过了这么久才告诉你。我想确保一切都如我所想的那样进行着。”

美国重新抬头看向他。“不，别这么讲。”他伸手抓住了俄罗斯的前臂。“我，我嫉妒你。”一声轻笑，可是有什么不对。“我真为你高兴。”

“谢谢你，但是——嫉妒？“俄罗斯搭上了他的手。“为了什么？”

美国发出一声尖锐而短促的大笑，视线垂向了咖啡桌下的地面。“没什么。我碰到了一点——一点问题，就最近而已。不过没什么的。”他略微坐正了些。

或许是光影中什么细微的变化，像是浮云遮蔽了阳光，又或是——他不知道，但当这次美国的微笑滑落之时，他看上去苍白，疲倦，同时——茫然无措。他收紧了手指。“美国？你还好吗？”他皱着眉头朝他靠拢。“我知道你今年早些遇到了一些麻烦，但我以为那已经解决...”

另一声大笑——更高，也更为破碎。美国的耳朵染上了一抹玫红。“我不会把那称作‘解决’。”他的音调中有什么摇摇欲坠的——俄罗斯想要称其为绝望，但在美国这里他却从未听过。美国抬起头微笑，仍旧麻木苍白，手轻轻挣了挣。“我不想拿我的问题打扰到你，请别担心。我——我为你高兴。我真的为你高兴。”

“够了。”俄罗斯厉声道，感觉胃好像突然搅到了一块儿。“你没有义务告诉我发生了什么，但我不希望你觉得——觉得你是不能。”

美国脸一红，看向了他们交握的双手。“那只是——”他的声音哽在了喉里。他咽了口唾沫，毫无帮助。“我不—呃——我不知道我是怎么了。”

俄罗斯等着。空气逐渐厚重潮湿。

“不，我是说...我知道。我不是这个意思。我——“美国颤抖着呼了口气。“我觉得我是内战了。”

又一阵沉默，直到俄罗斯终于轻声开口。“你确定吗？”

美国的手指在俄罗斯的掌中收紧了。“我失去了11个州。我的天。你知道的。我的农业。——蓄奴州。不是全部。只是边境的几个还有奴隶制留存的州。我希望他们留下...他们相互射击，俄罗斯。”他的语调中有着些许空洞的乞求，只有天知道是为了什么。“我的人民。我的人民成千上万的死去了，而总统还在呼吁更多的人参军。”

“我...我不知道，”俄罗斯坐到了椅子的边缘，膝盖几乎同美国的碰到了一起。“你是要寻求帮助吗？我相信英国会——”

“英国？“他猛然抬起头来，显出一个破碎的，歪斜的，露出牙齿和空洞阴影的笑。“是啊，英国——英国真是帮了大忙。他替叛军造了战舰，而法国接受了他们的外交。他们说‘美国的实验已经结束了’，什么什么的。英国不关心我是死是活，反正剩下的那个谁还是会卖给他棉花和烟草还有...“俄罗斯能听到他没说出口的那些：****还有他背叛了我，我以为如果我需要他他会来的，他却——****

他的眼睛眯缝起来。英国一直是个混蛋，但看在上帝份儿上，他是美国的老执政州。美国看起来那么小，瘫靠在沙发的扶手边上，让俄罗斯紧握他的手显得尴尬而笨拙。“真那么严重吗？你觉得你会死吗？”

美国将另一手枕在脑下，偏头抵上了拳心。“我怎么知道？”他呻吟。“一切都一团糟，还在变得越来越糟...而且我——我不是联盟。不仅仅是联盟。我是每一个州，包括南方的邦联，我还是能感觉到他们，能感觉到他们互相残杀。”他往沙发里沉得更深了点。“如果战争结束，每个人都觉得我是两个国家了呢？我会——我会怎么样？我会就...就这么消失，然后出现另外两个人？我们就是这样死的吗？”

他看上去这样紧绷，蜷的这样小，光是看着他几乎都让人疼痛。“是的。”俄罗斯回答——也只能这样回答，伸手抚过他的手臂。“会有两个新人。他们会记住你，但它那会像是一个很久以前的梦境。”他的拇指轻揉着美国的臂窝。“到时候就不会痛了。我保证。”

美国猛然一颤向后撤去，脱开了俄罗斯的触碰，几乎直接退到沙发的另一头。“我不想死！”

俄罗斯起身，几乎推翻了椅子。“没有谁是想死的，美国。”

“我知道我让他们失望了，我让所有人都失望了——”他的膝盖贴近胸口，牙齿打颤。“我知道奴隶制是错的，我也，我也在找其他的路了，可是现在这——我想修好它！”

“那就修好它，”俄罗斯轻声说，小心翼翼的靠前一步蹲下，确保留下了几英寸的空间。“你能撑过一场内战的，至少你还没碰到入侵，在没有外界压力的情况下你挺过去的可能性会更大。”

“真的？你两者都经历过，对吗？”

俄罗斯僵硬地点头。“主要是入侵。最糟糕的一次——是我还小的时候，来-来自东方的蒙古人。”他的手探向自己的脖子。

美国向前挪了一点，润湿了嘴唇。“那是不是——”他支吾了一下。“我是说，我听说过——”

“无论你听说过什么故事，恐怕都比不上现实。“俄罗斯呼了口气——并非是叹息。“我那时候太小，都记不清了。“这是个简单的谎言。

“你不必提起这个，”美国突然开口。“我只是...“他的指尖攥紧了柔软的棉质袖口。

俄罗斯意识到他的眼镜脏了，上面印沾着指纹和他觉得可能是泪痕的印记。在美国来得及发出下一个音节之前，俄罗斯从他脸上摘下它们，开始用衬衣下摆擦净上面的印痕。美国反射性的摸向自己右脸，眨了眨眼。“一开始，没人知道他们来自何方。”他将视线停留在手头的工作上。“太多的困惑，太多的恐惧。我有的概念甚至比我的人民更少。我的一个编史者说他们是来惩罚我们的罪的。我不觉得我做错什么，但毕竟他们在那儿，所以也许他是对的。“现在那玻璃闪起隐约的光来，一尘不染。俄罗斯把它们握进了手里。“我的很多人死了。”

** **一半的人都死了。** **

美国略微前倾几寸，视线集中在俄罗斯身上。“...我很抱歉。”

“没什么可抱歉的。你那时甚至没有出生。“俄罗斯让眼镜的边角咯进掌心，看向他的眼睛。“但我是我，现在也还是我。你明白吗？”

他迟疑的点了点头。

“很好。”俄罗斯把眼镜轻轻架回美国脸上，指尖停在他的鬓边。他在发热。

美国扶正镜框，双手握紧了另一个国家的手。“俄罗斯——”

他挑起一边眉毛——佯装冷淡本该更容易些的。“怎么？”

“我——谢谢。”他的视线滑向他膝盖与俄罗斯髋骨之间家具的纹案，脸颊一红。“你——我真——你从不——呃。”

“我‘从不’，因为我通常并不关心。但这次不是。”他为美国脸上的红晕略微带上了笑意。他的手太温暖，在湿热的房间里几乎显得潮湿——他却并没有抽回手来。

“我——我不是想说那个。”美国笑了一声，却只是气音。“我也没给你什么线索对吧？”他收紧了握着俄罗斯手的双手，紧。“你...从不...从不会低下头来和我说话（talk down to me.）。我——嗯。这对我意味着很多。因为我真的——你知道，我真的很钦佩（admire有爱慕意）你。我是说——等一下，我不是故意要听起来那么奇怪的。”他又笑一声，声音绊了一下，跌撞的像一匹新生的牧马，但又听起来温暖，无可否认的温暖。“就...就，谢谢你——”他支吾道，绷起肩膀，微笑起来。

他的胃又绞到一块儿去，甚至比上次更紧。俄罗斯顿了下，咽了口唾沫。“不用客气。”他的拇指抚过美国的关节。“以及也，谢谢你。值得钦佩的国家有很多，而我...”他耸了耸肩，轻轻抬手，也拢住了对方的手。“...就是这样。”他别扭的结束了他的话。

美国的笑意加深了。他阖上了低垂的眼睛，眼睫映着镜片反射出的微光。“而你什么？“他的指尖在另一国家手背上微微蜷起。

“...我...我很高兴你选择了我。“这些字词匆忙涌出，俄罗斯看向他闭上的双眼，收紧了下颔。****他看不见，记住这点。他现在没有在看。****

美国抬起眼来，随即撞上他的目光。他脸红着，然而在俄罗斯的注视下并不退缩，也无丝毫尴尬。他看起来——有点害羞，眼神却直白，笑容亦难以自持。他开口，俄罗斯看着他本想发出的音节湮灭在喉间。他包裹着俄罗斯的手指火热。

俄罗斯凑近些许，呼吸紧绷。什么都别做——当然了——只是看看而已。美国这副样子看上去很...奇怪。“你想说什么？”他追问。

美国的手指收紧了。“我没要...”

“你确定吗？”俄罗斯勉强着，让自己听起来轻而平稳，可他的腿同美国的已经抵在了一块儿，他也已经后悔说什么“感谢”的话了。“因为那听上去很重要。”

一阵传导来震动的轻笑，他的嘴角上扬。他握紧俄罗斯的手，仿佛是被拉向他的方向，然后，然后是那么一个...时刻。它很短，最多不过一秒，却又长到足以让他们察觉它滑进他们之间，又从他们身边溜走。

美国的嘴唇蹭过他的。

俄罗斯甚至没来得及闭上眼睛。房间里的热量令人窒息，让他觉得潮热滚过他的脊柱。他舔舔嘴唇，开口，又停住。美国的眼神现今亮起来了，近乎喜悦，同仅仅几分钟前那燃烧的恐惧隔了几个世界之远。死亡。他们谈到死亡。他捏紧了美国的手，仅一秒。

美国重新坐直，同他比几秒前反要更远，好让出些呼吸的空间。他放松了紧握着俄罗斯的手——虽然这毫无帮助——它便落在了他的腰侧。他显出了一点困惑。“你有要说什么吗？”

俄罗斯摇头，清了清嗓子。“没有。”他终于说，突然站起身来，手自美国的身侧滑开。“我的船还有一小时就开了。我该出发去码头了。”他说，没有朝时钟投去一瞥。他套上外套，扯直了翻领，又转回向美国，捧起他的脸。

片刻的寂静。俄罗斯在他额头上印下一吻。还是很暖。“你可以吗？”他问道，声音太过厚重。

美国一震。仅是一震。他的眼睛是睁大的，是迷茫的。他点了点头。“我——我保证。”

再没什么可说的了。俄罗斯松开他，转身，离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -蒙古对——当时还不是俄罗斯的——俄罗斯的入侵在十三世纪中期由于莫斯科公国的解体而达到顶峰。超过一半的人口被抹杀。蒙古人的限制常被历史学家称为所谓的，俄罗斯的“社会延迟”，使其未能参与文艺复兴并创造一个坚实的中间阶层。
> 
> -美国内战由1861开始，到1865年结束。
> 
> -这是1860年左右的一张春天街和百老汇的照片。


	7. Antietam　安提特姆河

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13〈暴力缘由〉  
概要：一八六二年，俄罗斯在美国历史上最为血腥的一天站在了他的身边，并由此想到了自己的经历。

\---

** **马里兰州夏普斯堡。1862年9月17日。** **

** **

美国曾经问过，在他看着自己人民死去的时候，他会不会站在他的身边。俄罗斯说，会。

他们并肩站在山头，俯瞰着安提塔姆河，以及河边的战斗。美国紧握着他的手。九月的阳光烧干了河岸草叶上的露水，挥散了混杂着硝烟的，绕在死者肩头的薄雾。那个早上的所有颜色都是柔和的：成千上万的灰色的，或者是深蓝色的制服，有些趴伏着，一动不动，夹杂着棕色，还有沉暗的红，蔓延进横贯战场的，鸽灰色的水中。尸体被排成了一线，（ according to the nihilistic orderliness of battle.翻译无能，求大大帮助）

这一切如此眼熟。

说实话，俄罗斯很少这样全面的目击一场此等级别的战争。在外敌入侵之时他总是同自己的军队一起，同他们一起战斗。但美国说得很明白了——他不会参战，在安提塔姆河或内战的其他任何地方都是如此。俄罗斯一开始并不理解，而美国花了很久才终于找到恰当的说法——尽管南北两方的观念相冲突，两方也都以不同的方式背离了他，然而重要的是美国却并未背离他们：就是说，他，他的宪法，他的乐观和坚持不懈，依然存在，也随时愿意接受他们，只要他们准备好重新“只是美国人”。

俄罗斯曾试图告诉他这不是沉溺于理想主义的时候，他应该同联邦站在一边，尽他所能的助它成功。但是美国觉得如果他这样做了，他也就不再是美国了。所以他只是跟着军队，看着他们战斗，一点点苍白下去，消瘦下去，而俄罗斯无计可施。

他握紧美国的手，什么也没说。清晨的气息随着太阳升起而消散，而尸体堆的更高。火药与体液的恶臭在空气中凝结的，直到它最终难以呼吸，而美国颤抖着滑做在地，肩膀靠上了俄罗斯的膝盖。

俄罗斯低头看了他一会儿，然后在他身边跪下。他让美国搭上自己，将自己的手放在他的肩胛之间。“别看。”他说。

美国只是摇头。

“这完全没有必要。”他打量着另一个国家。“你什么都不会错过的。只是他们的死亡而已。”

美国舔去了唇上苦涩的烟尘。“如果我有呢？”他勉强开口。

“什么？”

“如果我错过了什么呢？”他倾身，靠在了俄罗斯的颈窝处。俄罗斯一动不动，什么也没说。 “你有看到其他人（anyone）吗？”过了一会儿，美国轻声问道。

俄罗斯慢慢眨了眨眼，瞥向战场，又转回目光。一百三十人在那里交战，像两丛势不两立的昆虫。

美国的手紧紧握着他的。“像我们这样的。和邦联一起——或...或者是和北方一起的。”

俄罗斯的胸口亮起一点温暖而隐约的理解。他在美国的身边坐下和他一同扫视着。他们看了很久，很久。白昼的热度打在他的后颈。美国蜷在他的身边。

“没有。”他最终说。

他感觉美国贴着他的胸口点头，开口说了些什么，可是一阵炮火咆哮着穿过草地，让他错过了它。

“什么？”他在炮声结束后问。

美国动了动，想要坐起来，又退回原位。”我说我觉得他们也许在那儿，只是我看不到。”他喃喃。

俄罗斯收紧了搂住他肩膀的手臂。他们陷入了又一阵沉默。

即使不是战术天才也能看出联邦的布置有多拙劣。他们的部署同“完善”毫不沾边，大炮要不被摆的糟糕透顶，就是被彻底放弃了，而邦联军队仅凭着一半的人数和靠近内线的灵活变动就压制住了他们。俄罗斯对此不作评价。他自己也有懦弱且无能的将军。他还记得博罗季诺，当俄罗斯部队在三月的某天同拿破仑的大部队（Grande Armee）在莫斯科郊外相遇时，库图佐夫大约是整场战役都睡过去了。他的下属竭尽所能，而他失去了美国今天可能会在安提塔姆河两岸失去的两倍人马。最后俄军撤退了，法国在南墙上撞了一头血，而拿破仑攻陷了莫斯科——他的莫斯科。

他将思绪从那一天轻轻转开，正如大型海洋生物抽动尾鳍，以脱出当前的寒流。下方的战场上有人下令行军，联盟的前线向前推去，邦联的炮口燃起一堵烟墙。而在迷雾之后他看着联邦的队伍溃散。美国蜷作了一团。

俄罗斯抓住他的肩膀把他掰正，让另一个国家面对向他，让他们的视线相交。“我们走吧。”

美国的表情被痛苦扭曲。他的头跌靠到俄罗斯肩头，手臂绕过他的脖子。他紧贴着他，像紧贴一块浮木。俄罗斯谨慎的呼气，双臂搭上他的腰背，在年轻的国家放出沙哑的抽噎时搂住了他。

热度似乎也生出些怜悯。夜晚降临了。南方邦联军，无力在如此伤亡之后继续战争，又或只是无法在成堆的尸体之间保持机动，因而开始撤退了。而联盟的追击杂乱无章，半心半意，同他们白天的表现别无二致。俄罗斯无法想象这场战斗真能决定什么，但山丘之间的草地与河岸已被两万——或更多的亡灵填满。

博罗季诺要糟糕得多，但这...

他犹豫了。

这不能被低估。

他看向靠在他肩头的美国，覆上他的后脑以查看他是否仍然清醒。美国动了动。他偏头靠向他的耳边。“他们要走了。结束了。”他轻声到。

美国的嗓音粗糙而模糊。“谁赢了？”

俄罗斯打量着战场和军队的残骸，给出了他所能给出的最诚实的答案。“我不觉得有任何人赢了。”

美国大笑一声，尖锐短促。他从他的怀中退开，一拳砸在了两人之间的草坪上，额发垂到了眼前。“所以这他妈完全没有意义？”

俄罗斯看着他， 然后回忆起来。

拿破仑攻陷了莫斯科，莫斯科在火焰中溃为平地。而是他自己投出了第一束火炬。带着仍在流血的伤口的，颤抖的，他和其余的破坏者（saboyeur，法文）一起点燃了他美丽的莫斯科，以毁去任何可能被法国人利用的避难所。那种...那种痛...他甚至都无法记清——就是他最完整的感受了。等他恢复意识的时候，法军已经离开了他城市的灰烬，开始了漫长而耻辱的撤退。寒冬笼罩，草料枯死，补完后的俄军紧随其后，而法军一个个死去。他看着他们吃掉自己的马，放弃自己的火炮，看着他们的逃兵被农民狩猎着穿过树林，最终死在棍棒之下。他看着拿破仑将幸存者遗留于途，看他挣扎着保全他破碎的声誉。他看着法国跟着他的前锋，空洞，饥饿，寒冷如跗骨之蛆，帝国的梦想分崩离析。

莫斯科陷落之时法国期待着一场投降，而他学会了俄罗斯不会被疼痛击垮。

“你要让它有意义。”他最终说。

美国将脸埋进了掌心。

\---

一星期后，俄罗斯收到了来自华盛顿的急件，声称安提塔姆河的“胜利”促使美国总统宣布，南方各州的每个奴隶都已经自由。废除奴隶制，如今成为了主要的战时目标。

他想起美国，想起被眼泪沾湿的草叶。想起他撑起身来，同他一起走回家时脸上恍惚的，思索的神情。

俄罗斯觉得——

他觉得——

自豪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -安提特姆战役至今仍是美国历史上最血腥的一天。 乔治.麦克莱伦将军87，000人的联邦军，遇到了罗伯特.李将军45，000人的邦联军，并试图终结其对于北方的入侵。 23，000人死亡之后，李将军被迫撤离。 尽管这场战斗在战术上并无结果，它被宣称为联邦战略上的胜利，因为李已无法凭借如此残兵继续行进了。
> 
> 即使联邦的胜利不过是站不住脚的说辞，这以鼓励林肯总统发布《解放宣言》了。这一宣言在法律上解放了邦联的所有奴隶，是美国彻底废除奴隶制的第一步。
> 
> -俄罗斯是唯一支持联邦和整个美国统一进程的世界大国。
> 
> -博罗季诺战役是拿破仑战争中最为血腥的一天，同时至今仍是（我相信，如果我错了请纠正我）世界历史上单日军事伤亡最大的一天。伤亡人数大约在70，000到100，000之间，（其中39，000-45，000为俄罗斯人）。 在俄军撤出战场之后，残余的拿破仑军队进入了莫斯科。 拿破仑等待着俄方投降，而那最终也没有到来。
> 
> -没人能肯定莫斯科的火灾究竟是如何开始的，但历史学家们普遍认为这是俄方破坏的结果。 在《战争与和平》中，托尔斯泰将火灾描述为一场事故。


	8. The Hunt　狩猎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一八七二年，野牛比尔科迪，乔治.卡斯特，水牛狩猎，和相当分量的动手动脚〈makeouts〉齐聚一堂。我真不知道还能怎么说。

** **内布拉斯加州** ** ** **，** ** ** **1872年。** **

卡斯特正在解释怎么着才能好好活着。

“别太自大，先生们。我知道你们都会骑马，也都懂得如何上膛，可等到牛群移动起来的时候，一切都会不一样的。你得松开缰绳，相信你的马会跟上它们。注意你的马！他会为你闯出一条道来，可要是半路杀出什么惊喜，你可就得躺在三千只逃窜的蹄子底下了。”

美国检查着温彻斯特1866右侧的填弹口，将扳机护圈固定到位。他没在听着。他之前干过这事儿。

“也请记住，假设你的马不幸跌断了哪条腿的话，你也就无论如何得死了。”比尔科迪欢欣鼓舞的补充。“所以我希望你们回到火车站的时候，都能抓紧机会给你们爱的人写信。”

卡斯特无视了他。“目前为止，我们已经从主群中分出了一小部分，所以这次不大一样。既然陛下〈His Imperial Highness〉想要——”

“阿列克谢就好，拜托。”大公插话。

“——想要在日落前跑上一跑，我们当然乐意效劳，但要是你最后被搞死在这儿我可就很尴尬了，我们两国也就不得不为此打上一场。”他总结到。

俄罗斯笑了，在鞍上挪了挪重心。“只有他想我才会打。”他冲美国的方向扬了扬头。

“我可不会因为你的皇室成员不能好好呆在马上就打什么仗。”美国回击，然后在阿列克谢大公拿石子儿丢他脑袋时“嗷”了一声。这两人自纽约以来一直相处不错。

卡斯特还在讲。美国牵了牵缰绳，让他的马同俄罗斯的并排，压低了声音。“你知道，这****真****是挺危险的”他不客气的说，嘴角藏着一抹笑影。“你****确定****你知道怎么骑吗?”

“我猜我们会知道的。“俄罗斯心不在焉的拍了拍美国帕洛米诺〈金黄或奶白色的马〉的脖子，视线固定在他们面前展开的平原上。“尽力别被踩到了。我不想看到你的马受伤。”

美国肘了他一下。

事实上，他们从未离战争那么远过。大公爵到了马里兰，字面意义上的拿十五分钟见了下总统，在走廊上抓到了美国，然后就悠哉悠哉的在沿途每个城市的派对与欢呼声中向西行去。美国和俄罗斯同其他人一样，为并未如预期那般结成的军事同盟感到惊讶，但一路而来的游行，礼物，和观众们私下里（非官方）称颂的“我们两国的联合”很好的减轻了这种刺痛。

这一个短语叫美国微微脸红，刻意避免了同俄罗斯的眼神交流，但同时这也...很好。

库斯特的独白终于结束了。科迪喊道：“好了，我们走吧！”

美国把那些遐想扇出脑海。俄罗斯牵起缰绳瞥他一眼，咧开了嘴角。“别死在我面前了？”

“怎么，然后留你孤单一人活在世上吗？”他反驳，将步枪甩到腋下拍马前行。草原自他身边飞驰而过。

他们横扫过营地与黑压压的牛群之间的一半距离之后，野牛们才注意到了他们。美国听不到它们——还听不到，尽管它们已经开始转向，牛群从边缘散开，而低垂的阳光拂过这八百只动物重新排列时面向天空的哼鸣。然后它们移动起来——然后它们跑了起来——****然后****他听到了它们：如同低而平缓的雷声咆哮着冲入泛起白沫的湍流。他们从后方包抄上去。

美国催着马跑的更快了些，绕过牛群的边缘。把简单的部分留给别人吧。他把步枪架上肩头，把缰绳挂在了鞍角。他听见左边传来一声枪响。他没有转开目光。他的马匹试图躲开涌来的兽群，他用脚跟把它推回原位。于是他身在其中了，那些野兽在他周围，近到他可以伸出手去抚摸它们的脊背，噪声****震耳欲聋****——

这次的枪声几不可闻，他的肩膀因后坐力后撤。那受伤的动物猛冲过来。美国正坐，握紧护圈，从肩上撤下步枪，用力，感觉到弹壳翻出，下一枚子弹上膛时的悦人轻颤。然而在他瞄准第二枪的时候第一头动物摇晃起来，朝一边歪斜过去，像是犹豫了一会儿，然后轰然倒地。

那巨兽的身躯在他身后消失了。

在这一切过去——他不知道究竟过去了多久——之后，他再次垂下枪口，环顾四周。阿列克谢在那儿，科迪在他身边，当然了。他看不到卡斯特。但俄罗斯在****那里****，专注的，无懈可击的俄罗斯，阳光在他叼在齿间的子弹上跳跃闪烁。在那么几秒之间美国彻底忘记了捕猎，四周的噪音，还有他的马匹在惊慌中掀起的草皮。他只是****看着****。

然后他抬起枪来，把注意扯回正事儿上。

一段时间之后他意识到马腹剧烈的起伏，最终放下枪去拿起缰绳，驱马离开了牛群。别处的其他人还在继续——至少是某些人还在继续。他的肩膀还没有感觉到兴奋之后的疼痛，但他清楚它很快会的。他的马慢了下来，停在不远处的一棵树旁。他跳下地来，把枪抛到一边，摇晃着朝前走了几步，直到他躺下之后刚好能够枕在山坡的边缘。太阳的光辉还未褪去，他的肌肉结成了几块，抽动着发出细微声响。他把帽子盖到脸上，微笑起来。

阳光与土地的热度缓缓渗进他。这感觉很棒。

他听见草叶在谁的脚下皱眉。突然的，他的帽子被推到一旁。他在突如其来的光线中眨了眨眼，好一会儿才能重新看清，斜睨向跪在他身边的一片阴影。俄罗斯脸上满是尘埃。他的眼睛闪闪发亮。他冲美国露出一个单边的微笑。“开心吗？”

“嘿，你还活着！”他抓住了俄罗斯外套的肩膀，扯着另一个国家让他躺到自己身旁，躺进那丛温暖的草中。他摘下眼镜，拿手背遮住眼睛。“是啊，这——没什么能同这一样，你懂？”

俄罗斯从他手上取下了眼镜打量。“这——无与伦比。我从没见过这样的动物。像驯鹿，但要更加强壮。”他回头看向草原上巨兽们的尸身，它们颈部的鬃毛在风中摇摆。“很难放倒。“他松手让它落进草中，耸了耸肩。“我不知道你是怎么能让它们完好无损的。”

“因为上帝份儿上我神奇的要命，这就是我怎么做到的。“美国伸了个懒腰，翻过一圈靠到手肘上，另一只手穿过头发，扬起一团金色的尘埃。“其他人呢？”

“他们朝营地去了。“俄罗斯垂眼看向他。“你是在...午睡〈napping〉吗？”

“我才没有在睡，”他抗议道，双手枕在脑后微笑起来，眼睛又闭上了。“我是在...那个词儿怎么说来着...”

“休息?〈resting 〉“俄罗斯轻笑出声，躺在草地上弓起了背。“我不觉得你怎么称呼它很重要。你就是闭着眼躺在这儿。”

“享受生活〈Luxuriating〉。”，美国宣布。“就是这个。”他转头看他的同伴，视线爬过他轮廓边缘金黄的曲线。这么近，他都能看到刚足以在微风中飘飞的，微小的草原的碎片。泥土沾染他的嘴唇，长茎的干草夹在他的发间。“你看起来不错。玩得开心吗?”

“是的。”俄罗斯叹了口气。“但不如你，我想。你在你的主场。”他投来一瞥，碰上了美国的目光，“我觉得陛下留下了深刻的印象。他喜欢你，你知道的。”

“每个人都喜欢我。”美国咧嘴一笑。他的眼睛，它们为什么总能这样毫不躲闪？他动了动，伸手从俄罗斯发间摘出几根稻草，在阳光下把它们编到一块儿。俄罗斯扭过身来，看着它。

“的确是。虽然我完全不知道这是为什么。”他笑了。“你是个糟糕透顶的伙伴。”

“你说什么呢。”美国反驳到，撑起自己面对俄罗斯，脑袋支在手上。在内战结束之前翻身〈横跨国土?〉要容易的多，他至今都还没习惯这点〈 He still hadn't got over how much easier it was to move around， since the end of his civil war. 求大佬帮忙〉。他叼住了草梗的一头。

太阳沉的更低。俄罗斯的睫毛在昏黄的余辉下闪耀。“所有的这些土地——”他轻声呢喃，指了指泛起涟漪的草原。“你打算怎么处理呢？这么大的...我不觉得你可以全面定居进去。”

美国扬起眉毛，稻草下垂了一点。“你在说什么？你的土地可比我还多。”

“不是这样的。“俄罗斯伸手，拿走了美国手里的草梗，在自己指尖转了一圈。“无边无际的****金********黄****，你拥有的是这个。而不是寒冰。”他懒懒的咬起了草茎的边缘。

美国盯了他几秒，转身趴下了，冲着眼前的景色叹了口气。“我不知道，”他若有所思。“也许就让它****在****这儿。我猜我用不着什么，不是么?”他摊开手，让草尖从指间滑过。“但我想我会喜欢这里多些人的。”他平静的加上一句。

俄罗斯仰头看向天空。紫色——还有金色，和这草原一样。他把玩着手里已经焉头焉脑的草梗。“好吧，还有余地可言。我敢肯定即使你不让他们过来，你的人民也会的。只要他们同你有万分之一的相似，他们就抗拒不了这一切。”

美国回头看向他。“为什么我会不让？”他吃惊地问道。“我——我希望他们能去任何他们想去的地方。我——”****我希望我可以********把这些********给你一********点****，他想这么说的。他为这想法暗自微笑。在他同阿列克谢大公一起离开前，格兰特总统让他保证过不会卖给俄罗斯任何东西了。

“你什么？”最后一圈，俄罗斯松开了那根稻草，放它回到了草原。他倾身过来，手掌擦过美国的髋骨。“水壶。”他在摆弄腰带的同时如此解释，在一阵晃动声后退开了。

美国同一阵脸红稍作搏斗，眨了眨眼，这才想起问题是什么。“哦，没什么。只是我上司说的一些话而已。”俄罗斯将水壶举到唇边。一阵突然的冲动，美国将手指埋进了俄罗斯的发间，朝后梳子去。另一个国家僵住，咳嗽起来。

他喜欢俄罗斯的头发，美国决定。它柔软，厚实，在他每次鼓起勇气碰它的时候总是泛着凉。

俄罗斯用袖子擦擦瓶口，把它塞进美国空闲的手中。“给你。”他设法开口。

他们的手指蹭到一起。美国一震，低头看向那个水壶，润湿了嘴唇，在一句飞快的“不用了，谢谢”之后接过了它。可他在这之后就不知该拿它怎么办了，于是喝了一口，想要掩盖自己的困惑。

轻薄的风盘旋着穿过草原，几秒间世界似乎仅剩了草叶的低语。俄罗斯伸出手去，拂开了美国眼前的几缕乱发，而美国安静的抽了口气，并未多加思考的，朝他的手心转去，让另一个国家的指尖划过他的太阳穴，而掌根差点碰上他的脸颊。他僵住了，仿佛被冻在了原地，心脏停跳一拍，而绊住它的感觉几乎像是内疚。

** **被抓住了。** **

俄罗斯的眼睛睁大了。有那么一会儿，他一动不动。然后他的手向下滑去，慢而谨慎，直到手指抚上美国的下唇。“你在想什么?”他问，嗓音暗哑，或许只是因为灰尘。

美国将那口气呼了出来，它带上了微颤，激起俄罗斯手背上的绒毛。他觉得脸颊更热了几分。在他的脑中他握住了俄罗斯的手腕，将他向后推去，在他颈上闪烁的金色尘埃上吻出一条小径——他试图想到什么别的解释，告诉自己这不是****那样****。

他失败了，因而微笑起来。他觉得他或许该垂下眼去，但他没有。他的嘴唇动了动，只是为了感觉俄罗斯指尖的轮廓罢了，那并不能称作一个吻。

他的唇感受到俄罗斯的震颤。一小段窒息的沉默。俄罗斯摩挲他的唇线，又扫过他的下颔。他的手在那里温柔的蜷起，带茧的指节都快擦破他耳下敏感的皮肤

“美国。“每个音节都是柔软的。

美国始终没有转开目光。他贴进俄罗斯的掌心，下巴轻蹭着他的手腕，又伸出手去，让手指自那头柔软厚实的发间滑过，最终停在对方颈后。他爱俄罗斯的头发，爱他紧致而泛着凉意的皮肤，毫不闪躲的，深潭般暗紫的眼光。美国确定不再去想，俯身贴上他的嘴唇。

俄罗斯绷紧了，手指陷进美国的脖子，****锋利********的****，只是一会儿。然后他抬手，拢住美国的肩膀。俄罗斯的吻同他说话方式一样，是深思熟虑的，探寻着的，对任何变化都无比敏锐的。他的舌扫过美国下唇，在他唇角轻弹。他尝起来像温暖的灰尘，还有什么更加古老的东西，而美国因此战栗的喘息，收紧了搂住他脖颈的双臂。他们的舌尖相触，轻而短暂。他的手指陷进俄罗斯脊背之上的布料，敦促他靠的更近。

一时间他们的呼吸与草原似乎就是仅存的一切，而这两者都安静的颤抖着。俄罗斯贴着他的唇发出一声细碎的——呻吟。那是一句呻吟吗？——把美国更紧的压进怀抱。他的一只手跌至他的腰际，在他的髋骨上绕起不明不白的图案。他胸口的起伏加速。美国在草地上挪动，脸颊泛红，仍靠一边的手肘撑住自己，而双臂缠紧了他。

他更深的，更加用力的吻他，一只手埋进俄罗斯的发间，正如他甚至想不起究竟从何时开始就希望着的那样。他支撑着自己的手臂前挪一寸，手指缠进了俄罗斯的袖子。俄罗斯再次压紧他的双唇，呼吸加速。他弓起背，让头凑进美国的手心。他低语着，同美国相贴的嘴唇透漏着陌生词句的形状。干草在他们身下弯曲折断，俄罗斯将他拉向自己，而他沉沉的呼了口气，任自己朝前跌去。

他的手指贴紧了，描绘着，几乎要陷进俄罗斯颅骨的形状，将他拉进饥渴而探寻着的吻里。他的手臂绕过俄罗斯的肩膀，将他们紧紧的困到一处。他感觉到热度，无处不在的热度，仅有将临的夜晚和俄罗斯的皮肤能够冷却，他的皮肤却无处可寻。可是这太****温暖****了，以致他暂时失去了思考的能力。他觉得自己可能发出了什么破碎的，窒息的声音。至少那些不是来自于俄罗斯的——俄罗斯那些微小的声音是不同的，他想他应该也爱着那个，同时无论如何他想让它们继续下去，才好得出一个准确的答案。

俄罗斯动了动，重新抬起那只空闲的手来捧住他的脸颊。他揪着他的发尾将他拉近，手掌滑进他的衬衫，擦过他的腰腹，因先前狩猎留下的汗水略微打滑。美国绷紧了，打破了这个吻，嘴唇一路上行，在他的额边停留，最终又回到他的发间。上帝啊，它甚至****闻********起来****都好极了，像是秋日干草上的早霜。他的外套滑下了肩膀，被他不耐烦地耸肩抖开。夜晚的空气冷冷的拂过他的脊背，让他凑近了俄罗斯，手掌贴在两人之间，好一会儿才愿意重新让出一点空间。那只手滑进俄罗斯的夹克，从他身侧滑过。俄罗斯弓身靠向他。

他的手找到了美国衬衫的纽扣，于是眼睛向上瞥来寻求许可。美国笑了，头晕目眩，几乎发出一声喘不过气似的笑音，因为****怎么********，我********还能拒绝不成****？他也开始对付俄罗斯的纽扣，就从贴在他肋骨那儿的一颗开始，上下开工。在触及俄罗斯光裸的腹部时他抽了口气。他是****冷****的，这还是令人惊奇——但挺好的，他不介意，他不在乎，他的热量他们俩一起都用不完呢。

俄罗斯的身体在他手下收紧，皮肤泛上红潮。这仅和其他人身上最为平常的颜色相同，但这只是开始。他将美国如今敞开的衬衫拉过肩头，舔咬着穿过他的胸口，让另一个细小的音节穿过喉间。他的嘴在美国的锁骨停顿，落进他颈上的凹陷，触碰突然变得温柔，几乎显出试探。美国颤了一下，耸肩从衬衫之中挣脱出身。他单手搂住俄罗斯的脖子，另一手环上他的脊背，将他拉进怀抱。不知怎么，他脑中暂时只剩了让他暖和起来这一个念头：因为这是重要的，也是有好处的，更是凭他的力量能做到的。他拂过俄罗斯的皮肤，摊开了手掌。

“美国。”俄罗斯重复。这单词在另一个国家的颈侧嗡嗡作响，留下一阵暖意。他的手臂同样拢住了他，把他们困在一起，紧密，红热——安全。他抓住美国的手抬到自己唇边，贴进他的手掌。他轻轻咬住了他。

什么滚烫的东西击中了美国的脊髓，穿过他的身体，一路下行。他的手指略微扣紧俄罗斯的脸颊。俄罗斯闭上了眼。他倾身，鼻间蹭过他下颚的曲线。他在每几个吻之间暂停，在自己唇上尝到俄罗斯肤上的灰尘与汗水。他的手滑过俄罗斯的喉咙，摸索着解开他颈上的围巾。他成功了，于是将他的衣领亦向后推去，嘴唇下移。俄罗斯尖锐的吸了口气。他僵住了。他的手落上了美国的肩膀。一记轻推。美国立刻的退开了，一只手还轻轻停在他的胸口。他嗓音沙哑。“怎么——?”

“我——我们不该——”便是俄罗斯能吐出的所有音节。他在****发抖****，因为突如其来的寒意或者——或者别的什么。他别开脸，让视线落到了地平线处，那几近全黑的天空中唯一的一点浅蓝上。他的手指蜷进美国的袖子。美国眨了眨眼，困惑万分。

****为什么********？****他想问，上涌的尴尬却淹没这些字词，在黑暗中将他的脸颊染成深红，封死了他的嘴唇。他向后退去，坐起身来。他的腿在身侧折起，防范着什么一样。“好——好的。”他磕磕绊绊的回答。他的确是停手了，但还是有什么——不对了。他不知道那是什么，甚至不知道自己是怎么知道的，是俄罗斯身上的什么...他的呼吸，他偏开的脸，他扯正（太快了，快的没有必要）衣袖的样子。所以他说了下去。“我—我很抱歉，我没想——呃嗯——我—要是我——”

俄罗斯坐了起来，把膝盖屈到胸前，下巴支在了手臂上。在这瞬间他看上去年轻多了，因为他不整的衣衫和他被弄乱的头发。他看着美国，用左手示意。****到这********儿********来。****

美国滑近了一点，把衬衫套回身上。他咽下膨胀的恐惧。

一记轻拍。俄罗斯的手贴上了美国的脸，更多的是感受着，而非看着那里的红潮。“对不起。”他轻声说。

“哦上帝。讲真，没关系的，你没必要解释什么，请别费心让我觉得好些——“这些单词跌跌撞撞。

“不是你的错，”俄罗斯低喃，在他唇上印下一吻。

美国逃开了，红潮更深。他低下头，只是为了有事可做的，开始系上自己的纽扣。“我知道，这只是...听着，没事儿的。这种事儿...很微妙的,对吧?”他抬头，对上了他的眼睛。他在月与星辰的映照下看得清俄罗斯的表情，知道俄罗斯也看得见他的。于是他微笑起来。一个很好的微笑。“我不难过啦，别担心。”

他想，****我********在********对俄罗斯撒第一********个********谎********呢********。****

** **

俄罗斯盯着他，确保他们的目光紧锁。他轻轻拍开了美国衬衫前面的手，开始自己系起他的纽扣。“你确定吗？”

那个微笑持续着。“我当然确定。”

俄罗斯点了点头。“好吧。“他站起身来，朝美国伸出手去。“我觉得我们的马开始不耐烦了。”

另一个国家摇了摇头。“我得去找我的眼镜。你先走，顺便跟他们说声我马上就到。”

俄罗斯打量了他一会儿，最终点头，将围巾系紧，走进坡下齐踝深的草丛之中。草茎摇曳荡漾，将他的行迹抹去了。

美国穿上夹克在草间摸索，直到指尖撞上他的眼镜。他带上它，又躺了回去，注视着眼前的天空。

他想知道自己做错了什么。大约一个小时，会有人会来找他的，但不会是俄罗斯。他尽量不去想肋骨之下出现的那个小而寒冷的空洞。

当他舔过嘴唇，他尝到尘与霜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -上帝为证，这是真事儿。1872年，大公阿列克谢•亚历山大，沙皇亚历山大二世的儿子进行了一趟友善的美国之旅，其中包括在野牛比尔科迪和乔治.卡斯特监管下进行的内布拉斯加州的野牛狩猎。我强烈推荐你们去读读关于着整场旅行的材料，因为那真的是相当惊人。
> 
> -考虑到美国的军事中立政策，可以说令人难以置信的，在1872年俄罗斯和美国几乎都要结成全面的军事联盟了，只在最后一刻才终于告吹了（主要因为格兰特总统真是个相当可怕的政治家）。两国享受着互相无与伦比的善意，而“俄美联盟”这种说法在两国广泛而热烈的传播开来。
> 
> -博罗季诺战役是拿破仑战争中最为血腥的一天，同时至今仍是（我相信，如果我错了请纠正我）世界历史上单日军事伤亡最大的一天。伤亡人数大约在70，000到100，000之间，（其中39，000-45，000为俄罗斯人）。 在俄军撤出战场之后，残余的拿破仑军队进入了莫斯科。 拿破仑等待着俄方投降，而那最终也没有到来。
> 
> -没人能肯定莫斯科的火灾究竟是如何开始的，但历史学家们普遍认为这是俄方破坏的结果。 在《战争与和平》中，托尔斯泰将火灾描述为一场事故。


	9. Lies　谎言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG  
概要：一八八六年，美国发现了陀思妥耶夫斯基，因此开始滔滔不绝。

\---

** **莫斯科，1886年。** **

美国在见面时拥抱了他，给凉爽的咖啡厅带来一瞬的暖意。他的双臂环过俄罗斯的肩膀，左手中书本的边角在他脊上轻轻一磕。

那也不过仅是一瞬，在俄罗斯看来却已经太长。

“你有没有点——****哪怕只是一点****——这东西到底多了不起的概念？〈Do you have any idea --any idea --how amazing this stuff is？〉”美国已经在说，过于热情的挥舞着手中的书本。他任由俄罗斯把他往角落里推去，在跌进椅子里时发出一声巨响，几乎弄翻已经等在那儿的咖啡。“就像那一段，那个僧侣就那么****坐在那儿****一点点腐朽掉——”

“美国。”

“哦还有那个费多尔巴弗——你们是怎么说的来着？——巴弗洛维奇？真是狗娘养的,我不敢相信他——”

“美国。”

“哦还有法庭的那一幕，那可怜混蛋被发配西伯利亚的时候——”

** **

** **“** ** ** **美国。** ** ** **”** **

** **

美国的声音戛然而止。即使周围光线糟糕透顶，他的眼睛依旧在镜片之后发光。俄罗斯端详着他，轻轻抽走了他手里的书，将它拉到自己面前。“你是在做什么？”

“唔，照英国的老说法，应该是在‘增进自身’。”他抓起咖啡喝了一大口。“已经有一大堆纽约的出版社开始翻译你所有的书了，人们差不多把它们吃干抹净了。实际上我也是。”他耸起一边肩膀，咧开了嘴角。“你的人真能写。我爱死了那个——什么来着——那个姑娘被火车撞了的？”

“****安娜卡列尼娜。****”俄罗斯提示，视线扫过随着他吞咽振动的喉结。

“没错，当然。”咖啡杯几乎被砸回桌上。“你知道，这很有趣：英国自从，哦我不知道诶，大概是****从来****就没写过任何什么该死的，值得一读的东西，但他还是搞得好像我们所有人在文学上都比不过他。”美国倚在了自己撑上桌面的胳膊肘上，他的脸距离俄罗斯的不过咫尺之遥。“布莱克？完全是高估。”

俄罗斯轻轻呼了口气，美国的头发在气流中翻卷。“是这样吗？”他设法，痛恨自己此时的音调。

美国点了点头。“绝对的。”他的目光垂向俄罗斯的嘴唇，眼中有什么东西绷紧了。他突然的重新坐直了，好像才注意到他们靠的到底多近。

他们身遭是其他顾客嘈杂的声响，俄罗斯能听到远处茶壶的尖叫。他看着桌上的书，尽力忽视了肋骨之下****并非****失望的细小疼痛。他在脑海摸索着找回了他们对话轨迹。“所以现在你是在读'Brat'jaKaramazovy，嗯？”

“如果那是《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》的意思的话，”美国在俄罗斯为他的发音皱眉时转了转眼珠，“那么，没错。从周一开始的。”

“你早些时候热情的独白让我相信你很享受。”

“那真是惊为天人。我是说，我可以肯定的说它一定是你家的。”他的脸微微一红。“如果这说的通的话。”

俄罗斯放任自己微笑起来，只是一点。“它的确是，谢谢。虽说你在读到以疯狂和背叛为主题的作品时马上想到我也让我有点不安。“美国投来一记瞪视，他的嘴唇自顾自的倾斜上扬起来。“开玩笑的。”

“****我知道。****”美国玩着洒在桌上的几滴咖啡，拖出一条长线穿过它们，又在顶上填上几个蘑菇似的小团。俄罗斯眯起眼。这是...美国注意到他的视线。“一颗树。”他解释到。“佛罗里达的那种。”

“啊。”俄罗斯抹过那副画面。咖啡冷冷的沾在他的掌心。

美国的指尖触上他的，对上他的目光。“嘿，我能要回我的书吗？你要把咖啡弄到上面了。”

俄罗斯眨眼，将那小小的长方体滑过桌面。美国把它拿起来，用袖子擦干，随即翻开书页。片刻的沉默。

俄罗斯看着那本书，看着页角的卷起和封面的皱纹。他想象着美国陷入沉睡，它帐篷一般支在他的腿上，眼镜滑下他的鼻子。光线透过窗户的平板玻璃缓缓流淌，昏暗，裹挟着微小的尘埃，映上美国的脸颊，让他隐隐****发光****。他转开了目光。

“俄罗斯？“美国终于问。“你觉得人重要吗？”

“...这是个奇怪的问题。”

“并不是。”他捏起一页纸来，几次才翻到自己想要的页码。纸张沙沙作响。“这就是整个故事要问的——我觉得是。我从来不擅长什么‘分析’的事儿。”

一阵短暂的停顿。“是的。人是重要的。但有些人比其他人更重要。”

“哦。我想这是，呃，看这问题的一个角度吧。”他的手指不自觉的摩挲着杯子的把手，俄罗斯突然意识到这问题比他想象的更深。

“那么，陀思妥耶夫斯基...你认识他吗？”

俄罗斯抓紧了这改变的话题。他抿了口茶，任由它烫伤了他的舌头。“我们见过一两次。怎么了？”

“只是——这个叫伊凡的家伙。他们叫他什么，****‘万尼亚’****，对吧”“美国草草扫过书页，瞟了眼俄罗斯，表情难以捉摸，“这是像，昵称之类的吗？”

“爱称。”

“不管是什么。那很可爱。”他转向文本，“无论如何，他的这整个复杂的，展示了生活究竟有多不公的体系是——就像，上帝是不可能在这个充满了孩子生病早夭之类的事儿的傻逼世界里存在的，所以他就根本不相信他。”他抬头看向另一个国家，让一抹微笑爬上他的唇角。”他让我想起了一个谁。很奇怪，对吧？”

“相当。“俄罗斯伸出手去合上封面，美国的手指被困在最后，德米特里被审判的途中。他的指尖在另一个国家腕上略微一顿。

** **...** ** ** **主要的是不要骗自己。骗自己和相信自己的谎话的人，会落到无论对自己对周围都分辨不出真理来的地步** ** ** **...** **

** **

俄罗斯犹豫了，抽开了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一部分俄文作品在19世纪前期就被翻译至了美国，然而直到1886年部分主要作品才进入了美国市场。俄罗斯作品的美译版本在美国获得了迅速而经久不衰的流行。
> 
> -“...主要的是不要骗自己。骗自己和相信自己的谎话的人，会落到无论对自己对周围都分辨不出真理来的地步...”这部分引用来自《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》第二部分的第二章节。
> 
> -在十九世纪末期，咖啡厅变得极其流行，从巴黎到莫斯科到费城遍地开花。


	10. Ｈeat　热度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国〈译者个人意见：这完全就是胡说。你们看完就会知道〉  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一八九二年，饥荒在俄罗斯肆虐，而美国为了自己有点太过无私了。  
角色：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
简介：一八九二年，饥荒在俄罗斯肆虐，而美国为了自己有点太过无私了。

\---

** **莫斯科，1892年11月。** **

“俄罗斯，把这该死的门打开！”

门后传来一阵干咳。“你还在外面？我一小时前就叫你走了。”

“是啊，而且外面真的很冷。我是说，****操****。你为什么非得这么混蛋呢？我带了吃的！你****需要吃的****！”美国把手往口袋里埋的更深，跺了跺脚。他脚边的一个口袋翻到了一旁。

“不，我不需要。不是从你这儿。“另一阵嘶哑的咳嗽，这次略湿了一点。门在靠在另一侧的什么移动时嘎吱作响。

美国降低了声音，向门靠的更近，前臂撑上了门板。“不从我，也不从其他任何人。法国这么告诉我的。”

“法国吗？...他为什么会在乎？为什么你们****随便谁****会在乎？”

“因为你在挨饿，而这蠢透了！“他重重的砸了下门。“我只是想帮忙而已。”

一声沉重的叹息。“你当然是了。”咔哒一响，金属哑声尖叫，门向内旋开了。

美国扛着两大包东西冲进了房间。“操你的〈Fuck me〉，外面真的冷死了——上帝份儿上，这里面也冷的要命！你都不生火的吗？你为什么不能好好照顾——”他在回过头时停住了。门口的俄罗斯憔悴，眼窝深陷。他叹了口气，丢开手里的包裹，把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。“你真是气死人了。”

俄罗斯僵在原地，屛住了呼吸。他的手掌抚过美国的脊背。“你在这里穿这种外套？难怪你会这么冷了。”一阵冷风吹进门来，他颤了一下。

美国把一袋杂物搡进他怀里，回到了门廊。他拖着剩下的口袋退回屋里，把俄罗斯推到一边，扭腰撞上门，把东西丢在了脚下。“我不敢相信你居然让我在门廊上呆了****一个小时****，还是在莫斯科的深冬。能请你****现在****生个火吗？在我把这堆狗屁弄到厨房里去的时候？”

“随你想放哪儿。“俄罗斯把包丢进最近的扶手椅里，跪到了壁炉前面。他朝美国投去疲惫的一瞥，摸索着壁炉旁的火绒箱。他的手上满是因风而皲裂的痕迹，火花溅上他的皮肤，嘶嘶作响。美国盯了他一会儿，重新拎起那些包裹，撤进了厨房。

他做了饭。他私下里愿意承认它在质量上并非如何卓绝超群，但他设法在数量做出了弥补。他尽量克制着不向俄罗斯，正坐在逐渐燃起的火堆旁的俄罗斯，投去过度的担忧，可是，他妈的——担心俄罗斯这个想法简直显得****滑稽****。他在他眼里总是带着完美无缺的光环。

终于，俄罗斯加入了他。他从桌边拖出一把木椅反身坐下，胳膊吊在了雕花的椅背上，看着炉边的美国。“我希望你只做了够一个的。”他冲着袖子咕哝到。“我不要。”

美国翻了个白眼，看了看蒸锅里的土豆。“你居然觉得我能靠自己把这全部吃完，真是受宠若惊。”

“相信你可以的。“俄罗斯将一声咳嗽埋进臂弯。“我让你进来是不想你冻掉一只手，不是想要你的东西。”

“你真是好心。”他切开一块面包，从锅里舀出几块炖肉浇上，把它卷成卷，摆在俄罗斯面前的桌上。“你先吃这个，”他吩咐说。“我差不多快做完了。”

俄罗斯又看了他一眼。“慈善适合你，美国。但是我不会吃的。”

美国顿住了，从烤箱前转过身来打量着俄罗斯。他叹了口气，拿手背抹了把额头，又转回了炉灶上乱七八糟的壶和煎锅里。“我不怪你不想要他们的帮助。”他最终说。

“很好。我以为你会很难缠呢。”

“那些欧洲的混球，和他们一起没什么会是免费的，和他们在一起。即使他们真是发自善心的给了你什么，你接受了也会被看不起。这我清楚。”

俄罗斯盯着他，表情冷硬。这让他眼周的凹陷看起来更糟了，阴沉的——几乎像是瘀伤。

美国从烤箱前撤开，拿出了一瓶伏特加和一个杯子。他倒上了一杯，然后把它们摆在了俄罗斯面前。他的手搭上了他的肩膀。“但这是我，所以****不一样****，好吗？”

“怎么会？”俄罗斯的手指在杯沿收紧，将它拉近。美国的手感觉到他吞咽时的颤动。

“因为我们是朋友。”他吻了吻俄罗斯的头顶，回到了炉边。

俄罗斯长长的喘了口气，饮尽杯中酒液。“你的意思是。你是真的没想从这件事里得到什么。“他的音调位于陈述与疑问之间，唯一清晰的是其中沉重的难以置信。

美国感觉自己的唇角捻成了一个微笑。“你真情流露的感激就是我指望的所有回报了。”他保证到，扭头指了指那个肉卷。“现在，吃。”

俄罗斯拨开了一点外壳，温暖的金棕色。他在指间转着它，一遍又一遍。“我的确****尽力****在感激了。”他抱怨道。

“你才没有，”美国大笑。“我也没有说你一定要啦，所以放松点。你是我朋友，你饿了，所以我带了食物。很自然嘛。你也会我做同样的事情。”他拽开柜门，翻找着碗盘。

俄罗斯站了起来，抵着美国的髋骨轻轻推开了他。“你太矮够不到的。”他拿起一叠盘子放到炉旁边，露出一个虚弱的微笑。

美国笑了笑，压下那只自作主张想要搂住他的胳膊，一秒之后才集齐了足让他开口抗议的不满。“什——我差不多和你一样高的！我是说...差不多嘛。”

另一个国家搭上了美国的肩膀，拉近了他直到他们胸膛相贴。美国在他的手下僵住了，像只受惊的动物。他抽了口气，目光直直的固定在俄罗斯嘴唇与下颚苍白的曲线上。俄罗斯的头偏向一边，那双疲惫的眼睛打量着两人间的差距。“半个脑袋才不是‘差不多’。”

他的手指滑过美国的手臂，停在他的腕上。美国感觉屋里的温度似乎突然太高。他润了润嘴唇，设法开口。“嗯...吃的可能好了。你该——”

俄罗斯拉起他的手腕，轻轻阖上了眼。他推开他的衣袖，嘴唇贴上光滑的皮肤。浅青色的血管因冷意显眼起来，浮出表面。他的手指收紧了，只是一点。然后他退开，开始把盘子堆到一起。

美国重重的靠到了烤箱门上，眨着眼。

他直到确信血液重新回到大脑才直起身来，开始把食物盛进盘子。他的手****没有****在抖。当他把几滴滚烫的肉汤溅上手臂的时候——“****操****——对不起——没什么——我只是...****该死的****”——也绝不是因为他的手在发抖。

+++

俄罗斯已经回到壁炉跟前，蜷坐在温暖的砖块之上，吸收着干燥的热度。美国坐在他的身边，背对着火焰。他微笑着。俄罗斯的颜色回来了，只是一点，他眼下皮肤的青色略微褪去，也不再那么凹陷。他寻找着什么可以当作话题的东西，可是这里很暖和，他很饱，俄罗斯吻了他。最后一点在他吃过晚餐之前就已经搅浑了他所有的思路。

“我会帮着洗碗的。“俄罗斯轻声说，下巴倚在手上。他的视线始终停留在火中。

“没事儿的，”美国回答。火光映在俄罗斯浅色的发丝和睫毛，将金色撒上他的皮肤，他嘴唇的曲线，他手腕到指尖的坚硬轮廓。他听见遥远的，属于自己的声音。“嗯，饭菜还有剩的，其他的都在储藏室里。答应我你会吃。”

俄罗斯沉沉的叹了口气，目光朝美国扫去。“我保证。”他笑了笑，那倦怠的弧度带着光晕。

他胸口有什么，为他靠近俄罗斯，把他拉进怀里的冲动缩成一团，以致****疼痛****。他露出一个微笑。“还有别让火灭了。我不想你又冷成那样。”

“我告诉过你了：总是‘冷成那样’的。”俄罗斯倚在手肘上，喉间的皮肤隐隐反光。“你只是还没调整过来。”

美国偏了偏头。“可热度的感觉还是不错的，不是吗？”

俄罗斯闭上了眼。“我...正在适应。”

“嗯。”他将双膝蜷到胸前，让自己别开眼看进火里。“我不明白怎么会有人更喜欢寒冷。等这结束你得到加州来逛逛，或者德州，再不然佛罗里达之类——总之得是个有片漂亮海滩的地方。你这儿没有，对吧？——天呢，你有几辈子没去过加州了吧，现在，你有没有...”

“我没有。”俄罗斯喃喃，将头枕在手臂上，长长的出了口气。他的头发落到了眼前，一瞬间看起来有点像只大狗，温暖而满足。“我错过了沙滩，潮汐，还有...爬进岩池里的小动物...“他的声音弱下去，抬头看向美国。

美国想要触碰他的头发，但是克制住了。他再一次的移开目光，在脸上感到火焰的热量。“所以，”他叹了口气。“来逛逛吧。”

俄罗斯把脸埋进袖子，微笑起来，看起来已经半梦半醒。“那好吧。“他的脊骨蹭上美国的大腿，后者理所当然的一震，随即放松下来。

他的手落在了俄罗斯肩胛之间。“我可不能让你就这么昏倒在地板上。来吧，让我们把你弄到房间里去。”

“你是要抱我吗？“俄罗斯轻笑出声，翻身躺到地上，却被另一阵嘶哑的咳嗽打断。

美国咧嘴一笑，跪在了他身边。“如果你想的话。”他一手搂住俄罗斯的肩膀，拉着他的手环上自己的脖子，把他抬离了地面。

俄罗斯贴在他颈侧的手指蜷紧了，靠在了他的身上。“你是在害羞吗，美国？”他调笑到〈teased〉。

美国颤了颤，把他又往上抬了抬，手指为了支撑陷进他的肩膀。“我只是想把你搞上床去，这样你就不会又冷又痛的醒过来了。”这句话的后半出现的太快，以致他话音已落才意识到上半句究竟说了什么。他小心翼翼地不去看另一个国家。

俄罗斯从喉间发出一声满足的哼鸣，整个倚进了美国怀里。他火热的呼吸拂过他的脖颈。“那就尽你所能...把我带上床吧。”他不稳的大笑一声，把脸埋进美国肩膀。

“我发誓你没喝这么多，”美国咕哝，一路红到了颈根。

俄罗斯没他想象的那么重——好吧，饥荒的缘故。但他们还是差点没能走完全程。俄罗斯全程都在贴着他的皮肤低语，拿指尖骚扰他的后颈，这带来的愉悦震颤敲打他的膝弯，几乎让他们绊倒在地。

他在终于到达俄罗斯的卧室，把他放到床上时如释重负，呼吸在黑暗中晕开一朵柔软的云。“这儿有个壁炉，”他设法开口。“我——呃——啊。”

俄罗斯略微坐起身来，把外套抖下肩头。他解开了衬衫，把它拽下来扔到床尾，钻进层层叠叠的毯子，舒服的躺进枕头。深色的床罩之下他胸口和锁骨的曲线赤裸白皙。他冲美国微笑起来。

美国感到一种奇怪的分歧。他的脑子说：好了，现在，转身，开始生火，你需要的所有材料这屋里应该都有，你要是找不到俄罗斯会知道的。他都能看到他开始动手的样子了。

而他的身体拒绝服从。他站在床边，一动不动，他的目光被那凉薄清晰的肩颈线条栓死了。

俄罗斯看着他，眼睛在黑暗中几不可见。他的手指在毛毯上蜷曲，探向——虚无之处。虚无之中****有着什么****。他比他该有的瘦得多，在他脱下衬衫之后甚至能看见肋骨的角度。老房子吱嘎作响，他抬起头去，视线从美国身上转开。

美国呼了口气转开——眩晕着，终于放松下来。他单膝跪到壁炉跟前。生火。是了。干柴，堆成一堆，在左边。旁边是一篮子火绒，还有一小箱灯油。他能感觉到指尖每一丝微小的碎片。他知道怎么做，他没理由在火绒之间摸索。他把这归咎于寒冷，已经再次渗进他关节的寒冷。

“你碰到麻烦了？“俄罗斯直起身来，咳嗽，毯子滑向他的髋骨，在那里堆成废墟。

“上帝救我。”美国呢喃。火堆燃起来了，火焰一跃而起，将他的影子扔上床去。他跟着它坐到靠近俄罗斯的床边，碰碰他的肩膀。他扮了个鬼脸。“你又冷下来了。”

俄罗斯耸肩。“总是如此。”他动了动，另一个国家的手指因此滑过他的皮肤。他的骨头太锋利了。他的胸口一颤，再次咳嗽起来。

美国微笑起来，压下了一阵突然涌起的柔情。“你需要休息。”他凑上去，迅速的吻了吻他下颚的角落。****我明天再来看你****，他本想说，但不知怎么却没能发声。相反的，他的胳膊搂住了俄罗斯，温柔而突然。

俄罗斯颤了颤，将脸蹭进他的颈窝。“你今晚就离开莫斯科吗？”他问，语音模糊。他的左手绕过他的在肩膀上，把美国拉得更近。

美国抹除了他们之间最后几英寸的距离，抬起手来，停在了他的脑后。“我，呃，我想是的。我是这么计划的，无论如何。”

“别，”俄罗斯低语。他仰头贴进美国的手掌，闭上了眼睛。“就呆在这儿。”另一阵低咳打断了他。

“躺下。”美国催促到，把他按回床上。他坐起来，脱下鞋袜，把毛衣拉过了头顶。他的眼镜被衣领卡住了，从他的脸上滑下，他在它落地之前逮住了它，把它放到床头柜上。他爬上床的另一边，这样俄罗斯就在他和炉火之间了。他拿双臂拢住了他，把他拉进怀抱。

俄罗斯在美国的手落在他背上时满足的轻叹一声，把头塞进了美国下巴底下，手指搭着他的锁骨。“****美式援助****...”他睡意朦胧的咕哝。“你对其他国家也这么无私么？”

美国埋在他发间微笑起来。“不，”他呢喃。“对别人都没有。”他将他的几缕头发理到一旁。“只是你。”他将毯子拉过俄罗斯的肩膀，掖了掖被角。

一串咳嗽，还有什么听起来像是“好”的声音。俄罗斯隔着美国衬衫落下了一个小小的，羽毛般的吻，闭上了眼睛。

美国听着他的呼吸，火苗在壁炉里发出轻微的噼啪声响，宽阔而古老的宅邸安然的将他们包围其中。事后他唯一能够想起的是：他是温暖的。所以他的确****可以****温暖起来。

而他想，创造这种温暖或许不是什么值得钦佩的人生目标。

多年后，他会试图抹去所有这念头在他脑海滑过的痕迹，而他从未成功过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1891到1893年间，在接连几次的歉收之后，俄罗斯被广泛的饥荒困扰，尤其是敖德萨，伏尔加，还有坦波夫周围的地区。美国的人道主义组织做出了相当数量的捐赠。在一开始拒绝接受外部援助的阻力之后，俄专制王朝组织了一个由王位继承人，尼古拉斯大公，领导的特别委员会协调救援。饥荒也进一  
-1891到1893年间，在接连几次的歉收之后，俄罗斯被广泛的饥荒困扰，尤其是敖德萨，伏尔加，还有坦波夫周围的地区。美国的人道主义组织做出了相当数量的捐赠。在一开始拒绝接受外部援助的阻力之后，俄专制王朝组织了一个由王位继承人，尼古拉斯大公，领导的特别委员会协调救援。饥荒也进一步鼓励了俄罗斯到美国的移民。步鼓励了俄罗斯到美国的移民。


	11. An Understanding　共识

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯，以色列，美国  
分级：R（暴力缘由）  
警告：本章包含极端的反犹语言以及针对女性的暴力。  
概要：一九零三年，基什尼奥夫大屠杀标志着俄罗斯新一波反犹主义浪潮的开始，而美国担任起了英雄的角色。

\---

** **莫斯科** ** ** **，** ** ** **1903年4月。** **

以色列不确定哪一者更加伤人：是俄罗斯落在她脸上的拳头，又或是她拦不下它的事实。

她狠狠跌到地上，只靠那只几乎捏断她手腕的手才没落到满嘴碎牙的地步。那安静的，指责般的声音透过她耳中的鸣响，清晰可闻。

“这就不行了吗，阿玛黎丝〈月之子的意思〉？真叫人失望。我本指望着一场像样的反抗呢。”俄罗斯把她的胳膊向上扭去，把它拧到她的身后。她被提起重心，无力抵抗，将痛苦的咆哮咬碎齿间。他拉近她，过于用力，直到她的肩胛抵上他的胸口。他撒在她颈侧的呼灼热。“别告诉我你已经放弃了。”

以色列伸长脖颈，试图对上那洞穿她脊背的，过于平静的目光。“我有名字的，混蛋。”她设法发声，舔去唇上鲜血。

俄罗斯空闲的手埋进了她的头发，猛然发力。“但名字是给国家的，亲爱的阿玛黎丝。不是给难民的，”他把玩着黑长的发丝，让它在手上饶了两圈，加上的力道却毫无玩笑意味。“不是害虫的。”

她的视线被固定在天花板上，钉进沉静的房椽。这精巧的小小卧室绕着他们，温暖而太过安静。她的被单躺在地上，依旧因在一刻钟前冲进房间，拖起其主人头发的俄罗斯瑟瑟不安。她在俄罗斯手下扭动，痛恨才到他胸口的自己的头顶。“操你的。”她的手指蜷屈成爪，拧转身体，忽略了尖叫着切开她的手臂的疼痛。她的指甲抠进他左眼之下——

她赢来另一记反手的耳光。

俄罗斯俯视着她，鲜血怠惰的从他脸颊上的四道抓痕中渗出，带起一个可怕的，单边勾起的微笑。她撞上松木桌子的边角，世界一瞬间陷于白热。她眨眼，试图看清，感觉警示般的湿气滑下她的后颈。一只手扣住了她的喉咙。

“你为什么这样做呢？“俄罗斯问的轻柔，手上动作截然相反。“我好好照顾你了，我以为我们达成了共识。”

以色列挣扎着，狂乱的蹬踹。裙子缠住了她的双腿，俄罗斯大约只被堪堪擦过。“我没碰那孩子。”她嘶声到，呼吸如鲠，肺中的空气逐渐腐烂。她扒住脖子上的那只手。

“还有谁呢？这样卑劣，这样背德？是你们的烙印啊。”俄罗斯俯下身来，略微偏头。他们的嘴唇几乎相抵，以色列的胃都要为此翻转。“报纸上说你们****吃了****他...我不知我该不该相信，但谋杀就是谋杀，尸体如何是另一码事。”

“那你打算怎么处置我的？“她的嗓音嘶哑。“把我的头挂在你的房梁上吗？”

俄罗斯发出一声轻笑，笑容扩大几分。他的脸颊从她脸上蹭过，几近亲昵。“我还没决定呢。”

他们被人打断。有谁在锤门，遥远的下方。“俄罗斯！”一个男人的声音，喊叫着。“让我进去！”

俄罗斯僵住了，他的手指痉挛般收紧，看向卧室半掩的屋门。他的视线穿过走廊，探向楼梯。有那么一会儿他似乎都要松手了，然而他随即转身，更用力的把她按在了桌上。“别激动。我们可还远远没完呢。”

“在我回报你之前当然没完，你这狗娘养的。”以色列舔过她开裂的嘴唇。俄罗斯微笑起来。

“好姑娘。”

脚步在楼下的走廊回响，她听见门嘎吱转开。立陶宛不稳的音调飘上楼梯。“哦...你-你好...听着，现在真不是——”

“你是谁？”来客质问，又跟上一句。“里面怎么回事？”

“我是——立陶宛，听着，现在真不是什么好时机——”

“我听到尖叫声了！俄罗斯在哪儿？”

“他在-他在忙——”立陶宛的语气透出无助。

“哦我打赌他是的。”

“不，停下——你不能进去——你真的****不能****进去——”他的声音被踏上楼梯的步音淹没了。

以色列的手指缠进俄罗斯的围巾，把他的脑袋拉向桌子。“你是真希望有人看到这一幕？...****是吗****？”

门被甩开了。

她瞥见金发一闪，消失在俄罗斯身后。一双手握上他的肩膀，把他朝后扯去。“你在做什么？”那人大喊。“住手！”

俄罗斯没有松开，踉跄退后，以色列同样被拽直起身，因他手指的重量咳喘出声。她能闻到沁进她睡衣领口的血腥。

他的声音****——随意的像是在谈论天气，这混蛋——****隆隆的穿透疼痛的云雾。“你在这儿做什么？”

“俄罗斯，让她——让她走！”这入侵者挡在他们之间——该是她认识的谁，她朦胧的想。她认得他，他到这房子里来过。俄罗斯的什么朋友，如果他真有朋友的话。她看着他抓住俄罗斯的手腕，犹豫，将手指按进脆弱的关节。“你这是怎么了？”

“这与你无关，美国。”俄罗斯厉声到，注意完全从以色列身上移开了。他现在紧盯着那个入侵者。

****美国****。当然了。她眯眼，试图看清他。年轻，漂亮，在愤怒与恐慌之间摇摆，试图同俄罗斯理论。

同俄罗斯理论。

要是她能呼吸的话她已经笑出声了。可怜的家伙。他在打一场必败的仗。

他的手指缠上俄罗斯的手指，想要撬开它们——她喉间发出咯咯声——又扭头看向那更大的国家。“让她走。”他恳求到。一阵可怕的停顿。“我——不想伤到你。就...****停下****。”

又一段漫长的沉默。俄罗斯把以色列扔到地上，暗自用尽了全力。她绊住了，重重地跌在左踝上。一声脆响割裂空气，她的牙齿切进下唇。

俄罗斯转向美国，露出一个****全然****真心的微笑。“我不知道你要来。旅程如何？”

美国无视了他，单膝跪到以色列身边捧起她的后脑，一只手搭上她手臂稳住了她。“耶稣啊——小姐，你没事吧？”

以色列喘着气，挣扎着坐起来，把手腕小心的护在胸前。她的每块肌肉都在尖叫，但她收紧了下颚，怒视着俄罗斯。“我****很好****。”她咬牙切齿，越过美国的肩膀盯着那逼近的北方大国，目光毫不偏移。

那只胳膊向下搂住了她的肩膀，帮着她起身靠到墙上。他从口袋里抽出手帕，轻轻抹过漫至她下巴的血迹。那双蓝眼认真的打量着她的面孔。“你叫什么名字？”

俄罗斯的眼睛眯缝起来——她看见了，正粘在她同美国之间几英寸的距离上。

所以。是****这个****。

什么残忍而满足的东西在她唇角堆砌，以色列任由那柔软布料蹭过脸颊，即使它并没有抹去多少血渍，只是越擦越脏。她转向美国的手指，向他贴近。“以色列。”

他的眼底闪过一丝惊讶——她早已习惯了这个——然后露出一个宽慰的微笑。“很高兴见到你。我是美国。”她对上他的目光几秒。他将手帕按进她的手——那只完好的手里，视线朝俄罗斯转去，手臂依然保护般搂着她的肩膀。“这****他妈****怎么回事？”

“我们在进行一场讨论，”俄罗斯扬眉答道，双臂抱在胸前。“阿玛黎丝正试图解释她对我人民的恶心行为。”

以色列猛然抬起头来，靠紧了墙壁挣扎想要起身。“该死的****骗子****〈Fucking_ liar_〉！”

美国收紧了胳膊，阻拦着她。俄罗斯谨慎的维持空白表情。“她被认为做了什么？”他问。

“她杀了一个孩子，甚至很可能——”

“你敢！”以色列怒到。

他继续，置若罔闻。“吃掉了他。虽然我不知靠着这样的食谱她怎么还能瘦成这样。”他斜睨她一眼，轻蔑的，像看着什么脏东西。

美国脸色微变，双臂转成庇护的姿势。“有证据吗？”

“对她的人？”俄罗斯的嘴唇微微撅起。“我要什么证据？”

美国眯起了眼。“这是什么意思？”

“别傻了美国。她和我在一起的唯一原因，就是欧洲的其他国家已经在过去五百年里看透了她。”他对上以色列狂怒的目光，那一瞬间她除去亲自撕开他的喉咙之外别无他求。“她的人是瘟疫，已经毒害我的国家太久。”

美国疑惑的瞥向她，又将目光转回俄罗斯身上。“你在说什么...我见过她的人啊。我是说...如果我们讨论的是...我家有好多犹太人。他们人很好。我-我是说——上帝啊——即使那孩子真的碰上了什么，也不至于...”他的手指蜷进了她的袖子，回头看她一眼，把她轻轻靠到了墙上。他们的视线相交片刻，他起身转向了俄罗斯。“你们这里就是这样审判的吗？”

俄罗斯大笑起来，尽管那如此罕见，以色列已经学会痛恨这种声音。“这不是审判。这是正义。”他又逼近一步，眼中闪着魔性的光。“我不明白你干涉的理由。毕竟你是那样...天真地痴迷于它。”

美国似乎甚至没意识到应该害怕。他站直了，肩线笔挺。“我不明白殴打一个手无缚鸡之力的姑娘同正义有何相干。”

“因为这是她应得的。”俄罗斯伸手抹过脸上裸露的伤口，在沾得一手血迹时挑了挑眉毛。“何况她怎么没有缚鸡之力了。”

“真可惜我没够到你的眼睛。”以色列低吼。

他耸了耸肩。“你看。”

美国只是瞪着他。“你甚至不知道她是不是真的做了什么！操，俄罗斯，你是疯了吗？你不能毫无理由的攻击别人！”

“我有理由，”俄罗斯耐心的说。“刚刚也和你解释过了。所以我不得不亲自动手纠正她的做法。这对你为什么这么难懂呢？”

“****纠正她********...****”美国微微摇晃，毅然决然的转身不再看他，再次跪到了以色列面前。“小姐...跟我走好吗？我的房子里空间足够，而且你不该——你不该...在这儿。”

她不想握住他的手。完全不想。她想要的是不再靠自己的愤怒和陌生人的善意过活。但世界不是这样运作的，也永远不会。

以色列咽下满口血腥，将手放进了美国手里。

他帮着她起身，一手小心的扶在她的腰际。他冷淡的朝俄罗斯投去一瞥。“我会叫人来替她打包的，成吗？”

俄罗斯回了一个短促锋利的笑。“好。”

是多年来在同一屋檐下度过的时光，让以色列捕捉到了他眼中闪过的——什么东西。

其他人都聚在靠近前门的客厅——芬兰和爱沙尼亚靠在后墙上，拉脱维亚和立陶宛则在门口附近徘徊。美国帮着她走下楼梯。拉脱维亚胸前攥着个枕头，紧张的越过她的肩膀向后看去。“你真要走了？”他低声问。

“我去拿你的外套。”立陶宛喃喃，转身离开了大厅。

以色列轻轻抚上拉脱维亚的头顶。“看起来是的，不是吗？“她的微笑消失的迅速，还带着血。“照顾好自己”。

“这些人都住在这儿吗？“美国好奇的发问，没有人理他。

“给你。“立陶宛将大衣披上她的肩膀，给了她一个短促紧绷的微笑。他温柔的拉起拉脱维亚的手，牵走了他。

屋外午后早已凉透，而夜色横陈如其凝血〈Outside， freezing afternoon had bled into evening〉。以色列允许自己回头看向聚集在大厅里的国家，那些还只是孩子的——所有人，或许也没什么长大的可能。她裹紧了外套。

美国的手臂现今隔着外套环在她肩下，领着她在人行道上缓缓前行。他润湿嘴唇，反复犹豫才终于开口。“所以...你真是以色列？”

“不是，我之前都在胡说来着。”她开裂的嘴唇绷出一个弧度。

“对不起，我只是——”

她的手指刷过他的肩头。“你以为我早被巴比伦干掉了。每个人都是如此。”她觉得——该死的，她觉得感激，也不想听到他语调中的尴尬。于是她抬起头，又补上一句。“瞧那婊子现在在哪儿。”

“好吧，嗯，我实际并不清楚谁是...”他的声音低下去，变成模糊不清的呢喃，脸颊微红。“但没错，我是以为你...我是说我肯定你没有...”他放弃了。一秒的沉默。“...俄罗斯...经常这样...？”

她耸耸肩，眉头一抽，试图想起上次看到一个国家脸红是什么时候。“对我没有。其他人我不知道。”

“那么多人...”他的声音像是来自远方。”还有他的姐妹们，对吧？我是说，我知道他有个帝国，只是没想到...”

“你要如何不失掉这个帝国呢？”她听起来很累。“即使是罗马也不介意在必要时付诸武力，你****以为****俄罗斯在干什么？”

“英国从没...”这开头仅以一段不安的沉默结尾。

以色列发出一个不予置评的单音，不由得好奇，美国究竟实际活了多久。

“我-我猜...我听说过...”他支吾到。“我是说，人们说过很多关于俄罗斯的事，但和我在一起的时候他总是...”

“不一样？”她嘲弄般轻笑一声。“现在你****见识到****了。”俄罗斯的眼睛，停在美国搭在她腰际的手上的眼睛，闪过她的脑海。

美国一言不发，眼帘低垂，显然并不愿替那个刚刚他眼见着施加暴行的家伙辩护。

她当然没有感到抱歉的理由。要是他蠢到被俄罗斯蒙蔽了双眼，那也是他自己的错。没有谁不恨俄罗斯——虽不如他们恨她之深，但还是。然而她的手指自说自话的攥紧了他外套的袖子。“生活本就艰难，不是么？”

这并非同情，只是不得不行之事。

“他还是我的朋友。”他说，语调却掺进一点空洞的——失望。他的目光转向她。“抱歉。我只是...他总是站在我身边。也许我可以...跟他谈谈...”

以色列看向他，把手塞进了大衣口袋。“大概吧。但我希望你能把握好放弃的时机。”

他笑起来——柔软而无半分笑意，短暂的闭了闭眼。“不——对不起，我只是——”他咧开一个古怪的，僵硬着的微笑。“不...我完全不觉得我有这样的好品质。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -基什尼奥夫大屠杀是一场持续数日之久的反犹暴乱，发生在俄罗斯帝国，比萨拉比亚省的省会基什尼奥夫。骚乱始于这个城市，但暴力及反犹情绪迅速蔓至全国。最终由一场针对一位名为米哈伊尔〈Mikhail Rybachenko〉的俄罗斯基督教男孩的谋杀点燃。尽管他的一名亲属显然有罪，俄罗斯反犹报纸贝塞拉贝兹〈Bessarabetz〉却暗示他是被犹太人杀害的。由此引发的暴行很快升级失控，而俄罗斯政府并未做出任何阻止。
> 
> -国际社会对俄罗斯政府漠不关心的反应表达了强烈谴责，其中美国尤其激烈，密切并在《纽约时报》等报大量刊登了关于恐怖暴乱的社论。西奥多.罗斯福总统和前总统格罗弗.克利夫兰表示反对暴力，并对沙皇尼古拉斯二世的改革施压。
> 
> -基什尼奥夫大屠杀标志俄裔犹太人命运的转折，让他们看清了这个国家不再在意，也不再会为他们提供庇护短促事实。于是他们成百万的迁往美国，向往着安全与新的机遇。
> 
> -血祭诽谤是针对犹太人的诬蔑，错误的指控他们在准备宗教仪式和假期的某些方面使用人类血液，并以基督教孩子的血液为最优。这些谣言在12世纪基督教化的欧洲开始流传。


	12. First Kiss of Winter　冬日初吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级： PG-13（暴力缘由）  
概要：一九零五年，在充满恐怖的血腥周日之后，俄罗斯迎来了一位担忧的访客。

\---

** **俄罗斯圣彼得堡-冬宫，1905年1月24日。** **

好冷。太冷了。

有一会儿俄罗斯想着站起身来，从这扇破窗跟前走开，从这碎玻璃组成的窝里走向——卧室吧？总之是某个裹挟着冰雪的风刃不能洞穿，能叫他好好喘口气的地方。

他把下巴搁上膝盖，从齿间抽进一口冰冷的空气，呆在原位。

因为——他们总会回来的，而他得有所准备。他的眼光扫向身旁的步枪，于是伸出手去，食指搭上扳机。如冰的金属贴上他的皮肤。

夜幕降临，满天星辰活物一般，眨眼望向冬宫之下空旷的广场。那日清晨之后他就再没见过任何人了。他倏的闭上眼，试图将人们挣扎着相互推搡，拳头与肉体相碰的钝响赶出脑海。他们自找的。请愿书，还有其他那些。他只是做了自己唯一能做的事。

门把颤动几下，嘎吱一声。满地玻璃低语着让到一旁，走廊透进一道微光。

美国的声音犹豫着飘过一月稀薄的空气。“俄罗斯？...你在里面吗？”更低的，几乎是自言自语的一声。“这儿太黑了。”

俄罗斯蜷的更紧了些，指望美国会就此离开。他盯着窗外被风搅动的，肮脏的雪。没有尸体。都被拖走了，他甚至不知曾有过多少。他弓起肩膀，尽力佯装独自一人。

门又叹息着合上，那束光消失了，美国却与之相反的走进屋中。他的靴子踩上瓷砖——它们在玻璃碎屑之下叫苦不迭。那脚步在他发现藏身于空洞黑暗中的俄罗斯时，立刻由谨慎转为坚定。

“俄罗斯。”这呼唤不比一句呼吸更响。他靠的更近，在他身侧跪下。短暂犹豫之后，他轻轻搭上了俄罗斯的肩膀。

俄罗斯猛然一颤，为了稳住自己单手撑上地面。一小片玻璃撞上他的虎口，一阵迟缓而显眼的疼痛。血液自他掌下漫开，让他几小时来第一次感到——除了美国落在他肩上的手之外的——温暖。他看向他，又将目光转回广场。

他们就这样呆了一分多钟，呼吸在空中漫成透明的云雾。

美国润湿唇角，几次反复，终于开口之时，最终发出的也只有一声软弱的，“...发生了****什么****？”

一小段沉默。

“他们背叛了我。他们所有人。”他直白〈simply〉的回答。“这是不可避免的——离上次发生这样的事已经太久。他们想要我不能给的东西——你明白的吧？——不切实际的东西...他们总是这样...”他等于什么都没有说，倒是为那微薄的，陌生的，属于自己的声音生出些模糊的恐慌。“然后他们来了，带着请愿书和赞歌还有——还有——他们唱着‘天佑沙皇’〈God Save the Tsar〉，你知道吗？“玻璃与沙砾在他略微挪动，垂下头去时嘎吱作响。“那些孩子，唱的太...高，太亮了...”

美国的手指蜷进他的衣袖。“所以你...对他们开了枪...”他支吾到。

“我不得不！”俄罗斯猛然抬头，他的眼睛太亮。“他们来找我了，而且他们，他们可不会扮什么好人...他们会带走——东西。很多东西...”一阵战栗穿过他的手臂直抵肩头。

美国端详着他，另一只手向前探去，却最终停在半空。“你...但他们是...“****和平的，手无寸铁而来。****伤人的沉默之中这些字词如雷贯耳，他闭眼倾身，抹除了他们之间剩余的距离。他的手滑过俄罗斯的脸颊，轻轻捧起了它。“上帝啊，****俄罗斯****...”

俄罗斯畏缩了，只是一点，却没有躲开。在风的刺痛之后这触碰太过灼热，他脸上的肌肉在他手下抽动痉挛。他皱起眉来，那句“不要害怕”擅自溜过他的嘴唇。他碾过地面上玻璃的残骸，手臂环住了他。

俄罗斯推抵着他的怀抱。“我****没有****。”

“我知道，”他飞快的补充。“对不起。不该——这么说。”他的手指陷进俄罗斯的大衣。

俄罗斯的视线落上他的臂膀，又望向他的表情，随即在那里停顿。他的外套碾压着满地沙砾，在他沉进美国怀中时摩擦出声。美国缓缓呼气，收紧了胳膊。一小段停顿，他将脸颊靠上对方颅侧。

一阵裹挟着雪花的风涌进残破的窗口，俄罗斯挪的更近，眼睛始终看着地板。他不敢相信广场是空的。那里该是人，成百上千的人，黑压压的在冰冷的石板上涌动。步枪狠狠抵在他的肩头，触感尖锐——那里早有瘀伤，层层叠叠，每个倒下的人都添上一笔，将那片皮肤抹成粘稠的黑。他吞咽一次。“你——你明白吗？”这问题几不可闻。“美国？”

短暂而令人痛苦的沉默，美国垂头低语。“是的，俄罗斯，我明白。”

“不。”一句无助的气音。“你不明白。”俄罗斯的手指缠进他衬衫的前襟，模糊地意识到悬于他们之间的——他记得冰冷的目光，锋利的话语，****嫉妒****，还有——他们不是闹翻了么？他该抽身的。

他没有。

美国将额头抵上他的肩膀，语带犹豫。“我明白的。...我-我不会冲你大喊大叫的。”

“为什么不呢？”一个女人，他突然想起，一个女人，孩童般旋转，挥舞着双臂跌进雪里，身下沁出两团黑色的污渍——他干的。

“因为你...“美国收紧了怀抱。“我不知道，因为...因为我没在****生你的气****。”

“你应该的，”他咕哝道。“太晚了——你来得太晚了，没能看到。”他靠的更近，听着美国的呼吸闭上眼，感觉它温热的拂过自己的脸颊。

美国将手指轻轻埋进他的发间。“我听说了，”他叹道，同样闭上了眼睛，肩膀微弓。“俄罗斯...你这是****怎么了****？”

俄罗斯僵住了，牙齿切进下唇。****我不知道，我不知道，我不知道。****尖叫在他耳畔回响，凄厉如冰。“我在自保。”他喃喃。“我不能让那再发生一次了。”

那些手指贴上他的头皮，画着模糊的小圈。“让****什么****发生？”他问，毫无益处。

“他们要逼我——我告诉过你了！”他的音调猛然一扬。“你没有在听！”风卷起这些音节，将它们传遍整个空阔的广场。

“我****有****，拜托，请冷静点。”美国劝道。他挣扎着退开，望向他的眼睛。月亮升起来了，将月光撒过俄罗斯肩头，撒上美国的面孔——这让他看上去苍白，泛着闪闪的银光，如同幻觉。****美国是金色的，他该是金色的。****“我在听，我想明白，我只是...我听说他们只是想要公平的报酬，还有短一点的工作时间，所以...”

“它是这么开始的，”俄罗斯的肩线在美国手下绷的笔直。“但我知道他们想要更多，他们****总是****想要更多。要是我给了他们什么，他们就只会继续要求...”他的头向前垂去，陷入沉默。

美国显出一丝困惑。他茫然的低下头去，却瞥见俄罗斯指缝间漫开的深色。他眨了眨眼。“你在流血。”他说，吓了一跳，不等俄罗斯回应便牵起他的手，往窗口拉去。嵌在他皮肤里的玻璃碎片在月色下闪闪发光。

“别动，我——就一会儿——”他捏住碎片末端，眼光闪烁。他压紧伤处，用力。疼痛的震颤穿过俄罗斯的手臂，直抵他蜷起的神经末梢。美国将那带血的玻璃甩过地板，低头看着他的指尖。血液从新鲜的伤口溢出。他轻笑一声。

俄罗斯盯着他们相融的血液。它们带着暖意滑下他的手腕，浸湿他的袖口。他抬起另一只手，试图阻拦其投向地面的脚步。它们落到瓷砖上，在黑夜中反光。他将它们抹开在大理石上，想起动脉撕裂时雪中滑过的红色曲线。他眨眼，对上美国的目光。

美国用那只流血的手握住了俄罗斯的，关节因寒冷而泛红。他看着他，坚定坦然，依旧搜索着，探寻着****什么****。他的手臂重新搭回俄罗斯肩头，轻声开口。“我们不一定要谈这个。”

“那你为什么来？“俄罗斯厉声打断，却与冷冽语气相反的缩进美国颈窝。

美国垂下眼去。“我...我只想看看你好不好。“他的手指绞到了一起，因血液略微打滑。“我听说发生了什么之后很担心你。“他的后颈绷紧了。“你是我最好的朋友，你知道的。”

刺痛，旋转着，穿过俄罗斯的胸口，让他握紧了另一个国家的手，拉近他，玻璃尖叫出声。“我——我知道。”

谎言，蹩脚至极，他却不觉得他能做的更好。他在发抖。

美国将俄罗斯搂的更紧，将他的手牵进他们之间相对温暖的地方。他的嘴唇压进他的鬓发。“他们说你疯了，”他低声到，“可是我不信，****永远****不信。”

俄罗斯贴向他的双唇，微不可感。屋外雪地仍因一千个狂乱的足印与涌动的血渍肮脏不堪〈filthy with a thousand frantic footprints and churned-up gore.〉。

** **疯了** ** ** **...** **

** **

他抬起他们的手，略微嗅到汗与鲜血的气味，他将头偏向一边，却漫无目的，嘴唇擦过美国的指节。

另一个国家弓起背来，压下一次战栗。“我知道你很清醒，也很——正派...”他的声音像只落到地上的杯子。“我——相信你，一直都。你只是——****上帝啊****——”一声锋利而虚弱的大笑，他的手颤抖在俄罗斯的脑后收紧。“你是****真他妈不擅长****改变。”

“改变是没****必要****的。”这些单词拂过美国的手指，如同一阵微风。一瞬间他想起另一个改变几乎发生的时刻，那个美国...美国在那里，在他身边，将他半拢在身下，温柔而渴望的时刻。****没有谁曾如此渴望****。金黄的草叶在他们身下弯折，他从那双渴求的蓝眼看向星辰遍布的紫色天空，一切都****如此温暖****...

他也制止了那个。他系紧围巾，把两端塞进了外套。他的声音冷了下来。“我不会让他们逼我的。沙皇君权受命于天，这不是一群工人能改变的。”工厂的工人，女人和孩子，唱着歌，还有——****不****。他向前倾身，用那只空闲的胳膊紧紧搂住了美国，闭眼挤开那些图像，那些声音，还有他肩头的疼痛。

“嘘，我在这儿呢。”美国的亲吻，迅速的，温柔的，落在他的鬓边，他挪了挪，让俄罗斯更深的陷进他的怀抱。他松开了他们交握的手，好把俄罗斯整个搂住，隔着他的外套抚摸他的脊背。“听着...有时候你不得不放手——让人们得到他们想要的。不然他们就会从你这儿硬拿。”

他的声音，他的手，那么温柔。俄罗斯把脸埋进美国颈侧，弓向他的触碰。“你够强就不会，”他咕哝道，干裂粗糙的嘴唇贴上另一个国家的脖子，沾染着血迹手扣住了他的肩膀。“俄罗斯就****够****强。”

“我知道。但俄罗斯——你不能永远对抗人民的意志。”

他的声音低下去，冒险追问一句。“...你的人讨厌我，对吧？那些...那些工人。我最近一直有听说。”

“不——”他顿住了，向后退去——就只到能让他对上美国视线的距离。为此撒谎是值得的——但是他没有。“对。他们的确。”

美国咬住了嘴唇。“因为我是资本主义——而且总和沙皇相处甚欢，是吧？”

“他们忘恩负义。”俄罗斯低吼。“无知。****渺小。****”他抬手捧住了美国的脸。“他们的想法毫无意义。”

“他们是你的人民，”他低语。“他们的想法就是一切。”一个突如其来的停顿——然后美国就在亲吻他了，温暖迫切。他的嘴唇柔软，指甲梳过他发丝的触感却粗糙。他的另一只手抓紧了他的外套——然后一切又都结束了，正如开始时一样迅速。美国打量着他的表情，紧抿着泛红的双唇。“答应我不管发生什么，我们一直会是朋友。”他乞求到。

俄罗斯颤抖着，深深吸了口气。他舔了舔嘴唇，能尝到美国的味道。风尖啸着穿过破烂的窗框，他的手指在美国手中蜷紧。“我——”他压住肋下突然收紧的感觉。“我保证。”

美国点头，他们搂紧了对方。

“我都不知道自己杀了多少人。”这句话溢出他的齿间，仿佛黑暗中一次清浅的呼吸。

“上帝啊，俄罗斯，”他低呼，拳心抵着他的外套将他压近，让他们的头靠到了一起。

美国的皮肤很暖——总是很暖。俄罗斯凑近了他，单纯为了触碰。“我不知道，”他固执的继续。“那么多...我甚至分不清哪些是我的人。”

美国在他耳后落下一吻。“他们都是你的人。”他轻声道。

俄罗斯猛然一震，望向他的眼睛。可怕的，意味深长的一阵停顿。

“我****知道****。”

这几乎像一句呜咽。美国用指背抚过他的脸侧。风仍从破碎的窗口吹来，他们谁都没有变得更加温暖。

“我很抱歉，俄罗斯。...我会留下的，尽我所能。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -二十世纪初，俄国工业相关的从业人员平均每日的工作时间是11小时（周六10小时）。工厂的条件极其严苛，工人的健康与安全问题无人问津。在大罢工期间，乔治加蓬决定对尼古拉二世做出个人呼吁。他起草了一份请愿书，概述了工人的苦难和需求：他呼吁将工作日时长减至八小时，提升工资，和改善工作条件。加蓬还呼吁建立普选和终结日俄战争。
> 
> -血腥周日指的是1905年1月22日，手无寸铁的和平示威人群被帝国卫队枪杀和冲散。死亡人数至今尚不确定。沙皇的官方记录是96人死亡，333人受伤，反政府方则声称超过4000人死亡。保守估计死伤仍平均在1000人左右，除镇压之外还有恐慌引发的踩踏。屠杀所展现的，对国之根本的民众的漠视，为沙皇政权掘下了坟墓。
> 
> -尽管当时的俄美关系因俄罗斯对犹太人的迫害有所降温，与沙皇俄国长期的良好关系还是让这一事件在美国比在欧洲受到了更多的同情。


	13. Permission And Promises　许可与承诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯，以及布尔什维克革命期间的各位知名人士  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九一七年，布尔什维克革命在数十年间第一次给俄罗斯带来希望。他不再受制于罗曼诺夫家族，而美国对此发来了谨慎的贺电。

\---

** **圣彼得堡，1917年。** **

他本预估着投降，所有人的，每个人的。

毕竟，所谓的临时政府，要是除去一帮没什么野心也没什么男子气概，只晓得绝望的攀紧鞍绳的家伙，还能剩下什么？甚至在人群重新在广场聚集，极光号的炮口从对岸指向他们的时候，他们也还是龟缩在帝国公寓〈imperial apartment〉里;自认还能拯救自己的势力范围，继续颓废的沙皇传统。他们早有机会提请，如今却只剩被拒绝一条路了。

俄罗斯的怜悯可不只被轻轻丢到一边。

炮弹尖啸着穿过空气，彗星般划过水面，投进涅瓦河至北的角落。木头分崩离析，玻璃整块整块的从窗框跌落，在下方的石面上粉身碎骨。碎片溅入河水，反射最后一丝月光，随即沉入水中。

俄罗斯目睹这一切，像被穿刺原地。周围的士兵叫喊着相互推搡，挥舞着手中的刺刀——好一场光荣的喧嚣。他不能呼吸，泥土混着汗水抹在他的脸颊，渗进他的嘴里，他的大衣的下摆被冰冷的泥浆浸透，枪托上的手指抽搐，然而这不重要，****全都不****，因为这就是——是他想要的****一切****。

“伊万。”一只坚实的手握上他的肩膀，俄罗斯一阵。他转身，面向那严肃的，有着一头浓密黑发的小个子男人。他在夜晚的疯狂之中显得过于坚定，提高了音量好不让自己被极光号的炮声盖过。

俄罗斯点头致意。“弗拉基米尔。”他咽下喉间隐约的不适。这个男人知道他是什么。这些天来似乎很多人都知道了：列宁,卡里宁，还有另一个——斯大林。他被介绍了几百次，握过了几千双手。这很...新鲜，就是这样。不坏。只是...****不同****。

“他们已经拿下了内阁，”弗拉基米尔 安东诺夫-奥夫森科飞快的说，略微显出些兴奋。“克伦斯基跑了，那混帐——我们觉得可能是外面有人帮他。但是伊万，”他抬起头，舔舔嘴唇，眼神狂热。“我们做到了，你自由了。我向你发誓，你再也不用受这样的苦了。”

俄罗斯感觉到内阁的消失：那是胸口的一记刺痛，只是一点，被弗拉基米尔的话音淹没了。

** **再也不用受苦** ** ** **〈suffer〉** ** ** **了。再也不用。** **

** **

他脸上干掉的泥土因微笑裂开。

+

他之后去看了尼古拉斯之后，实际上是可以说只是为了孩子们，孩子们和亚历克斯。尽管——他们实际早已不是孩子了。奥尔加吻他时，在他的围巾上留下了一抹萦绕的香水余香，微笑也已经带上了女人的韵味。

玛丽亚的胳膊缠在俄罗斯腰上，阿列克谢的手同他紧紧的牵在一起，塔蒂阿娜的眼睛闪闪发光。他们的母亲抚摸着他的头发，动作轻柔。他沉默了一会儿，任由他们拥抱亲吻，。这令人愉悦，即使他——他并不想念这个。

“我觉得你会失败。”

俄罗斯睁开眼，越过阿纳斯塔西娅的肩膀，看见了脸上的每根线条都铭刻着愤怒的尼古拉斯。

他还是在意，这叫他恶心。

“你怎么觉得已经不重要了。”俄罗斯回答，小心地脱出了孩子们的怀抱。他听到亚历克斯倒抽一口冷气。“你现在什么都不是了。只是一个充满压迫的，腐朽的帝国的象征。人民表达了他们的看法：他们不需要你。”

奥尔加捂住了嘴，一阵长而可怕的沉默。

尼古拉斯的靴子踏过拼花地板，最终停在了俄罗斯面前。他们站在那儿，胸口几乎要贴到一起，视线相抵。俄罗斯设法缓下呼吸，心脏紧贴着肋骨鼓噪，他不敢眨眼。

“‘人民的意见’？伊万，讲点理吧。‘人民’是——”

“****我的****人民，”俄罗斯平板地说。“他们的想法就是一切。”这句话听起来很耳熟，就它出口时便是如此，但在这薄冰般冻结清晰的一刻，他想不起他能把这和谁联系到一起。

沙皇的下颚收紧了，只是阿纳斯塔西娅的尖叫才提醒了俄罗斯他举起的拳头。他的手臂本能的抬起，掌根抵住了尼古拉斯的手腕——

然后拦住了他。

** **——他不该这样，不该能做到这样** ** ** **...** ** ** **这是——曾是——他的统治者，他的皇帝——一个神，对国家而言** ** ** **...** ** ** **抬手抵挡他的意志本是不可想象的** ** ** **...** **

** **

俄罗斯呼吸滞住了，看向自己的，在尼古拉斯的皮肤上压出白痕的手指。男人的手臂在他的力道下颤抖。他能感觉到他们之间张紧的——那个认知。

沙皇的时代结束了。

+

阿列克谢在大门口赶上了俄罗斯，面色绯红，大口的呼进冰冷的空气。警卫向他投去锐利的一瞥，伸手摸向了步枪的肩带——被俄罗斯警示的一瞪，差不多是下一瞬就回到了原来的位置。

男孩的手蜷进他的袖子。“万尼亚。”他小声说，“你还能回来吗？”

俄罗斯没有回答，只是看着自己的呼吸向上飘成薄薄的云雾“我不...我不觉得我还需要许可。”他最后说。

“这是什么意思？”阿列克谢抬眼看着他，仅着一身衬衫，瑟瑟发抖，于十三岁而言看起来太小。

“皇帝，国王，皇族——比如你——是...”他的声音弱下去，显出了一个歪斜的笑。“——很难拒绝的。一直是。但你父亲和我刚刚...它甚至都不该是可能的...”他意识到了阿列克谢的颤抖，于是脱下披在肩上的外套裹住了男孩。“穿着衬衫就跑出来——”他抖直了衣领。“你是在犯傻。”

阿列克谢扭捏了一下。“我不是小宝宝了，万尼亚。”但他还是随他的国家把他捆成了一团。”——为什么不？”这问题呼在系着最顶上一粒纽扣的手上，暖烘烘的。

“‘为什么不’什么？”

“为什么不该是可能的？”男孩笑了，嘴唇干燥，开裂。“看，我有在听。”

俄罗斯回以微笑，思绪却在别的地方。“你还记得美国吗？”

“你那个带眼镜的朋友吗？”阿列克谢点点头。“我喜欢他。”

“我也是——但他...他和我****不一样****。要是他的上司让他去做什么不对的，他不想做的事，他不一定要服从。因为还有其他帮他的上司做决定的人，他们把权力各自分散了。”他顿了顿，试图找到合适的，描绘那他自己都差点没有能设法抓住的东西的词汇。“他的领导人不一定总是一锤定音的人...但沙皇——”

“——是的。”阿列克谢补全到，翻了翻眼睛。“****而且****你不能反驳。”他做了个显然积怨已久的表情“妈妈说的。一直。”

“听你母亲的。”这话主要是出于习惯。

男孩突然皱起了眉头。“所以...因为你被允许阻止爸爸了...这——这意味着他不是——”

“我不知道。“一句谎言，但俄罗斯不觉得他能听着这句话出自他人之口。

这之后不久他送阿列克谢回了屋，直到他走过了半条街后，他才察觉他忘了拿回他的外套。

+

之后的日子是会议，批准还有文书的一锅乱炖。与列宁的长谈耗了俄罗斯大多数的夜晚——他热爱着每一刻，沐浴在关注之中——他都不记得最后一次被这样的****希望****填满是什么时候了。列宁说会有教育。教育，平等，打破贫困。政府会倾听普通人的声音。每次他的新上司每每发声，都让紧张的期待充满他的胸膛。那些崇高的目标从未如此像是承诺。

在所有这一切发生的途中，一份电报到了。

RUSSIA STOP

HEARD WHAT HAPPENED STOP

NOT EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT ABOUT WILL OF PEOPLE STOP

POINTS FOR ENTHUSIASM STOP

BUT CONGRATULATIONS STOP

VISIT SOON FULL STOP

AMERICA

〈俄罗斯，

听说了发生的事，

不全是我的人民意志意味，

热情得分，

但恭喜，

很快来访。

美国〉

他读了一次，只有稍稍微笑一下的时间，就在之后连轴转的几周里把这事儿抛到了脑后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -十月革命是由彼得格勒武装起义为起点的，俄国革命的一部分。传统可追溯至俄历1917年10月25日（公历1917年11月7日）。这是二月革命后整个1917年俄国革命的第二阶段。十月革命推翻了俄国临时政府，布尔什维克领导下的苏维埃政权登台。紧随其后的是俄罗斯内战(1917 - 1922)和1922年的苏联成立。
> 
> -冬宫，是沙皇的传统居所，以及新临时政府的中心，在10月25晚至26日上午（公历）被被弗拉基米尔 安东诺夫-奥夫森科领导下的布尔什维克军队攻陷。大部分内阁成员被拘留，只有少数设法逃脱。亚历山大.克伦斯基，临时政府负责人是其中之一。
> 
> -1917年3月15日，沙皇尼古拉斯二世退位。同年8月，他和他的家人(妻子亚历山德拉，女儿奥尔加，玛丽亚，塔蒂阿娜，阿纳斯塔西娅，还有儿子阿列克谢)被转移到了乌拉尔的托博尔斯克，据称是为了保护他们免受革命浪潮的侵袭。在那里，他们住在相对奢侈的前州长官邸。然而，当权力从克伦斯基的临时政府转移至布尔什维克手中之后，他们的看守便愈发严格起来，许多的享受也被剥夺了。尼古拉斯持续关注着10月之后的事件。他依然低估列宁的重要性，但已经开始觉得他的退位对俄罗斯弊大于利。


	14. To Russia With Love　至俄国以爱意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG  
概要：一九一八年，美国从一战〈the Great War〉前线给俄罗斯寄去了一封信。我不会称之为情书，但他在信尾确实有点gay里gay气的。

\---

** **1918年1月25日，抵达莫斯科的一封信。** **

亲爱的俄罗斯，

你过的如何？我不错。每年这个时候法国的天气都很好，不过毕竟子弹横飞，要放松还是不大容易。这大陆战争的事儿——我不知道，伙计，这东西真叫人摸不着头脑。没人想从别人那里接受命令，一半的国家参战的原因似乎就只是因为他们的朋友身处战争，而他们又不想落于人后。这很奇怪。我远离结盟就是因为有这样的蠢事。

但现在我在这儿了，所以不管。

嘿，很抱歉自你们革命以来我们一直没机会好好聚聚，但我报纸上所有的报道都一直有读！摆脱君主制对你有好处。说真的。在此之前我完全不觉得我有立场说些什么，但是你值得更好的，你懂？而不是仅仅被你的上司摆布。没有什么比由人民组成，为人民服务的政府更好的了！你亲自发现了这点我真是替你高兴。我们要谈的得有太多太多！

你的新领导人听着像个聪明人——有点，呃，强硬吗？但我想猜新政府总是很强硬的。<strike>我知道几年前的法国简直是难以交流，就是他刚推翻</strike>好了这不是个好例子，事实证明那些家伙全是混账。但是，啊——你的政府过一段儿会放松下来的，对吧？

得走了，部队检查。

\---

嘿，你还记得1903年，我因为初次飞行兴奋的要死的跑来你这儿吗？上帝啊，那真是太棒了。我是说，那大概只有一分多钟，但即使是那样我也知道，这个“飞机”是要改变世界的。我记得我对你说过那也许会是战争的结束，因为飞机会让战争变的太过昂贵。你只是给了我一个你那种“你这么蠢早上是怎么没把脑袋从袖口伸出来的。”的眼神，但是我就。“哦，****你会****看到的。”

...你是对的。英国已经整了个有两万架飞机的空军了。（英国当然会在飞机的事儿上抢先一步成为混球。他就像呃，混球先锋。）我觉得人们现在起要时常提到“空中优势”了。

有点叫人沮丧。

但飞行还是很酷的。

\---

我的上帝啊，法国能不能是不是****永远放不过****阿尔萨斯洛林了？真他妈的。那就差不多，康涅狄格的大小吧。他要是能就此不再逼逼的话我就把康涅狄格州给他。

\---

我今天和我上司聊的特别开心，我得在忘记之前记下点什么。

我对这家伙从来没什么深刻印象，我跟你讲过对吧？他在第一任期里干过的，唯一真真正正称得上好事儿的就是没让我被卷进战争。甚至能说这就是他能连任的原因。人们就像“没有战争，太好了。”然后第二个任期一开始他就“嘿，我有个好主意！”我就只好“谢谢你哦，王八蛋。”这样。但是今天他让我坐下，解释了为什么我们（最终）参与了战争，而那...真的是太棒了。

...要总结一下还真挺难的。

好的，****基本上****他说的是，我不能再只想着战争对我的影响。有很多的国家挣扎着想要变得自由民主，但他们并不能那么好的为自己而战。比如你，目前，我猜。你为了处理你的革命退出了一战，然后德国就把那狗屁的和平条约捅进了你的喉咙。

上帝啊，我还记得听说****那事儿****的时候——我不怪你甩开他。实际上我觉得你甩开他的方式棒极了。因为，就像，他冲你的屁股来了一脚。（无意冒犯，这不是你的错，你那儿发生了那么多事。）然后又跑过来“嘿，这样，我占领的每寸土地都****归我了****，你要是不乐意的话就自个儿玩儿去吧。这和平条约怎么样？”很多国家还会就这么答应下来因为****操他的****，兄弟，****子弹啊****。但不会是你。即使这意味着你的屁股会接着被踢。

——好了我重新读了一遍。我不确定我这真算得上恭维，但我有在努力。让我再试一次。我是说，你从不言放弃，从不。无论你经历了什么，或者转机的可能性有多小如何。（说真的，我们得永远都别打起来。我们俩共同的固执会导致世界末日）因为这意味着你永远都不会失败，你知道吗？胜利可能会伴随着伤痛，可能需要很久，但是你只是忍耐下来。就像你根本不知道如何放弃一样，不管有多少人试图教你几次。而且

基督呦，我都不知道自己在说什么，你不需要我来告诉你这个。我本来想把它们全划掉的，但我的钢笔已经快要没墨了。就假装我说了点“坚持下去”之类的话，成不？

无论如何。我上司说我应该为你这样的人而战，不是因为它对我有什么直接的帮助，而是因为这是正确的做法。他说这只事关自由和正义，而无关领土或资源——或至少****应该****是这样。

不得不说我喜欢这说法。

我得结束了。我的钢笔差不多已经要死了。

等战争结束之后，要是我来帮你恢复你屋子里的秩序，你觉得你的新上司会同意吗？我知道他不怎么看好我（字迹从这里开始变淡），但要是你需要的话我随时愿意助你一臂之力。真的，这会是我的荣幸。

你真诚的

-美国

PS-只是出于好奇，罗曼诺夫家的人会怎样？（最后一个字已几乎看不清了）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么多脚注。我不知道这么短的一章是怎么会有这么多脚注。
> 
> -俄罗斯摆脱专制统治的最初，受到了美国极热情的欢迎。然而，在美国政府并不认为真正的承认的布尔什维克崛起，并拒绝偿还沙皇俄国的相当可观的债务之后，这种热情就大幅降温了。另外还有整个“暴力革命是伟大的”的观点。微妙的有点尴尬。
> 
> -首次载人飞行在1903年发生在北卡罗莱纳州。当时，美国科学界内有人猜测，比空气更重的飞行器〈可能强调非热气球〉将使战争不可能继续持续的。顺带一提的，英国皇家空军是世界上第一支正式的空军，英国也是第一个在战争中广泛利用飞机的国家。
> 
> -阿尔萨斯-洛林。我不比美国更想谈它。很可以说，不，法国从来，恐怕也不打算放过这个了。
> 
> -“嘿，这样，我占领的每寸土地都归我了，你要是不乐意的话就自个儿玩儿去吧。这和平条约怎么样？”是一个简单而大致准确的布列斯特-立托夫斯克和约的概要，是同盟国和新成立的苏联之间协定的羞辱性和惩罚性的和平。
> 
> -美国在这里提到的许多想法都是从伍德罗.威尔逊的十四点演讲里偷来的，作为对列宁的《和平法令》的回应，声明了联合方的战时目标，标志着美国外交政策的新方向开始从孤立主义转向开明的干预（换句话说，这就是美国的英雄情开始起飞的时刻，尽管直到第二次世界大战它才会成为占主导地位的政治哲学）
> 
> 我鼓励好奇的人去看演讲，因为它很短，也不是很难懂，但我想特别提醒大家注意以下段落：
> 
> （俄罗斯人民)在德国可怕的，迄今未显出任何宽容和怜悯的力量面前，似乎是是沮丧而无助的。显然，他们的政权被粉碎了。然而，他们的灵魂却是不屈的。无论在原则或在行动上，他们都不会屈服。他们的理念是正确的，而他们对其的坚持亦是可敬的，闪烁着人性光辉的；彰显着他们的坦率，长远的目光，慷慨的精神，以及每个人类都应当赞赏的普世的同情。他们拒绝为了保证自身的安危妥协抛弃理想，抑或是他人。
> 
> 他们呼唤我们，询问我们的愿望为何，究其原因便是，我们的目的和我们的精神与他们的有所不同。我相信美国人民希望我做出简明坦率的反应。无论他们现在的领导人究竟相不相信，我们发自内心的愿望和希望，我们能打开一道通路，以获得协助俄罗斯人民的特权，以帮助他们满足对自由与和平的最深渴望。
> 
> ...换句话说，伍德罗.威尔逊超触这对的好吗。


	15. Interregnum　过渡期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890＆pyrrhicomingy  
人物：俄罗斯，美国  
分级：PG  
概要：一九一八年，美国驻莫斯科大使馆关门大吉，于是俄罗斯前来道别。

\---

** **莫斯科，1918年11月。** **

美国把他的东西从莫斯科大使馆的架子上拿下来，尽量不让自己为此自怨自艾。

他已经装满了三盒了。直到他不得不清空墙壁抽屉和书架里的棒球卡片，他收藏的口香糖，他的模型飞机，他的备用夹克...他才意识到他在这里已经呆了多久。墙上还有他和俄罗斯的照片在，他喜欢它们，但他——他把它们留在了那儿。他们是善意...或者之类的什么吧。他隐约觉得要是他把它们拿下来的话，俄罗斯会觉得受伤的。

不知何故，当他小办公室的电梯门在他身后打开时，他完全清楚里面会是谁。

“所以。你真的要离开了，然后呢？”

美国强迫自己放松下来，将肩膀压回一条直线，转身冲俄罗斯露出一个半心半意的笑，并不能完全对上他的眼睛。“我，呃。看起来是这样的。”

俄罗斯发出一句柔软的喉音，关上了门。他的两只手都握在门把上，轻轻倚上它。他的目光扫过美国混乱的桌面，眉梢一扬。“你真要把所有东西都带走吗？你的船恐怕都起不了航。”

美国呼了口气，抓了抓自己的后颈，视线跟随着俄罗斯的。“是啊，我上司说都带走，因为他担心，嗯...”一阵尴尬的沉默。“呃，...劫匪。”，这个词沉甸甸的，从这句子的末尾直愣愣的戳出来，所以他又加了个虚弱的“...你知道”作为修饰。毫无帮助。

“劫匪？”俄罗斯的声音干巴巴的，仿佛被逗乐了，却又带着刃，为他们之间的空气染上颜色。“是什么让他觉得你的大使馆可能会不安全？我对我的人民们还没有自由放任到这个地步——不过当然，我是在告诉你你已经知道的事，不是吗？你会无知到觉得我的上司让我自取灭亡吧。”

“耶稣啊，俄罗斯，一针见血，果然是你。”他咕哝到，回头给了他一个恶意的恰到好处的表情。“又不是说这是我的想法，成不？我的老板说我该——该跟你保持一段时间的距离，直到事情...安定下来，一点。”

“但它们现在就很安定，美国。“他突然认真起来，三大步便穿过了房间，立在了另一个国家面前。“事情——”一个怀疑的微笑——“再好不过了。”

美国感觉胸口什么小而紧绷的，炽热的东西畏缩了一下，盯向他们之间的地板。“是啊，但...我是说，我为你高兴...算是吧...”他双手撑在身后办公桌的边缘，朝后倚去。这下他看鞋子倒是能更清楚了。“就是...我知道你还在摆平...异己啊之类的...这就是有点...有点尴尬，对我来说，你懂？我是说...这整件事。”

俄罗斯轻笑一声。“为什么？”

他机械的揉了揉脸。“听着——就——你知道的，我们支持沙皇，对吧？然后你摆脱他之后，我们也承认了到临时政府。在****所有人****之前。”他强调。“不是说我或我上司反对你的改变。但然后你就又把他们丢了出去，我是说，这些新的家伙们——他们有点，呃，他们有点奇怪，就他们对‘传播革命’的热情程度这方面。那，就...那不是其余的我们这些存在喜欢听的，你知道吗？我们不需要更多革命了，谢谢。”

俄罗斯眼底的什么东西坚硬起来。“你才有过一个。而且我记得当时，没有人相信你的新体系，可是呢。”他撅起嘴，略微扬起了头，姿势带着浓重的讽刺意味。“可是我忘了——是谁姑且选择相信你来着的？”

“****你****直到1807年才和我正式建交。”美国提醒他。“听着，这是...这是一码事。只不过...你我那时候已经相处很久了对吧？但你当时有点像是处于某些，政治怪区，英国不希望你承认我之类的，其他国家呢基本都确信我最多只能能维持几年，所以你...你只能等着瞧，对吧？这是...”他冒险瞥了俄罗斯一眼。“是那样的。”

“你当时还年轻。“俄罗斯对上了美国的目光，交叉双臂。“没人知道关于你的任何事，所以我们会等。”他的手指蜷进了袖子。“这完全不是一码事。你和我，我们不是——我们不是****陌生人****，美国。”

好吧，这是——这是个不错的点，以及美国试图无视爬上他的脸颊的红潮，但——“听着，你的新的政府支持暴力革命。这是——这是个问题，成吗！还有他们恨我，尤其！我都不知道为什么，我是说我能想到的比我更混蛋的真是****多了去****了——就我个人而言我会选德意志帝国，毕竟他们，你知道，正在入侵你们呢，不觉得他们看起来比较像一个显眼的选择吗？但，我不知道诶，我猜****贸易的****威胁要更紧迫一点哦。”他实在没法让自己听着不那么困惑和受伤。

俄罗斯又迈出一步,地板咯吱一声。“他们不恨你。他们只是...”

“什么。”美国咕哝，拿指背抹了把额头。

“我上司——好吧，他说要是情况最后真的变糟的话，我们会帮忙的。为了你，我是说。”这些跌撞而出的字词中奇怪的混合着兴奋与不安。“但我们希望你能快点觉醒过来。”

美国又挪了挪脚跟，小心翼翼地将自己拉起来一点。“我不...我不需要‘觉醒’什么，俄罗斯。我觉得我自己的方式就很好。”

俄罗斯伸出手去，握住了美国的肩膀。“****现在****是这样。但黄金时代不可能永远持续下去，最终你会在资本主义的重压下崩溃的。那时我们会接你回来。”他的声音柔和下来。“我保证。”

“****谢谢。****”美国在他手下扭动，抑制着挪开的本能。“但资本主义对我挺好的。听着...我们能不能就...试着尊重我们在这点上的不同，什么的？，我觉着你的系统是毛骨悚然，你觉着我的系统是建立在奴隶制或者他妈随便什么玩意儿上，但是嘛，管他呢，对吧？“他绝对没有听上去——或者是感觉——满怀希望。

俄罗斯皱起了眉。“我并不****介意****你的体系。我只是知道它行不通。”他将落到美国脸上的一缕头发向后理去，触碰稍作徘徊。他之后的句子听着温和。“我以为你会支持我的决定。”

美国局促不安的扭了扭，他的颈间刺痛，感觉太热。“我...有支持啊，只不过...我们希望你的新政府能表现的友善一点。”

俄罗斯突然退开了，嘴唇抿成了一条细线。“很好。”

美国为他们之间突然的空间眨了眨眼，视线朝俄罗斯瞥去。“这有什么不对吗？我——我们还是****朋友****，只不过...这很复杂。”

“复杂。是啊。“俄罗斯看向了别处，一手摸索着攥住了围巾略有些松散的一头，将它稍稍收紧。“我理解你觉得相信我是不明智的。”

美国闭上了眼。几秒。等他重新睁开它们的时候，他的声音柔和。“我...我信任你。只不过...上帝啊...突然间你就对我，对我的生活方式有了意见，还有俄罗斯...这...这种像是‘哦你肯定是死定了但是别担心，在你的一切都灰飞烟灭的时候我会来救你’的话听着真的****不好玩****——”

“我不想你受伤，”俄罗斯强调。“但是你应该——有所准备。我年轻的时候，像你这样的时候，我-没有。我也没有任何人。”他吞咽了一下，那些单词显然如鲠在喉。“我上司允许我向你伸手——我也这样做了。为了你的缘故。”

美国的眼睛跌在地上，滑向了对面的墙壁。“是啊。”他咕哝到。“等到民主失败，我的人民决定他们受够了资本主义开始炮击国会大厦，然后埃及跑过来‘嘿，血流成河哈？感觉怎么样。’的时候...你会是第一个收到我电话的人。怎么样。”

俄罗斯的下颚收紧了，绷出了坚硬的线条，冲美国露出了一个毫无笑意的微笑。“完美。”他的手掌埋进口袋。重量改变了外套之下他身体的轮廓，让所有的线条全部扭曲不准。“那要是我很忙的话，我相信****英国****会乐意冲过来救你的。”

片刻的沉默。

“这，”美国说，“就很卑劣了。”

“是吗？”俄罗斯透过半阖的眼帘看着他。“我没有注意到。”

美国瞪着他，似乎突然回到了1861年，俄罗斯，在他纽约的公寓里握着他的手，听着美国断断续续地承认，英国放弃了他，****背叛****了他，背叛了他的信任，如果不是其他的话。他感到了俄罗斯的不赞同，他因美国而生的沉默的愤怒，那是...慰藉的，是他迫切需要的认可。他一直很感激...

他从未想到俄罗斯会这样提醒他那一刻。

他吞咽了一下，尽力稳住了声音。“我知道你一直在我身边。我...我想要报答你的。我尽力了，好吗？就...让我喘口气吧。”

模糊的情感在俄罗斯唇边徘徊，然而只一次细微的扭曲，它便无影无踪了。他的双眼闪烁着合上，又重新睁开。“好吧。”两个字，锋利，仿佛咬牙切齿。

有什么事已经变了。美国不由觉得。他胸口那种灼热的，不快乐的感觉扩大了。他低头看着桌上的箱子，嘀咕道。“我还要打包。”

俄罗斯点了点头。“那我就留你一个人了。”他转身猛地打开门，然后——顿住了，手还握着门把。他的脊背僵硬，肩膀紧绷。“你...你一路平安。”

美国咬住嘴唇，闭眼以抵挡心脏突然的一顿。“俄罗斯——”他听上去才没有支离破碎，没有，才****没有****，他只是需要清一清嗓子什么的——“我...”他****什么****？“我会...保持联系的，好吗？”但他****不会****的，这就是这个****意思****。

俄罗斯没有看他，只是点了点头。“再见，美国。”

他关上门，徒留一声轻响。

美国不想思考他为什么突然想哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -布尔什维克革命之后，伍德罗.威尔逊总统指示美国外交官保留新布尔什维克政府官方及非官方的认可。美国大使戴维.弗朗西斯仍然在俄罗斯待到了1918年11月，然而却后继无人。1919年9月14日,美国驻俄罗斯大使馆关门大吉，不过美国驻符拉迪沃斯托克还是开放到了1922年5月。美国与苏联直到1933年才重建了外交关系。


	16. Race The Cold　同寒冷竞速

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Aranouylipot & Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九一九年，美国参与了同盟军对俄罗斯的入侵，并重温了对方极具非凡魅力的控制欲。〈批评了他对个人魅力的运用？ and crits his charisma check〉

\---

** **阿尔汉格尔斯克地区，瓦加河沿途** ** ** **，** ** ** **1919年** ** ** **1** ** ** **月。** **

好运来的让人难以置信。

俄罗斯被手套包裹的手指握紧了刀柄，呼吸逐渐变得轻而克制，让白雾模糊了眼前的空气。积雪在他脚下嘎吱作响，却被松枝间呼啸的风声掩盖。河岸旁耸出一个模糊的身影。他的身份本该难以确认，但那一抹亮眼的金发，那肩膀偏斜的熟悉角度，那微微反出月光的一副镜框——

他凑得更近，离开了树林的遮掩，将手中的武器稍稍调了个角度。下一刻，他便抓满了一手柔软的发丝，将匕首的锋刃抵上了美国的气管。

美国因受惊猛然一颤——但他的自卫本能强到让他完全保持了静止。他丢开手里的步枪，举起了双手。

几秒之后，他愤然到：“嘿，我还没死呢——有什么能帮你的吗还是？”

俄罗斯手腕一抖，一道细细的红线紧挨着他的喉结绽开。“我欣赏不来嘲讽，美国，不是现在。”

“俄罗斯。”这轻的像一句呼吸。

“朝前看。”俄罗斯继续用力，血迹闪着微光滑过美国颈侧，消失在他的衣领之下。他攥住美国肩上那把M1903春田丢到地上，又扒开他的大衣找到手枪，而在皮带上摸索的手指收走了他的小刀。他的刀锋依旧抵在美国喉咙上。“现在，你介不介意解释一下你单独在这儿做什么？****不要****‘参与一场无缘无故的侵略’这样的回答。”

美国的呼吸慢而平稳。“警戒。”他顿了顿。“不过你也看出来了，我实在不怎么擅长这件事。”

“警戒。在这儿。为一个营无所事事的，和你一样戒备着****子虚乌有****的士兵。”俄罗斯抿紧了唇。“我不大信呢。”刀锋移动了一点。他握紧小刀的手指发痛。“谁派你来的？”

“英国，还能有谁？”美国咕哝道。

****英国********。****这说明他就在这儿，就在某处，可能正熟睡着...

“听着，我也觉得这全是狗屁。请问我可以转过来了吗？”

俄罗斯将注意扯回美国身上。“...好吧，别逼我做什么会让我后悔的事。”

美国小心的从刀下移开，在雪地上缓缓转身面向他。他脱下手套捂住流血的脖子，对上了俄罗斯的眼睛。白雪与被冰封的瓦加河反射着明亮的月光，让他的表情清晰可见：那双大睁的眼中透出谨慎，微分的唇间白雾涌动——

俄罗斯压在雪中的手握成了拳，尽力咽下了给他来上一拳的冲动。“解释。”他低吼到。

“我...”美国呼了口气，眼神向地上飘去。“他们说——他们说我不会...”

俄罗斯伸手，攥住美国的衣领扯近他，让他跌进了雪里。“这算不上****答案****。”他的手指缠进他的衬衫，在美国呛咳起来的时候感到一丝愉悦的满足。

他扒住了俄罗斯的手。“我不该和你打的！俄罗斯，我真的很****抱歉****，他们——我一开始都没想要来这儿——”

“嗯，那看来你已经克服了自己的不安，“俄罗斯反呛到，手上力道丝毫不减。“我们今早刚和你的部队打了****五个小时****。”

“俄罗斯——听着——我的士兵们都快要反了。耶稣基督啊，我们该是在从****德********国人****手上保护盟军的库存，不是...”他抬头，望向河那边红军扎营的地方。

“不是像狗一样为你主人的命令奔波？”他晃了晃他，很用力的那种。“不过我觉得他非常感激你的协助呢。”

“是啊。每天都要面对我阳光开朗的俊脸他当然很开心了。”他在俄罗斯手上挣扎。“我要听他的命令他真他妈是兴奋的不行——”他听起来像是想吐，“而我就得把大部分的晚上都花在看守我们周围最冷的****空气****上。”

俄罗斯眯起眼来，把美国的衣领又拎高了一点。年轻的国家哽住了。“你一定是做了什么。要是你没有在受罚的话，现在一定是和他在一起的。”他看着美国的脸上显出怒色——“你****敢****说我错了吗！”

“你****就********是****错了！“美国怒道，用掌侧推了推眼镜反瞪回去。“我不知道你觉得这里是怎么回事——”

“我还能得出什么其他的结论吗？你入侵我家，杀我的人，否认我运行我政府的权利，也偏离了你****说****你来这里的目的。还和****英********国****手挽着手！”他尽力避免说出那个名字，但现在它离开他的双唇，低哑灼热。

“我不****想****入侵你，也不想杀你的人——上帝啊，我上司是派我来****支持****他们，恢复秩序，可能再帮一点他妈的捷克人回到前线上去，就这样！结果我一到这儿就他妈被英国逮住，给我塞了一点什么‘计划有变’的狗屁，什么问题也他妈不回答我，他——”

“但你服从了！“他的刀还未入鞘，他的刀还未入鞘，还被他握在手里，他尽可以把它捅进美国的肋骨之间，“这如果不是你在这儿的原因你尽可以离开。可是你没有。你只是在原地打转任由他决定你的行为——“俄罗斯把他丢进雪里。

美国咳嗽着仰躺在地，捏住了自己血迹斑斑的手。洁净的雪地上染上一抹红色。“你他妈想我怎样？”他吼到。“我和那狗娘养的在一战里还是同盟。他告诉我这是关于武器库存和德国人的——他说这是战备的一部分。我不喜欢它，我的上司也不喜欢它，但是基督啊，你以为我有多少选择？你觉得我可以把我整个政府跟我讲的和西欧搞好关系的事儿全当放屁吗？他们想让我合作然后你看，我已经在这儿做我最讨厌的事儿了！”

“这还不够！“俄罗斯吼回去，声音割裂了稀薄冰冷的空气。“他不会收回自己到处乱戳的鼻子，还会把你拖在身后，强迫你，控制你——因为他****知道他可以****。碰到英国的时候，你****总是****——我往你不喜欢的方向走过去的时候你就准备和****我****断绝来往，但现在****他****在做你不赞成的事儿，你就愿意再给他一次机会。”他的重心挪到了膝盖上，浑身紧绷发抖。刀被忘在了雪地里。“当然了，我相信总有更难割舍的联盟——和普通的外交关系比起来。”

美国冲他眨眼，睁大了眼睛——然后表情皱成了一团。他朝他伸出手去。“哦，俄罗斯...”

****不。****他不会再这样被利用了。俄罗斯静止不动，雪水浸湿了他军装裤子的膝盖，他握紧的拳头垂在了身侧。“别。”

“可是我...”美国的指尖停在了空中，距俄罗斯肩膀处厚实的外套唯余几寸。他的嗓音软弱。“这...不是这样的...”

“我不在乎。据我所知你已经选好边了，是和...和****英********国****一起。”最后一个单词战栗着，暗藏着惊悸与怀疑。

“可是——你错了...”美国向前跪行，手指轻轻捏上俄罗斯的袖口边缘。“俄罗斯，这不是...听着，和英国相关的事总是会...会...很复杂，但是...他和我，我们不是...朋友。我——上帝啊...他只是——”

俄罗斯猛地抽开了手。“友谊总是难以捉摸的，****不是吗****。”

美国脸红得像他刚给了他一巴掌。他的视线固定在俄罗斯胸口下方的什么地方，胳膊似乎被什么不可视的东西攥住了。没什么好说的了。俄罗斯试图阻止脑内的那副画面，英国，****和********美国********在一起的****英国...他狠狠抽了口气，感觉它燎烧着，一路滚进了肺里。

美国润湿了嘴唇。它们分开了，吐出的却只有呼吸。他吞咽了一下，再次尝试。“可是...我不想要英国。”

它那么轻，几乎迷失在他们之间的空气里。

他继续下去。“我-我是说，我们没有...没有什么...上帝啊，他在罗曼诺夫的那段时间对你做的那些...我那么...那么****生气****...耶稣啊，俄罗斯...”

缠绕着他们的寒夜不曾褪去。某处树梢卸下了雪的重担。

俄罗斯捏住了手套的指尖。他脱下它们，把它们小心地塞进口袋，将手埋进雪里以抑制四肢的颤抖。它会有所帮助的。他不知道具体如何，但这必须得...

他对上了美国的双眼。“那你****究竟****想要什么？”

美国迎着他的目光，坦然的苍白着，显出乞求。他没有说话，但他右手的手指在膝上伸直了，直指向他。

积雪涌进俄罗斯指间，让他的手掌略微抽搐。他希望这过程可以更快。“美国。”是他所能发出的所有音节。过了一会儿。“我不会和你玩这个游戏的。”

“这不是个****游戏****。”美国打断，语调中的受伤几乎溢出。“你不在乎的话为什么要问？”

“你在乎的话为什么不说？”冷意还不够快，他的胃搅到一起去了——

“因为——因为你总表现得什么都没发生过一样！”美国喊出声来。“我总是——我只是一直在尝试，但是——****你****想要什么呢？你自己知道吗？”他攥紧了自己大衣的下摆。“这不公平，你****知道****你为这个生我的气不公平，因为就是你总告诉我无论你多么厌恶，有时你就是只能遵循你政府想法的。因为扯到了英国就怪我不是很傻吗！我什么都没做！上帝啊，他一直觉着我从1822年起就和****你****滚到一起了，你们剩下的又****睡了****〈原文进行时〉多久呢，总之，看在上帝****份********上****——”

俄罗斯瞪着他，随即抹消了他们之间剩余的距离。他把美国推进雪地，用膝盖压住他的肚子，抓住他的手钉在了头上。“因为****的确****没有发生什么！而这，这****一切****，”他猛一扬头，靠一个动作概括了一切，“只是证明而已！你——你——碰了我，吻了我...****然后你********就********入侵********了****，就和他们一样——”他的声音在最后一个音节颤抖，把重量都压在了美国的手腕和胸骨上。“我也不想和英国扯上什么关系的，但我那时候很弱，充满了幻想，我甚至不****记得****...那么，那么，他****告诉****你了——他一定是告诉你了，不然你会不知道——可我不——他为什么——”

美国没有挣扎，只是回瞪着俄罗斯试图呼吸，“嘴滑——只是****嘴********滑****——他是——他只是在——说些关于你的——狗屁——然后——所以我攻击了他——好吗？所以我现在——现在就——整晚的——给空气放哨——因为我——因为我揍了他——用一把椅子——****不能呼吸********了，********俄罗斯****——”

俄罗斯垂下了头，眼睛被刘海遮挡的看不真切。“我要****杀了****他，”他低吼。雪从他们四周崩塌。过了一会儿，他的膝盖滑到了美国身旁。

美国费力的咳了半天才缓过劲来——而他在这么做的时候甚至把脸转到了一边，好像在试图保持礼貌。当他重新看向俄罗斯时，他的眼里已经盛上了水光。他弱弱的说下去。“让我——让我缓缓。我带了一万三千人，五千人在这儿，还有——还有八千在符拉迪沃斯托克。”他仰进了雪中。“...靠我的‘入侵势力’你都填不满一所学院。”

俄罗斯松开他，向后坐到了美国腿上。一句道歉哽在他喉间，又被他咽了回去。这不对。美国的话说的通——但这不可能。入侵者从不讲理。但...这是美国，他不能是美国，同时又是入侵者。他...他****信任****美国——一点晕眩慢悠悠的晃过他的脑海，让他不得不撑住美国的胯骨才能稳住自己。

美国弓起身来，单手撑住自己，另一手犹豫着，小心的搭上了俄罗斯的肩膀。他闭上眼，让他们的额头贴到一起。“不过我还是很抱歉。真的。”他咕哝到。“我知道我让你失望了。”

让他****失望****了...

俄罗斯呼了口气。“那...”他皱起眉。“我原谅你了。”不他****没有****，但...俄罗斯把注意集中到美国绕在他颈侧的手臂上，抚过他脸颊的温暖气息上。他舔过嘴唇，尝到了霜雪。他——他不应前倾。他确定。

美国的眼帘阖上了，露出了一个疲惫的微笑。“你不需要原谅我。我是个混蛋，你觉得我是个混蛋也没关系。只不过，你知道...事出有因。以及我****真的****拿椅子给了英国一下，发出的声音真是悦耳动人，他叫的像个****小姑娘****——所以大概那也能算得上什么...你知道你从来没亲过我吗？”

他刚开始享受美国提供的这副画面，手指就因为最后一句痉挛般收紧。“——你什么意思？”

美国睁开眼，对上了他的。“我的意思是，你几次都接受的还好，但你从没开始过。...我另一天想到的。”

****想到的********。****美国一直有在想这件事。他觉得自己的胃收紧了。一只还有些麻木的手，攀上了美国的脖子，倚进他肩膀的曲线。“哦。”

在这音节还在空中徘徊的时候，他吻住了他。

美国轻轻抽了口气，颤抖着，仰起了头。他的口腔温暖而柔软。整个身体温柔的靠向他。他的手滑过俄罗斯肩头，落在他的脑后，指尖陷进他的发间。他们的呼吸交缠，泛起玫瑰般的白色，飘摇着升向天空。俄罗斯抚过他的脖子，拇指扫过那条现在呈青灰色的，他方才留下的印痕。

他想到了他最不愿亲吻的那个——****英********国，天哪****——把眼睛闭的更紧。

美国发出一声柔软含糊的低音，退开了一寸。他坐起身来，让俄罗斯后退一点，好把另一只手从雪里解放出来。他的手指因寒冷涨成深红，就从这样几乎鼻尖相触的距离上打量着俄罗斯。他——脸红了。“嘿，”他低声道，试图曲起自己的手。“我喜欢你。”

俄罗斯哽住了。

“你生我气了，那也没关系。我也会生我自己的气的。我会把我的人尽快撤走的。我保证。我-我不想我们打起来。”

俄罗斯眨了眨眼，低头握住了美国冻僵的手，在自己的双手间揉搓，让血液流回他僵硬的手指。“我没生你的气，”他平静的回答，专注于手上的工作。

他决定这谎言并不重要。他刚刚****吻过了美国****。

美国颤抖着呼了口气，前额蹭了蹭俄罗斯的脸颊。这一股温暖的压力悬浮于夜晚的平衡之中。他的手指在俄罗斯手中慢慢地放松下来，有几分钟他们呼吸的节奏同步了，俄罗斯甚至都没有感觉到寒冷，美国似乎也没有。一会儿之后他突然笑起来，说:

“真的。跟个姑娘一样。”

俄罗斯亦笑出声，不过是一句柔软的呼气，但他注意让美国看到了这个笑。他的视线扫落，滑向一边，而那双蓝眼就在****那里****，正如他们曾经那样亲密。他的肋骨收紧了。“谢谢。为了...为了椅子。”

美国让他们双手交握，轻轻蹭上他的脸颊。“没事儿。”他后退到足以对上他目光的地步，眼里是理解与包容，他看着他，唇角漫出笑意。“随时乐意效劳。”

太温柔了，太多了，让俄罗斯不得不移开眼去。他身后的树木郁郁葱葱，他应该在那儿，隐匿于黝黑的树干之间，引导他的人民...他从美国的胯上移开，在雪地里摸到自己的匕首收回刀鞘。“我要走了。”

“我知道。“美国落下一吻，短暂，仅在鬓角一旁，随即退到了一边。他竖起衣领遮住了脖子，捡起步枪重新挂回肩头，他们互相搀扶着站了起来。“要平安，好吗？我会关注你的。”

俄罗斯冲他勾起一边嘴角，扯了扯围巾盖住暴露在外的皮肤，溜回了森林宁静的怀抱。他只回了一次头，却觉得美国的眼光一路跟着他回到了树林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -还想再戏剧性一点？事实是，美国参与了协约方的干预行动这事儿对美俄关系来讲并没有造成多大干扰。一定程度上是由于这些盟友真的是让人发笑的一无所成，毕竟他们派系太多，目的也毫不统一。就让你感受一下：英国想要推翻布尔什维克zq，法国希望保全其侨民以及同沙俄的商业利益，波兰想抢占俄罗斯黑海与波罗的海之间的领土，日本在买进西伯利亚的不动产，捷克人只想回到一战前线...等等等等。可以预见的是，除了迫使新成立的苏联政府改革进入战争独裁模式之外，没有人做成任何事。
> 
> -在前往俄罗斯的155000联军之中，有13000人是美军。他们经常拒绝与红军作战，一般只有被卷入交火中时才会参战。在英国的坚持下，伍德罗.威尔逊曾不情愿地授权美国参与干预，但只是从德国军队手中保护盟军的武器库存，以及支持布尔什维克红军（没错，认真的）在人口较少的地区恢复秩序。当美国北极熊探险队的英国指挥官命令美军与红军作战时，部队的士气一落千丈，最终为避免兵变被英军在第二年夏天解散了。
> 
> -威尔逊的继任者，沃伦.哈定，将美国的参与入侵谴责为一个错误。当美苏外交在1933年恢复时，俄国人挥一挥手就带过了盟军干预这整个主题（直接翻到这一页末尾就好）
> 
> -美英关系由于英国对美国参与的坚持受到了打击，因为美国人觉得这是对他们在一战后改善的外交关系和军事同盟不公且虚伪的利用，并导致了直到美国加入二战之前持续的反英情绪。


	17. Love Is Not All　爱非一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Aranouylipot&Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：R（性爱缘由）  
概要：一九二二年，即使外交中断，在俄罗斯有所需要时，美国依然倾力相助。

\---

** **俄罗斯** ** ** **宅，** ** ** **1922年8月。** **

这同上一次俄罗斯发生饥荒时不一样。

美国并没有直冲上前去叫门，而是悄悄溜近厨房入口，时时警惕着周围，然后用俄罗斯寄给他的钥匙打开了门，并在进屋后迅速拉上了窗帘。俄罗斯不该让他进屋的，不过...严格来讲他也****没********有****，所以...

所以就没问题了。

他把带来的东西摆到柜子上，手提箱立到门边。橱柜和储藏室的门都敞着，和空荡荡的架子一样只余灰尘和残破的蛛网——这儿的蜘蛛都在挨饿。美国摘下围巾脱掉大衣，把它们搭上椅背。屋里冷的可以，冷清得几乎能听清窗沿上油漆剥落的声音。

他蹑手蹑脚的走进大厅，犹豫的呼唤：“俄罗斯？”没有回音，但他在台阶上发现了他环抱着痉挛的胃部，战栗着陷入睡眠的朋友。他提醒自己不要忘记呼吸，半跪在他身上扶起他的肩膀。“俄罗斯，是我——”他低语。

——俄罗斯微微一动，发出一声示意“好我知道了”的单音——

——于是他把他抱进卧室，一路狠狠咬着下唇以阻止自己接着思考，俄罗斯到底变得多****轻****。

他在卧室里点着了火，炖起一锅浓汤，在一间空卧室的柜子里找到了一张滚轮床。他把它推到了俄罗斯卧室的角落，紧挨着壁炉好方便他在晚上看着火苗。他把他的手提箱拎上楼来，把他带来的东西堆进角落。俄罗斯因饥饿的疼痛抽搐低吟，而出美国再没听过这样令人心碎的声音。

他在那儿呆了六周。

俄罗斯醒过来，他把吃的塞给他。等他睡着，美国就看着他，试着补完要看的书或文书或图表，但更多的时候就只是****看着****，无法抵御俄罗斯可能在自己的目光移开的刹那停止呼吸的恐慌。当俄罗斯咕哝着冷或热时，美国就把火烧旺或弄小。他们几乎不说话。俄罗斯太虚弱了，而美国不知道除了“上帝啊，求你****吃点****东西”之外还能说些什么。

大多数夜晚他会一言不发地躺到俄罗斯身边，像搂住一只惊犬或一个孩子一样搂住他，安抚他，让他保持暖和，在他被胃部饥饿带来的疼痛几乎撕裂时抚慰他。当俄罗斯的手指无力的缠进美国的衬衣，勉强陷入精疲力竭的睡眠之时，美国就尽可能的保持清醒，以免漏听他被噩梦攥住时第一句紧张的呼吸。

他试图不让自己内疚，为他在将俄罗斯从噩梦中唤醒，而对方竭力紧抓着他，将脸埋进他的颈窝时感到的那么一点满足。不是说他喜欢看见俄罗斯害怕的样子——他痛恨这部分。但...那...

知道他让俄罗斯觉得更好过，****更安全********，****真好。

俄罗斯开始恢复之后日子就没那么好过了。当然看着他重新站起，手腕与眼窝的深陷逐渐消失，唇边流露出真诚的笑意着实令人欣慰。可是一旦俄罗斯感觉好了一点，他就想要****彻底的，立刻的****好起来，而美国就不得不每天把他摁回床上两三次。他都忘了俄罗斯是个糟糕透顶的病人。他威胁要把他绑在床上，俄罗斯知道他在唬他，但他是****真****想这么做，只不过照现在的局面这样可能会有些太过尴尬。因为现在，他们开始说话了，这很好，但有时...他们会陷入沉默，因为...

好吧，并不是因为他们无话可说。而是要找到共产主义，战争欠款，犹太人，****反****共主义，俄罗斯的上司，****美国的****上司——甚至这场饥荒之外的话题实在太难，而****这些****又能以过快的，快到让美国头晕的速度，让整个对话敏感起来。

这尴尬的沉默是他们对话中一个崭新的部分，而美国不希望它呆的太久。

不过一旦他们的确找到了一个安全的话题，他们的交流又同往常一样毫无芥蒂了。而当俄罗斯做噩梦时，他依旧会倚进美国的怀抱，依旧会在安定下来之后冲美国露出微笑。这一切...让人心安，每一次，却也让他几乎难以呼吸。他不在睡在俄罗斯的床上了，毕竟他现今已基本没有大碍。但俄罗斯那些微弱痛苦的声音总牵扯着他脱出睡眠，让他跌撞着冲过冰冷的硬木地板跪到俄罗斯床头，抓着他的肩膀把他摇醒。他轻抚着他的头发发出抚慰的低声，全然顾不上渗入睡衣和膝盖的寒意——因为俄罗斯****需要****他，而若是此时此处美国在他身旁，世间便再无他物足惧。

\---

令人窒息的冷与血液。

血，淹没荒芜的土地，浸透灰色的土壤，蜷在漆黑枯萎的树根下。俄罗斯的靴子也因此湿透。他跌倒了，两次，双手为撑起自己陷进血泥之中。燃烧的风卷在他的脸上，让他嘴唇干裂，而他似乎都无法闭眼抵抗它。

这里曾是田野，一望无际的田野。那些倒在地上炸开的，装饰品一样挂在树上的可能是人，至少腐烂和潮湿栖进他们，在肋骨下育出蛆虫，在眼眶培出真菌前是。现在他们像蒸熟的蛤一样裂开，白色的疾病撑破他们，同样渗进死去的土地里。

然后，突然的，一个身影出现在他身旁。那是个干瘪的，炭般黝黑的老妇。但它又不是个老妇。那是个麻风病人，每寸肌肤都被绷带包裹，焦油从它们之间泄出留下。它又不是个麻风病人。那是由阴影之中生出的某物，且是由最亮的光投下的墨般漆黑的阴影。但它又不是。

它长久的看着他，将两只不像手的指爪向他探来。它们被血或焦油浸湿。没什么的颜色会是这样，俄罗斯也分辨不清。他蹒跚着退后。“让我一个人呆着！〈Leave me alone！〉”

那扭曲的爪子捧起他的脸，在他脸颊上留下一片湿黏。“****你是的。****〈_You are__._〉”

它后退，比俄罗斯更高，比树更高，还在继续生长;它掩去天空，吞没田野，遮蔽星辰。血从它的指间落下，从它口中泻出，而他被淹没，因可怖冰冷的浪潮尖叫出声，直到那浪潮翻滚上涌着最终没过他头顶。他抽搐，他干呕，他——****呕出焦油****。这时他意识到，他意识到，那就是****他****——

“****——斯——****”黑暗与寒冷，然后，然后有什么抓住了他的胳膊，****什么抓住了他的胳膊****——他奋力挣扎，惊喘着尖叫，将它摆脱。“****俄罗斯！****”他听到。那手再次在他肩头收紧。“俄罗斯，醒醒！”

他猛然睁眼。房梁。模糊遥远，然而真实。他意识到这是他自己的房梁...他自己的床上，自己的床单，还有——冷汗贴紧他的脊背，粘稠。他又喊起来，毛骨悚然。

“嘿，嘘...”他感到床垫的边缘下陷，感到笨拙而温暖的手指滑过他的脸颊和头发。“嘿，是我，那只是梦——我在这里——”

俄罗斯往回爬，突然的动作让被子缠紧他的胸口，在他喉间收紧。他哽住了，狂乱的攥紧了那片布料。****不能呼吸了。****他又不能呼吸了。还有他的****脖子****...又一声尖叫，更响也更凄惨。

“****俄罗斯——****”美国跟着他爬到床上，把被单扯下将他拉近。“醒醒，醒醒，没事儿了，是我——”美国的手臂环过他的肩膀，另一只手抚过他的发间。“嘘，嘘，嘘...”

周围的信息淹没了他。他心跳加速，他在发抖，可是没事了——没事了在：****他****在这里。他在这里就什么事都不会有。他把脸埋进美国的胸口****（温暖的）****，手指蜷进衬衫的前襟。一句无助的单音跌撞过他的喉间。

“放轻松...“美国喃喃，拇指摩挲着他的肩线，挪到床上好让俄罗斯靠的更近。他扯直周围的毯子裹住他们，俄罗斯感到轻吻落进他的发间。“没事的，什么事都没有。你很安全。”他的呼吸是暖的，他的手和他的声音都是暖的。“你现在安全了，我抓住你了。〈 I've got you〉”

“我-我吵醒你了是吗？”他在他勇气的极限内抬起下巴——他的喉咙还因那虚幻的触碰刺痛着——在黑暗中眯眼看向美国的面孔。“我很****抱歉****...”

“别傻了。“美国将他被汗浸湿的头发梳到一边，在他的前额上吻了吻。“我就是来这儿照顾你的，记得吗？”他肩头传来一记轻挤。

俄罗斯垂下了。“你都不该在这儿，”他咕哝道。只是为了不冒犯到他才咽回了那句****我很好****。

“嘘...”美国回到，像是一槌定音。他的指尖找到了俄罗斯的发梢。“你想说说那是关于什么的吗？可能会让你感觉好一点。”

一瞬的羞耻穿过了他。美国对这样的事来说——太好，太过明亮。但他的嘴唇违背他意愿的分开，犹豫又害怕的向他倾吐，每隔几分钟便顿住，抬头，带着退缩的眼神等着美国露出厌恶表情，把他推开。但美国只是以指背蹭过他的发际，等待更多，并在他犹豫过久时在他颧骨落下轻吻。俄罗斯觉得自己放松下来，只是一点，感觉他的手松开了美国的衬衫，直到他说到最后——

** **我溺死在自己的血里。** **

** **

——他的呼吸重新平稳下来，在美国说不过是一个梦的时候也能够相信了。

美国在他结束时退开一点，微笑着看他。“这太傻了。我不会让你淹死的。”

俄罗斯用额头轻蹭着美国的锁骨，觉得在他怀里柔软的。“你也不可能在我的梦想。“不是，不是这样的梦，无论如何。

“我可以，”美国回答，过于自信。“如果你在让我帮你这点上没那么混球的话。”

俄罗斯发出一声柔软的笑。

“我打赌我还能打败那个焦油怪物呢。”

“你会尝试的，不是么。“俄罗斯退开一寸，只为了看着他。

“当然。怪物就是****用来****被打败的。”

“我不介意，但我的上司不想我接受你的接济〈charity〉。”

美国恼火的呼了口气，敲了敲他的脑袋。“又不是****官方的****，无论如何。这么拉着窗帘偷偷摸摸了好几周...别人要觉得你有个情人之类的了，你知道吗？”

俄罗斯哼了一声。“或许我该这么做。她大概不会坚持要睡在滚轮床上。”玩笑，仅此而已。剩下的肾上腺素让他昏了头。

“谁的坚持来着？”美国轻率的回答。但他的手落定了，在他的肩头发间。

几秒之内这语气变了。“我不知道。”俄罗斯回答，露出一个谨慎的笑。“这浪费了大半床铺，但你们资本家****就是****这么铺张。”

“我以为你****想****让我在那儿。”美国说，同样微笑着，但那不是——不是一个玩笑。他的音调让那听起来像是，但他实际是****说****...

他感觉像踩进冷水，逐渐深入。美国的胸口温暖坚实的贴着他的脸颊，而他听着他的心跳，尽量不去思考。“是什么让你这么想的？”

“嗯...我-我不知道，实际上...“美国声音安静，包裹着气喘的颤音。他的手指在俄罗斯发间蜷紧。“我想只是因为不这么的话...似乎有点太，那怎么说来着，****武断****了...”

“所以英国和法国还是有设法教会你一点礼仪的。“这些字词只是为了填满沉默。俄罗斯在开口的那一刻就忘记了它们。

“礼仪...他们现在是这么称呼它的吗。”美国极轻的回答。

俄罗斯想到恶魔与噩梦，被鲜血浸透的死去的土壤，想到无数次将他唤醒的那同一个惊乱的声音。

** **接济** ** ** **...** **

** **

一阵短暂的沉默。他慢慢转过头去，将吻压上美国的每个指节。“是啊。”他低声到。

美国僵住了。一段漫长的犹豫，他最终将吻落上俄罗斯发间，如同落下一顶皇冠。他贴在俄罗斯后脑的手掌展开下滑，带着细微颤抖覆上他的脊背，滑过他肩胛之间。俄罗斯把他的手翻过来，蹭进他的掌心，舌尖扫过他虎口的皮肤。

美国抽了口气，没发出一点声音。他挪了挪——更凑近俄罗斯一点。如此细微的一动，他们都假装那是一次意外。美国的指尖用力，浅尝辄止，沿着他的脊柱留下一道浅痕。而他的吻移至俄罗斯的额头，又稍稍垂下头来，嘴唇附上他的鬓角。

俄罗斯靠的近了点，因为他需要伸展而被子缠住了他的腿，美国的新姿势也让他不得不调整重心，而且，而且——有什么东西震颤着穿过了他，温暖的停在他的胸口。他在美国手下的皮肤开始发麻。他闭上眼，将那只他方才吻过的手搭上了自己腰胯。他跟着那阵微弱的暖风移动，盲然寻向美国的嘴唇。

美国的手在他胯上收紧，一句柔软低吟擅自溢出——“****啊。****”他咽下它，偏头加深这个吻。

它依然是温和的，充满试探，即使俄罗斯已分开双唇，任手指缠进他的发间。这——****不****可怕，因为可怕的是他无法从中醒来的梦境，可怕的是他的人民同拒绝生长的麦秆一样单薄的场景。这是别的什么。

他在美国在他突出的骨骼上画圈时呼吸一滞。

美国弓起脖子，贴进俄罗斯的手掌，舌尖从他的唇角滑至下唇，落下触碰和亲吻。他胸口起伏，被短浅的呼吸填满，而毯下的手滑过他髋骨的曲线，从肋下的柔软滑至腿上的凹陷。他摊开的手指有力而温暖。他几乎在颤抖了。

俄罗斯在美国手下抬起，手指梳过他的发间，略微用力，又下滑贴上他的后脑敦促他靠近，带着红潮与火热。他理不顺思路，但还是设法将美国的名字推过他齿间：一句疑问，一个许可。

美国急促的呼气，从他身上挪下，让他们彼此水平。他发出一声低音，将俄罗斯拉进他腿间又搂住他，让他们两根绳般揉到一起。他们唇舌交缠，热度直升。俄罗斯挣扎着稳住呼吸。

他的手指降至美国衬衫前襟，开始对付那处的纽扣。他的舌尖描摹着美国的唇线，将它们印进脑海，又轻轻摆腰，让他们的胯蹭到了一起。美国一震，收紧双腿，在俄罗斯解开他睡衣的下一秒便急切的摆脱了那件衣料。然后美国就开始触碰他每一寸的皮肤——俄罗斯有一瞬想到他还太瘦，但美国似乎并不在意这点。那年轻的国家靠近他，裸露的皮肤温暖的贴在他胸口发烫。

俄罗斯贴着美国下腹摊开手掌，向下移向美国的裤腰，手指蜷进织物，指节压进那滚烫的皮肤。美国咬住嘴唇，并不用力然而...也实在称不上温柔。他腰际的肌肉收紧了，朝俄罗斯手掌贴进一寸。

美国的指尖沿他的脊柱缓行，直到抵上他的腰窝，在他腰胯晃动时将他****推近****。俄罗斯贴着他的双唇呻.吟，将美国睡衣的裤子向下推去。他润湿嘴唇，直截了当的下行而去，将灼热的吻落上美国的肚腹，他髋骨间的凹陷，他的大腿——他那些俄罗斯从没能如此触碰的部分。他的眼帘阖上了，略微上移，在美国的阴.茎印下一吻。

抽气声来的突然，似乎美国突然沉入水中。他的背脊从床上弓起，一只手还缠在俄罗斯的发间，而另一手握紧了他的肩膀，指甲在皮肤上留下浅淡的红色月牙。“俄罗斯。”他的声线厚重。

“是？”是俄罗斯仅能发出的音节，而假设美国没有听到——很有可能，因为那单词仿若窒息甚至惴惴不安——他也没法再重复第二遍。他没有动，微凉的呼吸拂过他泛红的皮肤。

美国的手指陷进了他，腿胯与腹部的肌肉都在他身下发颤。几秒的沉默，他呼出一句无声的笑，摇摇头，拇指抚过俄罗斯耳后，一路滑至他下颔的角落。俄罗斯偏头贴进他手中，鼻尖摩挲他的掌心，勾起一个不稳的微笑。

他的双手在美国身侧发颤，手指滑进肋骨之间，又向下移去，扣住了他的胯骨。俄罗斯轻蹭他左腿的内侧，轻咬那里的皮肤，最终将他含进了嘴里。他的呼吸沉重的穿过鼻腔，舌头缓缓量过美国的长度。

美国发出一声微弱的喉音，被哽住一般猛然闭眼，呼吸顿挫。他的手指埋在俄罗斯发间，并不拉扯，也不强压，只是...感觉，让发丝穿行在他的指节与指尖之间。他的背部弓起，紧绷到几乎刺痛。俄罗斯伸出手去，摸索一番，找到了美国的手，让他们十指相扣。

他的脑海已经一片空白，而那是——那是好的，因为他无需再思考了。美国紧紧地抓住他，直到指节发白，而有那么一会儿这世界只剩下了味道，形状，还有美国拱起的脊背，凝滞的呼吸，还有他微弱的，无助的，回应俄罗斯所做每件事的声音。在一段他并不清楚有多长的时间之后，他的手指感到轻微的力道，****向上****，还有发间一记温柔的轻拽。美国泛着红——脸颊，脖颈，到处。他的头发乱成一团，细微的颤抖着，带着某种俄罗斯或许从未见过的神情。这让他的胃搅成了一团，锐利而突然。

他任美国急切的描过他的线条，牢记手掌经行处每一寸细微的抽动与低吟。而他撑起自己，将美国困于两臂之间。****那双眼睛****，那样仰视着他，如此认真...几乎是****瞪着****他了。它们如此生动，仿若天赐。他在笑容爬上唇角之前俯身，吻上美国的鼻梁颧骨，而对方屈膝，并上他身侧，皮肤贴在他腰胯燎烧。

再之后，美国...谨慎的，屏息着，目不转睛的，划过俄罗斯胸膛。四条红线当即绽于其上。俄罗斯抽气，偏头，对上他的目光，稍等片刻，还以几道贯穿他上身的抓痕，自颈后感到他的颤抖。美国睁大了眼，挑起眉，但却并非——****全然的****惊讶。俄罗斯不知该如何叫它，只觉得它似曾相识。

他俯视着美国，思绪飞驰，回到数年之前野牛捕猎的场景。他记得他的牙齿沉进美国的手掌，记得美国的愣怔，和他睁大的眼睛。所以俄罗斯挪动手臂，重心前移，嘴唇贴上他的胸口。它披着温柔的外衣蹭过那片皮肤——可当美国弓向它时他咬了他，实打实的一记。

而美国回应的，没能压下的湿润哼喘，让一阵紧绷的热流穿过他的喉咙，一路朝下涌去。

美国攀住他的肩胛，双腿紧绷。这年轻国家呼吸不稳，胸口起伏，几秒之后才集起足够力气，在俄罗斯肩头留下一排整齐牙印。俄罗斯呻吟，更用力的折起他，嘴唇滑过他的锁骨，牙齿在喉间脆弱的皮肤上合紧。他单手拢住美国的勃起，抚慰动作恍如漫不经心。细小的血珠从美国颈侧渗出，被他欣然舔去。

美国搂着他，气喘吁吁，后仰将自己搡进俄罗斯手里，大腿压上床面。他每几秒间的吞咽痉挛一般，喉咙也因此在俄罗斯口下起伏。“****基督”****一词便是他能从紧锁齿关间挤出的所有了。

俄罗斯的思绪飘散了。****他****能做到这个，****他****能对美国，对****美国****产生如此影响的念头几乎留下灼伤。他将齿痕落上对方下颏，祈祷每句穿过他唇间的喘息都意味着瘀伤。他的拇指扫过美国阴茎的头端，挤压，仅是一点。

美国哀怨般低吟，抵着床垫扭动。“主啊，放我解脱。”这一句，混着笑意嵌在他喘息之间。这同之前一样仿佛玩笑，然而他声音边缘却潜藏着，潜藏着****威胁****，绝望且饥渴，胁迫着哪怕俄罗斯只是生出一点停手的念头——

他突然咬上俄罗斯的肩膀，如此用力以至血液渗出。空气在俄罗斯肺里急停。美国的嘴唇扫过那抹殷红，于是也同样染上艳色。他用舌尖将其抹去，视线同俄罗斯的相错。他仍带着那种——样子，那模糊不清的某种样子，现在却几乎已完全变成了别的东西。

俄罗斯盯着他，霎时间无法抑制探寻他这一面的欲望，不止一会儿，****不止一次****——那太过不羁，太过****耀目****以致无法掩藏。他吻他，舌头推进他嘴里，尝到****自己的血****——他空闲的手钳上了美国后颈，另一手的手指收紧，加速，直往那顶峰冲去。美国呻吟，向上顶胯——然而下一瞬他的手，以出乎意料之大的力道扣住了俄罗斯的手腕。

那玩闹般的态度褪去了，而威胁的颜色愈深。“我...不是这个意思。”几个单词自齿间溢出，落在俄罗斯手腕上的力道足以留下淤痕。他的音色变了，降得更低。俄罗斯为此僵硬，****兴奋不已****。

一抹锐利，会心的微笑蜷上他的唇角。他从美国手里抽出手来，两根手指贴上嘴唇。他舔舐，缓慢，眼神同美国的胶着。“你是——”他将已湿黏的指尖压进了美国体内，只是一点。“这个意思？”

美国的回应是猛然紧闭的双眼和挨进他手里的动作。他的手指绞近床单，随每一次刺痛与挪动收紧放松。俄罗斯的想法——****第无数次****——裂为碎片，屈起手指将美国打开，几乎不能阻止自己——阻止自己——****什么呢****？但某种紧绷的感情逐渐堆积，如火般****烧灼****。

他的嘴唇刷过美国腰腹与胯间，徘徊着滑下他的腿根。美国回以急切的鼓励单音，用手肘部撑住自己好够到，握紧俄罗斯的发丝。他绷着腰，在对方手上干着自己。这...俄罗斯不想退开，所以他在挣扎着摆脱身上衣物时也没停下手上动作。手腕的又一次加力，美国弓起脊背。

他突兀的撤开手指，将美国拉近，让两具火热泛红的身体紧贴。他的脸埋进他的肩窝，而俄罗斯深吸一口气，贯入了他。

** **（温暖）** **

** **

俄罗斯凝在原地，紧抓住他，呼吸急促。他听见美国低骂一句，更用力的紧扣住他。他的整个身体都僵硬紧锁，俄罗斯能感到他的紧绷，还有他在调整时如海浪般涌动的热量。俄罗斯不能——无法挪动，在美国在他身下扭动，溢满红潮的吐出颤抖喘息，在他肩头身侧留下汗湿指痕时不能。他退开一点好看着美国，好****看到****这一切。美国战栗着，缓缓放松，他抬高他的双腿。俄罗斯抽动一次，动作轻缓，而美国自胸腔发出粗野的低吟——疼痛，然而——当那双如七月午后般的双眼睁开，同他的相对。美国在他的身下挪动，挪的****更********深********。****那张美丽的嘴撇向一边，显出一个挑战性的微笑。他探头靠近，咬上俄罗斯下颚的曲线。

俄罗斯柔和的呻吟，手指曲进美国发间，让他们的面孔分开几寸。他在另一国家额头印下一吻，开始推进。他的动作最初缓慢，每一小寸都过度亢奋。“你——”他低语，本想说些什么，但那****笑容****——让他的手不自觉的在美国皮肤上收紧了。

美国的唇形确认着一个字:****你****。

他一手埋进俄罗斯发间，如之前一般捧着他的脑袋。于是他们就这样互相****瞪着****，因热量——和****压力****——响亮的喘息急促不稳。美国的脚跟压紧他的后腰，俄罗斯的动作更加用力，失却了谨慎。他意识到他想垂下眼去。他空闲的手扫过美国平坦的肚腹，握住了他的勃起，手指因汗水与前液湿滑。美国顶起腰来，而俄罗斯的呼吸绷紧了，因这突然的改变，这****角********度****...他的眼睫闪动。

那些微小的声音在每次俄罗斯推进时颤栗着爬过美国的喉间。他的手滑过俄罗斯身侧腰际，在他的臀上停住，让手指陷入其中。他凭此向上，以****迎向****他的顶撞。如今他亦目光闪烁，视线滑过俄罗斯的睫毛，眉毛，轻微凹陷的脸颊，鬓边几滴不带温度的汗水，最终又回到他的眼睛——总是如此。俄罗斯几乎要松开他，几乎要别开目光，好让美国同样跟进〈to let America follow suit？〉——但这一切，这热度，这摩擦，这，这****再********，********对，上帝啊——****

...再没什么比得上这个：这悬于他们之间的，温柔闪烁着的东西。

美国松开一手，将它贴上俄罗斯脸颊的曲线，迅速的，似乎同他的距离令人疼痛。他将他拉近，直到他们额头相抵。他随每一次深深的推进在俄罗斯视野中上移。于是他将汗湿额发从眼前抹开，同美国视线相交，而美国也不再闪躲。他的指甲掐进他耳前的软肉，短促的呼吸从齿间和微分的唇间溢出。

他的胸口突兀的疼痛起来，仿佛有什么握住了他的心脏，****捏紧****。在他们认识彼此的那么多年来，俄罗斯从没这么想亲吻他过。他战栗，覆上美国的嘴唇，绷紧，呻吟进另一个国家嘴里，正如手指绕进他的发间。在最终高潮之时，他闭紧了眼。

美国咽下他颤抖的呼吸，用肩胛撑起自己，捧住俄罗斯的脸颊吻的更深，更加用力。俄罗斯呜咽，收紧手指，尖锐的撸动几次。一句纤薄的，渴求的低吟从美国喉间溢出，他的胯顶进他手里。然后这脆弱的声音碎了，膨胀成一句急切的喘息，又在冲进他肺泡的途中戛然而止。美国僵在原地，绝望般搂紧他。俄罗斯单手绕过他的背后，在震颤穿过他时将他搂紧。

漫长的，温暖的，带颤的几秒之后，美国终于长长的出了口气。他先前搅成一团的胃，在他开始将轻吻落上美国的脸与发间时悄悄散开了一点。

美国将指尖穿过俄罗斯发间，止住他，将他领回一个柔和的，只是双唇相覆的吻。他的手找到那个国家的手，与他十指相扣，尽可能轻柔也尽可能少的挪开，好将自己退出他的身体。他们都轻轻抽了口气。

被汗水浸透的发丝落回他的眼前，他抬起他们交握的手将它抹开。美国抬头，吻上他的手腕，且并不止步于此。他向下，自他拱起的手掌，吻过苍白敏感的皮肤，直至前臂。每个吻都留下徘徊不去的温暖与红潮，每个吻都饱含深情。俄罗斯发出一个柔软的音节，享受着美国嘴唇落下时涌至脊柱的细碎电流。他将脸颊埋进另一国家肩窝，感觉一个昏昏欲睡，难以置信的笑在他唇角盘旋。

美国摸到一旁被踢开的毯子，把它重新盖上，拉过俄罗斯的肩膀。他的手臂环过俄罗斯腰际，爱抚向他的肩头——平坦的指腹。这动作——带着****占有****意味，而俄罗斯为此一颤。

“我还不想睡。”美国笑到，仅一声气音。

俄罗斯轻笑出声。他偏头在美国锁骨印下一吻，然后拿手背挡住了一个哈欠。“我怕是也没法硬叫你睡，”他喃喃。“可是——美国——”这名字只是个装饰——只是因为他想****念出****这几个音节。“那你想做什么呢？”

美国收紧了胳膊，挪了挪重心让他们侧身躺下，又拿手肘撑起自己，推着俄罗斯躺平了。他的手一直没有松开。毯子又被扯到了旁边，所以他先整好了这个，然后在俄罗斯身侧半蜷，单腿搭到他的胯上。他的吻落上他的脸颊，如同雨滴。俄罗斯能感到他加速的心跳。“我想这么做已经——”他吻过俄罗斯微陷的眼窝，他的脸颊，他的唇角，“已经——我不知道——”回到他下颌的轮廓，又落进他的发间。“从大概，十八世纪中？有****一会儿****了。”

“很久了。”俄罗斯赞同到，抬头迎向他的吻，微笑着，清晰直接的看进那双没有眼镜遮覆的眼里。

眼镜——十九世纪中的事——他想起他第一次看到它们的时候，它们映着白色的天空闪闪发光。他那时——是沮丧的，模糊的，与鸦片纠缠不清。这么一件不足挂齿的小事，在乎都显得像是犯傻，但那火苗——那****疼痛****的火苗，突然闪回他的记忆。

他皱起眉。美国顿住了，低头冲他眨了眨眼。“嗯？”

俄罗斯感觉被抓住了。他的双腿安静的挪动，缠上了美国的腿。“没什么。”

美国偏过头，眉毛因关切搅到了一起。他同俄罗斯紧握的手收紧了。“是什么？”

俄罗斯叹了口气，决定抹去美国音调中的焦虑值得他的骄傲稍作让步。“我记得我第一次看到你的眼镜的时候，以及那——那有多奇怪。”

美国放松下来，表情从担忧转为困惑。他试探般笑了笑。“这有什么奇怪的？有很多国家戴眼镜。”

“我知道。但是你不是‘很多国家’。”他知道美国不会放过这个，所以他干脆替他俩省去了拉扯的时间。“我们初见的时候我说了什么？除了叶卡捷琳娜大帝...和法国以外。”

美国顿住了，看了他一会儿，垂头微笑起来，把脸藏进了俄罗斯肩窝，几乎显出羞赧。“你说我有双迷人的眼睛。”他喃喃。

俄罗斯侧身，轻轻捏住美国的下巴，抬起了他的脸。“我是这么说了，”他轻声到。“也是实话。”

然后他吻了他，轻而短促，又退后好再看着他。美国在黑暗中脸红，但还是微笑着，并在几秒之后躺进俄罗斯的臂弯，仰起脸来任他检查。他看起来——还是，有点不好意思，可是也...有些高兴。

“还有这个。”俄罗斯低语，嘴唇蹭过美国红透的脸颊。最终提起这些事——这些毫无意义的事着实奇怪，也对他们俩都毫无用处——但这也...是某种如释重负，不知为何。“你知道我有多久没见过另一个国家脸红了吗？”

“我见过****你****脸红。”美国转开眼去，嘴角暗藏笑意，手指缠进了俄罗斯发尾。

俄罗斯呼出一声笑音，手指沿美国的肋骨滑下。“你的错，每次都是。”他顿了顿。“比如鸦片酊。”他俯身，嘴唇幽灵般扫过美国耳廓，呼气。”那是什么，美国？我是因为一口糖水就让你割开了我的衣服吗？”

美国的笑容因显而易见的喜悦扩大了。“这让你纠结了这么久吗？”他谨慎的〈deliberately故意的〉问。

“时不时吧。”既然他们还蜷在一起，还坦诚相对，现在还是说实话为好。

美国退开，收紧了他垫在俄罗斯脑后的手臂。主啊，那个****笑****。“不，你没被麻醉。那只是乙醇溶液，所以你可能是有点喝醉了。等等——我真不觉得****你****不会因为一口乙醇就醉...”

俄罗斯垂下了眼，尽量不让自己咧开嘴角。他掐了把美国的身侧。“小混蛋。”

美国吻过他的额头，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇。“嘿，你也挺享受的。”

一长段沉默。“所以...你咬我的时候我说好要还的——然而我没有。”

“嗯哼。”

“你很幸运。”俄罗斯呢喃，轻咬他的耳垂。

美国把头埋进他的肩膀，幸福的叹息一句扯高了毯子。“是啊。我知道。”

\---

美国在四天之后离开，那张滚轮床再没被用过。他们发现了一种新的，填补这些尴尬沉默的方式。每当美国冲他露出微笑，摇着头爬到床上，覆上他的身体。那些温暖的手指带着自我意识一般爬过他的肋骨或者头发，然后他们的位置不知何时翻转...

这不是俄罗斯最幸福的感觉。他经历过更伟大，更令人雀跃的胜利。但这是他所感到的最...****某种东西****〈something〉。

美国小心地穿过厨房入口，俄罗斯同他告别时也并不悲伤。他笑着扯直俄罗斯围巾的末端，说。“说真的，你得照顾好自己。”

“是，我知道。我会的。”他从美国手里抽出围巾，自己把它理正了。

“可能，呃。可能要有一会儿我们才能再见了。我的政府还是不，嗯...不大会承认你，目前。”

这种沉默在昨天会意味着俄罗斯将美国轻轻困进他与墙壁之间，但现在——他回以一个微笑，扫开了美国额前的几缕碎发，点了点头。“我知道。”

美国的表情亮了起来。“可是等他们承认之后——”他抓住了俄罗斯的手。“我们就能决定我们想...你知道的。我们想对这一切做些什么。”

这些词句如此悦耳，出自美国口中的意义非常，俄罗斯却没有感到加上几句什么的必要。他只是用另一只手捧起美国的下巴，在他的唇上落下了最后一个温柔缠绵的吻。

一句温暖的叹息在它结束之时自他们唇间逸出。美国眨了眨眼，睁开，呢喃。“所以，有机会再见，我猜？”

俄罗斯退后半步。“好。在那之前保持安全。出去的路上尽量别被人看见。”

美国翻了个白眼，摸到了身后的门把手。“好，好。”

俄罗斯感到肋骨下突然的紧绷，他很想加上一句****我会想你的****——可是他当然没有。

再之后是咔哒一声开门的轻响，又是砰的一声，美国离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1921年的俄罗斯饥荒（在俄罗斯被称为Povolzhye饥荒）开始于那年早春，一直持续到1922年，据称五到七百万人因此丧生。这是在俄罗斯土地上燎烧了七年的战火的结果。农业被破坏的主要原因是战时共产主义，特别是余粮收集制，而严重的干旱使局势加剧为一场全国性的灾难。虽然共产党政府没有官方征求或接受人道主义援助，他们成立了一个没有明确党.派之分的个人委员会来管理慈善捐款。
> 
> -1921年的俄罗斯饥荒救济法案授权支出20000000美元购买支援苏联的美国食品。美国在这场危机中是人道主义援助苏联最大的贡献者，养活了了大约一千万人。出于比较目的，英国，第二大贡献者，大约是375000人。
> 
> -美国国内有希望这种人道主义姿态可以长久的改善与苏联政府的关系。然而当斯大林上台之后，苏联教科书省略了所有对美国贡献的引用，同时，声称苏联曾接受外部援助以维持它的人民的需要被划为犯罪。


	18. The New Guard　新的守护者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Elenuial&Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，列宁，斯大林  
分级：R（暴力缘由）  
警告：本章含有牵涉到真实历史人物的暴力因素。  
译者注：同人只是同人。  
概要：一九二四年到一九三三年，列宁过世，斯大林当权

\---

** **高尔基列宁斯基耶，1924年1月。** **

“伊万？”

“我-我在，导师〈sir 〉。”

“看在上帝份上，孩子，过来一点。一个人在他生命尽头最不想看的就是他自己的国家在门口徘徊。”

“您不会死。”

“会，我会的，很快。而且我还有一些事——那是眼泪吗？”

“...不是。”

“坐下。”

“这床上——？”

“是，是，就****坐下****吧。问题，伊万，你总是有太多问题。椅子，床，地板，你坐哪儿都不重要，现在，把手给我...啊，还是那么冷。我的确有试着治疗它，你知道的。”

“****的确****，现在已经好很多了，比以往任何时候都更好。”

“更好是相对的，孩子。记住这一点。”

“我会的。”

“以及我想假设我们要列一个你要记住的事的清单，我就该提到...”

“导师？”

“...嗯？”

“我要记住的事？”

“哦。当然...原谅我，我总是想到...想到那个人，斯大林...他是——非常强大〈powerful〉的...”

“他一定是...要是-要是您发生了什么，他也会重整人心，让人民从悲——”

“悲痛？”

“是的...但是他不会，也不必。因为您会好起来——”

“伊万，别傻了。我是让你来倾听，不是来安慰我的。”

“...很抱歉。”

“好了，也别这样，俄罗斯从不道歉。”

“是的，导师。”

“听着孩子。我必须...你一定得知道...斯大林同志手里集中的权利几乎是无限的。我担心... 他并不总能足够谨慎的行使这种权利。”

“您不——信任他吗？”

“我没有这么说。”

“可是您不。”

“是的。〈No〉”

+

** **莫斯科，1924年1月。** **

他已经在棺材旁站了几个小时，而他的人民拖着脚步将他包围，组成一众黯然的，看不清面孔的人群。用手绢掩着脸的女人，将帽子贴紧胸口的男人，孩子们被牵着手，被告知这很****重要****，即使他们还远不到能够理解的年纪。

大厅中响起他们的脚步，而俄罗斯还是孤身一人。

医生曾说过他上司的心脏令他失望了。而他，私下里的，认为这确实是个恰当的诊断。那么久...他花了那么久敦促列宁恢复健康，重新投身革命，以至于都忘记了自己作为国家对这个男人的责任。

他都还来不及感谢他。

俄罗斯低头望进那口敞开的棺材。列宁的脸如同蜡制，被摆出一副安详表情。他在生命的最后几个月里消瘦下去，让他的衣服显得空荡荡的，袖口显出空隙。在某一个，难以呼吸的时刻，俄罗斯想要爬到他的身边，合上棺材的盖板，他抿紧了唇。

更多踌躇的步履，更多啜泣的女人，他被推搡着却几乎感觉不到。

然后一只沉重的手掌落在他的肩头，俄罗斯抬起头来。

他的新上司恭敬的垂着头，眼睑合闭，只有他的手指动了动，扣紧了他。

这是——一种安慰的姿态，当然是了，但...他握的太紧。

以致疼痛。

+

** **莫斯科，1927年10月。** **

“俄罗斯？”

“我在，总书记同志〈sir〉。”

“你当然在，我叫你来的不是吗？好了，别光站在那儿。”

“我该坐下吗？”

“不，我长话短说，关上门。”

“是关于加米涅夫和托诺茨基的，对吗？您无需担心任何事，我确信我还是能够说服他们——.”

“我说过我需要你帮助吗？”

“没有，但——”

“我说过我想要你干涉吗？”

“我怎么能干涉我自己的事呢？”

“已经开始质问我了？这可不是一个有前途的开始。”

“总书记同志，我****同意****您的看法，如果我们将党的努力集中在这里而非分散于欧洲各地，这个国家会被服务的更好，我们的人民值得我们的关心。”

“他们的确值得...很好。你可以走了。哦还有，俄罗斯？”

“是的？”

“积极于人而言是种值得赞扬的品质。你****不是****一个人。”

+

** **莫斯科，1927年12月。** **

一声刺耳的****脆响****在房间响起，在抛光的木地板上泛起回音。俄罗斯的手指慢慢地，难以置信的地移向他的脸颊。他眨眼，迅速的一次，内脏因一阵突如其来的耻辱翻腾。

他做得不好，他做的****不对****，这是他应得的——

** **不，他没有。** **

这****一定****是他应得的，不然他的上司怎么会——

** **他什么都没有做错。他只是提出了一种观点而已。** **

** **

俄罗斯咬住了下唇，呼吸湿润急促。斯大林带着不加掩饰的厌恶看着他，心不在焉地揉着自己的手背。

上司本该照顾他们的国家——像爱自己的孩子一样爱他们。他们本该比任何人都更爱他们的国家。

俄罗斯垂下头，一言不发的离开了办公室。他听见他的上司在他身后，短促而轻蔑的低笑一声。

他不知自己在期待什么。他们不可能都是列宁。

+

** **莫斯科，1930年8月** **

“是你。”

“是的，总书记同志。”

“你想要什么？我不记得收到过这次来访的报告。”

“我没——我没有提交。”

“为什么不？”

“因为我试了四次，而您拒绝见我。”

“我有我的原因。”

“我确信您有，但我等不起了。”

“是这样吗？”

“总书记同志，他们在屠杀他们的动物。”

“农民们吗？是的，我知道。为了躲避集体农庄。”

“我们正因饥饿失去成千上万的人，可他们还是宁愿摧毁自己的财产也不愿让其为集体所有。这就是富农，我知道是这样，他们正摧毁人们的精神，将他们逼进现状，潜移默化地毒害他们，叫他们同党作对！我们--您--得有人去阻止这一切！”

“把你的手从我桌子上移开，立刻。”

“我——我很抱歉。”

“你的确应该。我说过——****多少次****——你在这段...关系中应当扮演什么角色？”

“我道歉，总书记同志，我不应该给妄想给您下达命令的。”

“我希望，为了你自己的缘故，你以后能管住你的舌头。”

“是，我——”

“离开我的视线。”

+

** **莫斯科，1932年5月。** **

** **

** **贪婪。** **

不是的。

** **堕落。** **

** **

他知道不是的。

** **恶毒。** **

美国不是——不是****那样的****。

俄罗斯在他的上司把台灯底座砸上他脑袋时畏缩了，世界变白了几秒。他能感到血液浸透他的头发，新鲜的血液，比凝在他脸和衣服上的血块更加温暖。他半小时前就倒在了地上。他从未有过反击的选择。他试过保护自己，抬起手臂挡在脸前，只是发现当自己面对着斯大林的怒火时，他单纯的...

做不到。

他试图解释无论他的个人感受如何，他总会，****总会****遵从斯大林的愿望。如果斯大林下令他就会攻击美国。如果他有方法又收到命令他会杀了他——

这还不够。

** **靴跟碾过他的嘴唇，他的某颗牙齿伴着潮湿的一声浊响松动。他的口中被鲜血溢满。** **

** **

从未有过这样的情况。即使他的上司们有时会拒绝他的意见，嘲讽他的观点，他们从未尝试着扭曲他的****感受****。

他——他不能仅因某个命令就去憎恨某人。

** **

** **“** ** ** **嘿** ** ** **...** ** ** **我喜欢你** ** ** **”** **

** **

——粗糙的手指扼紧了他的喉咙，让他窒息。

** **

** **“** ** ** **我就路过和你说说话很奇怪吗。** ** ** **”** **

——他的脖子，他的****脖子****，他在碰****他的脖子****，他不能呼吸了——上帝啊，****上帝啊****——

** **“** ** ** **对别人都没有。只是你。** ** ** **”** **

** **

——他乞求尖叫，双手覆上喉间他上司的手，喘息颤抖着被淋漓鲜血呛到窒息。

+

** **莫斯科，1933年9月。** **

“你会对他说什么？”

“说你让我说的。”

“我让你说的只是反映了你的真实感受。”

“是的，总书记同志。”

“你确定吗？”

“毫无疑问。他道德败坏，充满敌意，令人作呕，同时是个威胁。我们也还处于能被威胁的范围之内。”

“过来。在我对你说话时****看着我****。”

“是，总书记同志。”

“我不想要任何差错，****俄罗斯****。明白？迁就他，同他交流，纵容他，以任何方式。会有结果的。”

“我明白。”

“如果他领先了任何一点，阻止他。他的国家需要我们，他们已经看到他们轻蔑的反对丝毫没有妨碍到我们的进步，于是现在又争先恐后的回来掩盖他们的商业利益。简直太像他们了，不是吗？市场崩溃了，他们的高尚道德一夜间就变得毫无意义。”

“伪善，他们所有人，尤其是****他****。”

“没错，你的行为不会对我们两国政府之间的关系产生任何影响。他们现在别无****选择****，只能承认我们。”

“但...那么——为什么我必须要说——？”

“这是为了你自己好而非他人。”

“哦。”

“我打算把你从...不良影响中分离出来。毕竟，你没什么需要是我不能满足的，是吧？”

“不，当然没有。”

“让他明白你不是能视同儿戏的对象会让你更加安全。”

“但他...是的，总书记同志。”

“为什么，俄罗斯——我看到的是你的犹豫吗？也许你需要再练习一次。”

“...或许——或许我需要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -列宁在1922年中风，让他不得不进入半退休状态，而斯大林作为他与外界的媒介经常拜访。两人时常争吵，关系恶化，列宁对他的评价也愈发低下，并在他的遗嘱中呼吁撤去斯大林党总书记的职位。1923年4月，斯大林和他的盟友成功地使列宁的遗嘱不为第12届党代会所知。在列宁于1924年逝世后的第三年里，斯大林成为了苏联的最高领袖。
> 
> -托洛斯基、加米涅夫与季诺维也夫形成了反斯大林主义的核心。这三人最终都被处决或暗杀。
> 
> -在将反美主义制度化时候，斯大林发现了一个强大，可用于发展其个人崇拜——且可以被每一个追随他的苏联领导人以更轻程度使用的工具。这并非对于任何一项美国政策的应激反应——尽管两国关系的确十分紧张——而是一种简单有效的，使苏联人支持且聚集在他们的领袖周围，并阻止他们意识或欣赏到美国的成果和成就，以致希望能够在自家效仿的方法。  
（--In institutionalizing anti-Americanism, Stalin found a potent tool for his developing cult of personality--one which would be adopted to lesser extents by every Soviet leader who followed him. It was not a reaction of hurt or outrage at any American policy, although tensions between the two countries were high, but a simple and effective way to gather the support of the Soviet people around their dictator, and to discourage them from acknowledging or appreciating the American successes and achievements they might wish to emulate at home.）  
等到1949年的时侯温斯顿丘吉尔就会注意到，“克里姆林宫比起西方的敌意更害怕它的友谊。”


	19. The Heartbreak　心碎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890&pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Elenuial&飘飘&Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九三三年，到了承认苏联的时候，然而一切早已不同。

\---

** **华盛顿，白宫，1933年11月。** **

** **

要怎么形容美国有多紧张呢。他已经用分布在会议室各处的文具搭起了三座高塔又拆掉，起身搞来更多的咖啡和找到发言人的名片之后又开始搭第四座。它看起来不错。有点克莱斯勒〈美国某轿车品牌〉感。再过15分钟也不会有任何人。美国觉得这个数据相当中肯，因为他很确定被俄罗斯代表团逮到他拿他们的夹子当地基肯定不是什么好事儿。他已经呆了半个小时了。

房间另一头的门把动了，红木的门框轻响。他坐正了。脚步声在走廊徘徊几秒——然后俄罗斯出现在门口，髋抵开门，翻看着右手里厚厚一沓马尼拉纸的文件。他围巾的末端垂在深色西装跟前，一个熟悉的小小细节。美国立刻微笑起来。

“俄罗斯！”他丢下手里的笔。塔顶倒了，发出欢快的噼啪声。他冲它眨了眨眼，又转回目光咧开嘴角。“这真是太——上帝啊很抱歉你昨晚到这儿的时候我没能来迎接。你知道这些国事访问是怎么样的对吧？就，所有事儿都挤到了一块儿，每个人都知道其他人在哪里——只不过全都想错了——而且房间的分配也全都一团糟。但这真是太棒了！我们终于要承认你了！天呢我都说不清我有多怀念还能去你那儿的时候。我的新上司真是出类拔萃，我觉得你一定会——”

俄罗斯自文件上方瞥向他，面无表情。他的视线掠过桌面，扫过那座塔的残骸，把文件夹丢在了最近的座位上。那和美国的座位差了七把椅子。

“嘿，”美国偏过头去。“你没事吧？”

“我很好，谢谢你。“俄罗斯开始整理文件的标签，嘴唇抿成一条细线。

美国站起来，在跳上桌沿时擦到了塔边。它开始倾斜。“哦——那就好。你睡的好吗？上帝啊，该死的****时差****，我恨透了他们想让我们受着这个——”

俄罗斯拍上桌面，响声在空荡的房间回响。文具塔颤抖起来。“美国。我很好。不要让我重复。”

美国顿了一下，冲他扬起了眉。“是啊，你看起来...完全正常，而且怎么说，心情很好。我都想不出我为什么要问。”

“我也不能。”俄罗斯厉声到，背向了他。

****好吧。****美国想到，用的是被他称作****挑剔的英国****的语气，打量着俄罗斯后脑理清了思路。“要咖啡吗？”

“不要。但是我相信你已经至少给自己灌了一壶了。”这听起来几乎就像是平时——只除他脊背僵硬的曲线。

美国眯起一边眼睛，耸肩拿起了杯子。“你这什么意思？我喜欢咖啡，这么问只是想****确认****一下。但显然我今天是不可能靠这个拿到额外加分了。”

“的确。我只是不想和你相对无言，你也理解。毕竟你总是那么喜欢愚蠢而毫无意义的对话。”俄罗斯冷笑起来。“那么就来玩玩吧。我该先问问你的健康，还是你怎么抹掉了世界上几乎一半的经济还没有尴尬而死的？”七把椅子之外的座位在他坐下，将一条腿搭到另一条上时嘎吱一声。“你决定。”

美国缓缓转身，面向他放下杯子，带出一声轻响。“哇，我真可以选吗？”他惊叹到。”因为这两个话题听起来真是****超有趣****的。”

另一国家轻点着椅腿。“可不是吗？以及没错，你可以选。我很慷慨...只要我****想****。”

美国扮了个鬼脸，感觉内脏揪起了一个寒冷的小结。“说真的，你怎么了？我以为你会高兴的。”

“哦，我有啊。喜出望外。你在意识到需要提高贸易联系的时候能想到我们真是太好了。“俄罗斯偏头扬起眉毛，发出一声蔑视的轻笑。“你真恶心。”

美国畏缩了。

他站在他的椅子跟前，开始有条不紊拆散那些钢笔名片和文件夹，将他们理成整齐的一摞，好让他的目光放在俄罗斯以外的地方。“贸易又不是我们这么做的唯一原因。”他咕哝到。

俄罗斯眼前的白纸在他指尖滑过时擦过光亮木材，沙沙作响，而他目不转睛地盯着美国的拆迁计划。“其他人早就承认我们了。”那纸张被木纹卡住，被他的食指拖曳向前，并因此留下折痕，发出抗议轻响。“你只是为你的晚到沮丧而已。我猜这挺困扰的吧，对你这样总想争先的家伙来讲。实际上，”他咧开嘴角。“我想，过去****几年来****你已经充分感受过了。”

红晕缓缓爬上美国后颈。他抬眼，恰好对上那抹残忍的笑意，又转回他手头的工作，只因他无言以对。他听见什么，空洞的，橙色的声音，在他内心回响，愈发嘹亮。

“要是我错了尽请纠正。”他继续下去，“但我说过资本主义会让你失望吗？”他向自己点头。“我有，不是吗？我预言你那小小的幻想世界总会支离破碎，你却置之不理。你说过...什么血流成河，我想。”

美国没有抬头。

“然后我们有谁提到了英国...是我吗？我说过他不会帮你，当然了。看看现在。”他语中的满意几乎溢出。“他对你****大发雷霆****，因为你毁了自己还不够：你一定要把大家都拉下水。”

拆开文件夹、卡片和笔已经毫无意义。美国的手指垂向桌沿，想要稳住自己。他舔过嘴唇，声音微弱。“...你为什么要这么说？”

俄罗斯看着他，带着刻意睁大的，佯装无辜的眼神与唇边假笑。“因为这是事实，而诚实对你十分重要，不是吗？”

“资本主义没有失败。”美国厉声到，扶正眼镜瞪向了俄罗斯。“这只是...只是一，****一件事****。我会好起来的。还有别****装的****好像****你的****制度永远不会出现问题一样，上次我们见面——”

“——是十几年前了，”俄罗斯嗤了一声，撑着桌面站起来。“我没有为我们的制度辩护的兴趣，它不证自明。我们是唯一不那么受你愚蠢影响的国家，我们只会变得更好。”

美国咽回冷涩的胆汁，听见自己开口。“嘿，你的姐妹怎么样？”

一阵突然的沉默。俄罗斯握着文件夹的手指收紧了。“乌克兰和白俄罗斯？她们很好，为什么问？”

美国脸一红，垂下了眼。“抱歉。”他咕哝到，摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁。“我不是想...就，抱歉。”

“得了吧，”俄罗斯低吼。“我们都清楚你从没真心为什么抱歉过。为什么？因为你就是从小被惯到大的，才会变成这么一个被宠坏了的，自私自利，自我为中心的家伙。”

美国猛然抬头，绕过桌子朝俄罗斯走去。“这些话是从——哪儿****来的****？”他在一尺外停下了，目光扫过另一个国家。“俄罗斯...我们是朋友。我以为我们...”

俄罗斯抿起了唇。“我不在乎你的****以为****，但我不想再听你那半知不解的结结巴巴了。所以在你能说出什么有用的东西之前闭嘴，虽然我知道这可能要花上一会儿。”

美国眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。紧绷的红爬上他的喉咙，他的心跳带起疼痛，穿过他的胸口，他的耳际，他的指尖。某一瞬他抿紧嘴唇，又伸手探向俄罗斯的袖口。“****为什么********...****”

“你敢碰我。”俄罗斯猛然抽开手臂，气息穿过齿间发出刺耳嘘声，浑身紧绷。他的手在颤抖，似乎抑制着某种可怕的力量。“我不会任自己被你的****污秽****感染。”

生平第一次的，美国理解了当某人说他想要去死时他实际的意思。****抱着他********...********他做噩梦时他抱着他，吻他的脸颊，而当他的吻尝起来像是冰霜与古旧的顽石，美国从不介意俄罗斯有多冷，哪怕一点，哪怕是深冬。他，他喜欢这种感觉********...****他设法发出一句微弱的“我想已经晚了。”因为这是涌上他唇边的第一句话，而他除去填补这片沉默之外无事可做。

“哦。那个。”俄罗斯靠上桌边，西装在灯光下映出沉暗的光，不可思议的让他更显苍白病态。他向美国投去一个嘲弄的微笑。“怎么？”

“怎么。”美国重复。“没什么——你刚说了。”房间看起来有点模糊——他戴上眼镜了吗？他的余光扫遍，没有边界。他屈起手指然后，哦，是了，它在那，所以他没有，但即便如此这房间看起来还是——还是越来越模糊。

俄罗斯发出一声轻柔的，怜悯的单音。“美国...”他站直身子，朝他踏来一步，嘴唇拧出一副可怜的怪相“这样想想吧：这不是说我想要你了，而是我从来都不。”

美国看着他。另一支困惑的木筏浮出咆哮的海面，而他，奇妙的，容身其上。那是个——一个****点****。“这甚至都不是真的。”他茫然到。

一个停顿。“不是吗？”俄罗斯挑起眉梢，手指微不可见的收紧。

美国偏头，投去探寻的眼神，用手背抹了抹眼睛。“不。”他回答。他知道不是。

他断开外界干扰，理清自己的精神甲板，感觉自己的大脑运转起来，收集分类比较着那些——所有不同寻常的，俄罗斯走进房间之后的细枝末节：这个谎言，俄罗斯因咖啡取笑他时那片刻的僵硬，还有当下，他手指蜷曲的样子...如果他能，他能组出那幅****画面****...

...俄罗斯眯眼，视线胶着在他的表情，扫过他眼角与唇线的细微颤动。

然后他揍了他。

不是手掌，而是拳头。他的指节磐石般击上他的颧骨，让他的肩膀撞上墙壁，之前想的事情也随之一扫而空。他抬手捂住疼痛的脸颊，一脸惊骇。****“********俄罗斯。********”****

** **

俄罗斯握拳向他逼近，俯视他，冰冷的手指钳住他的下巴，将他的脑袋猛然磕上墙壁。相框一阵颤抖。他扣着他的下颌拉向自己。

“你知道还有谁欺骗了〈fucked也有欺骗意，恕我不想直译〉你又离开的吗？”他低声说。“英国。这其中，有什么共同之处呢，美国？不是我，不是他。”他的指甲陷进美国的皮肤留下一个个弯月，血珠滑下他的指间。“好好想想。”

美国突然感觉不到他的膝盖了。有那么一瞬，支撑他直立的姿势的就只是俄罗斯的手指而已。他无法思考，感觉自己的胃被撕裂贯穿，空隙之间又被煤灰填满，肮脏，破碎，****向他更深处蠕动而去****。他向俄罗斯看去，眼神空洞，一瞬不瞬，随即单纯挫败的垂向了地面。

俄罗斯微笑起来，在听见走廊里的声音之后转过头去，手指收紧一瞬，又看向美国，看向填满他每根线条的悲痛欲绝。他手腕一抖，迫使美国看向自己。“现在，”他低语，“不如去把你的文书工作做完吧？我们的外交官要到了。”

美国点头，仅因某种如果答应了俄罗斯就会松手的预感，而非听清了他说的任何一个单词。在俄罗斯确实松手之后他却还没有准备停当，因而他滑坐在地板上，膝盖贴上了胸口。他抱紧了它，将脸埋进两臂之间，开始发抖。

俄罗斯没有走开。

美国起身，摇晃着，试图站立，双手撑墙，在这一刻他****恨****俄罗斯同他之间的距离，恨****他****甚至不愿在他努力振作时施舍一点私人空间。他们身边的门在他设法站直的下一秒打开，他低垂的目光恰好撞见了——他的上司——

“阿尔弗雷德？”罗斯福在轮椅里直起身来，视线在美国与俄罗斯之间游移。

那些字词自作主张。他的声音发抖。“很抱歉，先生。”他说不完一个句子。“我是说—没—没什么。我很抱歉。我不能，我不能...在这...帮你...我不太舒服——”更多的脚步响起。其他人向房间走来。“我，我—我很抱歉。”

他转身落荒而逃，无力看向那两个身影中的任一个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -富兰克林.D.罗斯福总统意识到不承认并没能阻止共产主义在苏联当权，同时美国也面临着国际经济和外交挑战而需要苏联的合作，因而邀请苏联外交部长马克西姆于1933年11月前往华盛顿利特维诺夫市谈判，作为他的第一次重大外交行动之一。1933年11月17日，美苏签订官方协议，建立起正式外交关系。
> 
> -具有讽刺意味的是，承认苏联标志着历史上两个国家之间关系最糟阶段的开始，毕竟苏方的敌意，美方的怀疑，斯大林惊人的外交和国内政策共同结合，创造了一个绝对不适合外交进展的氛围。俄罗斯和美国无法在任何有意义的问题达成任何共同目标，直到他们在第二次世界大战成为盟友。  
如果你想浏览详细记录了正式承认苏联之前的大多数障碍的（顺带一提大多数的承诺苏联后来都食言了），罗斯福-李维诺夫的对话，它们在这儿。
> 
> -“嘿，你的姐妹怎么样？”，“她们很好，为什么问？”美国的所指与俄罗斯的回应都是时事。美国说这种话就像它们听起来一样没品。


	20. A New Deal　新政

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890&pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Elenuia&Cynthia  
人物：美国，富兰克林.D.罗斯福  
分级：PG  
概要：一九三四年，心碎，沮丧，且承受着各方炮火的美国，收获了一场来自鼓气讲话大师的鼓气讲话。

\---

** **华盛顿特区，白宫，1934年11月。** **

“阿尔弗雷德？...阿尔弗雷德？”

“是的先生？”

“我刚才说的你有听吗？”

美国点头，下颚微收，目光落在不远虚空。总统办公室沉静而稳重的屹立在他眼前，他却觉得它能在眨眼间消失不见。“是的。有一场...一场阴谋。”

“没错。一场法西斯的阴谋。”

“他们想...呃，想推翻你。”

“差不多。”罗斯福咧开嘴角。

“法西斯，这一次。”

“法西斯团体，的确。”

“不是共产主义？”他瞥向他。

罗斯福在滑向酒柜的中途经过，拍了拍他的胳膊。“信不信由你，不是我们面对的****所有****威胁都来自于共产主义，”他干巴巴的回答。柜门嘎吱一声，玻璃碰撞的轻响。“另外，他们几乎放弃了所有的...你知道，”他顿了顿，半心半意，一瓶苏格兰威士忌从柜中脱身一半。“煽动。”他如此作结。

“谁，美国社会党？我听说他们抗议所有的——”美国想要穿过办公室去帮忙，但他的上司挥手示意。他站回原处，重心从一边挪向另一边。

“哦，我是说苏联。他们资助了美国社会党，就像去年承诺的那样。”他把两个威士忌杯放上台面，倒满。

“噢。”美国咬着他的嘴唇。“他们会重新开始的。”

罗斯福叹了口气。“现在没必要担心这个。还有，乐观点——人类有时会给你带来惊喜。”

美国别开目光，攥紧另一边的袖口。“俄罗斯不是人。”

“不要吹毛求疵。”总统告诫到。

“我没有。他只是个****混蛋而已****。”

“混蛋也是人哦。喝一杯吧，阿尔弗雷德。”罗斯福向他递过一杯酒去，美国从办公桌后绕出，接过它，垂头瞪向杯中酒液。“我想说的是你没必要担心。我们发现了这点这才是最重要的。”

“什么，关于苏联资助...？”

“...不，是——是法西斯。”罗斯福奇怪的瞥了他一眼。

“哦。对。”

“你真是有点迷糊了，不是吗？似乎自从我们去年承认苏联开始你就一直...”他的声音弱下去。

美国挤出一个微笑。“你可以说‘沮丧’，先生。我不会觉得您是在寻我开心的。”

“无论你怎么称呼它，”他继续，顿了一拍。“你似乎对共产主义过度关注了。”

“我不该吗？他们想要颠覆民主！”美国握着杯子的手指绷紧了。

“还是有法西斯在的。”〈“That's still the fascists.”翻译可能有误〉

“共党也一样！所有人都说大萧条是我的错——”

“阿尔弗雷德——”

“也-也许的确是，但——他们总是说着如果，就，如果我是什么其他制度，共产主义，法西斯之类，这些就都不会发生。”他的音调中透出绝望。“要是——他们觉得我要是有所****不同****——”

“我们在着手了，”罗斯福宽慰到，搭上美国的前臂。“我们会挺过去的，等着瞧吧。”

“可他们不会等！”他抗议道。“那些共产党还有——他们一直...一直对我****挑三拣四****，要是他们真的夺走了民主，先生，我不知道我会****怎么****——”

“好了，阿尔弗雷德，冷静——没人会从你这儿夺走民主的。但我们来谈谈共产主义者吧，如果这能让你感觉好些的话。”罗斯福把那瓶苏格兰威士忌推回酒柜角落。“你得意识到，美国的社会主义者只有50万，我甚至都不会这称作威胁。”

“50万就够了！”他把杯子举到唇边，又退开。“‘只有’50万法西斯分子的军队向白宫行进，可不是吗？”

“噢，所以你****有****在听——”

“我自己的军队！”

“只是他们说——”

“我以为他们为我骄傲！”美国破了音。他放下了杯子，而双手因无处可施的力道发颤

“只是他们说他们有五十万军队。还有——如果我们还是在讨论美国社会党的话——我们是不是在——？”罗斯福打量着他，嘴角带着一抹笑意。“他们不是士兵。很多人就只是...上着大学的孩子。”

“他不在乎。”美国喃喃，拿起他的杯子在他掌中晃动，看着金色的酒液沿着杯沿转动。“他会——”

“他——？哦，俄罗斯。”

“——给他们枪，让它们全部指向我们，如果他能的话，他****恨****我——”

“我确定情况没有那么糟糕——”

“是有的，他的确，他恨我！”美国突然意识到他几乎在喊。他踉跄后退一步，似乎是困惑，猛咽了一大口酒。

罗斯福扬眉看他，在这短暂沉默中抿了口酒。“你以前也和其他国家关系不好，”他说。“那也不是世界末日。”

“这不一样，”美国咕哝道，盯着他的鞋子好不用看着总统。“所有人都觉得我失败了。我是说，一败涂地。而且我和俄罗斯以前是朋友！”他猛然抬起头来。

罗斯福握紧美国的手臂，对上了他的目光，一瞬不瞬。“我不觉得你失败了。”

美国眨眼睛，压回突然上涌的一股热流。

“至于朋友...好吧，有时人就是会变，孩子。”

“但他...”他的声音发抖。他放弃了。

罗斯福偏头看向他的国家，微笑起来。“也许有天你们会重新成为朋友。谁知道呢？”

美国抽了口凉气，把他空闲的手搭在了胯上。“我不觉得。在他说过那些之后不可能。”

“好吧，那也许你不会...可是，阿尔弗雷德。你要相信自己。忘了俄罗斯吧，”他嘲弄般挥了挥手。“****你****知道你没有失败，不是吗?”

美国回头看向他，谨慎的点了点头。

“很好。现在说给我听一遍。”

他吞咽一次。“我-我没有失败。“罗斯福冲他咧开嘴角，于是他继续下去。“民主没有失败，资本主义也没有。这只是一次...一次...”

“一次挫折，”罗斯福提示到。“这是一次萧条〈depression〉。可是——听着——”，那笑容扩大了。“每个人都有沮丧〈depressed〉的时候。”

美国给了他一个微弱的笑。“你也是吗，先生?”

“当然。但我不会被这个拖慢速度的。”

美国点头，那微笑脆弱的边缘终于有了一点实体。

罗斯福捏了捏他的胳膊。“那些法西斯——还有苏联呢?”

“他们...他们错了。”

“对这就了。大错特错。〈They're dead wrong about you.〉“他的语调活泛，含沙射影而不失幽默。“你不需要他们。”

“不，”美国设法开口，忽视了心脏冰冷的畏缩。“我不需要。”

总统饮尽最后一滴酒液，发出一声心满意足的叹息。“你会挺过来的。然后会更强。我向你保证。”

笑意终于染上美国的脸颊，也叫他不好意思一般挠了挠下颚。但他感受到了——他肋下复苏的某物，一股轻热的空气涌进他，将他抬升。“是啊，”他慢吞吞的，不过是半开玩笑的回答。“万山之巅。”

“你可不能怀疑，懂吗？你可不能怀疑你自己。”

“我——我尽力，先生。”

“很好。我知道你是世上最棒的国家——“美国因此笑出声来，但也红了脸，尴尬又满足。“——他们所有人都会看到。”他如此作结。

“你说的对的。”美国让自己站直了，让自己挺起肩膀。

“自然。现在，我有工作实在不能等了。要记住我说的！”他在他俩各自转开时回头补充。

“哪部分，先生?”

“全部！”

他轻轻带上了门。而美国的笑容直到他走回房间时依然徘徊不去。

他合上门，单手梳过发间，靠上了墙臂。他摘下眼镜，将脸埋进臂弯里，发出一声简短的，除他之外无人可闻的，毫无笑意的笑声。

上帝，他真高兴他有个好上司。他不认为现在他还能担下另一个哈丁。

世上最棒的国家，哈。好吧，当然。****凭什么不是呢****。很久没人对他说过这种话了。但是——富兰克林.D.罗斯福这么想，所以美国也会试着相信这个。他放下胳膊，走到镜子跟前审视自己。他——看上去相当不鼓舞人心。他看起来疲惫，苍白，消瘦，怅然若失。

无论如何，俄罗斯会知道什么呢？

他把自己拉起来。

在他的人民挨饿，他把同他政见不同的人拖出家门像射杀动物一样枪决，而他的上司是什么疯狂的暴君的时候，是什么让俄罗斯他妈的这么确定（而且****他妈的这么混蛋****）的呢——美国本会帮他——如果他要求，可他没有，他在他自己的家里****揍****了他，还说——说——

好吧，操他的俄罗斯。美国是对的。这是种...奇怪的感觉，****决定去****成为对的那个，但他觉得自己喜欢。它让什么东西在他胸口沉淀下来，变得坚硬，冷却金属一般鸣响。他打量着镜中自己的投影，又想起那些瘀伤，散落在脸颊上泛白的亲自，他下颚的红肿，新月状结痂的伤口，他发红的眼睛，他脸上的表情，那种他从未见过的****可悲表情****，还有——他突然决定，他不在乎了。

** **你不需要他们。** **

** **

对，他他妈的不需要。这一次，一座坚实的壁垒挡住了他畏缩的冲动。

无论是谁——无论他们想从他这里得到什么，无论是法西斯还是共产主义，是英国还是俄罗斯，操蛋的****俄罗斯****，那个婊子养的，以为他可以就这么唾弃他，在他自己家里给他来上一拳，以一己之力手无寸铁的同整个世界抗衡，只凭那该死的撇向一边的冷笑和那些残忍的——

他的呼吸太快。他深吸一口气，屏住，又缓缓吐出。

俄罗斯错了，美国是对的。

他从镜子跟前转开，揉了揉眼睛，将夹克从肩头耸下，任它柔软而坚实的落上地面。

****即使他的确错了****，他低声自语，而俄罗斯是对的——****也见他的鬼去吧。****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -商业阴谋被声称为一场富商策划政变以推翻富兰克林.罗斯福——他的新政改革被认作社会主义因而相当不受企业界欢迎——并将美国政府重塑为——被他们视为缓解大萧条的最优方案的——法西斯独裁政权的政治阴谋。这一阴谋在被人察觉时是否的确接近实施，又是否真正威胁到了美国的民主，至今尚不明确。
> 
> -富兰克林.D.罗斯福以其在大萧条和第二次世界大战期间向美国人民发表的，一系列被称为“炉边谈话”的，非正式的，友好且鼓舞人心的广播演讲而闻名。他对苏联和共产主义的态度远比美国当时的普遍情绪要放松的多。他被普遍认为是美国最伟大的总统之一。


	21. 余烬　Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890&pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：飘飘&Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，斯大林，其他人  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九三六年，斯大林的大清洗导致成千上万反对他统治的人的死亡。俄罗斯试图应对，并参与进自己的堕落。

\---

** **莫斯科，1936年8月。** **

那天傍晚他落座时，还有七根香烟安分的躺在他上衣口袋之内。而现在，四小时后，最后一根在他口中点燃。火柴的嘶声在法庭腐败的空气中回响，数个身着黑色西装的男人转身投来注目。俄罗斯靠回椅背，双腿交叠，无视了他们，迅速而用力的抽了一口。

这次的审判比他想象中的要长。长很多。其他时候他可能会敬佩季诺维也夫和加密涅夫的韧性，另外十四个被告相当迅速的崩溃下来，几小时前就被拖回牢房。然而无论多少“证人”被传唤上庭，无论多少捏造而出的证词被摊开在他们眼前，这剩下的两人所持对党的忠诚有如盾牌一般，拒绝被逼入绝境。

这让他恶心。

他将烟灰掸落在地，用靴尖踩碎那星火花。他看着那位检察官——他的才能在一月之内被俄罗斯以私人名义买下——在实木地板上来回踱步，似乎将要吐出怒火。“此外，这些人背叛了党，同那些反动团体建立联系，甚至积极策划针对我们领导人的阴谋。即使是现在，他们的地下势力仍在等待我们所设法取得的这一切的崩塌——”

季诺维也夫几乎瞬间站起身来。“我在等待的，同志，是重申我们众人都曾有过的，被从列宁同志手中夺走的愿望——”

房间被喧嚣淹没，而俄罗斯只是调了调拿烟的姿势，捻灭了听见他前任上司的名字时肋下冰冷的抽动。

“伊万.布拉金斯基！”检察官近乎疯癫的声音终于扬高，盖过了躁动的人声。“伊万.布拉金斯基，给出你的证词！”

这就是了。王牌。这也花了实在太久，他本可以在开始时出场，省下他们一晚的精神失常。俄罗斯的目光向左偏移，几不可见，落在他上司沉默的轮廓上。

斯大林点头，仅一次。

俄罗斯起身，畏缩的证人与咆哮的守卫一并僵硬。某人的拳头最后一次锤上桌面，随即——一片死寂。一时间，来自整间法院的注目刺痛他的皮肤。他们清楚。每一个人。他们完全清楚他是什么，又为何而来。

他经过加密涅夫，眼见他的嘴唇抿紧。而季诺维也夫则转过身去。那两张脸上没有一丝信赖〈trust〉，没有一丝对他们国家的信任〈faith〉。

所以。他们终于明白了。

他冲检察官隐现的面孔呼出一口烟气，坐进他证人席后的位置。木质长凳的棱角陷进他的膝盖。这于他来言太小，这一切——法院，控告，他自己的证言。他是****俄罗斯****。他知道他没必要参与这事，有大把的人可以替他收拾这个，代他说出心中所想——不。这是重要的。见证季诺维耶夫与加密涅夫眼中的挫败是重要的。因为——他在...失去着什么，或者得到着什么他不想要的东西。这两者本来泾渭分明，最近要****记住****却变的过于困难...

“——几位的证词。”检察官在讲话，一手冲着辩护人的方向胡乱挥舞。

俄罗斯眨眼，烟卷在指间发皱，而他上司毫不掩饰的注视让他畏缩。他摸索着攥住最后一个句子。“具体，针对什么的证词？”他提问，嗓音嘶哑。

“他们的****行为****啊布拉金斯基！他们难道不曾试图暗杀数名党内要员吗？这国家最伟大的人之一难道不是已经惨遭毒手吗？基洛夫同志就是因为他们才倒下的！”

寂静。然后——

“伊万！”季诺维耶夫又站起身，座椅在两名守卫试图制止时滑过地板。“别这样！你敢！你****清楚****我们的动机而且——而且该死的，你同意了的！他们在扭曲你你却只是坐在那看着！我们是****你的人****——”他向身边半立起身的加密涅夫示意。“我们！我们想要救你！”

俄罗斯前倾，在光亮的木质台面碾灭了烟头，极轻的，盖过了他耳中的鸣响。“骗子。”

有那么一瞬，整个房间都冻住了。然后，斯大林在席上微微一动，俄罗斯僵直，猛然转向他，咒语应声而裂。

“就是这样！”检察官拍上证人席，提高声音盖过吵吵嚷嚷的旁观者。“被他们自己的国家否认，我们还需要什么证据呢？”

似乎不再有了。伴着他的话语和一阵混乱，守卫们掏出手铐，党员们洋洋得意，窃窃私语，加密涅夫诅咒着被带离房间...

俄罗斯只是看着，肺中烟气逐渐腐败。

+

夜风不带温度，而带着棱角的涌进俄罗斯的喉咙。他的视线落在天地交界，看着半轮昏沉明月悬在莫斯科的天空，脑内空无一物。

它空无一物，在低阶官员和守卫列队走下台阶时如此。

它空无一物，在党常委附属委员会的成员从他身边擦过，投来奇怪的，理解的微笑与意味深长的颔首时如此。

它空无一物，在沉重的脚步向他靠近，而他的上司——

斯大林的手掌在俄罗斯腕上突兀收紧，拽过他的手来打量国家食指上尼古丁留下的，淤青一般的痕迹。“这是新的。我不记得见你过抽烟。”

俄罗斯耸肩，然而被上司紧握的脉搏狂跳。“很多事都变了。”他简单的说。

漫长漆黑的柏油街道在他们脚下铺开，刚能让俄罗斯看见季诺维也夫和加密涅夫被强塞进路边的黑色轿车。其中的某个——想认清是谁实在不可能——被昏暗的灯光绊住。他的看押者****恰好****没有那个空闲帮忙。他直直撞上轿车侧面。

季诺维耶夫——现在俄罗斯看清了，而季诺维耶夫，当然是季诺维耶夫——痛苦的拧转头来，在攥住他的人的手里艰难后仰，直到对上俄罗斯的目光。

** **叛徒。** **

斯大林突然点头，松开了他的国家。“很多事都变了。”他重复，俄罗斯尽力不在他占有般搭上他肩头时退缩。

季诺维耶夫依然看着他。

** **叛徒。** **

轿车引擎咆哮着苏醒，犯人们消失在暗色的车窗之后。俄罗斯目送它们费力的咳出尾气，汇入闪烁的车流。

敌意的凝视消失，那沉重的指控却还滞留空中。

叛徒。

俄罗斯站在他的上司身边，决定他不在乎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -为进一步巩固他的权力，斯大林以莫须有罪逮捕了许多人，也曾上演了许多耸人听闻且广为人知的审判，以展示哪怕最轻微的不忠所要付出的代价。他的行为导致许多有才华的苏联公民被流放至西伯利亚的战俘集中营，还有成千上万的人被处决。美国外交官对事态的转变表示震惊，然而依旧维持了与斯大林政府重建不久的的外交关系。
> 
> -1934年12月1日，谢尔盖.基洛夫被谋杀之后，斯大林的大清洗运动随即展开。扎诺维耶夫与卡涅夫（都是老布尔什维克以及斯大林过去的政治伙伴)和他们的亲密伙伴被开除党籍，并于1934年12月被捕
> 
> -1936年8月，在苏联秘密警察监狱数月的精心准备与排练之后，季诺维也夫，加密涅夫以及其他大多为老布尔什维克的十四人再次受审。这一次的指控包括成立一个据称杀害了基洛夫，并试图杀死斯大林和其他苏联政府领导人的恐怖组织。
> 
> -谢尔盖.米洛维奇.基洛夫是一名杰出的早期布尔什维克领导人，他的被暗杀是大清洗，即苏联政府中许多老布尔什维克人被开除、逮捕或处决的开端。


	22. 一触即燃　World Of Kindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890&pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：美国，英国，波兰客串  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九三九到一九四一年，美国觉得自己可以安全的略过二战的部分。他和英国的关系改善了，然而随英国面临着来自德国越来越大的威胁，也并非一帆风顺。

\---

** **华盛顿特区，1939年3月。** **

“这不错。我喜欢。”

“可不是吗？”

“这感觉，你知道，相当文明。”

“就是这个词。”

“没有大喊大叫，没有高声诅咒，也没有横飞的家具——“

“大部分都是你干的。”英国指出。

“当然，但那是你活该。”

英国越过他的三明治冲他微笑，双腿交叠。“你永远都不会听到我承认这个。”

美国回以相同的笑容。他肩侧的窗帘从早餐桌上拂过，鼓进来自屋外被阳光洒满的宽阔草坪上的一阵温暖的春风。他喝了口咖啡。“不过，你是要告诉我关于德国的事？”

“对。”英国望向窗外。“去年关于奥地利的事你都听说了，是吗？”

“他们住到一起了还是什么？”他把脚踝搭上另一边膝盖。

“真是个礼貌的说法。”

“嘿，你了解我。我总是****那么****有礼。”

“你肯定是有些什么。”英国同意，把杯子轻轻摆回托盘。他喝的是橙汁。“好吧，他入侵了捷克斯洛伐克，就现在。”

“好像这种事情经常发生。”

“说实话，他让我们都有点担心。”

“是水里有什么东西才会让你们时不时的就这么‘干他的，我我们来搞点乱子吧’吗？”

“有可能，”英国半心半意的开着玩笑。“无论如何，我们都希望平安无事。”

美国往盘子捞进了另一个松饼。“绝对的。祝你好运。”

\---

** **

** **伦敦，1939年8月。** **

“英国！是我！我照说好的来吃午饭啦，你是——哦，嗨，你是谁？“美国在房门打开时眨了眨眼睛。

波兰谨慎的看他一眼，将头发从眼前挥开。“我们中间没隔着什么东西，你不必像这么，吵吵嚷嚷的。”

美国皱起了眉。“哦，请原谅****我****，公主。”

“你叫我什么？”

“哇，真敏感哦？我只是来和英国吃午饭的。”

“我****知道****，我们差不多，在办公室里就****听见****了——”

“无论如何你到底在这儿干嘛——”

“好了，美国，退后。“英国出现在客厅里。“波兰只是来跟我签署共同防御条约的。美国，这是波兰。别介意，他对新来者向来不很礼貌。”

“嗯，****原谅****我，但这****完全****是他开的头——“

“——以及波兰，这是美国。你得体谅他，他是个白痴。”英国如此作结。

“好一个外交官。”美国抱怨到。

“难为无米炊。”英国反驳。美国和波兰各自翻了个白眼，已经把他们短暂的不快置之脑后。“波兰，我得问你想不想加入。只是我们的一个小仪式，你不会打搅。”

波兰绕过美国让他站进了门里。“啊，你这么说真好，但我还是就，跳过吧。我还要做准备，之类的狗屎。你知道。”

“当然。好吧。那么照顾好自己。“英国挠了挠鼻翼。

“好。”波兰答道，三步并两步的跑下台阶。美国看着他走远了。

“古怪的家伙，”他说。

英国叹了口气。“他有很多心事。”

“无论如何，他在准备什么？”

一阵犹豫。“对德国的战争”。

美国拿胯合上了门。“你们要和德国开打？”

“如果我们能避免的话就不。但现在...”他摊开双手。

“哈。好吧，这糟透了。”

“确实。”然后，“你知道，德国和俄罗斯现在的关系相当不错。“他瞥了美国一眼，眼神锐利。“那会是问题吗？”

“...你的点在哪儿。”

“我...假设，通过某些不幸的联盟链，我发现自己同俄罗斯开战——你愿不愿意对上——”

“哇哦，嘿，等等，就停在这儿。“美国举起手来。“我不会对上任何人。”

英国茫然般沉下重心。“可是...我以为——“

美国摇了摇头。“听着，我很高兴这些天我们相处更好了，什么的。但我不会再碰一次你们这种欧洲家常便饭一样的‘带着朋友一起来’大战。让你把我拖进上一个就是大错特错。这次你靠自己吧。”

尴尬的沉默摔进他们之间，像一尾离水的鱼。

“为什么我们不开始午餐呢。”英国如此提议。

“迷你三明治是上帝的礼物。”美国赞同，然后又补充到，“但顺带一提，对上俄罗斯不会是问题。我该死的完全不在乎了。”

“我很高兴听到这个。”英国不由道

\---

** **华盛顿特区，1939年10月。** **

“所以，这是战争了。”美国持着一副“为何我毫不意外”的口吻陈述。

“大约的确是一场战争。”英国严肃的回答。

“****你们****啊。”就是美国唯一要说的了。他拿起餐刀，开始把果酱涂上饼干。

英国表情紧绷的看着他。“我不知道你觉得还能是什么结果。面对德国的好战——”

“是啊，但你们那部分世界的每个人都挺好战的。”美国挥舞着黏糊糊的小刀反驳。“就我所知，‘英国的好战’带来的可不止几次败北了〈throw-downs〉。”

英国抢走了他的水果沙拉。“我不知道这和当前危机有什么关系。”

“没什么关系，我只是在说——你们就是这么办事儿的不是吗？“美国抬头看向他，扬了扬眉。“嘿，无论如何，那个有语言障碍的奇怪金发孩子怎么样了？”

英国猛然闭上了嘴，看向别处。

“...哦。”那把黄油刀垂了下去。“真是遗憾。”

“立陶宛被占领了。”英国扯开了话题。

美国放下了饼干。“什么，被德国？”

“不——被俄罗斯。”

美国抿紧了唇。“哦。”

“你和立陶宛是〈were〉朋友，不是吗？”

“还是〈are〉。”他做了个鬼脸。

“好，那么——”

“不关我事，英国。”

“是，”英国叹了口气。“当然。”

\---

** **伦敦，1940年5月。** **

美国直起身来，扔下餐巾望向凸窗之外。“隔壁那吵吵嚷嚷的他妈的是什么？”

“法国被入侵了。“英国握叉的力道有点太重。

美国瞪向他，又转向窗外。“什么，现在？”

“他的防线失败了。”银具瓷器相碰，发出细微声响。“事态恶化的相当严重。”

“嗯...你不该帮忙吗？我是说，你们在这件事上不是盟友吗？“美国起身，双手撑上窗台。

“****我****尽我所能了。”他语带故意。

美国投去不悦的一瞥。“别给我来这套。”

“我想法国的主权与你的非个人利益相关？〈I suppose France's sovereignty is a matter of no personal interest to you at all？还是“与你的个人利益毫不相干？”〉“英国同样站起身来。

“这与我和法国怎样无关。所以他被占领了一会儿，又不是说这是世界末日——“美国看起来因为说出这话而苍白了一点。

英国任由它在空中悬挂几秒，然后宣布。“我想听在你面对他的时候这么说。”

“你以前也占领过法国”美国厉声到。“所以别那样看着我。”

“那是****很****久以前了。”

“你们欧洲就这么办事儿的。“他猛的拉上窗帘，在桌边狠狠坐下。“连装都别装。”

\---

** **

** **华盛顿特区，1940年7月。** **

“法国输了。”英国在他们无事可讲时最终说。

美国点头，接着喝他的咖啡。

“德国希望和我和平谈判。”他的手指在膝盖上敲打。

“你接受吗？“美国自上唇拭去一抹不加糖的黑。

英国坐正了。“绝不。”

“...嗯，”美国给出一个模糊的音节。“对你有好处。”

“这意味着德国下一个就要冲我来了。”

“你认为你准备好了吗？”

“我该死的最好是准备好了。”他如此回答。

一段沉默。英国没有问，这样美国也就不会拒绝。

“俄罗斯如今在干什么？“美国突兀的发问。

“嗯...？哦，没什么特别的。镇压波兰的自由战士而已。”

“我以为是德国入侵了波兰”。

“他们都入侵了波兰”。

“可怜的家伙，”美国感叹。

“肯定的。“英国咬住了嘴唇。“美国...被德国攻占的区域流传着一些非常令人不安的谣言。”

美国叹了口气。“我****真的****不想听。就像过去的战争里每个人都说着德国怎么吃掉荷兰婴儿之类的一样。这些最后都会被证明是臆想和宣传。”

“我不确信这次也只是这样。”

“不关我事，英国。”

“或许你终究会后悔这种克制的。”英国喃喃。

\---

** **

** **伦敦，1940年8月。** **

“豆子吐司？“美国怀疑到

“我对听你抱怨尤其不感兴趣。”

“不，只是...我不知道事态已经这么糟了。”

“我得和其他人一样遵守新的配给制。”英国厉声道。

“要是你开口我可以带午饭过来...”

“不用麻烦。”

“或者我们可以干脆在我那儿见面——我不介意——”

“我现在不能离开这里。”

“哦...当然...”

他们坐在他们的惯用桌前，台灯之下。一条漆黑沉重的毯子挡住了窗外正午的阳光。

“这毛毯是为了什么？“过了一会儿，美国冒险发问。

“为了让德国飞行员相信没人住在这儿。”

“他们真的就这么飞进城市然后...？”

“他们****已经****这样大半个月了。”他甩出这句。

“天呐。”美国的视线徘徊在几乎空无一物的盘中。“我从没真正被轰炸过。”

“我很清楚。”

美国深吸一口气。“听着——”

“别，你****胆敢****对这一切说上一句。“英国丢下了叉子，下颌因愤怒紧绷。“什么时候它****会****关你事呢？欧洲被一个法西斯暴君统一真的与你毫不相干吗？我的人在挨饿——在丧命！你真的什么都不打算做吗？”

美国润湿了嘴唇设法开口。“这不是——我不能基于他国——”

“他国！我让你看看什么是****他国****——”他起身时撞翻了椅子，一把扯下窗口的毛毯，任阳光将他们淹没。

“天啊英国这安全吗——？”

“不这该死的不安全！****看！****”他将一根手指戳向窗外，在美国看去时自己却转开目光。烧毁的建筑——浓烟，遮蔽了城市的天空。残骸散落在伦敦街道，雨篷下一户户人家熙熙攘攘。“这就是他国。这样的，****这样的****灾难，发生在我的国土上！”

“但是——”

“但你还是不打算参战！”

“这是****战争****，上帝的份儿上！“美国大叫。“人会死！你的人，法国的人，我的人也一样！我的任务不是在你每次陷入困境的时候像个他妈的骑兵一样冲进来。这场战争与我无关！”

他们面面相觑几秒，然后英国开口。“谢谢你，美国，你的立场非常明确了。”

美国穿上了夹克起身。“我不饿了。”

他独自走向门口。

\---

华盛顿特区，1941年3月。

“没想到你会来。”

“德国撤回了他的军队。我能重新出门了。“英国站在门廊上。

“我不是那个意思。”

“...我知道。”他们都盯着各自鞋尖，英国清了清嗓子。“实际上，我只是来告诉你，我不会再买任何枪支或战争物资了。”

美国眨了眨眼。“你和德国和平谈判了？现在...？”

一个只是嘴角上扬的微笑。“没有。只是我没钱了。单纯负担不起了而已。”

他的眼睛闭上了，然后他捏了捏鼻梁。“那你计划拿什么鬼玩意儿对付纳粹？讽刺吗？”

“天知道****那个****我倒是有很多。”

他们之间终于牵起一丝脆弱笑意。美国别开目光，重重叹了口气。“听着，我一直在想，就——把它们拿走吧。”

“——抱歉？”

“武器，还有设备，还有一切。你需要什么就拿去吧。不用费心付我钱了。”他揉着自己的后颈。

英国眨眼，又眨眼。“——你认真的吗？”

美国冲他翻了个白眼，皱起了眉。“是，我是认真的。我也给法国和中国送了东西，所以这不是什么大问题。”

“我——不能不反对，它显然算得上大问题——你知道这相当于加入盟军吗？轴心国不会再承认你的中立了。”

“是啊我知道。”

英国晃了晃，张口结舌。“如果我能问的话，为什么改主意了？”

美国吞咽一次，低下头去。“因为我觉得这是对的。”

英国分开双唇，止于沉默。

“我得做正确的事。就是——就是这样。我不能让那些混球大摇大摆的踏过废墟，缩进现在法国那样的傀儡政府里去，还有——别的什么。这不是我。”

英国笑了——单纯，疲惫，如释重负。“在这种情况下，很高兴听到这个消息。”

“是啊。所以。”美国挪了挪重心，退到一边将门打的更开。“你想坐下吃个午饭吗...？”

英国捏了捏他的胳膊。“我很乐意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -这儿的历史引用太多了真是没法儿轻松脚注。如果你想的话，你可以在这里浏览一下欧洲的二战爆发。
> 
> -关于为什么美国加入了战争——或者，在此之前，为什么美国没有加入战争的问题非常复杂。大约80%的美国人希望与它保持无关。感觉就像欧洲总是从发动领土战争，并且在“好吧，这真是没什么意思”的一战之后，把美国的钱花在一场可能再过三十年就会重新爆发的争端上受到了很大阻碍。而另一方面的，罗斯福政府非常乐于帮助他们欧洲的，经济和政治上的朋友。同时，在1941年3月美国国会通过《租借法案》时，美国的中立身份早已名存实亡。在轰炸珍珠港前至少三个月，美德海军就已经展开了开放性海战，而珍珠港只是罗斯福将战争推销给美国民众的机会。
> 
> -这次更新真的和露米两人没什么关系不是吗？撑住，伙计们，我们只是在把男孩们扔到一块儿去之前展现一点人物性格和铺开一点背景而已。作为补偿，这里是一些关于租借的有趣事实：
> 
> 当俄罗斯和美国发现自己站在同一边的时候，罗斯福宣布苏联也获得了援助资格。1941年6月22日至1945年9月20日，超过1700万吨的租借货物被运往苏联，其中包括14795架飞机，7537辆坦克，375883辆卡车，345735吨炸药，2981辆机车和11155辆铁路汽车，超过一百万英里的电话电缆，价值131.2万美元的食品，2670000吨汽油，还有1500万双靴子。苏联政府在1944年向美国陆军，海军以及商船人员、已经在1945年向近200名海军和海岸警卫队人员颁发奖状和勋章。（你可以在这里找到更多数据。）.  
斯大林指示他的人民不应感激这一援助，理由是美国作为一个资本主义国家，依然保有天生的敌意。战争结束后，援助的贡献在苏联历史书中被一笔带过了，而这不过是第四千件斯大林当权期间干过的混账事儿而已。


	23. 稻草人　Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890&pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：飘飘&Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，德国  
分级：R（暴力缘由）  
概要：一九四一年九月，俄罗斯在基辅战役的某处雨中。〈Russia fights the Battle of Kiev somewhere out of the rain.〉

\---

** **基辅，1941年9月。** **

一名士兵冲进小巷，随即僵住。遍地横尸。他把枪卸下肩头，冒险扫了眼屋顶，蹑手蹑脚的朝满是喊声与炮火的对街行去。他的靴上满是泥浆，眼中亦溅进雨水。他眨眼，将它们挤出眼眶。就要逃出生天了，只差7码，6码，5码...

一声爆响，他猛然弯腰，扣紧了脖子，动脉溅出的血液在雨中几不可见。他抽搐着，一脸栽进泥里。

俄罗斯笑起来，在莫辛纳甘的枪口燃起一根火柴，探到香烟末端，深深吸了一口。

他已经在门口藏了大半小时，就等着德军的渣滓陆续经过。现在有十一具躺在那里，血污漫过鹅卵石路，聚成一个个水坑

在他们每个人脸上，他都不止看到他们。

** **

** **“** ** ** **传言说英国和法国正争相谋求你的注意。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **俄罗斯倚着石桥栏杆交叉双臂，自脚下波纹与浪花的狂欢中抬起眼来。他瞥向德国，柏林夜晚的喧嚷在耳边回响。** ** ** **“** ** ** **传言是真的，我们不到两周前才会过面。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **德国笑了。** ** ** **“** ** ** **那一定相当愉悦。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **要我说不享受那一定是在撒谎。** ** ** **”** ** ** **他想起每每提起** ** ** **“** ** ** **联盟** ** ** **”** ** ** **一词时英国眼中闪过的厌恶，他又是如何用假笑和讽刺将它们一一打回。** **

** **

** **关于清洗的每句及时回应都是值得的。** ** ** **〈** ** ** **It** ** ** ** ** **was** ** ** ** ** **worth** ** ** ** ** **every** ** ** ** ** **offhanded** ** ** ** ** **remark** ** ** ** ** **about** ** ** ** ** **the** ** ** ** ** **Purge.** ** ** **〉** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **那么联盟几乎是确定的了。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **这不是个问题，但德国的语调中的某些东西引起了他的注意。** ** ** **“** ** ** **几乎，** ** ** **”** ** ** **他赞同到。** ** ** **“** ** ** **除非我收到更好的邀请。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **一阵沉默。他们对视着，等待。** **

** **

** **最终，是德国开了口。** ** ** **“** ** ** **让我请你喝一杯吧。** ** ** **”** ** ** **他扬眉看向俄罗斯，一时间就像他实际那样年轻。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我们有事要谈。** ** ** **”** **

俄罗斯靠上门框，把枪立到一旁，继续等待。他能听到远处坦克低沉的轰鸣，感到脚下隆隆的震动。基辅完了，这城市已被包围，德国人几日来步步紧逼，而布琼尼——那该死的混蛋——抛弃了他们。俄罗斯为此松了口气，是的，但没有了他，红军如今乱作一团了。

他单手拢住昏暗雨幕下亮起的红点。狙击手用它来瞄准抽烟的士兵。见鬼，他因为这个在明斯克丢了一个打火机。

雨中突然传来一声叫喊。德语的。很近，太近了。他退回更深的阴影之中，正好看见他方才倚着的门框被打成碎片。

“见鬼。”他眯眼看向雨中，手指扣紧了扳机。

有人手持武器，在雾中前行。

他的视线向枪管移去。

“别开枪！上帝啊，****拜托****别开枪！”

俄语。

另一次扫射如雷般自对街涌来。他抓住那士兵的胳膊，把他拖进门来。一切仿佛在这一刻堆作一团——空中挥舞的手，枪，还有香烟的暗光。俄罗斯低咒一声吐掉了它，把士兵从他身边拉开，试图看清他的脸。

他最多也就十六岁。

** **

** **第二次由俄罗斯来尽地主之谊。他们花了大把时间在莫斯科闲逛，抽烟和聊天。** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **都是经济问题，** ** ** **”** ** ** **德国坦言，挥手时在人行道上留下一点烟灰。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我上司不想冒失去你财务支持的风险，所以——** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **——所以你要花一辈子才能达成协议了。** ** ** **”** ** ** **俄罗斯替他说完。** ** ** **“** ** ** **你知道要是——好吧，要是我不中立的话，你就没有机会了。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **德国拍了拍他的肩膀，** ** ** **“** ** ** **我明白。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **他们继续往前。** ** ** **“** ** ** **俄罗斯的手指缠紧了围巾末端，把它松开一寸。他抽了口烟。** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **但事情会快就会走上正轨。** ** ** **”** ** ** **德国仰头，看向无云的天空。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我的上司认可我们的友谊。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **俄罗斯眨了眨眼睛。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我们的什么？** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **另一个国家奇怪的看了他一眼。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我们的友谊。** ** ** **”** ** ** **他重复。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我们是朋友，不是吗？** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“...** ** ** **当然。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **直到德国转开脸去，他才允许自己微笑起来。** **

** **

“你叫什么名字，士兵？”

男孩抖开脸上湿漉漉的头发，扣在枪上的手指发抖。“图哈切夫斯基，长官。尼古拉.图哈切夫斯基。”

俄罗斯又盯了他一会儿，这才松开他。他们真的紧缺士兵了。“好吧，图哈切夫斯基。你的师呢？”

“我掉队了，长官。在城市西部。”他低头看向他的靴子。“我知道这是个愚蠢的错误，但我从来没来过这么大的地方。我的村子在切尔尼希夫的三十英里外，而且——”

“你是乌克兰来的？”

“是的长官。”

俄罗斯点头，视线扫向对面屋顶。上次见到他姐姐的时候她已经病了，眼窝深陷，干呕咳嗽着试图清空已经空空如也的胃肠。这记忆不知为何不再像从前那样刺痛他了，而在他向男孩示意让他退后时他意识到，他不在乎。

奇怪。

“长官？”图哈切夫斯基的低语几乎湮灭雨中。“长官，我有个问题。”

“说。”俄罗斯答的直率，用自己湿透的围巾末端擦着步枪枪管。

男孩发出一声潮湿的咳嗽，并因此颤抖起来。“谁在负责？”

“你们师的司令。”

“这个我清楚，长官，但...”他转身背对街道，探寻般倾向俄罗斯的面孔。“他说要告诉我们真相，结果却说他谁的指令都收不到，还说布琼尼元帅离开了。”

俄罗斯点头。“这是真相。”

图哈切夫斯基脸色一白，音调陡然拔高。“那我们怎么办？我们被包围着，你却告诉我那些军官一边瞎编乱造着一边溜走了？****你也是****个军官，可你就这么一个人站在门口！什——”

爆裂的枪声。

男孩僵住了，摇晃着前倾，口中溢出血来。他的眼睛，震惊，困惑，对上俄罗斯的。

俄罗斯没有浪费一秒。另一串子弹破空而来，他攥住那个男孩，将它拉到身前。他贴着它的胸口绷紧。枪弹扯碎了图哈切夫斯基的后背，让他不得不尽全力才能稳住它。它的血液飞溅，撒在他发上眼里。硝烟在雨中嘶嘶作响。

** **

** **在里宾特洛甫敬他的第八杯酒（敬忠诚，敬友谊，敬我们两国新的开端）时，俄罗斯走出了房间。他知道他的上司看见了，知道他将解释。他会的。之后。** **

** **

** **德国已经站在屋外等他，略微向右偏头，注视着救世主钟塔。俄罗斯自他身后靠近。** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **早出来了？** ** ** **“** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **大约第三次的时候。** ** ** **”** ** ** **德国将手塞进口袋，转身面向他。** ** ** **“** ** ** **说实话，在里宾特洛甫小酌几杯之后最好快快抽身。他的诗意味同嚼蜡。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **发现了。** ** ** **”** ** ** **俄罗斯从袋中摸出打火机来，片刻之后，一根燃着的香烟便已咬上唇间。** **

** **

** **热烈的掌声自某扇敞开的窗内传出。德国轻笑一声。** ** ** **“** ** ** **我相信你同他们一样满意我们协定的条款吧？** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **俄罗斯冲他扬起一边嘴角。** ** ** **“** ** ** **恐怕不止。毕竟我还至少多了八杯酒的热情。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **而即使你的确补上，你也会比他诚恳。** ** ** **”** ** ** **他将手背到身后，撑直了脊背。** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **因为八杯也称不上那么多。** ** ** **”** ** ** **一丝凉风扯开他的围巾，让一片皮肤暴露在外。他沉默良久。** ** ** **“** ** ** **你计划什么时候对波兰出手？** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **很快。我觉得他不难对付。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **俄罗斯抽了口烟。** ** ** **“** ** ** **别低估他。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **他已经扯着英国的裙边了，俄罗斯。只要六个月，他就会是我的。我们的。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **“** ** ** **谢谢。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **德国点头。** ** ** **“** ** ** **你我同处于横扫欧洲的高地。这一切都如囊中之物。** ** ** **”** **

** **

** **又一阵掌声适时响起。这两个国家相视一笑。** **

枪声终于停歇。空中仅剩雨水，还有死亡的恶臭。

俄罗斯等待着。

屋顶传来细碎声响。德语的指令，枪支扛上箭头的咔哒。然而狙击小队一动未动。

该死的。

他在图哈切夫斯基的尸体之后挪动，把它搡到街上。随之而来的弹雨淹没了它。制服碎片在空中短暂停留，又被雨水砸上地面。男孩的脸很快辨认不清了。

他想起风中飞散的稻草人。

德国不会活着离开这场战争。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -三段闪回分别发生在1939年4月，6月和8月。《苏德互不侵犯条约》，这一简单粗暴的以苏联外长莫洛托夫和德国外交部长约阿希姆.冯.里宾特洛甫的名字命名的协定的达成，宣告两国互不侵犯，且承诺在另一方遭到第三方攻击时保持中立。同时，缔约国承诺不加入任何“直接或间接针对对方国”的国家集团。同时协议也有一项隐藏议程，即瓜分部分东欧。
> 
> -克莱斯特的第一装甲军和古德里安的第二十四陆战队，于1941年9月16日在基辅后方120英里的洛赫维察遭遇，苏联军队被德军包围。在这场严酷的战役中，苏军不得不顶着坦克与飞机的炮火尝试冲破包围。9月19日基辅陷落，但包围战仍在继续。在10天的激烈战斗之后，残余部队于9月26日在基辅以东投降。德国人声称有600000名红军被俘，然而这一数字实际包括了大量嫌疑逃避逮捕的平民。
> 
> -谢苗.布琼尼是红军的指挥官（元帅）。斯大林本人在9月13日将他免职，却没提到由谁继任，任由这个师自生自灭去了。事态自此走上下坡。
> 
> -巴巴罗萨计划是德国侵苏行动的代号，作为人类史上最大以及相当卑鄙的一次军事行动被铭记。


	24. 午夜钟声　Strike Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四一年除夕，美国为香槟出门，却撞进一场迟来七年的对峙。  
〈America goes out for a champagne run and walks into a confrontation that's been seven years in coming.〉

\---

** **华盛顿特区，1941年除夕。** **

美国合上他们酒店的前门——他们的酒店，同盟国的酒店。拥有盟友是件有趣的事儿，尤其是当他们为度假而出现——并试图记住最近买酒的地方在哪儿的时候。空中充满了香槟与篝火的烟雾，还有自天空飘零，反映着路灯光芒的大片雪花。向右。两个街区之外，走过马路。酒店的吧台承诺他们把能存的都存了，但他真心不怪他们没做好对付英国的万全准备。

还有三十分钟祝酒开始。是出发的时候了。没问题。他穿过街道，走向上锁紧闭的公园大门，翻过栏杆,听见远处派对上兴奋的泡沫与嘈杂人声派对，透过沉默且茂密的悬铃木传来。

裹着厚重外套与廉价香烟烟雾的谁在他经过时潜进树后。美国顿住了，心脏抽紧一瞬随即安静下来。他拧上一个灿烂的微笑。“嘿！”他开口。“溜出了派对哈？谢了伙计，真叫人开心。”

七年来看到俄罗斯的第一次像是落在腹上的直拳。现在他只是有点窒息而已。实际也没那么糟。

俄罗斯背靠树干抽了口烟，烟气在他呼出时悬于空中。“可能吧。虽然更多是为了逃过那些为喝酒找的蹩脚借口，而非想让你的夜晚好过半分。”他一手环在腰际，另一边手肘抵着手腕。香烟的那点微光映在他的脸侧。

“可是，你和你的代表们不是有些很棒的共党聚会么？“美国偏头咧嘴，发丝落上前额。“共产党员的聚会（communist parties）是什么样儿的？——不是双关。你们是就那么坐等政府给你们分配香槟，要是一无所获就‘我想这是人民的意志’吗？”

“差不多那样，”俄罗斯回答，露出一个完美的微笑。平坦〈even〉。他唇角细微的偏斜消失了。这让美国有点难过，只是一会儿。“至少这省去了我们在——别告诉我——英国扫空酒吧时出门补货的麻烦。”

“这周第三次。”他轻快的回答。“不过很高兴他终于找到机会放松。“他拍去了鼻尖的一片雪花。

俄罗斯看着他手上的动作，目光徘徊在跃过夜晚空气的雪花。“很好。”他干巴巴的开口。“这当然不能怪他:总得腾出手来牵着你的皮带一定很累。”

****不错的尝试。****“怪癖，”他说。“说起帮英国放松的话。”

又是狠狠的一口香烟。“他是这么说服你加入我们的小打小闹的吗？我就觉得单纯的利他主义不像你。”

****随你怎么说，慈善案例小姐****〈little miss charity case.〉。“对某些人来讲〈Putting out for some people 好像put out for有同意与某人啪啪的意思。双关？〉绝对称得上利他主义。”他反对到。

“确实如此。“俄罗斯朝他投去一笑。“于你而言〈And in your case〉，我简直该死的乐善好施。”

美国顿住了。当然了。俄罗斯当然不会放任事情这么有礼有节下去。他花了一会儿收回思路。“真有意思，〈That's pretty rich，〉”他若有所思。“那整整六周在我这边基本就是纯粹慈善。”他拿鞋尖点了点潮湿的枯叶。“而你们甚至都不被允许承认这个？你知道，不是我的话几百万人他妈的就要饿死了。”他抬起眼来。“你是找的什么借口把我像个老妈妈一样照顾你的记忆从脑子里抹掉的？你是算，****睡着了****还是怎么的？”

俄罗斯的外套在他起身时同树干粘连，蹭过老结与翘起的树皮带出嘶声。他碾灭一颗坠落的火星，向美国靠近一步。“我只记得你不请自来的从后厨进屋。”他的眼睛在路灯的光下闪烁。“然而为何执著过去呢，美国？”

美国冲自己冷笑。****这话题换的毫无破绽****。

“我们都知道你不在乎。不是每个国家都对你称功颂德的现在。”他放出一声短促的笑音。“上帝，他们绝望的****什么****帮助都想要，不是吗？”

“总得有人来替你擦屁股。”美国赞同道，将脸前的发丝扫开，漫步向前靠上树干。“英雄时间对吧？别担心，我也会帮你的。”他的微笑不曾褪去。“你知道的。最终。在英国，法国，还有...比利时，斯堪的纳维亚和荷兰之后。哦，还有一点要和日本解决的事...”

俄罗斯将围巾一端拉过肩头。“我不会需要你的帮助。我们在你插手之前也很好的拖延着德国——我也没看到任何变动计划的需要。”

“是啊，你做的****棒极了****。”美国拖长音调，冲着衣袖窃笑。〈snickered into his sleeve〉“嘿，俄罗斯，我们都是盟友了，所以让我给你一点专家建议：如果你，比如说，训练人们怎么****驾驶****坦克和飞机，而不是生产出几千辆来停的整整齐齐送给德国轰炸机当目标，对你是有好处的。但我想这就是共产主义哈？纸上的五千辆Yak-1和五千辆****他妈没有飞行员****的Yak-1有什么区别？”

“然而没有你的专家建议我也维持下来了。“俄罗斯将最后一口烟气抽进肺里，把烟碾碎在树上，距美国肩头仅几寸之遥。一点烟灰抖到了他的袖子上。“关于任人来炸你的确了解不是吗？我都忘了，你在夏威夷的小小袭击里失去了多少？”

美国抿紧双唇，拍去那抹灰烬。“我知道夏威夷的事，”他喃喃，向俄罗斯瞥去。“你能这么说吗？那个人都他妈在书里写了要入侵你们，你是见了哪里的鬼还会对这个惊讶？”

俄罗斯扬了扬眉。“实际上，我能。我的上司清楚与德国的战争是不可避免的。”他将发丝朝后捋去，几片雪花飘落在地。“我们可不在能轻松选择要不要加入这场聚会的位置，也不用想方设法的保全着颜面加入战争。”

“你以为德国会等你准备好吗？”美国贴着树干站直——他不该在买香槟去聚会的路上吗？他把它赶出了脑海。“拜托俄罗斯，即使我都没有那么天真。虽然我想在过去几年一直看着你上司谋杀你军队里每个他妈的清楚自己在做什么的人，你的判断被干扰也是可以预料的”

“很遗憾那些，如你所说，‘他妈的清楚自己在做什么的人’正好也都是叛徒。对外敌准备不及也总比从内部分裂要好。“路灯黯淡，闪烁，俄罗斯面孔倏然沉于阴影之中。“我上司清楚让党分裂的风险，所以他采取了防止如此事态发生的最优方案。”

“****你自己****相信你放的狗屁吗？”美国扬头，双手埋进外套口袋。他们正立着，如同对峙。“‘叛徒’就碰巧是‘不和你上司一边的所有人’，真有趣嗯？”

俄罗斯耸了耸肩，眼底紧绷。“叛徒往往是倾向同权威作对的人，没错。但是我不明白你凭什么觉得这同你相干。”

****话题改变二号！****美国在脑中自己这边的黑板上又加上一分。

“那些人是...‘共党’”。俄罗斯从齿间挤出这个词。“你们不是喜欢这么说吗？你怎么会在意他们的死活？”

“我不在意，”美国反击。“我只是好奇——是什么感觉呢？有一个为所欲为杀所欲杀，然后把谎言丢到你脸上就像你蠢到看不出一样的上司？”一个恶意且无辜的微笑蜷上他的唇角。他挠了挠自己的鼻翼。“天啊，说到皮带。他有拽着你围巾把你拖过克林姆林吗？”

俄罗斯的下颚收紧了。他抽动的手指探进口袋，持着另一根香烟退出，在烟卷点燃之后才终于开口。“当心点，美国。我可能觉得你在暗示我上司的什么品行。“那点亮光随他呼吸闪烁。“我不想再揍你一次。”

美国咧开嘴角。****头奖。****“什么，比如他是一个邪恶的，满手鲜血的独裁者，以及你如何显然的决定弯腰接受？差不多那样？”他摘走俄罗斯的香烟，狠狠抽了一口。

一阵漫长的战栗穿过俄罗斯的身体。他突刺而出，在另一个国家来得及呼气将把他撞上树干，前臂抵住他的喉咙。“继续。”他嘶声到。“再说一遍。”

美国盯着他，然后笑出声来，刺耳潮湿。“所以你还是会生气的。”那支香烟被他打落枯叶之中，他随即肘向俄罗斯肋下，膝盖野蛮的顶往他双腿之间，趁他蹒跚将他摔倒在地。美国揉了揉自己的脖子。“告诉我，”他开口。“那究竟是怎么样的？他让你假装我从没帮过忙的时候？你立刻屈服了吗？‘噢是的长官，美国那小子向来不是什么好货？’如果的确是，那也****太可悲了****。”他自他身侧绕行。“如果不是——”他在他身边蹲下，扣住他的下颚将他往地上磕——正如他七年前对他做的那样。“你为我坚持了多久真相， you sorry son of a bitch？”

俄罗斯弓身，试图摆脱他的触碰，却因草叶上的露水打滑。他跌回地面，咆哮，设法对上美国的眼睛，他眼中有某种狂暴的，难以形容的愤怒。“究竟怎样？”这些字词自他齿间挤出。“这不是他的想法，美国。被”

几秒的沉默。****这分记在俄罗斯这边。****美国反射般想到，似乎是为掩过一阵非理性的，微小的疼痛。他发出一声短促的轻笑。“哇哦。所以你比我想的还要可——”

他被四周涌起的欢呼打断，寒意刺痛他的脖颈。****午夜了。****他意识到。他错过了自己的派对。他低头看向另一个国家，又一声轻笑。他收紧手指，膝盖着地，将他们的双唇贴到一起，粗鲁，毫不吻合。

有那么一瞬，一切就只是他们的呼吸。然后俄罗斯用足以见血的力道咬了他，抵着他的肩膀将他搡开。他用手背抹过嘴唇，啐了一口。“滚开。”

美国跪立起身，同样擦过嘴唇。一阵抽动的痛。他咧开一个带血的微笑。“怎么？午夜之吻。你们没有这种传统吗？”

****我再不用提起我们的最后一吻意味着什么了。****他想。〈I'll never have to say our last kiss meant anything ever again.〉

俄罗斯的手指抠进草坪，在湿冷的泥土中留下几道细痕。“恐怕没有。”他低吼。“只不过最后我还是得逼自己咽下你们的酒精。总得把味道洗掉。”

美国起身，拍了拍夹克前襟。“哈，成，你自己买去吧。”他返身向大门走去。“我们没有酒了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -第一次华盛顿会议，也称阿卡迪亚会议，自1941年12月22日至1942年1月14日在华盛顿特区召开。这是美国加入第二次世界大战之后，英美政府首脑间的第一次战略会晤。然而许多其他盟国同样出现以在联合国宣言上签名，因而他们并非唯一的与会国。
> 
> -联合国宣言是1942年1月1日在阿卡迪亚会议上，由26个政府签署的一份二战文件。二十六个国家包括同盟国“四大”（美国、英国、苏联和中国），九个中美洲和加勒比地区的美国附庸，四个英国领土，英属印度，还有八个同盟国流亡政府。各方承诺维护大西洋宪章，在战争中倾尽所有对抗轴心国，且所有签字国都不将与纳粹德国或日本独立和平谈判，以换取片面的和平。


	25. 旧事重现　Play It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：美国/俄罗斯  
分级：R（性爱缘由）  
概要：一九四三年，战争缓缓推进之时，美国和俄罗斯在卡萨布兰卡分享了一杯或十杯酒。

\---

** **摩洛哥，卡萨布兰卡，1943年1月22日。** **

在花了十五分钟打量装饰酒吧的成排酒瓶之后——威士忌，伏特加，一些他认不出的当地酒，在玻璃瓶中闪烁，浸润着夜的微光——俄罗斯决定他什么都不想要。他在抛光的木面吧台上移动手肘，把脸埋进双臂之间。酒保随他去了。

俄罗斯闭上了眼。

一阵微薄的风卷进院子，裹挟着沙漠的余温。有谁坐到了他身边的高脚凳上。深色的木头嘎吱作响，最终又安静下来。俄罗斯没有动。

他听见酒吧招待踩过瓷砖地板。“要喝点什么吗？”

“好啊，嗨。”美国回答。“我要威士忌。纯的。他要伏特加。”

“不，我不要。”他冲着自己臂弯咕哝。

没人理他。美国摘下眼镜揉了揉脸，长出了一口气。

过了一会儿，他说。“我还以为你在斯大林格勒忙着，来不了了呢。”

困在他的脸与吧台之间的空气沉重起来，于是他直起身来。他的脊背因此僵成一块。”我是。“他感觉眼睑沉重，揉了揉眼睛。“我不在这儿。”

美国将它回味一遍。“哦。你在监视我们？”酒保把酒放在他们面前。他拿起它，轻晃一次以以示感谢。

“是。“俄罗斯的手指抹过杯沿。他想喝它，但更想把它摔到美国脸上。“只当我无事可做的时候。”

“是啊，这是个很好的镇子。“美国把杯子拍回桌面，扮了个鬼脸。酒保扬眉瞥他一眼，他点头，于是那玻璃杯被尽职尽责的填满。”间谍工作不该比让我在三个街区之外的酒吧里找到你更好吗？”

“你真觉得能在我交完报告之前找到我吗？”又一段同酒液的对峙。俄罗斯喝下了它。酒精燃烧着下行。糟糕透顶。不是最糟，但也该死的相差无几。

他指了指瓶子。

“说得好。”这音调对争论而言太过疲倦。美国懒洋洋趴在吧台之上，屈起胳膊，把下颚靠上手腕。他的指尖探向镜框，将它们摘下，折在桌面上。

俄罗斯盯着镜片模糊的反光，给自己倒了杯酒，试图压下由数千英里之外倒下的人民引起的，肋骨之下的疼痛。他搭在吧台上的手收紧了，将杯中酒液一气饮尽，目光向美国扫去。“你想要什么，到底？”

“没什么。”美国抿进一口威士忌，抹去唇角的一抹金色。“好吧。我有点想接着喝到断片，但我明早还有狗屁会议要开。”

“太平洋战争不是很顺利吗？“俄罗斯都鼓不起让这问题带上锋刃的力气。好吧，至少他有意如此。

美国叹气，把脸埋进臂弯。他把玩着手里的玻璃杯，打量起杯沿的反光。“不过是相当。”他咕哝道。

俄罗斯叹气，掌根抵住了眼睛。“很高兴听到这个消息。”他低吼，不知自己为什么还没离开，或至少给这混蛋来上一拳。他又喝了一杯。可能还要来上个六七杯。

他们默默地喝了一会儿。傍晚的微风裹挟沙尘叹息着扬过灿蓝的地板。

“烂到要死。”美国沉吟，望进他的第四杯里。“这是个问题。”

酒瓶磕上杯沿，发出一声轻响。“真糟。”俄罗斯的语气平板无波。

美国只瞥了他一眼，又将视线转回煤气灯在台面撒下的暖光。

****倒酒，喝酒，沉默。****俄罗斯在这节奏中迷失，而阴影在他们身遭降下，将蓝色的瓷砖染黑。美国的手肘在他的地盘上。他隐约决定说些严厉的什么——****倒酒，喝酒，沉默****——抹消了它们——****倒酒，喝酒，沉默****——又将它们一一重建。

“你要是喝倒了我可不会替你付房钱。”他意识到美国在看他。

俄罗斯眨眼，松开——空了？——酒瓶，玻璃在柜台敲出砰的一声。“什么？”美国在他眼前挥手，他拍开了它。“停下。”他厉声到。“我很好。”

美国的胳膊垂回台面，耸肩转回他的威士忌。“随你。想再来一瓶吗？”

疼痛突兀的蹿上俄罗斯的脊柱，让他瑟缩，闭紧双眼。他想知道他失去了多少部队。“不是从你这儿。”他将字词挤出齿间。

美国用一种奇怪的表情看着他，直到他重新挺起脊背。然后他垂下头去，看着环扣着玻璃杯的双手，喃喃.“你确定你不去睡吗？”

俄罗斯伸手捏住了他的下巴，迫使他同自己眼神接触。“****闭嘴。****”

美国扭了扭，皮肤在他手下发热。俄罗斯想要放手，可他——他的手指自说自话。他眨眼，意识到他们正相互瞪着。他颈后掠过什么微妙的刺痛。

美国揪住俄罗斯外衣肩侧的袖管，撤开身去。“****主啊****，俄罗斯。”他突然收紧下颚，将眼镜一把抓进手里。“哦，操他的。”他低吼，向酒保挥手。“是——抱歉，对。房间在哪儿开？”

“先把酒钱付了。”

“对，随便了...”他松开俄罗斯摸出钱包，点过里面的钞票。

“我不会欠你什么。”俄罗斯冷声到，把两张五十拍上台面。他稳住重心起身，凳子嘎吱作响。瓷砖在他眼前漂移，焦油般旋转扭曲。这是疲惫。单一瓶酒对他起不了这种效果。

“坐下，神啊——我去弄个房间，马上回来，****别跟我争。****”美国将眼镜按回鼻梁，滑下高脚凳去，下意识反手扶住他的手臂，于他却如同火舌。俄罗斯猛然后撤，跌回座位里去，将脸埋进手里。酒精的气味在他口中满溢，他胸口发沉，一切都让人疼痛。他点头，闭上了眼。

美国把他留在那儿，不知多久。长到酒保找回了他的零钱，短到美国的手在他的肩头收紧时，他还能尝到糟透的伏特加的味余味。

“来吧。”一把钥匙悬在他的无名指上。

俄罗斯双脚着地。锉刀般的空洞噪音在美国试图付账时开始回响——现在更加响亮。美国单手搂着他的腰——或者更过的，他的肋侧将他撑起，指尖用力。他感到透过外套传来的沉闷压力。“上两层。”美国说，将俄罗斯的手臂搭上自己肩膀。他的声线带着奇怪的纹理，边缘振动。

“不需要你——”他的声音摇晃，为美国压紧他身侧的手指戛然而止。他看着楼梯，确保每一步慢而平稳。他最不想要的就是要靠美国站稳，最不想要的就是美国的触碰，****完全不想****。

他攥紧了另一个国家的袖子，美国的身体对他施以温暖压力。他不知道自己为什么不能吞咽，觉得好像感到了对方的颤抖。

美国站到327号房间门前时已乱了气息。他的下颚始终紧绷，视线落在俄罗斯以外的任何地方。他费力的把钥匙摸进手里，塞进锁孔，用胯撞开了门，却全程都没有松开俄罗斯。门后的房间空无一物，只有暗与寒冷。

俄罗斯挣开他，感觉动作慢而粘稠，试图靠自己站稳。他什么都感觉不到——甚至找不到床。走廊灯光在地毯撒上昏暗光晕，也映在美国的镜框。他的呼吸凝滞——那耳鸣转成咆哮——踹上了门。房间陷入黑暗。

美国呼了口气。无声无息。俄罗斯被抵在了门上。他的一条胳膊不合礼数的，过于亲密的搭在他的腰间，扶着他，向他推进，而另一只手压在他耳侧的墙上。在他反应过来之前美国就在吻他了，嘴唇从他的唇间移向他的头发。他们谁都看不到任何东西。

门把抵进俄罗斯的腰窝，他拧身避开它，将自己更深的压进美国怀抱。这——这不是...这一切都是感觉：他颈根悸动的疼痛，陷进他臀部的指尖，厌恶反感恐惧****欲望****在他内部尖叫——他的前臂抵着美国胸口将他推开，另一只手又滑上他的胳膊，抠进他的肩膀，把他拉近。

美国攥住他的手腕，把他的胳膊从他们之间拽开。他靠近，将俄罗斯的手搭上他的腰胯，而自己的手指梳过俄罗斯发间，将他拉进另一个滚烫的吻。俄罗斯闭眼——看与不看也没有区别，完全没有——咬住美国的嘴唇，又粗鲁的舔过那个齿痕。他搂住美国的肩背，将他们压到一起，与他相触的手腕，嘴唇和双手...每寸皮肤都开始燃烧。他咽回一句呻吟。

美国低吟进他的嘴里，手指缠进他的衣服和发丝，全身向他贴近，然后突然的退开，把他寒冷的，气喘吁吁的留在原地。他听到撞击声，咔哒声，然后就有了光。美国站在床边，一手还按在床头灯上，另一手扯着领带。它松开了，和他的夹克一起落向地板。

俄罗斯向背后伸手，摸索着锁上了门。他一瞬不瞬，手指跌撞着，缓慢的，一个接一个的解开了外套的扣子，依旧抵在门上，只是看着。他任那衣料滑落在地，感觉他的高领衬衫突然太薄，因为——因为他的围巾留在了克里姆林，他房间里的某把椅背上，他上司****让****他留下的...他舔唇，手掌抹过自己颈侧。

美国把眼镜摆到床头柜上，回头看向俄罗斯，向他徐行而去，像只捕猎的猫。他抓住了俄罗斯的手，吻他的手掌，将他扯离门板，拉进自己怀里。他的手爬上他的脊背，他的手臂，他的腰胯，肩膀，臀部，一切他能够到的地方****（除了他的脖子）****。他让他们不稳的倒进床里。光线太亮，但俄罗斯模糊的决定他可以忍受。

他拱进美国手里，手指蜷进他的头发，让他的喉咙暴露眼前，对付着那些衬衫纽扣的同时在他——****完美的****——脖子上留下一串火热的，用上牙齿的吻。他的呼吸战栗沉重，毫无意义。他后退，将自己对折，直到感觉大腿挨上床面，然后将美国拉近。

美国仰头任他亲吻，凭感觉解开俄罗斯的衬衣，却在仅至肋骨之下时绷紧了脊背，直接将剩余的那些扯开。他灼热的手掌抚过他裸露的皮肤，大腿挤进俄罗斯两腿之间，也将他们的胯挤到一起。

俄罗斯绷紧，弓向他，用可见瘀血的咬痕装点他的喉咙。他不记得美国的衬衫是如何敞开，但他不知怎么已经开始在他胸口和肋前留下抓痕，在他每次呼吸时狠狠抠进。他感到带电的，白炽的，自敞开双唇间穿过的喘息。他空闲的手滑下美国臀部的曲线，把他压向自己。

“上帝啊——“美国的声音近乎耳语，展示般仰起头来，暴露出脆弱的脖颈与漫长的战栗。“你****记得****——”

一道惊惧的闪电击中了他，但美国在最终失去耐心之前解开了腰带纽扣拉链，让他们半裸空中，把手塞进了他的底裤。他的手掌粗鲁擦过然后握紧，让他的声音碎成了另一句呻吟，把胯搡进美国手里。酒精的微弱嗡鸣让他脑中天旋地转，疲倦让麻木的刺痛穿过他的臂膀，但现在一切——一切都要****更好****。他呼出美国的名字，仅一次，摸上另一国家的裤腰。

不久他们都挣踢出他们的衣服，而美国在此时退开爬到床尾，蜷到他双腿之间。他的手掌抚过他的身体——他的脚踝，他的腿，他的腰胯，最终覆上他的胸口。美国隔着金发投上染开的光晕看他，犹豫了。

俄罗斯突兀的弓身，吻他，饥渴而绝望。他除了美国什么都看不到，除了他的手什么都感不到，除了他耳边的鸣响什么都听不到。直到他眼前的黑暗闪起红色——****呼吸，他需要呼吸****——他才终于退开。“继续，”他嗓音低哑，美国是唯一没在移动的东西。“你在等什么？”

美国脸上闪过一个微笑，那种****耀眼的笑****，他十年来所见的第一个真正的笑。他的手在俄罗斯发间收紧，将他按回原位，吻他，舌头探进他的嘴里，又退开腾出足以润湿手指的距离，将手向下探去。俄罗斯感到尖锐的，突如其来的压力，然后美国的手指推进他，将他打开。他的嘴唇火热的，快速的吻过他的耳侧，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇，和他的眼下。

思考，****呼吸****，从他体内飘离。美国的手腕轻柔扭转，俄罗斯将呻吟模糊在手背，咬紧了自己的指节。他的视线稳稳越过他的手指，撞进美国的眼睛。这并非乞求，他永远不会乞求，但是——但是，****神啊****，要是美国停下他都不知他会做些什么。他向上顶胯，顶进空无一物的空气中。“****现在。****”这单词咆哮着，穿过他的喉间。

美国轻笑一声，那笑音以一种奇异的方式颤抖，在暖光灯光下几不可见，几不可感。他抬起俄罗斯的大腿，撤出手指，将俄罗斯空洞****（孤单的）****留在原地。然后他推进他，猛然呼气，双臂在他身侧收紧，手指在开始移动时陷进他一边肩膀。

俄罗斯僵直，双手陷进美国突起的肩胛。他后仰，任由自己的目光在抽气，在将腰胯推向美国时向上飘升。****不。****他强迫自己垂眼，对上美国的视线。他抬手，有那么一会儿似乎就要捧住他的脸颊...

他犹豫了。最终攥住那头金发。

美国的唇抿紧了，仅与俄罗斯对视片刻便闭了眼，将一吻落上他的唇角，将脸埋进他的肩头。但他的指尖陷进俄罗斯的臀肉，又从那里滑向他的勃起，另一只手轻柔的行至他的发间。他的动作深且快速，而他发出脆弱破碎的声音，像是难以呼吸。

一瞬间，俄罗斯痛恨同他过近的距离。但双腿又扣紧他的腰身，敦促他更近，更快。美国不稳的呼吸激起他胸口的震颤。台灯——仍然太****亮****——在他视野的角落燃烧。他看向别处，藏在美国的发丝之后。他的手指用力，腰背彻底离了床面，找不出任何得以疏解的思路。

这几分钟里，被汗水浸透的他们彼此拥抱，贴在彼此耳侧呼吸急促，彼此为对方遮蔽光明。美国在深入时一遍又一遍地吻他的头发，俄罗斯在他颈侧留下指痕。被痛觉填充的几秒尖锐穿刺之后他低野咆哮一声，绷紧，绝望盲目的触碰不曾停过，将他们的双唇按到一起。

只这个就够了。他在最后一句呻吟颤抖——甚至他自己听来也包含疼痛——然后到了，猛烈的，在他们下腹之间。他狂暴的吻他，攥紧他，试图将他拉近。很****痛****。

恍惚过了许久，美国在他上方，仅凭膝盖与前臂半撑着自己，吻着他，温暖的指腹梳过他的头发。最初急切火热，逐渐缓和轻柔，归于温和探索。他的手臂挡着他眼前灯光。他缓缓抽出了自己。他们的嘴唇依然相贴，呼吸绵长。

俄罗斯抬手，试探般搂住他，让他贴近自己。那鸣响并未消散，房间依然顺着莫测轨道旋转而——而美国的胸膛紧靠着他的，因热度潮湿。他退开了，只是一点，抵上美国肩头。迷失与困倦淹没了他。

美国捧起他的脸颊，探身关掉了灯。席卷而来的黑暗近乎仁慈。毯子和床单被他们搅到一起，美国在他身侧躺下，将被单拽过他们肩头，吻了吻他的前额。“什么都别说。”他低语，如同叹息，将他搂进怀里。他们的胳膊和腿绕在一起。

俄罗斯点头，贴着他的颈侧，睡着了。

\---

光。这是闯进他意识的第一件事。

它自一扇孤单的，高处的窗中涌进，苍白而温暖的漫过门把手，粗糙的毯子，白色的瓷砖地板，还有距他不过一寸的，被映成金色的皮肤——

俄罗斯僵住了。

他闭眼，等待，又重新睁开。房间还在那儿，真实的可怕。他蜷在美国胸口，额头抵着他的锁骨，手臂紧搂着他，以致能感到他的心跳透过全身。

伏特加...该死的****伏特加****。

美国动了动，脸颊蹭上俄罗斯鬓边，如俄罗斯搂紧他一般，重新搂紧了俄罗斯。他们在睡梦中相互紧贴，像溺水者贴紧漂浮的桅杆。

他屈起手指。没有回音。他小心的抽出被美国压住，缠进他发间的左臂，而这份温柔只是因为他别无选择——他的太阳穴还没有跳到能让他忽视他的怒火。监视，本该仅此而已。然后他放任自己——任由——任由****这一切****发生。

** **

** **天杀的。** **

他想把美国搡开，起床捡起堆在门边的那件外套，翻遍口袋找到一支他知道存在的烟，然后决定他不会归于这种陈词滥调。他重重倒回床上，突然不在乎美国是否醒来了。

那双蓝眼眨了眨，看向晨光之下的俄罗斯。美国偏头，带着模糊的睡意朦胧的表情看向他——又眨眼，清醒随之漫开。俄罗斯记得这个过程有多迅速——然后他又重新闭眼，把脸埋进俄罗斯肩头，不动了。

他能感觉美国的睫毛刷过他的皮肤，这...这太过了〈awful〉，让他几乎要——“看着我。”他厉声到。

美国退后到足够对上他目光的距离，眼尾和唇角都挣扎着，尽力面无表情。

俄罗斯自私的，短暂的，纵容自己看进那双蓝色的眼睛，因刺痛，因沉闷震颤着的不适而颤抖。美国的手掌贴着他的皮肤，一只落在他的背上，另一只贴着他的肋骨，随他每次呼吸挪动。“我上司...”熟悉的畏惧在他胸口怦动。他让他的声音保持平稳。“他不能知道这个。”

“我他妈和谁去说？”美国发问——随即顿住了，眯眼打量着他。

俄罗斯倾身远离，向他投以瞪视。“什么？”

“...没什么。”美国将脸埋进枕头。过了一会儿，他松开了环抱俄罗斯的双臂，用手肘撑起自己，揉了揉眼睛。

俄罗斯坐起身来，将发丝往脑后梳去，被单滑向他的髋骨。“这是个错误。”他最终说。

美国越过肩膀瞥他，似乎在说****你不需要告诉我****。他的头向前垂去，手指搭在自己颈后。

他掌根所落之处，一圈暗红咬痕过于显眼。俄罗斯瞪着它们，有几个——一个靠近他的下颚，另一个几乎落在他的颈根——已经开始淤青，而他甚至还能尝到它们。他深吸一口气，闭上了眼。“下次会议记得穿上带领子的衣服。”这话在他来得及思考之前便脱出他的唇间。

美国抬眼，像是吓到了。他的指尖扫过脖颈，在发现那些最糟的伤口时停顿——他的表情变了，却变的出乎意料。他的眼帘半合，然后在唇角，几不可见的唇角，他****笑****起来。

俄罗斯皱起眉来。“有什么好玩的？”

那一抹如梦的神情褪去了。他的手臂垂向床垫。“什么意思？”他半坐起身，将一条腿坐到身下。

“你在笑。”俄罗斯说，抹了一把颈侧，感到厚而凸起的疤痕。他的内脏微微一沉。总是如此。

“我有吗？“美国带着显然的困惑发问，视线随俄罗斯的手指飘移，落上那片皮肤。

俄罗斯耸肩，看美国看着他，手指卷曲反对他的脉搏。“别在意。”一个停顿。“你今早不是要去见英国吗？”这不及它该有的一半讽刺。

“你知道的，不是吗？”美国听着比敌对更冷漠。他在被单间摸索着衣物，把它们从地上捞起，在床上分成两堆。在他自纠缠的织物间找到长裤之后他起身，开始穿上衣服。“听着，我相信我们都不希望被目击一起离开。我去街上买一杯咖啡，你打理一下，过一两个小时我会回来看看。成吧？”

“嗯。“俄罗斯跌回枕头里去，双手枕在脑后，发现了天花板上的一道裂缝。“可以。”他半晌之后回答。

美国的视线落在他身上，徘徊几秒。然后他翻下衣领，踩进鞋子带上眼镜，把钥匙塞进口袋，一言不发的离开了。

俄罗斯等着，直到脚步声彻底隐去才坐起身来，找到自己那堆衣服，摸进第两个，第三个口袋...有了。他的香烟。

他点着了它，让目光漫回亮色的斑驳墙壁。身旁美国的温度早就散了。俄罗斯迫切的想着一片虚无。〈 Russia thought desperately about nothing at all.〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -卡萨布兰卡会议自1月14日至24日在Anfa酒店举行。罗斯福与丘吉尔皆参与会议，而斯大林尽管被邀请，却因为斯大林格勒进展拒绝参会。在卡萨布兰卡会议上，盟国同意开始进攻意大利西西里，并进一步同意，战争结束的唯一可能就是轴心国方的无条件投降。
> 
> -斯大林格勒战役发生在1942年7月17日至1943年2月2日，伤亡人数两百万余，是现代历史上最为血腥的战役。最终，德军第6集团军被苏联反攻部队围困并摧毁。这是德军战争过程中第一次大规模战败，通常也被视为战争一个主要的转折点。
> 
> -你知道吗？太平洋战争前线是真实存在的！虽然那主要是一场海战，地面战斗的部分也的确出现了现代战争中一些最不人道和最为可怕的战场条件。热带地区的堑壕战，兄弟们。记得避开这个。


	26. 务需笃信之事　The Things We Must Believe In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四三年，美国与俄罗斯在德黑兰会议期间于苏方大使馆共处〈stay together at the Soviet litigation，litigation不确定含义。下文所有“大使馆”都是这个词〉，美国提出了一个迟来的问题。

\---

** **德黑兰，伊朗，1943年11月29日。** **

他们已经在德黑兰呆了快4个小时，以至美国都开始怀疑他们是不是该就此安顿下来。他确认了安全，取回了行李，保证了总统的舒适（以及上帝啊，他每天都看起来更消瘦。无论何时想到这个都让他一阵不安）然后在场地周围转了几圈——美方的大使馆实际相当可以，即使有点破旧，但也算是不错，可惜假设俄罗斯最终愿意抬一下尊臀请他过去的话 他就只能看到眼下这么点了——并最终长叹一声倒进接待台后，带着心烦意乱的不满，敲着桌面望向窗外。

当电话终于响起，他数整十秒过后才拿起听筒，笑意自他语中渗出〈a sugar smile in his voice〉“嗨！这里是美方大使馆，阿尔弗雷德.琼斯在线。

另一端传来短暂的沉默。“美国。”

他的唇角扬的更高。****下次再慢点吧********，混蛋。****“噢，嗨。”他慢吞吞地重复。“嘿，路上如何？”

“紧张。”俄罗斯干巴巴的说。“我的上司不喜欢飞行。”

“这真奇怪。”美国回答，甚至没有思考。一小支外交官队伍涌进房间，其中几个暗色的身形鹤立鸡群。美国靠进椅子，脚跟抵上窗台。“那么，我能为你做什么？这儿现在忙的很。拆包，你知道的。”

“你能为我做的，美国，就是在你的上司被杀前离开那个地方。”

他停了一会儿，似乎是容美国仔细思考一番，这才说下去。

“我们刚刚得知了一些，啊，秘密情报，据称罗斯福会是一场暗杀阴谋的目标。德方来的，当然。”

美国花了几秒模仿他的表情，用他最严肃的语气答到。“哦——这消息真是非常严肃。谢谢你的告知。你有能让我告知我们安保团队的细节吗？”他顿了顿。“或者一个能让我们更好的保护总统安全的计划？”

“我上司料到了这种事。他让我们的联络人为你们在苏方大使馆中准备了单独的一翼。我相信如果你（们）和我——我们一起睡，啊，在这儿，在会议持续的这段时间里，是最安全的。”一个小小的停顿。“和我们在一起。”

〈"I believe it would be safest if you slept with m--with us， ah， here， for the duration of the conference." A tiny pause. "Stayed with us."品一品。各位品一品。〉

美国用空闲的手捂住了嘴，将视线焦点固定在窗外。在他终于能发声时，他的语气近乎不真实。“听起来是个好主意。”

随之而来的是他经历过最棒的尴尬〈the best awkward〉沉默。

俄罗斯清了清嗓子。“我们会派人来帮忙搬行李。“很高兴你在这件事上通情达理。”

“我不总是吗？”

俄罗斯显然并不赞同这点。于是他们交换了更多无害的明嘲暗讽，然后美国挂断了电话。他摘下眼镜，把头埋进臂弯，整整笑了几分钟。

等他抬起头来，他发现罗斯福正挑眉注视着他。他直起身，擦了擦眼角。“嗯。抱歉。”

“是俄罗斯的人？”罗斯福问。

“啊，是的，先生。”

“他们终于提出邀请了？”

“是的，先生。我知道他们会。”他的嘴唇抽动。“他们把我们的安全挂在心上呢。”

罗斯福露出了一点困惑的表情，最终放弃了追究。“好吧。干得好，阿尔弗雷德。”

“谢谢。哦对了，似乎有人想要暗杀你。”他想起来。

罗斯福笑了。“这当然得要记住。”

+

“我不记得给过你四下探索的自由。”

美国吓了一跳，在昏暗的走廊上转身。离开派对的最后一批客人的步音自他们周围的地板传来，俄罗斯收紧围巾——洁白，一尘不染——向他走来。“哦——抱歉，我过界了吗？“这不过是修辞。他当然过界了。“我只是觉着你们可能没在大楼这侧也安窃听器。”

“别那么肯定。我知道你多喜欢插手那些与你无关的事。我可能早想到你总会晃到这里，所以已经做好完全准备了。”俄罗斯给了他一个甚至微笑。

“谁插手什么了？”美国尽了最大努力让自己显出受伤。“我只是不想让别人听到我哼歌而已。这太尴尬了。”

“哼歌？我很惊讶你没有唱出来。”柔和灯光在俄罗斯的脸上投下温暖而暗淡的阴影。他靠近了一点。“你真的很喜欢你自己的声音。”

“说句公道话，”美国回答，“你也喜欢我的声音。”他向一撤去，肩膀抵上墙壁。

俄罗斯交叉双臂，靠在离他一尺远的地方。“干嘛这么暴躁呢，美国？你来这儿不开心吗？”

美国把手塞进口袋。“总比被德国人暗杀要好，”他暗笑着承认。

“我想也是。”

“然而你们可以松一口气的，”他补充到。“关于第二战线，”

“总把在战争中战胜敌人看的那么重。”俄罗斯同情般回答。“简直冥顽不灵，我知道。”

美国单手梳过发间。“你知道，不是说我没在战斗。我和意大利在打，还有英国和地中海沿岸的海战——”

“意大利可吓人了，我同意——”

“我不知你怎么能期望我们踏上欧洲，毕竟我们他妈的一艘船都不能靠不了岸。我是说，我们又不像你有那么一道长到令人敬畏的，完全不设防的边界——”

“正如你提醒我多次的——”

“还有太平洋战争，你甚至都没有参与！”

“这意味着我的贡献只比你少一点。”

美国放弃了。“当我没说。”他嘟哝到。

俄罗斯似乎也满足于就此告一段落。他将碎发自脸前扫开，手肘擦过美国的胳膊。他们没有一个因此退缩。“你上司感觉如何？他晚餐时看起来不太好。”

“他很好。“美国的胃抽紧了。****是时候改变话题了。****“他和你上司似乎处得不错。”

俄罗斯凝视着天花板。“你上司和多数人相处得很好。”他平静地说，肩膀奇怪的偏斜。“我的上司很有兴趣了解他。”

美国的目光越过了他。“你觉得斯大林会支持联合国这事儿吗？战后？”一阵寒冷的恐慌穿过了他。“和你一起应对什么感觉很好。”

俄罗斯一直盯着电灯，头略微后倾。一寸苍白的皮肤——以及一道疤痕的粗糙边缘——自他围巾的上方显露。美国一如既往的好奇着，是什么造成了它们，以及他是否有机会如此发问。“这会是一种改变，不是吗？”他的声音微弱，不知何故。“但我不能告诉你我上司对这个想法的看法。我们还没有...讨论过它。”

美国看着他。“那么，你觉得怎样？”

“这是个很棒的想法——理论上。”他没有看美国。“我们可以合作，靠商议得来和平，只要有那么一个共同平台。非常理想。非常愚蠢。”他摇了摇头。“我对我的国家同胞们没有你这样的信心。”

美国靠在墙上弓起背来，似乎突然对地毯产生了莫大兴趣。“你想让它成功吗？”

“也许。”俄罗斯叹气。“为了你的缘故。”

当时，美国并不确定自己的感觉。他太专注于不要看俄罗斯，不要动，不要在原地扭作一团，也不要做出任何反应。在他沉重用力的心跳声中他想，****所以，这条走廊大概真的没被窃听。****

** **

这些字词漂浮空中，清晰而逐渐黯淡，俄罗斯很久都没再说话。当他重新开口时，他问。“你为什么不和英国一起？”

美国闭了闭眼，颈后涌过一股暖流。“你凭什么觉得他邀请了我？”上帝，他是真不擅长直接说谎。

俄罗斯朝他投去一瞥。“因为他是英国，而你是你。别敷衍我。”

美国的回音轻若蚊吟。“我想和你在一起。”

俄罗斯垂下手，沉沉呼了口气。他眼里有什么非常接近恐惧的东西。“****为什么？****”

“我...”他又往下弓了一点，****他该死的怎么能指望他这么说？****“因为我们该...谈谈。我们应该能好好谈谈。”他的声音有些颤抖，把双手更深的埋进口袋。“我们...我们都是大国，所以-所以我们必须进行多方面的合作，如今...”

“我猜所有的盟友都需要关注，”俄罗斯喃喃，似乎甚至听不见自己在说些什么，食指擦过围巾下露出的伤痕。“我们的上司应该互相了解...”

当这个疑问出口，美国也说不清它从何而来。“俄罗斯，他对你做了什么？”

俄罗斯脸色一白。他的肩线僵直，颈侧的手猛然收紧。“我-我不知道你在说什么。”

“****看看****你。”他低语，向他靠近，犹豫，最终抹消了他们之间的距离，把手搭在了俄罗斯手上。“——我能帮什么忙吗？”

“我不需要你帮忙。”俄罗斯低吼，在他手下颤抖的像只受惊的动物。“你不——你什么都不****知道****。”

“我...不，可是...”他抬手，抚上俄罗斯的脸颊。他退缩的样子几乎让他心碎。

****我上司不能知道这个。****他说出这句话的方式让美国夜不能寐。

“我-我只是想...”美国在他眼中探寻。“我是说，我知道一些，像-像是清洗，劳改营，但——****对你****...你为什么...？”

木镶板在俄罗斯靠紧它时嘎吱作响。“你...我不...”他的手指缠进围巾，用力到它自他颈根散开。美国不知他是出于展示意图，抑或惊慌到将它们遗忘，但它们在那儿——环绕他的脖颈的一串淤青，暗色浮肿的，呈出指痕的模样。

美国瞪着它。一种糟糕透顶的感觉自他胃中涌出，他只怕自己真要干呕起来。他的目光转回俄罗斯的眼睛，轻轻捧起了他的脸颊。“上帝啊，”他语。“我****可怜的俄罗斯****。”

俄罗斯突兀抬手，扣紧了美国的手腕。“别这么说。”他畏缩般闭眼，脸上泛起屈辱的红。“这——这没什么。我-我是说...这不是没什么，但是我犯了错。”他嗓音嘶哑。“****拜托。****”，他设法继续。“这不...这不重要。我都，已经不介意了...”

美国眨眼，将泪水推回眼眶。“你怎么能...这么说...？”他的拇指抚过俄罗斯冰冷的皮肤，****斯大林让他承诺了，就在今晚上，他径直走到他面前，微笑着，让他承诺俄罗斯的事情与他无关...****“他该照顾你的。他...你在这场战争中经历...经历了这么多...”他的声音越来越弱，又猛然提高。“他应该保护你！”

“他——他这么做了。”俄罗斯低声到。“我们现在赢了...他——”他的指甲陷进美国的皮肤。“——他...打断了我的肋骨，基辅之后，但那是我应得的！我需要——****需要****纪律！〈I needed--_need_ the discipline〉”他冲美国微笑，恍若沉于梦魇。“他是个伟大的领袖，美国。你不明白吗？”

美国抽气，收紧了手指。

俄罗斯僵在他臂弯之间，一动不动，像个傀儡娃娃，落在美国的脊背上的手掌却抖个不停。那些瘀伤在近处看更加严重，呈出将要滴出血般的深紫，边缘融进他颈侧苍白的皮肤。他贴着俄罗斯耳畔开口。“如果你想要开战，告诉我”他低语。“等这一切结束。为了摆脱他。我只是——我不知道——我会****试着****——”他攥住了俄罗斯的衣服。“****为了你****，俄罗斯，有没有——你****需要****什么？”

“我需要...”俄罗斯垂头，靠到了美国肩上。他的后颈裸露在外，同样被那印记沾染。“我-我需要你忘掉这个。”

“为什么？”他恳求，捋开他额前几缕碎发，把他搂进怀里。

“我不想你知道我做了什么...”他的声音在最后一个音节颤抖。“...或者他必须对我做些什么。”

“可是——我想帮你...”美国感到沉重无用。“我——想让你快乐...我-我想要我们...为什么我不能帮忙？”

当俄罗斯终于抬起头来，他的眼神...怅然若失，像是孩童的眼睛。“帮忙？”他毫无笑意的轻笑。“你打不败所有的怪物，美国。”

“你错了。”美国回答。但这只是空话，而他们都清楚。他靠上了俄罗斯肩头。

过了一会儿，他呢喃。“我再见到你的时候——你来华盛顿，我政府承认你的时候。你说的那些。”

俄罗斯在他发间落下羽毛般的轻吻。“我认真的。”这几乎只是一句呼吸。“我不得不。不然会——会很痛。”

美国退缩了，退开足够的距离对上俄罗斯的眼睛。“所以，你恨我。”他的手臂仍在他背后交叉，安然无恙，自膝盖至胸骨都紧紧相贴。“即使在——我是说——”

“在卡萨布兰卡之后？俄罗斯垂下目光，双手在美国的衬衫下襟收紧。“我-我...”

一阵疼痛的停顿。

“我是。”他这么说，倾身吻了他。

美国的手指缠进他围巾末端，纠进他的发尾，呜咽进他的唇间。这一吻结束的时候——那花了一会儿——他摘下眼镜，用手背擦了擦眼睛。“我不懂，”他勉强开口。“一点都不。”

俄罗斯抓住了他的手，亲吻他的手腕。“我很抱歉。”他给了他一个痛苦的，扭曲的微笑——真正的微笑。

美国蹭蹭他的下颚，松手，把他的围巾重新理正，让两端像俄罗斯总做的那样系到一起，才将目光转向了他。****是这样吗********？****他想问，却发不出声。

“完美。”俄罗斯喃喃，把美国的脸捧进手心。“你需要睡眠。我看得出。”

美国点头，退后一步。“我...明天开会时再见吧，我猜。”

“除非你——”他停住了，闭上眼，再没吐出一个单词。

“是的。美国反握住他的手。一段刺痛的沉默，他用它将自己拉回他的身边。

“那好。”俄罗斯呼了口气，手指同美国的交握。“我...我的床要更大，但——****我上司****...”

美国捏了捏他的手。“嗯，我只在房间里找到了十四个窃听器。”他冲他微微一笑。“我想要是我们悄悄进去，你能帮我找出剩下的吗？除非这就是全部了。不过我可不敢保证。〈But I give you more credit than that.〉”

“我也不敢指望。〈And I haven't given you enough.〉”他没有说是什么，但他的手指在他引着他向大厅走去时，温顺的蜷在美国掌心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -德黑兰会议是约瑟夫.斯大林、富兰克林.D.罗斯福和温斯顿.丘吉尔于1943年11月28日至12月1日之间召开的会议，其中大部分在伊朗德黑兰的苏联大使馆举行的。这是二战三大国（苏联、美国和英国）之间第一次有斯大林到场的会议。会议的焦点在于西欧的第二前线。还牵涉到其他几个问题的讨论，包括罗斯福组织联合国的计划，以及斯大林战后重新划定波兰边界的愿望。
> 
> -美国外交官，包括罗斯福在内，最终安顿在苏联大使馆里。罗斯福和斯大林一直在相互周旋，试图在不太明显的情况下巩固他们的关系。会议开始前，英国外交官同美方通讯，询问他们是否愿意在英国大使馆落脚，因为那里更接近会议地点。罗斯福没有回应。然而，当美国人在美国大使馆驻扎下来的时候，俄罗斯人打来了电话，表示“所以，听说有暗杀。说真的。你们该和我们呆在一起，安全起见嘛。然后刚好我们又事先替你们腾出了一整侧来。有什么好奇怪的。”美国官方的回复是，“啊，好啊。”于是他们就住进了同一栋楼里。
> 
> -三方晚餐会议于11月29日，即会议的第一晚举行。
> 
> -关于斯大林的注释：苏联在在会议前的几个月里正式对德宣战，并获得了许多关键性的胜利。这些额外的自信让斯大林在德黑兰表现的像个彻头彻尾的混蛋，自说自话，咄咄逼人。但所有牌都在他手里所以大部分时间，罗斯福（还有丘吉尔，较小程度上的）如其所愿了。


	27. 胜利之时　V For Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四五年，胜利日携着庆典踏上柏林街道。俄罗斯得到了一个吻，美国抽了几支烟，而未来在他们之间初现端倪。 

\---

** **

** **德国，柏林，1945年5月8日。** **

人们尖叫着涌上街头，云集在人行道上，挤满商店橱窗。满眼是面孔，身体和张开的嘴。

但这是不一样。

终于，终于他们欢呼起来，手臂挥舞着拥抱，欢呼，红旗在空中甩动。俄罗斯任自己被人群淹没，无名无姓，欣喜若狂。他像平民和士兵一样与他们挤在一起——他都快忘记胜利的滋味有多甜美。他的国旗（****主啊，看那有多美？****）在国会大厦上空飘扬，红金交织在废墟及灰败的天幕下闪耀。他左边一名年轻士兵被搂进一个他显然从未见过的女孩怀中亲吻，引发了另一场小小的欢呼。

俄罗斯咧开嘴角——他情不自禁。一个国家所能经历的最大欢乐，莫过于眼见其人民深陷狂喜之中。

一只手突然挎上他的臂弯，他转身，瞥见另一个姑娘和她的金发棕眼。然后她张开双臂搂住他的脖颈，在他唇上落下响亮的一吻。他大笑，大约被情绪浸染而吻回。

一道闪光。女孩惊叫一声转向它。一个好莱坞式的笑容自相机的大黑盒子之后出现，拍摄者——记者——****美国****在人声喧哗中大喊：“要是这见了报，你父母不会找的你麻烦吧？小姐？”

“****Даже американцы сегодня заслуживают поцелуй！****”女孩欢呼，从俄罗斯怀中向美国扑去。他跌跌撞撞的退后，大笑着接住她，在她溜回人海中前得到了落在脸颊的一吻。****今天即使美国人也该得到一个吻****。俄罗斯想她或许说得对。

那笑容转向了他。“我想唯一能比军队更快到达的就是记者团——”这就是美国所说的全部。然后他们拥抱，****众目睽睽****，但——但所有别人也都在这么做了。

俄罗斯决定这无关紧要。他把脸埋进美国颈侧，在无人可见处吻了他。“你看起来像你那些电影里的角色，”他笑到。“真正的记者会被冒犯到的。”

“好消息是我不觉得会有什么真正的记者呆在——”剩下的话被淹没了，但它们并不重要。美国的手指压进俄罗斯发间，向他贴进。他们——现在抱的太久，也比周围人更加用力。美国似乎也意识到了这点，因为他退开了，拍上他的肩头，嘴角咧得让人怀疑那会发疼。“天呢，我从没这么乐意看到那面该死的旗过——”

他说话时，锤子和镰刀在风中燃烧起来，俄罗斯的双眼也同样闪烁。他伸出手去，紧紧握住另一个国家的前臂，因喜悦头晕目眩。“我之前在顶上扶着那个挂旗的人，那——我不——不敢相信——”他的话音断了，因为言语永远赶不上此时的思路。

美国用力将他搂紧，相机挤在他们之间。他在他耳畔低语，内容却被嘈杂背景盖过。然后他退开，拽着俄罗斯的手将他拉入人群——“来吧！”

俄罗斯犹豫了。斯大林很快就要发表讲话，而他想要俄罗斯站在他的身边。“我的上司需要我，美国。我不能就这么走开。”为了被听清，他不得不大喊起来。

美国回头翻了个白眼，手上更加用力。“看看这儿，简直就是疯人院！你可以直接说你迷路了。”

站在他上司面前用“迷路”作借口的想法让他胃搅到了一起。可是——美国就在这儿，微笑着，期待着，带着微微晒伤的鼻梁。他胸口突兀的一痛。

美国盯了他一秒，将自己向他拉近。他捧起俄罗斯的脸，指尖缠进他的发间，他在仅一寸之遥的地方开口，目光与他相交，“这是这世纪最重要的日子，俄罗斯。我想你和我一起。”

俄罗斯分开双唇，却想不出该说些什么。他的胳膊绕过他的脊背，让他们胸口相贴，只是一会儿。人潮在他们周围涌动，谁的手肘撞上俄罗斯的腰背。而这已足以抹消那最后的距离。

美国回应，火热急切，只是几秒。他随即后撤，大笑出声。“来吧，我不是真****想****让你惹上麻烦——要是我们快点指不定还赶得及冲进一间旅店什么的。”

他们分开，紧攥着对方的手腕，挤过熙熙攘攘的士兵和狂欢队伍。到处是笑语欢声，欢呼阵阵，还有音乐——****他的****音乐，纯净响亮。但俄罗斯只看到他的旗帜在云间燃烧，而美国的脉搏在他的指下砰砰作响。

+

夜幕降临，而他们设法用更好的痕迹掩过了彼此身上的旧伤。

等他们终于脱出仅能握紧彼此双手贴着对方皮肤呢喃，疲惫昏沉的状态之后，他们摸索着穿衣服，爬上仿佛无穷尽的楼梯在屋顶站定。他不知他们在哪儿，大约是某幢公寓大楼。美国靠在他旁边的栏杆上，指间夹着俄罗斯的香烟。当第一束焰火照亮他的面孔，他露出了一个倦怠的微笑，。“这几乎要结束了。”

俄罗斯咧开嘴角——他今天比过去三年笑得都多——抽了口自己的烟。“我知道。去年的这个时候我还确信它永远不会来了。”他看向美国，看向他与烟卷相触的舌尖，在一股热浪中微颤。他伸手，两指按上他颈根一圈淤青的咬痕，重叠的皮肤被下一次爆炸中映成蓝色。

美国闭眼，脸侧蹭进他的掌心。他反身靠着栏杆，鞋尖顿在另一边脚跟之后，从未如此飘忽，如此放松。他把手放到俄罗斯手下，将他的手指贴到唇上。“只有日本了，现在。然后——之后，你明白吗？简直做梦都想不到。”

“他不会轻易倒下。”俄罗斯将拇指滑向他的唇角。“正如德国没有。”

他想起德国的血自他手下渗出，想起他靴尖与他身侧相触时的那声美妙****脆响****...他都不记得上次他笑这么长，这么响是什么时候了。

美国咬住他的指尖，一点烟灰落向街道。“我知道。”另一抹金色照亮了天空。“不过，我准备好了。”

俄罗斯盯着香烟闪烁的前端，它在微风中同烟火一样明亮。“我上司也承诺会帮忙。所以我——我们，会站在你这边。〈So you'll have m--us， on your side.〉”

美国回以微笑，语调加沉。“你。”

俄罗斯的呼吸一顿。“我-我...对。”他竭力振作。“我。”

“那我就不担心了。”美国最后深吸一口，任烟蒂落入黑暗之中。自头顶传来雷鸣般的声响，一场红白的雨随即落下。他的指尖滑过俄罗斯手心，扣进他手腕处的凹陷。“听起来联合国的事儿真的要起步了，是吧？我得说，直到乔叔叔真的同意之前我都以为他不会。”

“乔叔叔”是美国人称呼斯大林的方式，而自美国口中吐出时，总带上了毫不掩饰的轻蔑。

俄罗斯把视线集中在耀目的烟花上，一言不发。他轻轻翻转手腕，将柔软的一面暴露给他探寻着的手指。

他可以告诉美国真相。****斯大林的合作是个谎言。和平并非选择。准备好面对将来********...****但他的声音充满了——希望，而俄罗斯不忍心打破它。不是今天。

美国离开栏杆，向他靠近，嘴唇划过他下颔的曲线。他不曾触碰他的脖颈，亲吻他下巴，肩膀和耳侧的次数却多到足以——，“很高兴有更多的机会见到你。〈It'll be nice to see more of you〉”他喃喃。

他的眼帘闪动着合上，同时不由得好奇美国的双唇落在他的伤疤上会是什么感觉。温暖，坚定，甚至留下****瘀伤****——黑色的恐慌突然涌进，让他的肩膀绷紧。他碾碎了这个念头。“是吗？”他不稳的反问，对出口的内容半知半觉。

美国的臂膀滑过他的腰际，他的肩膀，将他拉近自己，直到他们鼻尖相触。他开口时，俄罗斯能感到他拂过他唇上的呼吸。“是啊。”一次仅是轻触的吻。“我想念你。”

“我想念...我-我不——”他放弃了，一寸寸吻过美国的嘴唇，手落到他的胯上，滑进他皱巴巴的衬衫底下。他在他指下散发着暖意。他的手掌依偎在另一个国家的腰间，指甲陷进他的身侧，只是一点。

美国吸气，蹭上他的脸颊。天空亮起金红，他在他耳畔低语“胜利快乐，gorgeous。”

俄罗斯让另一个微笑染上他的唇角，忽略了那阵疼痛。“你也是——美国。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -欧战胜利日是1945年5月8日。这一天，二战同盟国正式接受纳粹德国武装力量的无条件投降。阿道夫希特勒的第三帝国由此终结。从伦敦到柏林，数以百万计的人们涌上街头庆祝这个节日。
> 
> -想不想看一幅很棒的照片？在这儿。这是红军在柏林战役中获胜后将苏联国旗挂上国会大厦的场景。


	28. 不可思议行动　Unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者： Cynthia  
人物：美国，英国  
分级：PG  
概要：一九四五年，欧洲解放，战争已至强弩之末，英国带着一个入侵俄罗斯的计划找到了美国。

\---

** **

** **华盛顿特区** ** ** **，** ** ** **1945年5月22日。** **

英国盯着他看。“什么叫你不想入侵俄罗斯？”

这音调在美国听来几乎和他说“什么叫你不想参加我生日宴会？”的语气一模一样。

“这是个愚蠢的想法，英国。”他猛然合上了马尼拉纸的文件。“我见了什么鬼才会想？”

英国抱臂立于美国桌前。“你不能否认他的帝国野心。”

“自我认识他起。”美国赞同到。

“不要嘴碎。”

“谁嘴碎了？——以及，你来谈帝国野心？”他埋回那些文书工作，在国防合同上草草签下姓名：**_**USA**_****_**，**_****_** USA**_****_**，**_****_** USA**_**_。_

“那——我自战争伊始就坚持民族自决的原则，所以至少你得承认我有打算弥补——“

“然而俄罗斯****并********不****同意民族自决这种东西。”美国指出，把文件推回给另一个国家。它的标题，相当恰当的，标示着“不可思议行动”。“所以我不懂你在惊讶什么。”

“我从没说过我有惊讶什么。但你也同意俄罗斯在扩大他的实际边界而且——”

“你这种表现简直是史无前例——”

“——斯大林不可靠。”英国作结。美国把钢笔顿在了桌上。他又提示到。“我肯定你同意。”

“...斯大林是个婊子养的。”

“差不多就这个意思，没错。”英国转身后靠，双手撑上桌沿。美国看着他的后颈。“我相信俄罗斯对西欧构成威胁了。”

“你要是觉得他现在会想再打一场就是疯了。”美国回答，拿起杯子，在想起它早被清空时又放下了。陶瓷在木料上磕出一声轻响。“在我们经历过这些之后？”

“斯大林？”

“——什么？”

“你不觉得斯大林想再打一场？”英国还是不看着他，向着空气演讲。

“——不，是俄罗斯。“美国在他看不见的地方挑眉，喃喃。“谁知道乔叔叔想要什么。”

“...我希望你别再这样叫他。”

“哦，可我们就这么****亲密****呢。”

英国把他们扯回主题。“俄罗斯从不回避冲突。”他弹开衣袖上一抹看不见的尘埃。

美国脸孔微微扭曲。他丢下了他的钢笔，任它滚在桌上。“他刚和德国打完。我想即使俄罗斯也是会累的。”他冷笑道。“他****一团糟了****，英国。他现在只想控制好他的新‘朋友’，或许再挽救一下他人民空空如也的肚皮。他不想再打了。他甚至愿意屈尊出现在日本的晚会上。”

“我倒觉得比起厌恶战争来，他更多的是不愿把他的资源和他人民的生活靠到我们的援助上。”

“他一团糟了。”美国重复。

英国撑起身来，双手埋进口袋，在地毯上踱了几圈。最终呼一口气，停下了脚步。“他在雅尔塔上对我很不错。甚至称得上积极。”

“当然，会议时他对我们都是这样，但——”

“正直，生气勃勃，甚至一个该死的淤青都看不出——****我****可不想和他对上。”

“——然而你****正想着****——”

“他似乎恢复的快到可怕了。”英国咬牙切齿。

“是，好吧，这就是可怕的俄罗斯。但他还是被榨干了，感觉也和所有人一样。”美国翘起了凳子。

英国单手撑上桌面。“****你怎么确定********？****”

“因为我见过他衣服下面的样子。”美国厉声道。

红色的沉默嗡嗡作响。英国的眼角抽动，指尖陷进桌沿。五六秒后他终于设法发出了一句微弱的，“哦，我****明白****了。”

“别。”他警告到。

英国穿过屋子停在门边，一瞬间美国以为他就要离开了，可是他没有。他的胳膊撑墙上，头颅低垂，表情自美国所坐处看不分明。大约有一分钟，他什么也没说。

美国在座位上挪动，低头看向他的文书。他想拿起笔来，想要继续签名。他的手指在膝上抽动。他没有。

“所以，”英国叹到。他差点跳起来。“我想这是你不想同他敌对的真正原因了。即使这让西欧的安全岌岌可危。”

美国想说这些天来他可没见英国为****东****欧的命运怎么热泪盈眶，更别提那个可怜的金发小伙儿听说雅尔塔消息时的脸色，但——现在这不重要，于是他只是耸了耸肩承担的过去。“****不****，英国，我与俄罗斯的私人关系不是我不想入侵他的原因。我不想入侵他是因为这是一个愚蠢的想法。一个愚蠢的，****没必要********的****想法。“他动了动下颚。“我能分清私人和政治，你知道的。”

“你能吗？“英国喃喃。

“我需要我的海军呆在日本，为了打赢这场仗我****已经********在********战斗****了。就为了以防俄罗斯的突然袭击把他们留在地中海和北海保护你是——”他呼了口气。“我不是你的****保姆****。我加入战争就是为了保护你——”

他在话音未落之时僵住。

** **哦，操。** **

** **

“——和法国，和所有人。”他挣扎到。“因为你知道，这是，呃，对的，我可不想让所有的自由市场经济都被——被——法西斯或随便什么的取而代之——”

英国只是看着他。美国暴躁的清了清嗓子，勉强继续。“你知道，随便什么。无论如何——我签完这个，然后就没我事了。成吧？”

英国张嘴，又合上，然后低头看向他交握的双手。“如-如你所愿，只是照俄罗斯的野心，呃，他可能不会允许——“

“他都****一团糟****了！”

“你总这么说，但你觉得斯大林会关心他国家的健康状况？“英国猛然抬头，眼睛微眯。“只要斯大林想打，只要俄罗斯还能打，斯大林就会让他打。”

美国垂下目光，牙关紧咬，手指突兀的绞到一起。冰冷的火花在他喉间燎烧。“斯大林看到了和平的好处，”他设法说。“他——他同意让俄罗斯参与联合国——”

英国不予理会。“是的，同时正如你指出的，他把自己排除在联合国自决原则之外了。”那双冷酷的绿眼睛看着他。“你觉得这一点说明不了他的意图？”

“他说他想要和平。”美国不能对上那平静的目光。“我至少得暂且假定他是无辜的。”

“这是一厢情愿。我以为你已经没那么天真了。”

美国扮了个鬼脸。“你叫我天真叫了二百年，我还是做的好。”

“那是因为你地势的隔离和，说实话，缺乏重要性——”

“对不起，我的****什么****——”

“——使你免于经受你盲目的理想主义的后果——”英国怒视着他，一手拨弄着指甲。他激动时的小习惯之一。

“还记得上场大战是怎么结束的吗？”美国质问，向前倾身。“我们是盟友，形势好转了，你就想利用我们的联盟和改善了一点的关系来说服我加入什么毫无意义的入侵俄罗斯的计划？这蠢透了，而且我们还什么都没完成？然后我还会在接下来二十年里都把你当成个混蛋？”

“你想想，”英国回击，“如果你能担起责任听从我的忠告，斯大林可能就不会上台，现在俄罗斯可能也就会作为自由民主的一员和我们坐在一起了。”

美国的手指在桌沿收紧。“别，别跟我来这套。没人能预测——”

“我告诉过你俄罗斯的体系会和与西方的合作完全不兼容，现在我告诉你除非我们****做点什么****，他目前的领导和他的兴起将不可避免地导致和——和****你****的冲突——”

“俄罗斯不想和我开战！”美国喊到。“他的人民都——都已经****累********坏****了”

“是什么让你觉得他能说了算？”英国挥手，像一个讽刺的耳光。

“我不想谈这个了。”美国抓起他的钢笔，把面前纸张朝桌子边缘推去。“我不会和俄罗斯开战的，你这么提议是疯了。他和我可能——我们可能——最终能再次成为****朋友****了。”

“你这是在骗自己。”英国警告到。

“我****不会这么做****。”

“****好。****”英国理齐他的文件，把它夹到胳膊底下。他站得太直，头抬得太高，响亮的像被拨动的吉他。“这只是一个建议。”他在门口停下。“但是记住我说的，十年后再看看它听来是否有所不同。”

“****再********见****，英国。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -不可思议行动是二战结束时由丘吉尔下令而制定的“假定英美与俄罗斯发生冲突”的计划，其中美国的支持被认为绝对必要，不然成功的可能将会是“空想”。  
-英国希望入侵俄罗斯以及美国瞬间拒绝的理由几乎和上文提到的一样（除去关于身体的部分）。英国担忧着由一个“不可靠”的独裁者领导的好战的，持扩张主义的，至今没有同日本的开战的俄罗斯，最终会同日本结盟而对抗西欧。而美方对此感到震惊，并认为其中完全没有军事或政治利益可言。他们希望能争取到一个静止模式的，乐于合作的俄罗斯作为联合国的创始成员。  
-“...更别提那个可怜的金发小伙儿听说雅尔塔消息时的脸色...”雅尔塔会议上，丘吉尔和罗斯福同意承认苏德互不侵犯条约给俄罗斯带来的领土收益，并让步由俄罗斯来决定波兰的政治前途。对于波兰和其他东欧与中欧国家而言，这就是所谓的西方盟国的背叛。西方盟国是否做出了现实的选择至今仍是个非常敏感的话题。具有讽刺意味的是，假设不可思议行动成功实施，对于波兰和其他东欧国家的错误对待将获得补偿，然而没有任何迹象表明这点有被算在英国的入侵原因之内。


	29. 炼金术士　The Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Elenuial&Cynthia  
人物：美国，理查德.费曼  
分级：PG  
概要：一九四五年，新墨西哥沙漠中一个宁静的早晨，美国成为了超级大国——且不仅如此。

\---

** **新墨西哥，索科罗，白沙试验场，1945年7月16日。** **

在格罗夫斯将军的午夜来电把他赶去新墨西哥前，美国从没听说过J.罗伯特.奥本海默，或者洛斯阿拉莫斯研究中心，又或是什么曼哈顿计划。

走下大巴时所见的，于黎明前立于沙漠中央的十几名士兵多少猜到了什么。而当一个娃娃脸的孩子拉着他自我介绍到“嗨，你就是阿尔弗雷德 琼斯？请跟着我。我是理查德.费曼——我真的是个物理学家。”时，他将“猜想”升级成了“十有八九”。

“你觉得我会不相信？”美国咧嘴。

“很多人不会。”费曼咂了咂嘴道。

大家都到处闲逛了会儿，然后他们坐上了另一辆大巴。费曼在前往测试地点的路上解释了“设备”，涉及很多重中子和压缩爆炸之类，美国可谓是一无所知的东西。

“听着，简单点讲。”他打断道。“我们所说的这场爆炸究竟有多大？”

费曼犹豫了。“好吧，没人能肯定，这也就是我们测试它的原因。实际上已经有个赌局了，有人下注在它根本不会爆炸上。”

“啊哈。”

“之后的赌注就基本在2到18千吨TNT之间，等效收益，显然。”

美国眨眼，大巴在荒原土地的裂缝间颠簸。“****...18吨——****”

“千吨。”费曼更正。“还有几个人说，我们会把新墨西哥州整个炸上天去。”美国抽气。“我不知道为什么这样他们还愿意下注，我是说...要是他们真赌赢了，他们也就没办法收钱了不是么？”他窃笑起来。

美国张口结舌。

“还有一两个，呃，觉得我们会呃...烧穿大气，然后把整个星球毁掉。”

美国看进自己掌心，又抬头望向窗外，笼罩着广阔荒芜的苍穹被曦光染上的浅蓝光圈。

“但我们算过足够多次确保这可能性着实不高。”费曼补充到。

“哦，”他设法回答，“那就好。”

一会儿之后，大巴在一个掩体停下。所有人都下了车，其中某位科学家开始检查无线电。即使是七月，新墨西哥的凌晨四点还是很冷。美国跺了跺脚，听见干燥的大地咯吱作响。大多的乘客聚在无线电周围，同他隔了一段距离，费曼站在他的身边。

“这儿的人看起来不够多嘛。”他如此评价。

“他们大多在另一个观测点。离设备更近，只有十英里。我们在十七英里外。”

美国扮了个怪相，眯眼看进黑暗。“十七英里外还能看见什么？”

“要是那运作起来的话？”费曼咧嘴一笑。“哦，当然。”

无线电啪嗒一声开始运作，所有人都紧张起来。奥本海默微弱的声音传来，告知他们由于天气原因，试验推迟了一个小时。棉花般厚实的云朵挤压天空，隐约蕴涵着光线。人群重又坠入不安之中，各自徘徊着相互低语。

美国转移着重心。“你们研究这个多久了？”

费曼挠了挠后颈。“大概三年吧我猜？好吧，说真的，应该不止。但我们在洛斯阿拉莫斯待了有...大概一年半了。”

美国凝视着天空。“我从没听说过这个。”

“要的就是这个效果。”费曼赞同到。

他们安静了一会儿。

“恕我冒昧，你是做什么的？”费曼问。

“我为总统效命。”

“做什么？”

“...这个很复杂。”

费曼挥了挥手。“当我没问就好，我们在这儿听过很多‘这很复杂’，‘我不好细说’和‘这是机密’了。”

“谢谢。”

“别客气。”

他们继续等待。费曼递给他一支烟，在云开日明之前一起抽了一根。悄然而至的黎明将蓝色的沙漠染上红色，有人拿着一个装满深色护目镜的盒子走过来，递给他们每人一副。美国震惊般看着他的那副，把它举起，放下，又转了一圈，开始设法把它戴在眼镜外面。

费曼搭上了他的手腕。“不用费这个力。我们可以坐进卡车里。”

“我以为——这是为了保护眼睛不受光线损伤的，对吧？”

“亮光不会伤到你的眼睛。”费曼用手背抹开脸上的碎发。“危险的是紫外线，而紫外线不能穿透玻璃。我们可以隔着挡风玻璃观察。”

美国对此一无所知，但费曼听着很自信，而他（显然）是个物理学家。所以他点了点头。

“这要是成功了，一切都会由此改变。”他在片刻停顿后开口。这显而易见，然而在历史节点发生之前将它说出口来似乎是有所必要的。

费曼耸了耸肩。“我想是的。”

美国觉得比起政治，他对中子要更感兴趣——实际上，这让他精神一振。他想或许他该和科学家们多花点时间了。

无线电沙沙作响，奥本海默的声音再次传来。“一分钟倒计时开始了。”

“天哪。”费曼咒道，抓住美国的胳膊把他拖向卡车，把这个国家拽的转了个圈。“你以为他会多点警告呢。”

美国任由自己被塞进军用卡车的副驾。座位很冷，他的呼吸在空中化作云雾。他的心脏突兀的狂跳，猛撞着他的肋骨，而他也不知为何。他关上了门——好像他们就要开去什么地方，而费曼，趴在驾驶座上，随他那侧的门敞开。他们没有再说一个字，也没有再交换一次眼神。车外的所有人都摸索着自己的护目镜。

将近五点半了，天色依然半明半暗的。美国向前靠上挡板，好奇他们是否真能看到——

能****看到——****

** **

** **光** **

** **

** _ **光** _ **

**_**光**_**将空气挤出他的肺泡。那无所颜色不含——金色、紫色、青色、灰色、蓝色，狂野而****突然****，自他们身遭涌出。它点亮山谷，远方山脉的高峰、裂缝和山脊展露无遗。它盛开，又开的更盛，将世界的面纱在他的眼前烧毁，让每个细节原形毕露。色彩剜去这世界的阴影，又将其填至满溢。他能看到每一棵树——每一****片****沙。

美国感觉有什么刺进他的胸口。****没什么****能与之相提并论。

然后音浪击中了他们。它撕裂空气，撕扯着他的耳膜。他战栗，攥紧挡板，被压出的空气席卷而回，沉重似铅。他绷紧身体如同勒紧缰绳，迎向渐强的****声浪****，直至那野兽终于平静。

寒冷的寂静在沙漠上空鸣响。

突然的，所有人都说起话来。而美国僵直原地，注视着散去的烟火之柱。

有些事已经不同了。

他朦胧的想到炼金术。

他从未试过。那始于他的时代之前，而他一直觉得这是个愚蠢的想法；你不能把一件东西变成别的——那是魔法，不是科学。他不敢相信英国，法国，还有其他所有人会在这种事上浪费这么多时间。

他透过嵌进沙尘〈sand-burned〉的挡风玻璃看向隐约的地平线，骨中仍回荡着狂暴的雷声。

我是个炼金术士。他如此想到

我可以把铁——

** **（可以把** ** ** _ **碳** _ ** ** **——）** **

我可以把我想要的任何东西

** **（想要的任何** ** ** _ **人** _ ** ** **）** **

...变成****金********子****。

他知道，当然知道这个炸弹是邪恶的，也知道他不得不使用它们。为了战争——当然，为了战争。但...这不是全部。

魔术要被搬上舞台。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -三位一体测试（Trinity Test）测试发生在1945年7月16日，凌晨5点29分45秒，TNT当量20千吨。 这是世界上第一次核装置引爆，标志着原子时代的开始。你可以在这里找到理查德·费曼（非常可读和有趣的）在曼哈顿计划和引爆当天经历的第一手资料。


	30. 等价交换　Quid Pro Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者： Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：NC-17  
警告：这一章包含温度，蜡油，感官剥夺（蒙眼），束缚，擦伤/咬伤/流血和枪支play。以及可能包含dubcon〈非自愿〉元素，具体取决于你对这个词的定义。  
概要： 一九四五年，美国的核力量在波茨坦透露之后，俄罗斯和美国的关系发生了意想不到的变化。  
译者注：我是辣鸡。中间有一段我没这个本事翻出来。大家麻烦凑合看吧。

\---

** **

** **德国** ** ** **，** ** ** **波茨坦。1945年8月1日。** **

“你们已经知道了，不是么。”美国贴着俄罗斯的脊背喃喃。烛光与城市的灯光落上苍白皮肤，他的舌尖扫过他的脊柱。

俄罗斯弓起背来呻吟。“当然。你或许不信——”他仰起头来，眼睫闪动。“——但我的政府并非完全无能。我们的两个人在你的曼哈顿计划里呆了有一会儿了。”毯子窸窸窣窣，他的手指搭回美国胯上。美国微笑起来。

他吻过俄罗斯的左肩，嘴唇一寸寸滑至他胸膛下的浅浅凹陷。俄罗斯赤裸如初生婴孩——他们都是。半小时前他们刚刚做完，杂物与衣料残骸在酒店的门与床间散落一地。波茨坦的其余某处，某些无聊的会议可能仍在继续。“所以你知道的甚至比我还早。”

俄罗斯看向他，眼中反映着暗淡光辉，嘴角微微上扬。“对。我上司也是。尽管他还是不满‘正式’得知的晚了些。”他略微迎向美国的嘴唇。“我看到你上司告诉他消息的时候他的眼神了。”

“他他妈的可以习惯的。”美国反驳，轻咬俄罗斯肋侧，发出一声柔软的笑音。“虽然我也不会太高兴最后一个知道，”他蹭了蹭俄罗斯的腰窝。“无论如何，我们现在拥有它们，这才是最重要的。”

“是你现在拥有他们。”俄罗斯纠正，最微小不过的冷意自语中闪过，却依然柔软的敞开在美国的触碰下。他的手指探寻着，蜷进他的发间。

美国顿住了，头顶蹭进他的掌心。“对。”他承认。

他撑着俄罗斯轮廓分明的髋骨起身，坐到他身侧，从床头柜上取过那杯饮料。那来自一个未遭轰炸的，靠着盟军供应尚且运作的市场。而从那儿买到的这杯可乐，甚至加了大块的冰，还有一切可乐该有的东西。他觉得这可能是俄罗斯为他做过最浪漫的事。

他喝完最后一口，底下融化的冰水空空作响。俄罗斯的肩线偏移，伴随一声柔和的吐息。美国低头看向他，垂下手去触碰他的发丝。它在指之间显得柔软厚实。他压住吻它的冲动。他不能。他会把杯子打翻。

短暂的停顿，他自杯中勾出一块半融的冰，双指捏住了它。“俄罗斯，”他问——让它自他脊背的凹陷滑过，留下一道湿痕，在烛光下闪烁。“这，会让你觉得冷吗？”

俄罗斯毫不动摇。然而当他开口，他的声音降了一个八度。“会...但比你会觉得的要好。”床垫呻吟，他翻身面向美国，单手垫在脑后看向滴水的冰块。他舔了舔嘴唇。

一滴融水滑下美国的手掌，溜过他的前臂，自他手肘处跃向床面。他颤了一下，扯开嘴角，任冰块落回杯中，随即把杯子放回床头柜上。他的手指因冷意刺痛。“抱歉。”

一阵微风叹息着穿过窗口。俄罗斯等了一会儿，然后探向床尾，取过悬在床框上的围巾。他的手指缠进边沿，在抹去那片浅淡湿痕时却看着美国的眼睛。

美国偏头，带着疑问的微笑同他对视。“谢谢。”然后，是略低的一句。“你喜欢冷吗？”

俄罗斯把围巾放到一边。“我习惯了。”他靠近，手掌落上他的大腿。“但我确信有办法能让我喜欢上它。〈But I'm sure I could be made to like it.〉”

美国的笑容扩大了。“我不想让你做任何事，”他咧开嘴角。“...但我能想到一些你可能更喜欢的事儿。”

他在俄罗斯右侧嘴唇角落下一吻，然后舔过他的食指，捏熄了最靠近他的那支蜡烛。俄罗斯的视线在他的手指和旋在焦黑烛芯周遭的烟雾间游移，而指尖滑向美国的腰胯。“你想演示一下吗？”

美国吻了他。

他从烛台上拿起它，倾斜，于是一滴烛泪滑下烛身，正如先前的冰水滑下他的前臂。他在它触及他的手指前收手，看着它冷却，凝结，在滴落的边缘堆积。他的视线仍停在俄罗斯身上，也依然微笑着，同时将蜡烛举到他们之间，将它斜过最后几个度，让蜡滴落上俄罗斯的锁骨。

俄罗斯的身体猛然绷紧。他的眼睫颤抖。蜡滴在下落时溅开，飞散在变红的皮肤上。柔软的的音节满溢，又凝于他的唇间，他的手指陷进美国的肩膀。“****好****。〈_Good_〉”他低语。

美国感到一阵——一阵自得。****是了****。他就觉得。俄罗斯喜欢****热****。他将蜡烛温暖的一端落在俄罗斯的肋骨旁，低头亲吻他的眼角。“你的打火机在？”

“右边口袋...”俄罗斯跌进枕头里。“西装外套的右口袋里。”烛芯在他肤上留下一抹黑色。

美国自床边探出手去摸索。一个不错的打火机，很轻，金属制品。他在俄罗斯手上见过至少一百次。找到了。他把它抽出口袋，打开。一声轻响，烛芯嘶嘶重燃。

他跨坐到俄罗斯身上，三根手指抵住他的肩膀，将他向后按去，让蜡烛悬停在他上方。他看着火焰闪烁，让烛泪沿着蜡烛的长度稍稍冷却再从边缘滚落，跌碎在俄罗斯腹上，溅上他的肋骨。俄罗斯的肌肉收紧，在皮肤下跳动。他的腰胯颤动着向上，身体却停留原地——如此顺从。他目光始终跟随那些蜡滴，看它们如僵硬的眼泪滑落。

美国让他们的胯贴到一起，而手上稳定的继续那个循环：点火，等待，引着烛泪下行，任其坠落。俄罗斯只来得及注意烛焰与贪婪的蜡滴，于是美国得以容许自己的视线越过蜡烛，落在俄罗斯颈侧的伤疤。它们映着微光，在他吞咽时收紧舒展，一片缠结的，白与粉色的，切进苍白皮肤的网络。俄罗斯讨厌他盯着这个，但他觉得它们很漂亮。他将视线转回俄罗斯的双眼。他没有发现。

突然的，他将蜡烛倒转，让一大滴滚烫的烛蜡从烛芯处直接落在了俄罗斯肩头。

它在到达目的时低嘶，而俄罗斯咆哮，在美国手下弓起扭转，侧身审视那已经凝结的一池蜡痕。那道伤疤随之展开。“不算坏。〈Not bad〉”他喃喃，一道挑战似的笑悬上他的嘴唇。

美国将打火机撤开。凝结的蜡油在他指尖汇集。“想让我停吗？”

俄罗斯自胸腔回以笑声。“不。”

美国还是把蜡烛放回了烛台，在床单上擦了擦手。“闭上眼，嗯？”

停顿。然后俄罗斯照做了。街灯从敞开的窗口跌进，在他的眼睫撒上微光。有那么一会儿，他像是要说点什么，但那些话只是消散空中。

美国轻笑出声。“坐起来。”他像俄罗斯之前那样探向那条围巾，把它对折，再对折，然后蒙在了俄罗斯眼前，将它在他的脑后固定。

俄罗斯盲目的倾向美国的声音，抬手抓住了另一个国家的前臂，手指滑过那片皮肤。“我以为你喜欢被看着。”

美国抓住他的手，抬向唇边亲吻。“并不是一直。”他按揉俄罗斯的掌心，让他的手指放松展开。“你可以把它摘下来，只要你想。”他说，为了掩饰打火机的轻响。在俄罗斯意识到烟他将火焰靠近，慢慢的，移到他的手指之下。

俄罗斯的手臂颤抖起来，手掌甚至更靠近那烛光。他依然找寻着美国声音的来源，同时扬起了头，只是一点。他的中指自己朝火焰探去。

美国看着他的脸，他分开的嘴唇和加快的呼吸，让火焰在他指间来回，每次都慢一点，再慢一点。****Hush hush hush hush****，火焰与手指间的距离更短，****Hush, hush, hush, hush****...美国亲吻他下唇的凹陷，咽下不匀的呼吸。****Hush****...****hush****...****hush****...****hush****...他松开了他。

他重获自由的当下，俄罗斯挺腰向美国送去，而手掌直接落进火焰之中。他低吟一声。美国合上了打火，将金属的表面贴上起泡的皮肤。俄罗斯扭动起来，从手腕到肩膀。

有什么东西，自他们双手之间闪过。美国把打火机举向烛光，不由放出一声难以置信的轻笑。“这是个Zippo，”他说。“美国的。”

俄罗斯扬起一边眉梢，正探出围巾边缘。“然后？”

美国反复掂量着它，让它在手里翻来覆去。“这是从哪儿来的？”他将它光滑的边角滑过俄罗斯的下唇。“你用了它多久？”

“从一个死人身上拿的。“俄罗斯的舌头扫过它的边缘。“在明斯克。我不知道他是怎么得到它的。”

****你上司知道你在用这个吗？****美国几乎要问出口来，但他已经知道答案。他垂下眼去，打开它，再次点燃。“你知道，他们在做一个更好的版本。”他搂住俄罗斯，将打火机贴进他的腰窝。灼热的空气自他的背沟上行。美国贴在他耳畔。“想我给你拿一个吗？”

俄罗斯惊讶的瑟缩，一会儿之后又弓身，气喘吁吁的向火焰迎去。他的手指松松的扣在美国肩头，同时设法开口“不...不喜欢礼物...”

美国靠向他，迫使他向后仰去，将热度困在他脊背的弧度之下。“可是我想给。”他轻咬他的耳垂，火焰移至他肩胛之间。

“你当然了...”俄罗斯将头偏向他，轻轻迫使另一个国家松开他的耳朵，远离他的颈侧。火焰拍上他的伤痕——新的那些，背后的那些，让它们发烫发热。

美国退后看向他。“随你吧。”

他合上打火机，把它放到床头柜上。有什么不在了...他们之间，出了什么差错。

俄罗斯依然后仰着，一动不动。美国摘下蒙住他眼睛的布料，在他冲他眨眼时微笑。“嘿。”

然后他坐回床面，让围巾落到了床边。“到你了，我猜。”

俄罗斯起身，拿手背抹过眼睛，然后伸展双臂。他没有看向美国，而是在人造的城市灯光下他打量着自己的手指：估量着损伤。他挪动重心侧过身来，撑住美国身边的床垫将他困在了手臂之间。他脸上带着某种说不清的神色。

美国没有躲开，但他——他被这种突兀的冲动击中。他依然笑着。“我是说，你让我在身上做了尝试。

“我的确这么做了。”俄罗斯的嘴唇寻上他的脖子。“而自由贸易是你们资本主义的理想之一，不是么？”他咬紧了口下的肉体，并没有等待某个答案。

“你非得把这和政治扯到一块儿吗？“美国呻吟着后仰，手指略微陷进床单。

“我没什么事****非做不可****。”俄罗斯低吼，注意力转向美国喉管柔软的弧度，一把扯过了围巾。他突然的直起身来，以足以留下瘀伤的力道攥紧美国的手腕，用围巾系住它们——一圈，两圈，三圈——然后拉过头顶，将它们捆在了脆弱的床头板上。

美国谨慎的扯了扯。俄罗斯擅长打结，无论如何。“你没事吧？”他试探的问。

俄罗斯粗鲁的吻他，将火热的舌头挤进他的嘴里，亦在他唇上留下齿痕。“我很好。”他简短的回应，指甲陷进美国肋骨之间，在肤上留下红印与渗出的血滴。

上帝啊。美国的手肘猛然内扣，试图保护自己的身侧，却因腕上的束缚未果。他挣了挣。床板嘎吱作响。但他无法重获自由，除非把床拆掉。他的呼吸加快了。“好吧，那你随意就好，我猜。”他低低咆哮。

** **

“我****会的****。”俄罗斯躬身靠近，直到他的面孔与那些伤痕水平。他的吐息盘旋其上（****冷****），又用舌尖描摹（甚至****更********冷****），然后咬了下去，用上了过分的力道，而空闲的指尖爬上美国的阴茎。

“他妈的。”美国低语，感觉到悸动的脉搏。他弓起身，把肋骨从俄罗斯齿下救出，也让腰胯搡进他手里。他想到了明早可能的瘀伤。俄罗斯的拇指按住他的前端，盘旋，然后放手，彻底退开。他站起身来，眼睛暗了下去。

他们的衣服散落在地，裤子，腰带，外套。俄罗斯弯腰探向美国的衬衫，从皱巴巴的衣领下抽出了那条蓝色领带。他把它攥进手里。美国看了看它，又看进俄罗斯的眼睛，略微挑起了眉。

俄罗斯在跨坐到他身上的同时捧起了他的脸颊，但这姿势里有什么——不在了。太生硬，太粗糙，他的指尖几乎撞上美国的眼角。他绷直领带，拿它覆上他的眼睛且在脑后系紧，把几缕头发也缠进了结里。

“嘿。”美国试图坐起身来。“等等——”

沉默。

他挤出一声勉强的笑。“我，呃,我不是太喜欢蒙眼，我是说，看不到。”

俄罗斯无视了他，牙关在他肩头收紧，大腿压住了他的双腿。下一秒他的手突然无处不在，刮擦把握。美国战栗，挣扎着试图远离那些手指，那些冰冷的，沉重的，无处不在的，****切割这的****，还有他的腿，他的——他的牙齿和——和眼前这****一片漆黑****。美国痛恨的是这个。这一片黑暗，和在黑暗中混杂的一切。他不知道俄罗斯会从何而来。“拿下来，”他设法发声。“俄罗斯，我不喜欢看不到的——”

只有手臂新添的刺痛作为回答。俄罗斯的体重压了下来，将他钉在原地。有嘴唇再次落在他的颈间。他感到了吻，一个温柔的吻，直到俄罗斯咬了他，用力到呼吸都会疼痛。他猛然怒吼一声，反手绞紧了围巾。床板噼啪呻吟，然而完好无损。艹。它比它看起来结实。他试图摆脱俄罗斯的压制，但更大的那国家毫不动摇。“俄罗斯。”他发声，黏连沙哑，“****住手****——我说把它拿下来!”

手掌撞上他的肩头，强迫他回到原位。他身上的重量消失了。床垫倾斜，俄罗斯再次起身，布料瑟瑟作响。

某个光滑的，带着凉意的形状，贴进美国耳后柔软的凹陷。“而****我****说它会在那儿。”

美国僵住了。空气现今于他畅通无阻，他却反而屏住呼吸。“你...”他润湿了嘴唇。“在做什么？”

他认出了枪口。

俄罗斯的声音柔和。“你不喜欢被威胁吗？”他的指背滑过美国脸颊。“不喜欢无能为力〈helpless〉的落进拿枪的某人手里？”一个停顿。“我没做什么配得上这种权力的事，对吧？我只是恰好是第一个。”他手下用力，为最后三个字划上重音。

冷意滑下美国的喉咙，堆积在他的胃里。他略微别开了头。“你是在****怪****我在你之前发明了原子弹吗？”这轻如一句耳语。

俄罗斯没有回答。他只是托住了美国头颅的另一侧，把他压回枪口上。“那是什么感觉？无能为力。****告诉我****那是什么感觉。”

美国猛然靠回床头。“我没有无能为力。”他厉声到。

“你看起来是的。”俄罗斯在他下巴上咬了一口。

美国低嘶一声，试图退后：他不能。“你不会冲我开枪的。”****操****这颤抖的声音。

俄罗斯沉默片刻，把枪塞进了他的嘴里。

美国在准星划过柔软上颚时溢出一声疼痛的单音，随即意识到俄罗斯的枪，他的TT-33，没有这样一个隆起的，成角度的部分。

他的舌头滑至枪管之下。它是圆的，而非带钝角的方形。

俄罗斯让他含着的是他自己的枪。

左轮在俄罗斯调整握姿时偏转，被塞的更深更深。“装弹了么？”弹仓的边缘一定都快贴上他了，大概探探舌尖就能碰到“你现在有多危险？”

美国还是看不到。他讨厌这个，更甚于口中铁与血的味道，甚于让他本能干呕的枪口，甚于他喉咙贴着它收紧的方式。他看不到俄罗斯的表情，他看不见保险有没有打开。他见鬼的枪他妈的当然装了子弹。他的后脑已经被抵上了床头，他已经退无可退。

他呛了一下，又迅速咽下了剩余的其它。他嘴里只剩让舌头扫过枪管的空间。

俄罗斯的牙齿滑下他的脖子，缓慢抽动着枪支，悠然自得的迫使他变着花样推抵那块金属，嘴巴张的更开。“我可以用这个操你。”他呢喃，带冷意的呼吸吹在美国耳畔。“你会喜欢的，不是吗？”

美国又咳了一声。****操********你的********。****他想，却说不出。压在他胃里的冰冷石板融化了，满溢成一囊急迫的热度。他握紧了俄罗斯的围巾，咽下更多的唾液，血，和金属的味道。

俄罗斯将他们的胯压到一起，一点点抽出了枪口，迫使美国步步跟进。他在前弓到极限后落回床垫，汗滴在发际闪烁，呼吸粗粝急促。俄罗斯将枪口抵上他的胸膛，向下划过他的腰腹，最终停在了他的大腿内侧。

“我显然不是唯一一个享受着的。”他说，擦过美国的阴茎。

美国重又紧绷起来。红潮蔓延，他的心跳因恐慌加速，但是****上帝啊，他没有软下来一丝一毫****。柯尔特的枪口还带着他口腔的温度。

“你——你不能——不能用——”准星。那见鬼的准星。要是俄罗斯用他的左轮干他他就得进医院了。他努力呼吸，试图集起他要说出口的话。不管俄罗斯脑子里装的究竟是什么，他不可——不可能是当真——

俄罗斯倾身越过美国，在床头柜上摸索。美国听见装着凡士林的小罐在他指下咔哒一响，沉默随之而来。他想象他润滑着枪管，他的指尖抚过准星——下一秒，俄罗斯把枪贴上了他的腿侧。

“不!”但上帝啊说真的，俄罗斯****他妈的********根本没有在********听****。这话如匕首般割裂他的唇，杀出一条通路。“用你的，****拜托****!”

俄罗斯自胸腔发出一声愉悦的哼鸣。床面随着他的移动偏移起落，停顿，窸窣作响，又回到美国身边。“不错的选择。”他喃喃，一声平滑轻响。

他膝行前移，手指在枪口进入他时蜷进他的头发。“顺便说一句——”他推的更深。“TT-33没有保险。”

美国的呼吸紧绷，拱起了脊背。上帝啊，它冰冷，坚硬，****咯********人****——而且****不够长****。他向俄罗斯的手掌压去，让枪进到所能进入的最深处。“我知道，”他低声道。

Russia angled the barrel upwards and thrust it into him， and kissed him， biting and sucking at his lower lip. The thumb and index finger of his free hand trailed to the base of America's cock， and _pinched_.

"Ah--_Jesus--_!" America's hips bucked. He started fighting his restraints again， yanking and tugging and making the broken headboard rattle against the wall._ No safety， no safety_ pounded through his head， sped up and up and up--and that hadn't seemed like as big a threat as a pronged iron sight when Russia had been slicking it up to wreck him with it， but now， Jesus， he must be--they _both_must be out of their fucking _minds_. He only became aware of the litany several seconds after it started： "--Fuck me， fuck me， fuck me， fuck me， fuck me--"

Russia stroked him roughly， thrust the gun in as deep as it would go， twisted it. He slid down America's body， until he was crouched at America's hips， one hand still working the gun into him. His mouth hovered over the head of America's erection. He breathed against it， once. "No."

America groaned. He was grateful for the blindfold， all of a sudden， because when he squeezed his eyes shut， he felt tears of frustration. He tried to arch up towards Russia's mouth， but Russia jammed the pistol into him and twisted， and America went rigid and aching. 

"God， _please_!" He stretched his spine， writhed down into the TT-33 pistoning inside of him. He slammed his fists against the headboard.

"This is what it means to be helpless， America，" Russia murmured. "To be entirely at someone else's mercy..." He shoved the gun in again; it scraped against something. "And you know you are， don't you？" A barely-there flick of his tongue over America's cock. "Tell me，" he whispered. "Tell me how_weak you are_."

America sobbed in arousal. His fingers tangled into Russia's scarf， and he arched his hips， harder， harder，_ off the bed_. When he spoke， it felt like something tearing in his chest， like a piece of paper getting ripped to shreds. He forced his way through it. "I-I-I'm weak，" he stammered; he gave a harsh， tangled-up cry as Russia pulled the gun almost all the way out， then slammed it home again. "I'm...Jesus..._f-fuck you_...you could， you could do anything to me...y-you could kill me， and I， and I， c-couldn't stop you--"

"No， you couldn't." Another scraping sound from the canister of Vaseline， and a shuddering sigh from Russia. The pressure of the gun disappeared; the raked-up quilt twitched under the weight of the discarded TT-33. Russia skimmed his nails up the backs of America's thighs， and then， without a word， thrust into America until their hips touched. 

"Oh， _Jesus! Yes!_" America had never shouted during sex in his life. But now he did， loud enough it left him hoarse--and bucked， and panted， and scrambled for purchase as his legs tangled around Russia， one over his shoulder， the other hooked around his waist. And he begged， he flat-out begged， and he didn't even give a shit. "Hard--harder， _yes_， Jesus，_ Russia_\--please， God， _fuck me_\--"

Russia hooked an arm over America's thigh， and slammed into him， silent. He bent， and his mouth went to America's neck， as though it was drawn there， and he bit， tore， drew blood. He wrapped a hand around America's cock and squeezed， digging his nails in. 

The headboard fucking _snapped_， and suddenly America's hands were free--tangled together， still， in Russia's scarf， but he had them back. He raked one hand into Russia's hair， clenched him in against his ravaged throat， and his other hand ripped free of Russia's scarf and gouged down his back， raised welts and bleeding lines. "You..._yes_... fucking... God， yes..." the words lunged out on harsh， short breaths. "Russia--please... I would...fuck... do_ anything_...anything..._ Russia， please_..."

俄罗斯咆哮，压向美国的指甲，舔过他颈上的血迹。他压着美国的肩膀把他钉上床面，身体绷紧如弓——然后突然的角度翻转。整个房间都太黑，太小，太不稳定以至容不下这些声音与****律动****...

他握紧美国的那手施力，而另一手猛然扯下了眼罩。

美国在扑面而来的清凉空气中惊喘，视线同俄罗斯的一触即锁。他的眼睛睁大了，脸上满是泪痕，而****那把枪********，上帝********啊********，********那把枪****。他痉挛，自后颈至脚跟，呻吟响到能自屋顶弹回，同时硬到了无以复加。

他的大脑停止运转，坍缩成漆黑紧绷的一团，而他扭摆紧握，挣扎着呼吸。俄罗斯对这一切投以狂热注目，在片刻之后越过顶峰。他脊背弯折，双手颤抖，呢喃着某些美国抓不住的俄语，一遍又一遍。那把TT-33落到了地上。他的动作仍在继续，目光始终同他纠缠，手指陷进美国的枕头，而美国攥紧了被单。****操****，上帝啊，光俄罗斯的眼神就够填满那难忍的，抽动颠簸的几秒了。

他跌回床面，动作迟缓，双腿从俄罗斯身上滑下，如落下枝头的树杈般瘫进周围的混乱。他终于听见自己加速的心跳，并意识到自己还在呜咽，每次呼吸都虚弱迫切。于是他合上了唇，努力吞咽一次。

他——他不敢率先转开目光。

突兀的汽车喇叭声，俄罗斯猛然转开眼去，本能的瞟向窗口。美国自由了。城市灯光下沉默的几秒，然后俄罗斯退了出去，轻手轻脚的躺回床上。他趴下了，红色烧伤在他脊背摇曳。他搂过一个枕头揉成一团，把脑袋埋了进去，轻叹一声。

美国坐了起来。疼。他拿手肘撑住膝盖，用掌根压住了眼睛。“艹。”

俄罗斯挪进被子一点，朝他丢去一个疲惫的尖刻眼神。

“是，好吧。”美国嘟囔着把头发从脸上抹开，向后靠上床板的残骸。“我会考虑你的感受的。”

他屈起膝盖遮住自己。俄罗斯看着他，看向那些咬痕血迹和瘀伤，反手从背上摸出一条多余被子，向他递过去。

美国冲它——冲他眨了眨眼，接了过来，胸口燃起了某些微小而甜蜜的东西。他把毯子堆到身侧，环过俄罗斯的肩膀钻进他身边的毯子，头枕过俄罗斯的肩窝，停在了他的胸口，贴到他的颈下。他颤抖。他的手指搭上俄罗斯的锁骨。

俄罗斯搂住他，单手梳过他的头发，让他贴的更近。他的每寸皮肤都是冷的，但不知何故，他们之间的中空却温暖。他们彼此又靠近了一点。他亲吻他的发间，并任由自己的嘴唇徘徊。

美国捧住了他的脸颊，落下甜蜜且缠绵的吻。“留下？”他恳求道。

他们原本计划一起过夜，直到第二天下午都不会回去。

他将碎发别到他的耳后。“你会留下的，对吧？”

俄罗斯点头应允时不曾对上他的视线，但他靠向美国胸口，放任了他的拥抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -波茨坦会议于1945年7月16日至8月2日在王储威廉霍亨索伦的故乡，德国波茨坦的塞琪琳霍夫宫举行。与会者是苏联、英国和美国。其讨论内容包括战后秩序的建立，和平条约问题，以及对战争影响的应对。
> 
> -罗斯福总统在那一年早些时候去世，所以杜鲁门接替了他的职务。他对苏联所采取的态度与罗斯福不同，也更为棘手〈harder强硬/难搞〉。杜鲁门与其顾问们将苏联在东欧的行动认作积极扩张，并认为其与斯大林二月时在雅尔塔签订的协议相悖。
> 
> -美方在会议前几天试爆了原子弹，但杜鲁门并没有告知斯大林这一消息，直到7月25日劝告斯大林，美国拥有“具有不同寻常破坏力”的新武器。尽管斯大林似乎对此不为所动，后来的记录显示他因杜鲁门总统不共享这些信息而义愤填膺。实际上，斯大林依靠渗透进曼哈顿计划的两个间谍在杜鲁门告知他之前就知晓了原子弹的存在。
> 
> -“Quid pro quo”是拉丁文的“以物易物”


	31. 废墟　Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四五年，广岛核爆。俄罗斯同一盒香烟，一堆照片，和无可奈然的嫉妒共度一夜。

\---

** **

** **克里姆林宫，1945年8月6日。** **

三只厚制烟灰缸齐坐茶几中央，在某只手肘顿上桌面时碰出叮当轻响。另一抹灰烬被抖入其中一个。它们满的均匀。俄罗斯亲手确认。

半空的烟盒躺在沙发上，撕碎的包装依然挂在盒口，像风筝的尾巴。

屋外夜雨阑珊。

他屈起一条腿来，单手搭在上面，长长抽进一口烟气，后仰靠上沙发边沿。他的长裤总算体会到地毯的痛苦。

雷声撕裂从窗口涌进的潮湿空气，而他为此稍稍紧绷。

雷声。同他曾听过的一千次雷声，同昨天，上个月和一个世纪之前的雷声并无不同。只是现在...这不一样了。它变了。因为这世界变了。

他不由好奇那于日本而言，是否也像是雷声？

金属咔嗒，嘶嘶作响。他的打火机是屋内唯一的光源。那光滑的一面贴着美国在他掌心留下的灼伤，而火光跳跃在他右腕上那圈新鲜淤痕。

他当下就去找了斯大林。

如果他对自己诚实，那么他冲到他上司的眼前，并非是为了讨论上午发生的事，又或是苏联的官方反应。而只是为了亲眼看到这个人...为了满足那种沉默的，绝望的，对他总会想保护他的希望。

他大概说了四个字就被用堪称恶意的力道拧住手腕，当着马伦科夫和两名助手的面丢了出去。

他把香烟衔回唇间，某个烟灰缸边的照片们摇摇欲坠。俄罗斯拿起它们，一张接一张的翻过，在角落留下指纹，借着香烟的朦胧微光打量。

这些照片里没谁值得一提〈nopeopletospeakof〉。几个小时前他以为看到了一只扭曲蜕皮的手掌，但似乎再也找不到了。他所见的尽是倒塌的建筑，蔓延数英里的焦黑人行道，萎缩消失的树木...和灰烬。

沙发在他弓背靠进时嘎吱作响。

火药。这让他想起了那个。他第一次看到一个人中枪身亡的时候，几乎惊的忘记呼吸。

他按灭了香烟，又摸出另一根来。

美国握着枪。世界上最强大的那把。

而他不配。

他是个孩子。他经历了什么？他很强，是的，某个靠着勇敢和好运爬上山顶的家伙。但那种至高无上〈supremacy〉的地位究竟是什么？要是****所有这些****都牢牢地握在他手里，这又有什么关系?

打火机的盖子在他点亮它时咔哒弹开，温暖踏实的压在他的手里。他能****感到****美国的嘴唇落在他的背上，调皮的舌头滑过他的肩胛。

他们在波兹坦吻别，但那太短，太过匆忙。他们的上司在一个房间之外。

他突然意识到不能再这样下去。美国不是一个国家，不再是了。他会——会张开翅膀，在火中重生，像中国传说里那种不可思议的鸟一样。他会把俄罗斯抛在身后。

他飞快的眨了下眼。烟气灼伤他的眼睛，他的喉咙，他想象它把他的肺抹成黑色。

他深知这世界不公，早在他举得起剑之前。他还是个孩子的时候，这样的不公被归在上帝名下。因为他的行秘不可知，亦包括饥饿，恐慌与无助。而有哪个渺小国家，胆敢质疑全能者的决策?

但他质疑。哦，他质疑。他早与上帝分道扬镳，却仍无法停止向着天空挥拳。

为什么美国被允许做第一个拥有它的？难道俄罗斯不曾竭尽所能乃至其所有的一切？以他遭受的一切为名，这不应归属于****他****吗?

燃着的烟灰颤抖，落上地毯。俄罗斯看着它燃烧——然后用指尖狠狠碾碎了它。

因为，说真的，到底...这不****公平****。

雨滴溅上窗台，灰色的夜光抓住它们，而风将它们推进屋内。俄罗斯聆听着，憎恶着这个变化着的，而并非由他改变的世界。

美国也会****擅长****这个。他会谈论这是什么样的责任，什么样的负担，他的上司怎么不得不做出一个可怕的抉择，且每一个字都发自真心。

但他永远不会****明白****，不会像俄罗斯这样。他所拥有的不是所有战争的终结，不是正义的工具，也不是什么新时代的灯塔。他所拥有的是自由。是让他再不至无能为力，不至沦为他国走狗的力量。是一个让他真正从此孤身一人〈alone〉的机会。

他再次翻过那些照片，这次更为潦草。某种微小，紧绷的感觉盘进他的胸中，用潮湿的小爪子爬上他的喉咙。

这些灾难。这些废墟。这些力量。

俄罗斯看到它。而他****想要它****。

他能想象自己边境紧锁，为这些荣光般的火焰环绕，在天启的隆隆声中沉入安眠。

再没有人能碰他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -广岛核爆是由美国总统哈里.杜鲁门下达行政命令，从而对日本帝国发动的一次袭击。在对日本其他67个城市进行了六个月的强火力轰炸，同时昭和政府忽视了最后通牒之后，1945年8月6日星期一，核武器“小男孩”被投入广岛市。
> 
> -格奥尔基.马克西米利安诺维奇.马林科夫〈Georgy Maximilianovich Malenkov〉苏联政治家，共产党领袖，以及约瑟夫.斯大林的亲密同僚。斯大林逝世后曾担任苏联领导人，于1953年至1955年间担任苏联总理。


	32. 苦果　The Bitter Vintage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，美国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四六年，美国带着终结核战危险的愿望拜访了俄罗斯。

\---

** **

** **莫斯科** ** ** **，** ** ** **1946年6月** ** ** **。** **

花园大门嘎吱合上，向其所有者告知有人来访。

美国摆弄了门闩几秒，随即放弃，任其撞上锻铁栏杆。

“天气真好。”他评论到，跨过一簇花丛。

俄罗斯回以一声不紧不慢的喉音，手指夹进正读到的部分标好位置，合上了封面。低矮的长凳在他放平双腿看向另一个国家时吱呀作响。“真是个意想不到的惊喜。”

美国笑了。“很高兴你承认这个。”他绕过板凳，靠上了一尺外的屋墙。“好书？”

“你们的一本，实际上。”俄罗斯感到一丝细微的不适，像那只Zippo被又抓住一次似的。“斯坦贝克。”他花了大半下午盯着耸立在无云天空下的白桦树，猜想尘暴区会是什么模样。

美国偏头看向封面。他咧开了嘴角。“这本是我的最爱之一。”然而他随即皱起了没——并未改变他唇上的弧度，美国的微笑要比那更为持久——而仅在他的眉间。“虽然我不确定我该不该为你拿写我在大萧条期间有多混乱的书作消遣这种事而兴奋。”

俄罗斯耸了耸肩。“陈年旧事了，美国，至少对你来说。”他身旁的空位让他想立起身来。“我想你不会再经历一次这种低迷了，不会在〈Not after〉...”他任自己的声音低了下去。

美国带着迟疑的神色沉默几秒，随即耸肩直起身来，把头发向后捋去。“无论如何，我来是有事要和你谈谈。”

俄罗斯眯起了眼。“所以这不是社交拜访了？我真失望。”

“是关于原子弹的。”美国转开目光，看向园中的蔬菜。

俄罗斯的指甲陷进了掌心。“我在听。”

美国将目光转回他身上，点头，坚定的一次。“我想摆脱它们，我觉得这是个很好的主意。”

一阵沉默。一只鸟在最近的树枝上搅出沙沙声响。 俄罗斯深呼吸了一次，远远的意识到脖子和手腕上搏动的心跳。

美国会的。 哦，他****会的****。 傻孩子。

“为什么，说到底？”他设法保持着平稳的语调。

“因为它们可以把人类〈humanity〉抹杀。”美国不耐烦的回答。“听着，可是我不能把就它们倒进海里什么的，我需要每个人的合作，你懂？一个比如，附属于联合国的原子能委员会，我猜，会是个好——”

“不。”俄罗斯膝上的手指抽动，紧握成拳，在肤上留下四道新月形的红痕。“你不能这么做。”

美国再次皱起了眉——这次它带动了他的整张面孔——将俄罗斯打量一遍。“哈？——怎么做？”

“你不能毁掉它们。”他站起来，拍掉裤腿上细碎的木屑。“这是一个愚蠢的想法，而且说实话，我本指望你走的更远。”

美国后挪一点给俄罗斯让出位来，抬头看向他。“这不是愚蠢的想法。”他扶了扶眼镜。“这些炸弹可能会杀死所有人。”

俄罗斯抿紧了唇。“不是‘可能’。****可以****，这就是问题所在。”

美国摇了摇头。“我不明白——”

“——区别？你有能力把整座城市变成灰烬——将人燃至仅剩黑影。”每个字都如坠千钧。 他看着美国的脸。“你不可能就这么离开那个。”

“谁****不会****？”美国反驳到。“你说得对。这糟透了。而这就是为什么我觉得我们得摆脱他们！我们得有些审议程序和保障措施，我把所有我知道的，关于如何制造炸弹的事儿告诉联合国，这样就没人再需要担心——”

“担心什么？担心其他人会为了维护国家安全而使用它们吗？”他走近一步，只差几尺就能将美国困进他与墙壁之间。“你已经走过一步，也许是时候轮到别人了。”

美国的脸色沉了下来，然而并没有退缩。 “你在说什么？这不是个该死的游戏，俄罗斯。别说什么‘一步’和‘轮到’。这里唯一的问题是，该不该让****任何人****拥有把人类抹去的力量。我想‘不’是一个足够显而易见的答案。”

俄罗斯任由几分热度从他眼中褪去。他不想毁灭世界，当然，也不想毁灭人类。他想要的是那种力量。他改变了站姿，让自己看起来更小，然后等待。

起作用了，就像它总会在美国身上起的作用一样。那种僵硬的感觉消失了。他的肩膀放松下来，眉间浅到近乎想象的线条也抹平了。他叹了口气。“来吧。没有人愿意在对这些东西的畏惧中度过余生。如果我们一起...这是前进的最好办法，你知道的。

“我知道。”俄罗斯微笑，略微偏斜，弧度柔软，透过睫毛看向另一个国家。他想要被亲吻，突然的，并因此憎恨起自己来。

美国露出一个谨慎的笑。“所以...你觉得我们可以做成这个的？”他的指尖前移，碰上俄罗斯的手掌。“我知道你对联合国不是太感兴趣，但...这是唯一的选择了，所以。我知道你只是想让所有人都平平安安，俄罗斯，和我一样。”

俄罗斯决定他算在那个****所有人****里。“当然。”他喃喃，又缩短了几寸他们之间的距离。得到美国的吻，唐突的变成他脑子里唯一的念头。那会是胜利。他不知道为什么——但不知怎的，他应该会赢。“那么来听听你的计划吧。”

他们的手指缠到了一起——一个不约而同的动作。美国重新微笑起来，眼里那一点亮光安定的燃着。“嗯，我觉得关键在于建立保障措施，你懂？我们得确保能在人们违反规定的时候抓住他们，并施以惩罚。所以没有否决。我是说，你和我。我们得赶紧在这件事上达成一致。要是我们都觉得某人搞砸了，即使是我们的盟友或者是我们自己也不能轻易洗脱。这是最重要的，我是说，必须得有检查，很多的检查...”

“检查？”这个词比俄罗斯想要的尖锐得多。他靠向他以分散美国的注意。他让他们的呼吸同步。再开口时，他的声音低沉而温和。“那么会有联合国检查员了，我猜。”一股冰冷的怒气在他的肋下凝结。

“是啊，我是说。”美国笑了一声。“除非你有更好的主意。”他的身体线条柔和。

“嗯...”俄罗斯用手背撩开眼前的头发，捏了捏美国的耳垂。他觉得联合国视察员会是公平的。这个念头让他想要哀嚎〈howl〉。“联合国里都是你的盟友。你不觉得这有点不公平吗？”一个吻，落在美国的下巴上。

美国后退一寸看向他。“饶了我吧俄罗斯。如果我是想针对谁的话，在一开始就不会主动提出放弃核武器了。”

俄罗斯回以另一个微笑，抚上他的颈侧。****吻我********，********吻我********...****他不知道这为什么这么重要。“也许你就该这么做。”他以气音低语。“先把你的处理掉，展现出善意，剩下的所有人就都可以效仿你。”

美国又后退一点，扮了个鬼脸。“怎么，我真的看起来天真到那种地步了吗？”他的手在俄罗斯手中松开了。“是啊，我为什么不干脆...把核弹埋进后院，等着它们长出雏菊来呢！因为这就是个了不起的，会发生这种事的魔法世界，也没有人会在****他们****拥有核优势的下一秒就袭击我——”

“你能怪他们吗？”俄罗斯咆哮，外壳像沾水的纸巾一样枯萎了，眼光中闪出了丑恶的东西。他们的手，勉强的，仍然握在一起，太过沉重。“你是——你是在试图赦免自己，而所有人就都打算任你溜走了！你拿到了火种，美国，就凭着你的运气！你不能指望我忽视你创造的那种巨大潜能，它们落到正确的手里——”

美国猛然后退一步。“正确的手里？你是说****斯大林的****？”

“见鬼的斯大林！”这话出口便带来一阵恶心，他的脊背僵直，然而他不管不顾的说下去。“我的手，美国！****我的********！****”

“你会拿它们做什么？”美国大叫。“除了把它们交给你那个神经他妈的不正常的上司——”

“我会用它们来挡住你！挡住****所有********人****！”

美国瞪大了眼睛，拳头在身侧收紧了。“以防你没有注意到，我们赢了这场战争。没有人要攻击你！见了鬼的俄罗斯，半个欧洲都他妈是你手里的缓冲带了，而****我****对你动手是——是——”

“很有可能的。”他的视线里涌起狂乱的烟雾。“因为你很强，你是我再也****碰****不到的东西，你可以为所欲为！”他的呼吸自他肺中匍匐而出。“是什么阻止在你？”

“什...”美国的手肘撑上墙壁，稳住了自己。“因为我——在乎你，我不想伤害你。我****痛恨****看到你受伤。”

俄罗斯压下闪烁的——的某些东西，把它压回更深的地方。他想给他一拳，但美国已经靠上墙壁，被他俯视，这场面太过熟悉，他****不能****。他靠得更近，直到他们之间仅余几寸。“那你为什么伤害我？”

那双夏日晴空般的眼睛投来严肃的目光。〈raised serious summer eyes upon him似乎有严加看管的意思〉“我什么时候伤害你了？”

** **温柔** ** ** **的** ** ** **，** ** ** **唇舌交缠** ** ** **的吻，缠** ** ** **进** ** ** **他发** ** ** **间的手指** ** ** **，** ** ** **紧贴他脊背的** ** ** **温暖身体** ** ** **——** **

纯然的疼痛。

“每时每刻。”他低吼，瞪向那双迷人蓝眼投来的视线。“我不信任你。”

见血的一刀：因为美国期望被信任，也不明白为什么会有人不信任他。“我只是想做正确的事。”他的语气暗示。****一如既往。****“我没有试图要得到你，所以我们能不能，就...？拜托？”

“不，”他咆哮到。“不，我们不能。”

他们沉默了。只是相互对视。

大约过了一分钟，美国才挤出了一句。“你是在和我分手吗？”

俄罗斯挑起一侧眉梢，拱起脊背，居高临下。疼痛漫上他的喉间。“这也是一种说法。”

桦树在他们头顶头顶摇曳，划伤屋顶。

美国微笑起来，扭曲破碎。“我...真是不敢相信...”他的声音飘进某条模糊遥远的死路。“你又要这样对我？〈You're doing this to me again？〉”

一阵可怕的沉默。今天对今天而言太过温暖明亮。

“...****又这样？****〈_Again__？_〉”

“也许这次你会离我远点。”俄罗斯说。

一记轻声大笑，如泡沫冒出美国的喉咙。他站直了。“我的天。哦我的天，我到底是为什么会信任你呢？”他的微笑开到露出牙齿，整齐洁白。

细长草叶在俄罗斯重心偏移时断裂在他脚下。他强迫自己对上美国的眼睛。“我相信你不会再犯同样的错了。”

“不开玩笑，”美国感叹，将视线从自己内心深处的某处转到俄罗斯身上。“...为什么？因为我要求你同意联合国的检查？”他的语气飘忽：只是个笑话。

俄罗斯没有以回应落实它，然而却伸出手去，两指划过美国的下唇。短暂的，不过一次触碰.他好奇美国会不会咬他。他希望如此。

美国抓住了他的手，把它拽开。没有放手。“为什么。”他重复。

****因为你先到********了那里********。因为这不公平。因为你不可能再想要我了。****“因为我恨你。”

“这是谎话。”

美国仍然握着他的手。俄罗斯想要挣脱，他却不肯松开。他感到一阵黑色的怒火涌进他的胸膛，他的内脏，他的喉咙。“那么****为什么****，美国？为什么****你****会觉得？要是我不恨你，那么如何？你说服了自己相信我****爱你****吗？”讽刺自他的语中满溢。

美国眨眼，一次，脸色丝毫未变。一个漫长瞬间。

这个词第一次出现在他们之间，无论任何语境。

“怎么？”他丢出这个词，带着某种不可控的压力。他的手指在美国手中发麻。

美国带上了一丝奇怪的微笑。“怎么什么？”

他听见了。他不过想让他重复一遍。俄罗斯收紧了下颔。“你觉得我爱你吗？”他感到失去重心，不知何故。

美国突兀的行动起来，依然笑着。他向前一步，俄罗斯挣扎，挣扎推抵那种无形的，将他推桦树的阴影中的力量。

“不，俄罗斯，当然不。”美国喃喃，自由的手缠进俄罗斯的头发，吻了他。

他的头脑被抹空了，双唇却分开，舌头****出于习惯****迎向他的。出于****习惯****。然后他后弓，手掌抵着他的脖子将他挡开，呼吸急促尖锐。“你没听懂我刚说的话吗？”

美国闭上了眼睛，润湿嘴唇，将它们抿紧——品尝着他们的吻，品尝着****他****。他松开了俄罗斯，终于，将俄罗斯的手从脖子上甩开。“足够懂了〈I understood you just fine〉。”他叹气。他们的目光相交。“所以，你恨我，还有这个炸弹的事——我们不可能在这个问题上达成一致。你可能还想让我离开你的后院。”

“你知道门在哪儿。”他平板的回答。柔和的风吹皱他的头发，蹭进美国的手指留下的空隙。太阳自空中下沉些许，树影几乎将他吞没。

美国没有离开。他又往菜园中看去，将眼镜推回鼻梁。“你知道会发生什么的。要是我们不能同意除掉这些炸弹，那...我就得开始投入资金开发它们了。得保持优势。而且——听起来，你会紧随在我身后。”

“你身后？”俄罗斯重复，抱起双臂，手指因对香烟的渴望发痒。他扯开嘴角，有什么在嘴唇偏斜的曲线下破碎。“不会太久”。

美国瞥向他。“然后？”

“然后我就拥有了我想要的。我根本不在乎之后会发生什么。”

美国冲着地面沉默了一会儿，然后开口。“所以，这就是你想要的。我在这边，握着按钮，你在那边，握着按钮，永远不在任何事上达成一致或者相互信任...这对你而言像是个好主意。”

这像是噩梦。但...****你在********那边，握着按钮。****这会让这一切都值得。

他看着美国，看着他修长，锋利的曲线，泛起金色的皮肤，那双灵巧温柔的手——他好奇那会是什么感觉，触摸那些炸弹光滑的外壳，感觉它在他手下轻声咕噜，并且知道俄罗斯总是只属于俄罗斯，只要这个奇迹是属于他的。

“是啊。”他回答。

美国嘴唇抿紧了。他拿两指甩开眼前发丝，直直看进俄罗斯眼里。他丢出字来像丢出匕首。“艹你的。”

俄罗斯的表情消失了，他的眼睛暗下来。“滚出去。”

“你会看到后果的。”美国扯直他的袖子。“这一切。如果你他妈没那么****懦弱****——”

“哦闭嘴吧。”俄罗斯的唇线扭曲。“说下去，美国。威胁我。侮辱我。这什么都改变不了。我们当中只有一个人能站上那个位置。而在你他妈的****一********生****里就这么一次，那不会是你。”

“你是那个把这一切变成比赛的！”暴怒卷过美国的眼底。“你本可以——我们本可以****一起****——”

“我不****想****一起!”这句话自他胸口撕出路来。“我只想****一个人****！”

“你这个可悲，可怜的，****！〈You sad， sorry， son of a _b__**__ch__！_〉为什么我会跟你这么浪费时间!”

“我见了鬼的才应该知道？我从没要你这么做过！”

美国做出了一个愤怒的斜挥的手势，像反手的一记耳光。一个英国的手势，一种残余。“他妈的不开玩笑！每一寸，和你一起的每一寸都是战争。我就这么，忍受你的这些狗屎，忍受它们——我给了你第二次机会，我这么做了，总是他们的第二次机会——而你根本****不配****！”他的音调猛然一升，在那最后几个词上，余音在树间回荡。

俄罗斯畏缩了，似乎那记巴掌着实落在他身上。最后一丝血色也从他脸上褪去了。

他知道他不配，知道他从来配不上****任何东西****，真心如此，自他的童年便是如此。他是那个被****他们****玩弄，点燃，切割，撕裂的，只是因为他不配完好无损。

但是——但是是由****美国****这么说———

美国涨红了脸，咬紧牙关转开目光，清晰可闻的深呼吸了几次。“好。”他喃喃。“做你想做的吧。”他这么说着，背向俄罗斯，手掌贴上大门。他咆哮。“我总是让你这么做的。”

俄罗斯看着他推开门去。他——他想伤害他。“果真如此的话，这就会发生在很久以前了。”

“下地狱吧。”门在他身后砰的合上了。

俄罗斯一直等到美国的脚步消失在屋前。温暖的，下午尾段的光浸透树枝，撒上草坪。他单手落回长凳，拇指滑过开裂的木料，然后弯腰捡起他的书来，把它丢出了花园。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -巴鲁克计划是美国在1946年6月的第一次会议上向联合国原子能委员会做出的提案。美国提出愿意废除其核武库，共享所有关于原子能的信息——只要其他国家同意避免发展自身核武，并允许联合国检查员确认没有任何一个国家会将这种技术用于和平以外的目的。
> 
> 在向联合国提出这个计划时，伯纳德.巴鲁克说：“我们在这里，是为了在快速和死亡之间做出选择。这同我们息息相关。在这崭新的原子时代的阴霾后隐藏着一种希望，其若是为信念所用，便可以成为我们的救赎。如果我们失败了，那就相当于将每个人都诅咒为恐惧的奴仆。我们不应再欺骗自己，而必须在世界的和平或毁灭中做出选择...
> 
> 苏联对外国检查员的概念表示了强烈反对，并清楚意识到在由美国及其西方盟友主导的联合国中，它几乎总是会被否决。紧随其后的，美国开始了大规模的核武器试验、开发和部署计划。
> 
> 作为美国和苏联之间核竞争的第一迹象，拒绝巴鲁克计划通常被认为是冷战的第一次明确行动。


	33. 铁色天幕　Steel Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯，美国，英国，德国  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四八年至一九四九年，俄罗斯封锁西柏林，以试图夺取整个城市的控制权。而美国转向天空，实现不可能。

\---

** **柏林** ** ** **，** ** ** **1948年6月24日。** **

** **

扩音器是他的主意。

柏林各地的电台和报纸都在播放着反西方的宣传（俄罗斯没能天真到找到任何一个其他说法），令人愉悦的声嘶力竭，但没有人听。所以他提出了扩音器的建议。现在柏林人逃不脱这些信息了，无论在哪儿，无论在做什么，他们都会听到他们该听到的。

斯大林相当自豪。这已经够称得上奖励了。

俄罗斯能拿着烟坐在城中任何一间店面的门廊上收听反美言论？只是附带而已。

几天后，铁路被切断了。自25日起，柏林的非苏地区不会有粮食供给。德国为此不悦，显然，但俄罗斯提醒他在这一点上，赶紧把能拿到手的都抓牢才是重点。看着另一个国家试图压下因愤怒漫上脸来的红潮这事，从来都是最佳的娱乐项目。

西柏林在耗尽。俄罗斯最后得到的消息是它大约还有一个月的煤炭和食物。他耗得过这么久。他什么都耗得过。三十天之后他们就会撑不下去，拽着苏联的衣角乞求一点善意，而俄罗斯会给他们的。

他真是仁慈的显而易见。

\---

** **伦敦** ** ** **，** ** ** **1948年6月25日。** **

美国和英国颓然于桌边，其上通常有的扑克被地图、图表与沾了水渍的账簿取代。

“这糟透了。”美国谨慎开口，盯着距自己一尺之遥的虚空。

英国翻过一沓蔫头蔫脑的补给数据。“的确。”

美国抓了抓颈侧。某处，某根水管滴答。

“所以他拿到了...什么。”

“铁路，”英国叹到。“公路，运河和隧道。都封锁了。”

他拿起一张柏林地图，盯着它。“这——合法？”

“看来是合法的。”英国靠回椅背，向后仰去。

不知怎么，它****是****合法的。勉勉强强，但，好吧，对斯大林来讲，“勉强”就够了。战争结束瓜分柏林的时候，他们都同意英国和美国占领这座城市的西边，他们从未想过保证自己****到达****这座城市西部的权利。

“我们有...多少军队？”美国知道这些。全部。他踱步，绕着这些事实，像一个猎人绕着一头危险的动物。

英国自桌边起身，退到酒柜旁，声音因柜门的嘎吱声模糊不清。“嗯，如果你给我的军队的数字是准确的——”

“别讽刺我。〈"Don't be a smartass自作聪明的混球？〉”

“——那么你有不到九千。我刚过七千五。俄罗斯，”在美国再发问前他就说了下去。“在附近有大约150万。”

“艹。”美国摘下眼镜抹了把眼睛，丢下了地图。

“直接武装对抗对我们没有好处。”英国沉吟，给自己倒了太多——不知是什么的，散发着杜松子味的东西。

“这是‘英式保守说法’之一，不是吗？”美国呼了口气。“给我一杯。无论那是什么。要比你多。〈A bigger one.〉”

英国给他倒了一杯，比自己略少一点，然后回到桌边。他们静静坐了一会儿。

“空运总是有的。”美国最终建议。

“这行不通的。”英国立刻回答，以那种某人早已经考虑并否决了某个想法的语气。“光要让每个人都活下去，柏林每天就需要四千吨货物。德军在斯大林格勒都做不到十分之一。”

美国在地图底下的角落写下****四千吨每天****的字样，落笔缓慢，若有所思。他看了它几秒。“但...我们确实保有制空权。俄罗斯会怎么样？击落只是飞在自己的航道上的，未武装的民用货运飞机？他不****傻****。”

“美国，”英国重复。“这成不了的。”

美国坐正了，弹了下眼镜，把几张满是数字的列表拉到眼前。“我们有多少飞机可以用来运输？”

“不****够****，好吧，我把所有数字都算出来了——我们一天运不了八百吨，远远——”

“好吧，无论如何，你看——”美国圈出了柏林的两个机场，扫了一眼物资清单。“已经有两个机场了，法国可以在这里开第三个...我可以征用我所有的海军飞机，这不成问题...我有个知道这种事的人。空运，我是说，他组织供应之类的事，在中国和之间，我打赌他能把这些人赶到...”

“美国，”英国再次打断，手指握紧了杯子。“你听我说话啦吗？这****成不了****的。”

美国抬头看向他，微笑了。“我打赌它能。”

“美国！”

“放松，英国。我了解飞机。”

\---

** **柏林。1948年6月30日。** **

“我要它们从空中消失！你懂我的意思吗？让他们落地！用上一切手段！天哪，这么简单的事都做不到那要你有什么用？****永远****不要忘记你听命于谁，布拉金斯基——”

俄罗斯把他上司暴怒的声音甩在门后，靠在上面捂住了脸。他呼吸，漫长颤抖。他们能听见飞机声，现在，自城市的任何一个角落。

它开始于昨晚某时，只是轻响，像隐约的虫鸣。俄罗斯在敞开窗前的灰色灯光下度过这个清晨，双手抱胸看着香烟烟雾飘向空中，加入美国的鬼主意。

他早该预料到的。在他想到之后，它就变得如此简单：若是疑虑不定，就转向天空。这就是美国的思维方式。

“长官？〈Sir？〉”

俄罗斯猛然抬头。他面前的是个年轻人，圆框眼镜映着微光。“你是谁？”他厉声到，双手交错合拢，关节轻响。

“瓦西里耶夫，长官。米哈伊尔.瓦西里耶夫。”他因对方的沉默稍稍补上一句。“我是个职员。”

俄罗斯哼了一声。“好。”。他后仰靠到门上，打量着天花板。屋外传来飞机的轰鸣。过了不算短的一段时间，他回头看去。“你还在这儿。”

那职员显得温驯怯弱。“我知道。”他拨弄着镜架，将它推回鼻梁。“长官，我有一个问题要问。好吧，不是你，实际上，但你显然刚见过他而且打算在这里呆到不想呆下去为止而我绝对不推崇这种行为所以你大概是我能找到的最相近的人了，我猜，我没有任何说你不重要的意思但——”

“别废话了。”俄罗斯一针见血。他说不上是什么让他的头更疼了：瓦西里耶夫的声音，还是那些该死的飞机。“问吧，或者见鬼的留我一个。”

瓦西里耶夫清了清嗓子。“好吧。啊，我们是不是打算，或者是不是不打算，采取任何对抗空袭的防御措施？”

“这不是空袭。”哦，他倒****希望****这是空袭。“这民用飞机在自己的领空飞行。”

那个职员投来一瞥，俄罗斯确信他自以为那是个精明的眼神。“你相信这个？”

俄罗斯回以怒目。“我相信什么不重要。答案是否定的。”他抵着门板起身，跨过他们之间的几尺距离。“现在你可以回到你工作的角落，向你的同事们转达我对你说的。这行不通的。美国人蠢到分不清输赢，才在这里做出一副有魄力的样子。但这个行动是注定要失败，明白吗？”他恍惚觉得自己提高了音量。“这在斯大林格勒做不到，在这里也不可能。他们会努力一会儿，挣扎一下，然后放弃，而那些西方国家会尽全力掩饰他们从一开始就没想过支援柏林的事实。”

沉默。瓦西利耶夫眨眼，像只受惊的猫头鹰。“那么，”他终于说，尖而短促。“我会就...概括一下。在我的报告里。我是说。这个。啊。”他后退。“谢谢您，长官。为了您的，呃您的时间。”余音未落，他便逃也似的消失在了走廊里。

俄罗斯看着他走开，后知后觉的意识到自己一直在喊。他揉了揉太阳穴，因飞机的低嗡咬紧了牙关。

\---

** **柏林** ** ** **，** ** ** **1948年8月3日。** **

** **

美国得到了一点闲暇时光，所以他决定跑一趟candy run。

光是“得到闲暇时光”就很好了。他们现在一天能运到4500吨。也许体系还不是完美无缺，但它起效了。这才是重点。苏联曾提出为注册配给卡的西柏林人提供补给，而西柏林人一边倒的选择了拒绝。这是一针强心剂。而最重要的是，美国终于有机会意识到，实际上，不，他****从未****厌倦飞行。

但candy run甚至更好。

他在掠过柏林的公寓楼顶时向外看去。孩子们挤满街道，欢呼着指指点点，跟着任何一架下潜的飞机奔跑。美国摇晃机身，摆动机翼，于是突然间，那些视线全都落在了他身上。他咧开嘴角，检查了一下装货机，盘旋了大约一秒，然后打开了货门。几百个带着迷你降落伞的，装着糖果的小包裹，雪花一般落下。

然后，在镜中，他看到德国——他****肯定****那是德国，站在那些欢呼的孩子之间，抓住一条巧克力递给某个跑向他的男孩，回头向飞机投来的视线带着显然的困惑。

美国再次摆动机翼。德国抬起手来，瞥过四周，轻轻挥了挥手。

他跃升向上。

\-------

** **

** **柏林** ** ** **，** ** ** **1948年9月5日。** **

** **

俄罗斯几乎在屋顶耗去每个夜晚，听飞机呼啸着擦过头顶，像巨大的黑鸟席卷整座城市。

他憎恨他们。

他屈起一边膝盖抵在胸前，在耀目灯光下打量燃烧的香烟末端。探照灯尾随着飞机的轨迹，机翼闪闪发光，而俄罗斯能看清嵌进金属的每颗铆钉。他的战机嗡嗡的靠近，游走在足够迷惑他们的距离，朝他们附近的空中开火。他们放出高射炮和气球，甚至建了一个和坦帕霍夫机场频率相同的信标。所有这些的目的只有一个，就是引诱，或者说逼迫同盟国的飞机偏离轨道，让他们有机会开火。

没有一个奏效。香烟烫伤了他的手指。他却仍把它捏在手中。

他告诉自己他没有盯着那些驾驶舱，他告诉自己他不是来这儿，希望着目睹****他****被自天空击落。

这暂时还没发生。但俄罗斯乐于等待。

即使他不能激美国人偏离航向，他暗自思忖...冬天要到了。而冬天总站在他这边。他知道数据。每日的总运输吨位必须增加一倍以上，才能供给柏林足以度过冬日的煤炭和燃油。美国会放弃，要不柏林就会死于严寒。

而他并不在乎。

\---

** **

** **柏林** ** ** **-坦帕霍夫** ** ** **机场** ** ** **,** ** ** **1949年4月16日。** **

** **

美国这辈子都没这么累过。他剥下飞行夹克甩过肩头，摇摇晃晃走下跑道，朝着小吃摊位和那些注意到他们的漂亮小姐〈frauleins（德）〉走去——她们知道这些美国人忙到没空尾随她们裙后，所以总是格外友好。

他撞见了往同一方向走去的德国，差点没认出他来。他身上满是黑色的机油。美国人——和英国人们——负责驾驶，而德国人控制机场。大部分的地勤人员都是前德空军，美国觉得这还蛮有趣的，虽然他并说不清这是为什么。

“哦，****嘿********！****”美国拍了拍他的后背，手掌被染成了黑色。“你他妈想得到吗？嗯？”

德国摇头，看上去和美国感到的一样疲惫。“不。我想不到。”

他们一同转过身去，看向停机坪。没有混乱，没有被浪费的空间，只有24小时里刚结束的1383趟煤炭航班。4月15日打破了他们之前的所有记录。简直是一次复活节游行。

“他们还说我们做不到。”美国咧嘴，抄起双臂。

德国瞥了他一眼。“我知道这不是必须的。”

美国夸张的叹气，把头发朝后拨去。“是是，我知道，这他妈就是个大噱头。告我呀。我就喜欢玩大的。但在报纸上读到它会让所有人都觉得很棒，不是很好么。以及嘿，至少我们赶上你的煤炭配额了，对吧？”

德国别开眼去，眯起了眼睛。“那不是...我是说...”他顿了顿，接着一个完全不同的方向说了下去。“这——运营现在起有所改善了。飞行员和地勤人员找到了——”

“****哦****，你是说——整个空运的事儿！”美国大笑起来。“嘿，没事儿的，你知道吗？这一切都很有趣——不是因为你，我是说，显然。我知道这儿不大顺，但这——这整件事...听着。”他抖掉外套，把它披到肩上。“我不会就这么抛下你的。”

“你没有。”德国没有看他，用的也是那种一贯的陈述语气，可是——美国已经习惯了他的缄默。那句****你********没有****的口吻，意味着****谢谢****。

他们盯着一排又一排货物集装箱的线路，沉默几秒钟。“一天一万三千吨煤。”美国满足的叹了口气，“而且不只是一次意外。”

他们的目光相交。美国伸出手来。“干得漂亮，德国。”

德国允许自己露出一个谨慎细微的笑，他们的手坚定的握到了一起。“干得漂亮。”

\---

** **柏林** ** ** **，** ** ** **1949年5月12日。** **

第一支补给车队在午夜第一分钟后开进柏林，而第一列火车会在早上5点到达。美国和俄罗斯相邻而站，看着最后一批苏联坦克离去，路障被拖到一边，确信自己——至少现在——是这个星球上最最自鸣得意的混蛋〈motherf**ker〉了。

“这做成了。”他幸灾乐祸到。

俄罗斯低吼，在袋中摸索。一只苏联制的便宜货无精打采的亮起来。他抽了一口。“它不该。”

“但它成了。”美国摸出自己的烟和打火机，俄罗斯对他的Zippo做了什么？这种好奇闪过他的脑海。他压下那抹刺痛。“为了胜利。”他在同样点起烟来时解释到。

他将烟气吹向眼前夜空，也懒得说什么****既然********我********刚********在整个世界面前********给了你一巴掌********——********感觉********如何********？****因为看起来他已经明白了。“也许下次你不会和我下相反的注了，嗯？”

“也许下次你就没那么好运了。因为不过如此而已，美国。”俄罗斯任由烟灰积攒。“你走了运。”他缩起双肩。坦克在远方隆隆作响。

“哦，****是********啊****。”美国挥了挥手中的香烟。“你可以指挥着几百架飞机组成的机群飞上几万趟，就靠着****运气****。”卡车一辆接一辆从他们身边经过。苏联在复活节游行后的第二天退让了，只不过花了很久才弄清结束封锁的具体细节。

“你知道，我和克莱将军办公室里的一些聪明人聊了聊。“他语气明快。“要是我的飞机们飞过的距离都加起来，总和超过了九****千万****英里吗？这几乎就是地球到太阳的距离了，他这么说的！”

俄罗斯努起唇来。他转向美国，姿势略微展开。“这真是不可思议。”他毒蛇般低嘶，薄烟自唇间满溢，每寸肌肉都紧绷着。“我不知道这之后你还能怎么做得更好。似乎无论做什么你都不得不成功。”

美国稍稍扭转身来好面向他。“也许我是真的****就那么棒****。也许你该考虑一下这点。”他深吸了一口烟，就这么冲着俄罗斯微笑起来。“能让你避免更多的尴尬。”

“自负。”，俄罗斯呼出另一口烟气。“一道封锁线配不上这样的自满。”他的目光在美国唇一落即逝，重又对上他的视线。

“到****太阳****的距离，”美国重复一次。

俄罗斯仰望夜空。星辰在他们头顶闪烁。“我们有一个像你这样的人的故事。许多年前，我还年轻的时候，有一个名为尼基塔的农奴想要飞。他带着他自己做的翅膀，站在沙皇和数百人的面前这样宣布。你知道沙皇怎么说的吗？”香烟前端的红光愈发明亮。

“我感觉你会告诉我。”

“他说人不是鸟，给自己安上翅膀试图飞翔违背了自然的意志。”俄罗斯眼神随着美国点落的烟灰下坠。“这不虔诚，而是源自于黑暗...”他冲美国咧开嘴。“无论如何，那个农奴试了，失败了——当然，然后沙皇下令砍掉了他的脑袋，因为他将自己与邪恶相连。那翅膀也被毁了。烧成了灰，在他们祈祷之后，自然。”

美国抽着烟沉默了一会儿。“希腊也有个类似的故事，”他最终说。“一个叫伊卡洛斯的家伙，不过他最后是淹死的。你们的民间故事真是乱七八糟。”

俄罗斯把烟扔到地上，踩灭了。“说实话，我不在乎你的结局是哪个。淹死还是散架，对我来说都一样。”他的手指梳过头发。它们丝般滑落。

美国将目光从其上移开。“是，好。让我来给****你****讲个小故事。”

“继续。”

美国把香烟掐灭在某个翻倒的路障上。“从前有个大名鼎鼎的英雄，每个人都爱他。但他总想着讨一个混球〈douchebag〉的欢心——我们就叫他坏巫师吧？这是传统。可能是关于迷魂术的什么东西，我不清楚，我对这个不在行。但然后咒语失效了，你懂？就是突然间英雄就能抽身走开，把他听着坏巫师的****狗屁****犯的所有错误都改正过来了。他也决定这么做了。”

俄罗斯大笑一声，交叉双臂向美国倾身。“我从没听过这个。但关于魔术我的人确实略知一二。他们说否则魔法是不会成功的——除非你也愿意。”

“哦，没问题。我是说，你真可爱。”美国烟头扔进了黑暗。“作为****按钮****，甜心。所以我让你带走了立陶宛。还有波兰，还有匈牙利，还有其他人。但你不能——”他抬头看进俄罗斯的眼睛，露齿而笑，像条微笑的鲨鱼。“碰西柏林。”

“你不可能永远赢下去，****亲爱的****。”俄罗斯咆哮。“你会厌倦这里的小小英雄作风。等所有人都不再关注，你到下一个地方去卖力表演的时候，我就会得到属于我的东西。”

“你不懂，你他妈的从来不懂——这不是什么****作风****！”美国瞪向他，指尖在身侧抽动。“不过是啊，当然，你不会信的。我想帮你的时候你都从没信过，为什么我想帮德国的时候你信呢？...上帝啊。从我面前消失。你在你那边就没有他妈的随便哪个窟窿能把自己喝到断片吗？”

“但无论是谁你都会帮，不是吗？所以你帮我的几次也完全算不上什么。”俄罗斯给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，指背扫过他的脸颊。

一记红热滚烫的，令人恶心的震颤击中了他。当轰鸣卷上头顶，他出手了。

他颤抖，震惊于，且被这突兀的情绪逐渐掏空。他的牙齿在打颤，也想不出什么可说的，但还是设法开口。“别碰我。”

他的手指，在俄罗斯苍白的脸颊上留下暗沉的，疼痛的红痕。他的笑容不曾动摇。“真是抱歉...我伤到你的感情了吗？”

“滚。”美国简短的回答。“我不想再在城市这边看到你的脸。”

俄罗斯扬眉，一次。他系紧他的围巾，走开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -柏林封锁自1948年6月24日持续至1949年5月11日。二战后德国为多国占领期间，苏联封锁了西方盟国通往他们控制部分的铁路和公路,以迫使西方国家允许苏区向柏林供应食品和燃料，从而使苏联实际控制整个城市。作为回应，西方盟国组织了柏林空运，将物资运送给柏林的人民。空运的成功是对苏联的一次国际性的侮辱，因为其许多官员在整个过程中始终坚持它永远不可能成功。
> 
> -小补给计划〈Operation Little Vittles〉在柏林投下了三吨糖果。这是一次对于美国的成功宣传，并在战后德国对美国的看法上产生了重大影响。这里有张图，是绑在可爱的小降落伞上的糖果被投放。
> 
> -西柏林人的合作与坚持是柏林空运成功不可或缺的原因之一。德方担负起了地勤人员，供给分布处理，以及建造第三机场的工作，并且在面对苏联不断的“美国显然不久就会抛弃你们”的宣传时维护了士气。柏林空运大大减少了盟军占领下的德国对西方国家的残余仇恨，并让美国人对苏军包围下的西柏林人感到了强烈的团结感。随空运而生的美德友谊，美国引进德国马克而致使的德国经济复苏，马歇尔计划扩展至西德的援助，成为美苏之间的主要争论点之一。


	34. 最佳表演　Best In Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：美国，俄罗斯，德国，普鲁士  
分级：PG-13  
概要：一九四九年，俄罗斯带着他最近的战利品在公园散步。不幸的是，拖着德国的美国先到一步。他们碰面了，琐碎随之而来。由普鲁士担任旁白。

\---

** **

** **柏林** ** ** **，** ** ** **1** ** ** **949年5月。** **

普鲁士总是为自己不愿屈就，像其他欧洲国家那样弯下腰去抓住脚踝〈你们大概知道这是这么姿势〉而自豪。这无关傲慢，而关于耶稣****基督********。****实际上，情况往往并不像人们想的那样糟糕。

这就是他在走过某座正在重建的公园的残骸时，必须设法抵抗握紧他上臂的，该死的****掌握着他的方向****的，俄罗斯的手的原因。 他为了弄清他们究竟是要去哪儿简直脑汁都要绞干了。

“你为什么不再用力点呢？”他在俄罗斯领路走向步行桥时厉声讽刺。鸭子在他们脚下的池塘里喧闹成群。

俄罗斯给了他一个明媚的笑，放松了手上的力道。“要是你不舒服，普鲁士，只要说不就好了。”

普鲁士嗤笑一声。“好啊，那，我就这么说了。手拿开。”他猛然挣开了他。“我他妈还能自己****走****。”

说实话，就是这样。

这是个美好的春日，要是你已经处在这样狗屎般的情形下的话。公园里弥散着细琐的，享受着没被炸成粉末的好日子的家人们的声音。有狗，有孩子，还有那些看起来和普鲁士一样又脏又瘦又怨念的人。这些是来自他那边的人。他们很不难找。

当他们走到桥顶，他都不能说他是他妈的惊呆了——他看到美国和德国，在他们脚下的小路上，喂鸭子。****喂鸭子****，他是他妈的根本搞不懂。他们来回递着一条面包，近乎耳语的说着什么。

他用眼角余光瞥见俄罗斯的微笑扩大，直到露出牙齿。****这他妈可不就来********了。****

** **

“美国，你负担的起这样的浪费吗？”

那两个国家抬起头来。德国僵住了，推开正倚着的栏杆转身面向他。理论上讲，普鲁士不该再和他的兄弟再说一个字。而一般来说，他会把这权当放屁。但他们站在一座桥上，他总不能把俄罗斯推进飘着面包屑的水里，就为了说上一句“嘿，你觉着这种狗屎的三明治感怎么样？”所以德国什么也没说，普鲁士也没有。

美国睁大了眼睛。“你不能？”他问。

即使是他妈的无辜本身看起来都没他那么无辜。

“我不是这么问的。”俄罗斯把手伸进口袋掏出香烟，掀开纸盖抽出一根，全程不曾转开视线。

“当然了，俄罗斯。”美国把面包递到一边，看都没看一眼。而德国接受了，尴尬的握着它，像握着一束玫瑰。“不过是面包而已。”

“真高兴听你这么说。”打火机轻响一声。

普鲁士伸手，从俄罗斯手里抽了支烟。俄罗斯向他投来一瞥，似乎想用目光毒死他，而他咧开嘴角。“放松，大个子。”

短暂的停顿，然后，看在上帝份上，那该死的俄罗斯的胳膊轻轻滑上了他的腰间。

要说真有什么，美国比德国僵的更厉害。普鲁士会觉得这有趣的，要不是他的某部分没在大喊着****把********你********该死的********手拿开否则我就********一肘怼到你那狗娘养********的脸上****的话。

“哈，你们一定处的很不错。”美国吼道。

“美国...”德国轻声开口。

“什么？”美国厉声问。德国盯了他一会儿，然后摇了摇头。****别********在********意。****普鲁士如此解读。

然后他返回去，把美国的****什么****编辑为****闭嘴德国，真正的国家********在********讲********话********。****

俄罗斯的手指在他的胯上收紧，妈的，还挺疼。又一声轻响，俄罗斯把他的烟也点着了。“哦，****是啊。****”他回答。

普鲁士把注意集中到不吐出来上。

美国走上桥来，走向他们，而普鲁士开始好奇他能同俄罗斯对视多久。几秒后，德国把面包放到地上跟上了他。几只鸭子走上岸来，慢悠悠的踱上前去一探究竟。

“哈，我猜被操纵的选举的确能把人聚到一起。”在与德国基本并排后，美国才拖着调子开口。

“你这么说我会受伤的，你知道。”俄罗斯回答，懒洋洋的抽了口烟。“普鲁士的人民发出了自己的声音。他们的领导正是他们需要的人。不是吗？”

普鲁士抽气，直到他的肺几乎被烟气灼伤。在他来得及把它吹到俄罗斯脸上之前，自我保护击中了他。“哦，****当然****。”

俄罗斯沿他肋边滑过一道柔软的曲线。“好孩子，”他喃喃，随即提高了音量。“你看？要是我对他没信心，就不会把他牵出来炫耀了。”

“牵出来？”美国重复。德国的表情纹丝未动。“他他妈的不是条拉布拉多。他是个国家。——说到底你又有什么好炫耀的？”

“嘿，谢谢。”普鲁士夸张的叹道。“我就站在这儿呢。”他夹紧胳膊好和俄罗斯隔开几寸，抽了口烟。俄罗斯的胳膊在他腰际锁死。

美国无视了他。“德国已经焕然一新。他有了新宪法，新的立法机构——实际由选举产生的立法机构——他的经济也已经完全走上了正轨。现在情况好多了，对吧，德国？”

一个停顿。“对。”德国说。普鲁士试图对上他的视线，他的兄弟却望向鸭群。“战争结束以来已经有了很大改善。”

美国推了推眼镜，冲俄罗斯挑眉。

俄罗斯看着他，勾起一个偏斜的微笑。“那么，我们都有些值得骄傲的事，不是吗？”他靠得更近了，不曾松开禁锢普鲁士的臂膀。花瓣随他的足迹叹息。“但这对你来说不够。永远不够。你必须得****赢****。”

“我们在说谁？”美国质问。“我还是你？”他的手指抽动，德国走上前去，站到他的身侧。

像条训练有素的狗，普鲁士意识到。****跟上********。****而德国顺从了。他向他投以怒视。

德国极细微的摇了摇头。“我们输了。”他低声道。这是他们之间的第一句话。

普鲁士将重心后移，让俄罗斯只能拖着他前进——因为他能。

“的确是这样。”俄罗斯假笑。德国的视线停在他兄长胸口。他们没有——也不会因他的话语移动。“你站在毁灭边缘——你们两个都是，直到那小群利己主义的疯子终于分崩离析〈until your little group of egocentric madmen had the decency to fall apart.〉。而现在你们要我们伸手把你们拉出失败的泥潭，而你们都不配我们投入的十分之一。”他的笑声刺耳，向普鲁士投去一瞥。“我不在这儿对你们动手就已经算你们好运了。”

美国前迈一步——挡在了德国面前，看起来甚至都没有算过。那种清晰的无畏表情简直配得上剑和一匹白马。这次普鲁士把手肘塞进俄罗斯手里，戳进了他的肋间。“我们可以****之后****再亲热，蜜罐。”他嘟囔到。

“德国在我的保护之下。”美国说。

** **

****我心依旧〈Be still my heart〉****，普鲁士想。他都享受不了自己的烟了。

俄罗斯松开他，把烟弹到了地上。他没有站到他的所有物跟前，但那种身体语言是一样的。普鲁士勉强忍住了翻白眼的冲动。干他的老天爷哦，他已经很久没见过这样呆八的比赛了。

“我相信你会为他而****死****的。”俄罗斯冷笑道。

“哦，我赌你会爱死这种结果的。”美国反击。

“绝对。”。俄罗斯跨过他们之间的距离，将普鲁士留在身后。他们只剩下触手可及的距离，他甚至都不用伸手。普鲁士好奇他们会不会打起来。赌注还是压在那个孩子身上吧——他有坚持的****原则****。

“哈，好吧，我可不像你。”美国的双拳收紧，颈侧显出紧绷的线条。那句“绝对”让他****生气****了。这可真挺吸引人的。普鲁士向后靠上栏杆，找到一个更好的观影角度。“我可不会只把盟友当成一堆拿来丢向入侵者的脑袋。”

俄罗斯挑眉。“不像我？”这话听着简直像句他妈的咏叹调。“别说你不想朝我开枪，就现在。”他拍拍美国的腰侧，任由手指徘徊，描摹枪套在其下凸起的形状。“把枪口抵在这儿，让我的脑子溅满桥面...”他的食指滑过下颚，随即露齿一笑。“我不觉得。”

美国挺直一寸，口齿清晰。“不，俄罗斯，我不会。”

普鲁士叼着烟冲德国咧嘴，朝另外那对扬了扬头。****看看这些小姑娘********。****

** **

俄罗斯的唇线绷紧了。他的手指抽动,攥紧围巾的末端。“为什么不？”他质问。

“因为你甩了我并不意味着我要你****死****。”美国厉声到。红潮漫上他的脸颊。

德国猛然闭眼。普鲁士吹了声口哨。

俄罗斯的眼光扫过美国颧骨上的颜色。他的头偏向一边，像德国的一只狗。那混蛋就是想被人挠挠耳朵而已，不是么？普鲁士倚上了栏杆。操，这比他想的还可悲。

“那你到底想****要****什么？”俄罗斯咆哮。

“****我****他妈的只想喂喂****鸭子****。”美国的语气让它像一记凶狠的反咬。普鲁士好好想过一秒才意识到这听起来着实可笑。“今天真的很长而你们——你们究竟为什么在这儿？”

“是啊，我们****为什么****在这儿？”普鲁士发问。俄罗斯就只是把外套扔给他，告诉他他们要“出去走走”而已。

那种无辜闪亮的笑容又回到了俄罗斯脸上。他耸了耸肩。“我只是觉得普鲁士可以锻炼一下。”

普鲁士哼了一声，把香烟掐灭在新漆的桥上。这婊子养的，就差给他弄个项圈——也不远了。

美国眯起了眼。“你知道我们会在这里？你让人跟着我？”

“尽管可能很难相信，但我还是会做点与你无关的事的。”这不是答案，他们彼此心知肚明。

“随便了。”美国扫开了他，手背擦过他外套的前襟。普鲁士抓住了什么，某种微妙的空白，划过他的眼底。“你能让大好的太阳都凉透。德国，你准备好动身了吗？”

“是的。”德国回答。

他还能说什么？

俄罗斯攥紧普鲁士的外套领子，猛地把他拉了起来。他的手落在他的背上——操，普鲁士从没注意过他那天杀的手有多大，它他妈把他两肾之间的间隔都盖满了——领着他从他们身边走过。

普鲁士在经过他兄弟身边时轻轻同他擦肩。而德国抓住他的手腕，捏了捏他的手。一切都发生在他们主人看不见的地方。

“今天是〈was〉个不错的的日子。”他听到美国的声音。

“它仍然是。”德国的声音毫无破绽。

他总是可以指望他的。

普鲁士把手埋进口袋，都懒得等到走出另两个国家的听力范围。“谢谢你带来的糟透下午，老板。你可以****随你他妈的意的****把我拉进你和前任的争吵里。”他挥开了眼前一支低垂的树枝。

俄罗斯没有回应，甚至没有看他一眼。他只是又抽出一支烟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -西德宪法，《基本法（Grundgesetz）》于1949年春获得批准。然而这只是一份短期文件，规定其只是为在德国人民自由地通过其自身宪法前的临时使用而设计。根据《基本法》的规定，德意志联邦共和国在小城市波恩设立临时首都，西德采用联邦议会民主制的形式，同时有一系列权利法案保障人民的公民和政治自由。
> 
> -当一个西德政府即将成立的事实已昭然若揭时，一场所谓“人民代表大会”的选举于1949年5月在苏占区内举行。然而选民们并没有在候选人中进行选择，而是只允许赞成或否决——并且通常进行于不那么秘密的情况下——从所有党派中选出的候选人的“统一名单”。通过确保共产党人在这些统一名单中占主导地位，SED决定了新人民代表大会的组成。官方结果显示，大约三分之二的选民赞成统一名单。而在随后的投票中,赞成率无一例外的超过了99%


	35. 初雷　First lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/美国  
分级：PG-13（暴力缘由）  
概要：一九四九年，俄罗斯的核能力引发了一场激烈的对峙。

\---

  
** **俄罗斯** ** ** **宅，** ** ** **1949年8月31日。** **

** **

俄罗斯的门锁应声而裂，木头碎片溅上客厅地毯。美国直冲进来，把M1911抵上俄罗斯的额头。“你他妈的枪呢？”他问。

  
俄罗斯把伏特加慢慢放回扶手椅边的桌上。“不在我身上。”他说，毫无波动。他站起身，左手的手指抽动，沿一根颇有份量的，初次登场的铅制水管收紧。他把它甩上肩头，感觉肤下的神经刺痛，朝他大门的残骸跨过一步。一股强烈的即视感席卷过，让他不得不费了点劲扯回看向美国另一只手臂的目光。“这是你毁掉的第二扇门了，顺便。”

美国无视了他。“去拿。”他朝楼梯猛一扬头。“放松点，我****很********可能****不会开枪的。”

俄罗斯努起唇。他背对美国登上楼梯，寒毛倒竖，能感到肩胛间M1911的准心。他无必要的攀着扶手上行。

他用肩顶开卧室房门。冰冷的空气流泄而出，而他的枪，安全的呆在皮套里，躺在宽敞空荡的大床中央。他顿了顿，把它够进手里撤回走廊，想着能不能从二楼狙击他。

  
他在楼梯底遇到了戳上肋骨的枪口。美国拿手背推了推眼镜，微笑。“感谢你的信任。这对我意义重大。”他拨开了保险。

  
“哦，我****完全****信任你。你知道的。”俄罗斯的手指扣住了护弓。枪口随他的呼吸略微偏移。

  
“是啊！我是说，我们为什么不彼此信任呢？”他拿枪口把俄罗斯搡到客厅中央，始终面带微笑。“那些往事并不意味着我们不能表现的像两个负责的成年人，不是吗？”

“没错。”他放任美国推着他后退，地板在靴下嘎吱作响。暮色透过窗帘将其淹没。他谨慎的，将自己的枪抵到另一国家的身侧。

  
美国的微笑扭曲成更疯癫的弧度。“嘿，所以我听说了RDS-1。你现在有自己的炸弹了哈？恭喜你伙计，真的。我知道你会好好用它。****纯****自卫的。”

俄罗斯冲他扯起一边嘴角。“这个嘛，既然你在囤积武器我就也该这么做，这样我的上司就不会觉得被冷落了。”他的手指摩挲着枪柄。“你在这方面也是很有风度〈be a good sport〉。”

  
“当然，没事，这很公平。我是说，因为你上司有段不大正常的——“他抵住他肋骨的力道足以留下淤青。”——过去就觉得担心简直毫无道理。所以为什么不呢？”

  
俄罗斯咕哝一声，垂眼看向他的枪口。他挑了挑眉。“看起来我并不是唯一一个更新武器储备的人。”他的食指缓慢地，嘲弄般沿枪管上行。“你的左轮怎么了？”

  
“长崎之后换了。”美国简短的答到。“你不****喜欢****吗？”

“是啊。”俄罗斯以喉音作答。那把枪暗沉流畅的曲线反映着在昏暗的光。让他想起几年前（当时的枪管在他的嘴里，被吸吮舔舐，那双眼睛被挡在布料之后），美国的枪就像他的水管...也许它曾经只是个物件，现在却更像是他的延伸，会在他需要的时候出现——在不需要的时候消失。

  
“但就像我****说的****，俄罗斯，”美国始终推抵着他，直到他感到肩胛抵上一码之外的的墙。“你的信任感人肺腑。然而——”他咧嘴，露出阳光般灿烂的大笑。“现在是我动手的最佳时机了，对吧？因为我知道你还没有很多这样的东西。几年后就是另一回事了，但****现在****，毁掉你的风险并不会太大。这真是个****好时机****。你懂的吧？”

“只要一个，你就会丢掉你的首都。”他不动了。“当然，这只是假设，毕竟你我那么****亲********近****。”他们的胸膛在他呼气时靠向彼此，正如他的枪口贴在美国肋下。“你可以现在就杀了我，但这会对我们之间的信任造成重大打击。”讽刺的蜜糖自词间滴落。

“啊，我说的就是****这个****。”有什么，战栗，状若疯癫的笑音，掺进他的话里。他的手很稳，其他部分却截然相反。“我的意思是，我可以这么做。所以没错我会丢掉DC，但想象你所有的城市，从莫斯科开始沿着那张XXX的名单，****所有的****，全都燃烧起来...你有在想象吗？——你知道爆炸会搅起路面下的泥土，把它们熔成玻璃？啊是啊，你知道，因为你亲眼见过——”

俄罗斯的下颔收紧了。他****能****看到，就像看着美国眼中的诡谲的光。他的工程师们在测试地点建起一座小镇：房子，街道，地铁站。俄罗斯在引爆前穿过了他。动物们绕着他打转，绵羊在他腿边磨蹭，牛群在房子后面挤挤挨挨。这是拿来测试的，一个穿白大褂的人说，看初雷对生物会造成什么影响。两小时后他们消失了，除了灰烬什么也没留下。

他想到燃烧的莫斯科。他的肠子拧到了一起。他猛地抬手，枪口顶上了美国的下巴。他什么也没说。

美国的嘴角裂开，像地震时路面的断层。“真是了不起的风景，不是么？”他低语。“只有你我见过：真正靠近的见过。还有日本，但我不觉得他能像我们一样欣赏它。”他前倾，靠向俄罗斯的枪口，任它印下一道白痕。“很高的门槛，你不觉得吗？就只有我们三个。”

沉默满溢而出。俄罗斯眼看着美国的皮肤在他的TT-33下一寸寸苍白。

“我得到了一种科学的解释，”美国音调尖锐。“关于那些玻璃。熔化的玻璃雨，疯透了对吧？但实际是这样，那些玻璃不是地面上形成的，那里还不够热。实际是爆炸的威力大到会把东西卷****进****中心，把它融毁在那儿——一英里外的高空上！。我完全没料到这个〈That totally blows my mind.〉他还给我画了个示意图什么的。所有的东西都会被它吸走而只有泥土里的——什么...二氧化硅，是唯一能承受高温不会变成灰烬的东西。”

他微笑着，有那么一会儿什么都没有在看着，又将目光转回俄罗斯身上。几秒对视之后美国开始大笑，战栗且失控，枪口贴着他胸膛颤抖。“但我不会这么对****你****，俄罗斯。”他设法挤出几个字来。“那****太不负责****了！”

“真贴心。”，俄罗斯冷笑，旋转枪口。要是这不会留下淤青他都要生气了。他忘了自己有多****痛恨****美国的笑声。

美国把头靠向它，同它摩擦，眼睛闪闪发光。那个笑肆意飞溅。“上帝啊——”他喘气，泪水在眼中聚集。而他大笑。“上帝啊，你不懂吗？这全部——全部的全部——都他妈——****荒唐透顶****？”他大步后退，张开双臂，像个马戏团里的驯兽师。“这是我们的未来，俄罗斯！”他笑，笑个不停。“这是你想要的未来！这场对话，永远如此！可不是****棒极了****？”

平滑的嗡嗡声在俄罗斯耳中颤抖，逼走其他的一切。他的手指环绕扳机抽动。稍微用力一点，只要一点点，他就能在那露齿的笑上开出个洞来。怒火在他体内爆发，像脓液流出感染的伤口，漫过他的肺和心脏流进血里，让它们粘稠不堪。焦油在他的血管里涌动。“是****你****做的选择，你个狗娘养的！”他反手扇他，用了全力。

美国踉跄到一边，空着的手捂住脸颊。他的眼镜落到了地毯上。然而不过几秒钟他又笑起来。“我？”他直起身，放下手来。他的头发乱了，半边脸显出被烫伤的红。“是****你****选的，****你****选的它，是你，是****你****，****你****！****我****想摆脱它们，但****你****——”

“你不懂，你从来****不********懂****！”俄罗斯手里的枪沉甸甸的下坠，却已经被忘记。“你配不上它们！我拒绝在你们那愚蠢的联合国协议签字的****那一秒****你就开始做更多的了！”他能看到他的手指留在美国脸上的轮廓，但这还****不够****。"啊是啊，我的确看出你****非常****关心这东西代表的道德负担——”

“这又关‘配不上’****什么事****？”美国大叫。笑声停了，但他仍摇晃着，喘着气。“如果你不——不同意...那我就****一定****要有更多！否则你向我——〈 Or else when you came for me--〉”

俄罗斯朝他冲去，把他钉向最近的窗户。“我****不会****来找你的！”他喊道，两人在美国撞上窗台时同时一顿。“我不想要你，我不在乎你，我****恨****你！”他的手指扣着他的托卡列夫发抖。“我想你留我一个，仅此而已！那个炸弹是我的，所以我可以回家关起门来再不打开！但你总在敲门，敲个不停所以现在你成功把我拖进了这一切所以****我恨你****！”

“闭嘴，闭嘴，你这该死的****骗子****！”美国反向施力，被丢回去，玻璃在他肩下碎裂。他潦草投去的一瞥，又转回俄罗斯，随即以相同力道拿枪托锤向他的肋骨，抓住空隙向一侧挣扎直到背靠墙壁。“你他妈的就只会撒谎！因为你是个****该死的懦夫****，而且，你想让我留你一个是因为我是唯-唯一一个在你****这他妈一辈子****里在乎过你的人！****承认吧****！”他握紧枪支的指节泛白。“承认你就只是****怕****我而已！”

“我不怕！”俄罗斯空闲的手砸向他头边的墙壁。“你就是个哭哭啼啼、偏执多疑的小鬼，太自我中心才不理解怎么会有人根本不鸟你！我****受够********你********了****！我不在乎你，不管你试图说服我几次都一样！听着——”他猛然退开，摊开双臂让自己暴露无遗。“我不爱你，美国！感觉如何？知道你的笑容不是对每个人都有用感觉如何？你知道你就只有这个了，你这可怜的****伪君子****！”

“****我不相信****！”美国盯着他，颤搐三秒，转身朝向墙壁。他的指节与石膏同时碎开。他的肩胛起伏，像沸腾的水。“你这可悲的，无可救药的，我想...我想...”他萎靡下去，拿拳头抵住前额。俄罗斯听到他吸气的声音。当他离开墙壁，转身面向他，那过宽的笑容回到了他的脸上，带着颤抖的边缘。他抬起柯尔特，把它指向俄罗斯的胸口。“现-现在我甚至都不能不隔着这把该死的枪看你。”

俄罗斯咆哮，抬起他自己的武器，瞄准美国的眉心。那双眼睛那么蓝，那么——被俄罗斯****痛恨****。“你有没有什么其他我没听说过的计划？”他屏气嘲讽。“什么你和我私奔的世界？”

美国看着他，久到够让幽闭恐慌发作。然后他开口，声音和身体同样颤抖。“有。”

俄罗斯强迫自己保持沉默：不要思考，不要呼吸。他稳住手里的枪，让视线紧贴枪管。“那，”他平板的说，“你显然想的还不够用力。不然我们就都不会在这儿了。”他让一个憎恨的笑划过嘴角。

美国退缩了，他的目光飘向地面如同尘埃。“这...”沉默。他向后靠上墙壁，沉向地板，用膝盖顶住了胸口。战意烟消云散。他的枪落在他的膝上。几秒之后，他润湿了嘴唇抬起头来。“这就是原因？”他恳求。〈he pleaded.〉

俄罗斯的心疯撞着他的肋骨。他给出一个简短而尖锐的笑音。“你怎么看？你****想知道****？”他感到突然的，难以忍受的恶心。“哪个更让你害怕？你几乎就要成功只是不够努力？还是我们真的结束了？”

美国移开了眼。“我-我以为...”他说的那么轻，但再没什么别的声音可听了。“只是...只是想要你永远...永远不够...”他的指尖抽动，扣着他的枪，他被牛仔裤包裹的腿。“因为你会...忽略我，或者-或者把我推开，或者...你不****想要****我。〈you didn't want me back.〉”他的视线从俄罗斯的膝盖附近的虚空转向他的眼睛。他的声音纤若细丝。“我...你-你从没有真心想要我过。是吗。〈I...y-you really never wanted me in the first place...did you.〉”

他握枪的手动摇，最终落回了身侧。那种隐约作呕的感觉穿过他，漆黑和沉重。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。“没有。”他说。“从来没有。”

美国的头沉进了臂弯。他的前额靠在枪上。“对不起。”他的声音疼痛模糊，自他膝盖与胸膛组成的那个昏暗洞穴中传出。“我不该...不该...打扰你，这么久...把我们搞得一团糟。我-我只是爱〈loved〉你。我以为...要是我够努力...”

“那么我也会爱你。”俄罗斯替他说完。他的胃猛地抽了一下，声音未经允许的柔和下来。“也许是时候长大了。”他低头看他，抚过他的头发——用枪，****是用********枪****，所以，所以这算的上是威胁，所以即使他的手指滑过金属，穿进了那片金色也没有关系。

美国畏缩了，在他掌心发抖。“你为什么不能爱我呢〈Why couldn't you love me back〉？”他的嗓音厚重，或许因此缩的更小了。“我-我做错了什么？”

俄罗斯的触碰更勇敢了些，将美国的一缕发丝卷进指间。更多的焦油，冰冷滑腻，爬上他的喉管，让他视线模糊。“我不知道。”

美国抬头，看上去苍白又脆弱，倚到了俄罗斯手上。他深吸进一口战栗的空气，收紧了握枪的手。那些字词轻如耳语，俄罗斯却能听见其下其他的——鼓点般的，凶猛而永恒的东西。“我不会放手的。”

俄罗斯闭眼，提醒自己他并不害怕。“我来帮你。”他低声到。

美国将视线转回地板，找到了他的眼镜。他抹了把眼睛把它们带上，撑着墙摇晃着站了起来。他抬手，抚上俄罗斯的枪管。“你不能。”他的唇边闪过一丝微笑，像一群不知何处而来的飞鸟。他耸肩，扬了扬手里的柯尔特。“因为我有这个，而你有你的。那么我们还会看着什么人呢？”

俄罗斯用食指描过他的枪口。“他们都不重要了。”他喃喃。现在，有人能让天空下起熔融的玻璃雨...而有些不能。褪色的光线透过窗户，落在他伸出的手上。

“无论喜不喜欢。”美国伸手，触及另一个国家指尖下的金属，抚摸它。它们冷冷的贴着他的皮肤。而俄罗斯看向他的眼睛，对上他的视线。

一抹光，微弱的，跳上他的嘴角。美国挪动枪口，让它扫过俄罗斯的手掌，划至柔软的手腕...然后撤走了它。他转身，把它收回背沟处的皮套里，朝门口走去。“就知道他妈的不该信你...”他听到他自言自语。

当门板在他身后合上，锁在破碎的木头上尖叫，俄罗斯站在房间中央，手掌疼痛，盯着地板。

强烈的恶心在他穿过厨房时依然大喊着，不休不饶。

他把枪扔到柜台上，干呕，吐进了水槽。

美国****爱********过********他****。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1949年8月29日，苏联进行了第一次核武器试验。在美国将原子弹“胖子”投放在长崎之后，这枚“RDS-1”炸弹被设计出来，爆炸当量相当于22千吨TNT。苏联人将炸弹命名为“初雷”。为测试新武器效果，工人们在测试地点附近建造了房屋，一座桥梁和模拟地铁。装甲和大约50架飞机也被带到了测试场地，还有1，500多只动物被用来测试炸弹对生物的影响。


	36. 推倒围墙　Pull Down The Fence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：wizzard890 & pyrrhiccomedy.  
译者：Cynthia  
人物：俄罗斯/中国，毛〈译者按原文使用姓氏〉和斯大林提及  
分级：PG-13（性相关暗示缘由）  
概要：一九五零年，涉及香槟，礼物和不稳定的联盟。

\---

  
** **莫斯科** ** ** **，** ** ** **1950年1月。** **

他落在中国手肘处的手掌看起来太大，俄罗斯不想把它放在那儿，倒宁愿它****不****在那里。但在离开克里姆林时，毛和斯大林眼里的期待太过明显。他不想让他们失望。

一个街区之外，他的手仍落在那儿，好像他们是一对恋爱的青少年。他会挪开它的，只是这可能让那种捏住内脏般的尴尬更加糟糕。因为实际上——

** **

****实际********上****——,

他们****就是****。

他引领他们穿过街道，丝制外套在空转的汽车灯前反映暗光。他们没给对方半分视线。

这地方吵闹到无法交流。夜色在嚎叫的刹车，喇叭和隆隆的引擎声中铿锵作响。俄罗斯感觉肩膀放松下来——中国和他的上司在克里姆林宫呆了近一个月，他已经没什么可说了。他和中国在席间相对而坐，像两只素昧平生却被迫共用一只盘子的猫。

一阵冷风卷起俄罗斯的围巾。他靠近另一个国家，而中国默许了。他的身上传来暖意，他把记忆中更温暖的影子推开。

俄罗斯应该碰他。斯大林在这点上不可动摇。他坐在自己的办公桌前向俄罗斯招手示意，在他的国家迈着紧绷急促的步子，像只紧张的狗一样站定桌前时微笑起来。他们的谈话简短（“我知道他没你喜欢的那么高，头发也没那么金。但你喜欢什么无关紧要。），带来的反胃感却一点不少。

他讨厌斯大林在他形容他和美国做的那些事时斜睨的眼睛，弧度丑陋的嘴唇——俄罗斯****告诉********了****他，他****不得不，在****大约二十年前，他不记得（****不********记得********，********他********不记得****）的那天晚上。他只记得疼痛，让他在次日嗓音沙哑的疼痛。

梅特尔波勒酒店的灯光自高处窗中倾泻而出。中国在那条马爵利卡陶瓷下停下脚步，抬头仔细打量。俄国突然决定他喜欢那双眼睛。它们漆黑如墨，深不见底，而且离蓝色不能更远。

  
“只有无产阶级专政才能把人类从资本主义枷锁中解放出来。”他读到。平滑的声音在周围喧闹声中仅能勉强听得见。他转向俄罗斯。“睿智的话语。”

俄罗斯点头。

“我很幸运，有这样一位关心我的耐心邻居帮我领会这种智慧。”中国平静的继续。

俄罗斯不能确定这讽刺——中国显然是在讽刺——是否有意公开，所以那句****不用谢****死在了他的嘴边。他们陷入了另一阵骚动的沉默。

室内的空气温暖怡人，俄罗斯怀疑中国的手指会在这突然的热度下融化。一个黑发及肩的漂亮女孩靠近他们，接过他们的外套。中国低声道谢，然后女孩的手落到了俄罗斯的围巾上。他无声的抽了口气，搭上她的指节抚过她的手指。“_Nyet, dorogaya__._”

她犹豫，随即微笑着走开，唇边现出小小的酒窝，有那么一会儿几乎就像——俄罗斯的胸口绷紧了。****他吻********过********一个********同那如此相似的********笑。****

他们默默走向桌子。绒面的座椅隐在一个靠墙的小凹室内，被三株高大的蕨类植物遮掩，挡开那些窥探的眼睛。俄罗斯愿意拿性命打赌是他们的上司们指定了它，甚至提供了那些盆栽。他在坐下时强迫自己松开咬紧的牙关，拉直了围巾。

中国瞥向他，翻开菜单的动作优雅，手指纤长，头发在半明半暗的灯下莹莹反光。“你有什么推荐吗?”

俄罗斯意识到他们终于得要交流。他招来一个过路的侍者。除刀叉被重排的悉索外纯然沉默的三分钟后，一瓶香槟出现了。这绝不是他想要的，但这该是一场庆祝，不是吗...？

他为两方倒酒，气泡像镶于杯壁的小颗宝石。他举起杯子，朝中国微微倾斜。

  
某种接近微笑的东西略过了另一个国家的唇角，他同样举起了杯子。“为什么呢？”

“为这个。“俄罗斯暗自叹气。“为****我们********。****”

中国将他们的杯沿碰到一起。“啊。”

“_Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami_.”****为国与国间的友谊。****

** **

中国没有回应。而俄罗斯完全不想知道他在想些什么。

他们饮下杯中酒液。他看着中国从下唇上扫去被余下的一滴。天啊，他还需要更多的，这个。

另一个侍者——俄国人漫不经心地好奇第一个侍者的遭遇——接下他们的点单，冲他们颔首，消失了。

中国喝完了酒，用评价般的眼光看向他。“你长大了。”他说。“我记忆里你还很小。紧张。爱哭。”

俄罗斯握杯的手收紧了一点。“你还记得我真好。”

他几乎记不得年轻时见到中国的那次。那是在靠近他边界的地方，另一个国家来询问贸易相关的问题。他骑着一匹灰马，它的呼吸在冰冷的空气中蒸腾，他拼尽全力才阻止自己去拍它的鼻子。

“还有点结结巴巴。”中国继续，屈起的食指滑下杯杆。

俄罗斯保持沉默。他认得出那些诱饵。

“你像小孩子一样咬着围巾。每次你把它拿出来和我说话的时候，上面都会结满冰屑。但你总会把它放回去，把它们融化掉。我不明白你这样的孩子怎么能幸存这么久。”

他们的餐点在俄罗斯反应之前到了。中国是鲟鱼和梭鲈，俄罗斯是兔子。侍者给他们斟满香槟，又隐进了银器的叮当和远处隐约的谈话声中。

俄罗斯戳进兔子的力道比必要——或者说应当的大了一点。“我做到了,”他回答。“这才是重点。”

“你做到了。”中国低声道。他单手托住下颔，看上去温文尔雅，眼中若有薄纱与百无聊赖。“而且你变了。那个可爱又惊恐的孩子不在了。只有...”他朝俄罗斯比出一记两指的轻划，和一个从脖颈扫到围巾末端的眼神。

“我们都只有改变才能幸存。”俄罗斯答道。

“我承认。”

又是两杯香槟，三杯。俄罗斯的耳朵开始发热。他们默默地吃着，中国的话萦绕在他们之间。等到两边的盘子都空了的时候，中国放下餐具，从外套中拿出一个细长的盒子。它用红纸包裹着。

俄罗斯挑起了眉。

“这是一份礼物，”中国说着，双手递上。他看上去更想用指尖把它推过桌面，而俄罗斯也希望他这么做。

他谨慎的撕开包装，打开那个薄薄的皮质盒子。一只银色的镯子在他眼前闪闪发亮。他眨眼，一次。他在拿起它端详时看到了其上碧绿的碎玉。它比一般的镯子大些，为了...贴合他的手腕。要是他不知道这可能是毛亲自塞进中国口袋里的，他会把一件这样女性化的礼物当成羞辱。但既然如此，他完全不在乎。

他把盒子放回桌上。当他将视线转回中国，他的笑容得体匀称。“你得原谅我。我什么都没给你带。”

“我也没指望你会。”他的牙齿又小又白。

“我希望通过继续支持你来表达对你的尊敬就够了。”

“谢谢。”中国将他的餐巾叠到桌边，手指搭在其上。“期待你们的耕种带来长久的收获。”

“你听着不怎么感激。”俄罗斯带上一个微笑。

“那一定是误会。我不能更感激了。”而他以平静的微笑作答。

俄罗斯沉默下来。他又看向那只手镯。它挂他的手指之间，冰凉优雅。“很漂亮。”

“这不算什么，但是谢谢。我想这是委托给你的〈I believe it was commissioned for you〉”

“我不会被收买的。你也知道。”

“我没有想收买你〈buy you〉。”他回答。“我不买我不想要的东西。”

所以他们要坦诚相待了。某种角度而言这算得上解脱。

俄罗斯戴上了镯子。它卡了一下，才温顺的滑上他的手腕。“但重要的不是我们想要什么，不是么。是****他们****想要的。”他自胸腔深处笑出声来。“而我们为它干杯。我们应该再敬一次酒吗？为他们的健康。”

“如果你想。”中国举起杯来。它几乎空了。“愿斯大林长命百岁。”

俄罗斯想象他剩下的半口香槟泼在中国脸上：那在他的皮肤上会显出怎样的光泽。“愿主席同****你****一样长寿。”

“我想他可能会的。”中国淡淡地回答。

  
俄罗斯花了一会儿才明白。他们都低头看向酒杯，喝干了它。

“有人盯着我们。”过了一会儿，中国开口。

“当然。”

那张红色包装在中国俯身，将手指缠进另一个国家的围巾时滑出俄罗斯的盘子。“那么你准备好了吗？”

“这有关系吗?”俄罗斯什么都没感觉到。也不在乎。

“心有灵犀。”中国喃喃，吻住了他。

他的嘴唇并不柔软，也不饱满，但在俄罗斯的舌头分开它们的时候尝起来像是香槟。他们都闭上了眼睛，因为这样更加容易，他也没有抬手去碰俄罗斯的头发。不知怎么的...他本以为他会的。

他们在一段恰当的时间之后分开，面面相觑，然后同时示意结账。

他们在之后从饭店转进酒店大堂，中国的胳膊敷衍的环着俄罗斯的。从那里他们又转进了某个房间。中国任由俄罗斯在电梯里掐住了他的脖子。在他身上留下淤青比俄罗斯想象的要难。他们的呼吸在这狭小空间里混杂的响亮。他在镜面上瞥见他们的表情，好像他们是...普通的等着电梯。

“三百七十。”中国在踏出门时说。他们的房间很近。他把钥匙插进锁里。俄罗斯退到一边，双手插在口袋里。

门开了，房间投来漆黑的瞪视。中国朝俄罗斯扬眉苦笑，融进黑暗之中。

俄罗斯顿了一顿。手镯冰冷的坠在他的手腕上，他想象，****让他自己想象****，美国看到它后抽动的眼角。

那会有多****漂亮****。

他系紧了围巾，解开外套跟上了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -标题来自于中国俗语"Love your neighbors, but do not pull down the fence."爱你的邻居，但不要推倒围墙。（防人之心不可无）
> 
> -《中苏友好同盟互助条约》是中华人民共和国和苏联缔结的同盟条约，发生于1950年2月14日，毛泽东和约瑟夫·斯大林在莫斯科进行的漫长协商之后。
> 
> -中国内战发生在国民党（或称中国国民党）与中国共产党之间。始于1927年4月，时值北伐战争，是西方支持的国民党和苏联支持的共产党之间的意识形态分歧。在共产主义史学中，这场战争也被称为“解放战争”。内战断断续续，直到第二次中日战争双方形成了第二次统一战线。一些历史学家认为，日本对中国东部的进攻与占领，是抓住中国内乱而就的一次机会主义的入侵。然而1945年日本战败，标志着第二次世界大战的结束，而中国全面内战在1946年再次开始。又过了4年，直到1950年主要的敌对状态才结束——新成立的中华人民共和国控制着中国大陆（包括海南），而中华民国的管辖范围仅限于台湾、澎湖、金门、马祖和几个偏远的福建岛屿。直到今天，由于还没有签署任何停战或和平条约，关于内战是否已合法结束仍有争议。〈原作写于2008年〉
> 
> -对毛泽东个人崇拜的萌芽在20世纪50年代初就初现端倪，于50年代末60年代初真正兴起。毛很清楚，并助长了这种崇信。但他能，他声称，区别出值得与不值得被如此崇拜的人。他1958年在成都召开的党代会上表达了这种看法：“有两种人格崇拜。一种是健康的个人崇拜，比如对马克思、恩格斯、列宁和斯大林等。因为真理在他们手上。另一种是不正确的个人崇拜，比如不加分析和盲目服从。”〈此处由英文翻译。有小伙伴能提供中文原句的话感激不尽〉
> 
> -梅特尔波勒酒店 （莫斯科大都会酒店）是目前仍在运营的最古老的酒店之一。它于1901年开业，并获得了一致的好评：热水，电梯，冰箱，电话，整整9个庭院。1917年新布尔什维克政府搬进了这个地方，设立起全俄中央执行委员会。它被改造过许多次，每次颇具讽刺意味。例如当它刚建成的时候，环绕大楼顶层的马爵利卡陶瓷带引用的是弗里德里希.尼采的“还是那个老故事，你建起一座房子的时候就会明白，你学到了一些新东西。”〈This is again the same old story, when you have built a house you understand that you have learned something.我恨。有没有人有更好的译本？〉它在十月革命后被移除，取而代之的是列宁的“只有无产阶级专政才能把人类从资本主义枷锁中解放出来。”谁说历史没有幽默感呢？
> 
> -在中国，用双手递出礼物是礼貌的，而且要稍微贬低它一下。(“这不算什么，但...”)
> 
> -“Nyet dorogaya”在俄语中是“不，亲爱的”的意思。（虽然我相信你们大多数人早就知道了，因为你们是一群小机灵）


End file.
